In Darkness
by NightsAnger
Summary: Two souls, broken and lost with no hope of redemption. But in a meeting of fate, perhaps something can form. A bond of friendship and of brotherhood, forged in fire and their darkest moments. This is their story. {Act II of V now complete}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Edited 5/8/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Quick rundown of what I plan for this story. This is an adventure tale. It will loosely follow HTTYD 1 for a while before diverging into my own creation. Even after that point events will be influenced by both the films and the TV series. This story is book one of three. It will be able to stand alone. Books two and three will be crossovers, book two with BBC's Merlin and book three with Harry Potter.**

**This is a Hiccup and Toothless leaving fic, but I have done things very differently than the norm. It is an adventure and a story of friendship, I have wanted to write something like this ever since reading **_**Hitchups**_**, by The Antic Repartee. (If you haven't read it I strongly suggest you do. It is excellent story telling.)**

**Anyways on to the story! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Of Dragons and Demons

The sun peeked over the horizon. It was time. I gave the signal and the other dragons flew to their assigned positions. Half the dragons steal food while the other half tried to distract the humans by causing as much chaos as possible. I, on the other claw, hung back and kept an eye out for any troublesome developments.

Honestly, I hated my job. Not the protecting and coordinating of the other dragons, it kept more of them alive. I hated serving the queen. She couldn't control me like she did the others. A Dark Wing was too intelligent and magically attuned to be controlled by her mind powers. However, I suspected she had infiltrated my thoughts and influenced my decisions even so. Maybe she controlled me more then I believed…

What was I thinking about? I blanked out for a moment. Seems to be happening more often of late. Oh, right, I was coordinating the raid. I had to make sure the other dragons stayed as safe as possible. Why was I with other dragons though? Dark Wings either flied solo or with their own nest.

A thought crept out from one of the dark corners of my mind. I was protecting the other dragons because if I didn't the humans would kill them and if some of them died, that would mean less food for the queen so she would have to consume other dragons to sate her appetite. And as a Dark Wing it was my responsibility to protect.

Curse the queen and her indirect means of controlling me, but what could I do when she brought my honor and duty into the deal? She couldn't control me through her mind so she had resorted to other methods. Coercing me through blackmail and guilt.

She threatened the other dragons if I didn't comply. Threatened to eat them and make them suffer for my disobedience. And as a Dark Wing it was my responsibility to protect the other dragons. Besides, the firepower that a Dark Wing possessed, keeping the humans' heads down should not be a problem, right?

But after every raid, I remembered. I remembered the screams, human and dragon. Screams of pain and sorrow. I knew the humans were monsters but when they screamed they almost sounded dragon. When we got back to the nest the other dragons would learn of those lost in the fight and would release their sorrow for the world to hear. Always, their cries pierced my heart, as if they had been directed at me, that it was my fault their friends and family hadn't returned.

Lost in my thoughts, I was suddenly yanked back into reality, both by the insistent mind voice of the queen and the cries of a flight of Spine Shooters which had been hit by one of the human's weapons. What did they call them? Catapults, that's right.

That is my cue. I sighed as a set up my run, flying low and fast over the water, faster than any other species of dragon could ever hope to attain. Flying was my last true freedom. The one thing the queen couldn't, or wouldn't, take from me.

As fire and magic began to combine in my body, my distinctive shriek began to build. I took the magical plasma shot that I had summoned and launched it at the catapult with unerring accuracy. At the last moment the human defenders atop the structure jumped to safety. I decided that the tower needed to me completely destroyed, not just the weapon itself, so as to slow their reconstruction. So I came back on another run and blasted the tower itself to Helheim.

Satisfied with my work, I resumed circling the battlefield. The cool night stifled with smoke and the screams of the dying. I didn't hold anything against the humans for defending their homes, but how they seemed to thrive on the combat and "thrill" of battle I found disgusting.

Thinking of how they ruthlessly slaughtered the dragons under my protection, I spotted another catapult and set out to destroy it. Once again I imbued my natural dragon fire with magic and destroyed the devilish siege engine.

And then, out of the dark, a bola wrapped itself around my wings and body. My first thought was how could one of the humans spot me and have thrown their weapon with such power and accuracy? And then my thoughts gave way to terror as the trees rushed up to meet me.

In those few moments, I had a second of clarity, free of any influence of the queen. I relished it, at the same time cursing how it could come only at this price.

And then I remembered. I remembered my friends, my family, my love… All lost to me in a moment of anger. Oh, how I regretted that moment of fury. In that moment, I lost everything.

Tearing through trees, end over end, with no way to differentiate up from down. Branches and limbs brutally slowing my fall, with no real effect on my speed. Then the earth met me with its full force and I ploughed through the earth and launched back into the air only to see a rock rush to meet my head. And then, only darkness.

**A/N- Yes, this was a short chapter. Only some 800-900 words. As the story continues and I start to diverge from the film the chapters will get longer. Probably 1,500 to 2,000 words, maybe longer depending on what needs to be said to tell the story.**

**Please review. I can't become a better writer without feedback. Any and all advice is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Edited 5/8/2015 I don't own HTTYD. **

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It is a bit darker than I originally intended and after writing it, it sort of ended up setting up the felling for a while. Tell me what you think in the reviews, please.**

**Credit goes to ****silverwolvesarecool**** for the name for our favorite Night Fury as I couldn't call him Toothless yet.**

Chapter 2- A Broken and Lonely Soul

Obsidian

Worst. Headache. Ever. I couldn't think straight. Everything hurt. I felt like a family of Rock Eaters had all sat on me at once. What was my name again? Something dark?

_Obsidian_. That's right, Obsidian, the clueless Dark Wing.

Alright, get control of yourself I thought sourly. Breathe in, and out, breathe in, and out that's it. Slowly the pain died down to a pounding rather than a thunder. What had happened again? I was protecting the other dragons. Then one of those blasted Vikings had thrown one of their bolas and in a freak occurrence had actually hit me!

The queen had been ordering me to help out in the attack…

The queen! She wasn't in my head! I could no longer feel her dark presence. I was overjoyed at my sudden freedom and in my thoughtlessness forgot about the bola wrapped around my wings and torso. The sudden pain of scarred tissue and bruised bones put under sudden tension quickly dropped me back into unconsciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to a pressure on my leg. Rumbling my displeasure at the painful presence I shook it off eliciting another spasm of pain through my entire body. Taking deep breaths to get control of my pain I slowly opened my eye to see what had been the cause of the pressure. What I saw terrified me to the core. Freezing my heart of hearts.

A young Viking stood above me with one of their metal blades clutched in his hand. I was going to die. The young savage started speaking in his strange tongue. Normally I would be able to understand him, but I was in too much pain and too scared to think clearly enough to translate what he was saying. I was mildly surprised I was still alive at this point. I would have thought he would have cut my heart out and eaten it or whatever these beasts did to the dragons they killed. I suppose he was savoring the moment of killing one of the most powerful dragon species.

I almost wished he would just get it over with and kill me. But on the other claw my soul and heart weren't ready to die yet. The thought of death terrified me. The sudden clarity from being free from the queen and the experience of literally starring death in the eye brought my past hurtling back in my head. My father and mother, my nest mates and, her, how I missed her, I had failed them, all of them.

There was something off about the tone of this human's voice, though. It seemed strained and hesitant. Why had he not finished me yet? How could he be so cruel as to prolong my torment?

Then he started to bring the blade over his head to finish the job. I stared at him unable to look away from my executioner. I was broken, terrified, in that moment I felt more alone than I had ever before. More so than even the years of servitude to the queen.

I saw one of his eyes slowly open to get a final look at his prize. I knew I looked pathetic staring at him, pleading with him, to for once be merciful. His eyes confused me. A mix of terror, anger, and was that… sadness?

But then he settled his resolve and prepared to bring the blade down for the fatal plunge. I moaned laying my head down in defeat. I had failed. I had failed my friends, my nest mates, my family. I had failed all of them. And now I was going to die. My breath came to me in deep gasps from the pain and despair I was feeling. In all my years forced to serve the queen she had never broken my resolve, never broken me. Yet here was a savage, a monster, a _human_ who had finally broken me in spirit and soon in body.

I awaited my fate, remembering my past failures. One second passed, then two. Barely audible over my labored breath I heard him mumble something under his breath. A prayer to his barbaric gods? And then, nothing. Why had he not killed me? I wanted to roar in frustration for his cruel toying.

The next sound surprised more than if he had started speaking dragonese. The sound of ropes being cut. I did a double take to be sure that I wasn't going crazy. No he really was cutting me free. What was he thinking? Did he wish to engage me in open combat? A duel, perhaps? If that was the case I would kill him for his insolence and stupidity.

When the last of the ropes finally went lax enough for me to be free I leapt upon the human, pinning him with my claws around his neck to a rock, ignoring the pain this elicited from my body. I stared into his eyes wanting his final view in life to be his killer.

But as I stared into this… this _hatchling's_ eyes, I saw something else, something I was not expecting to see. I saw terror, yes. But I also saw loneliness. I saw a broken soul. He was accepting his fate, without a whimper. I looked at him… and I saw _myself_.

No, no, no, this wasn't right. Humans were evil, heartless, soulless beasts. They had no emotions other than hate and spite. Yet here right before me was proof of something else, something different.

No! Humans are evil and must be destroyed I thought as I prepared a plasma shot. Then a thought in the back of my mind made me pause. Was that what the queen wanted us to think? Were we wrong?

I swallowed my shot and instead roared my loudest roar into the boy's face, before turning and pushing myself off the rock and launching myself into the air.

But something wasn't right though. I wasn't balanced in the air like I should have been. Crashing into a rock face I glanced back at my tail and realized my left tailfin was gone! I roared in pain and anger. Cursing the small human. He only let me free because he knew I was already dead, that devil.

That was my last thought before crashing into a small pond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Slowly I regained conscious. I was cold, freezing cold. My thoughts were sluggish. I realized half my body was lying in the pond I had crashed into earlier. I started to drag myself up and out of the frigid waters. My bruised and battered muscles screamed in protest. I finally managed to bring my whole body up and out onto the dry land.

I collapsed almost immediately. Breathing heavily, I looked around to assess my situation. Quickly, I realized I was in a small cove. In different circumstances it would have been peaceful and calm, but in the failing light and in my pained position it felt more like a prison.

In my panic, I forced myself up and spread my wings ready to take flight. I leapt up and started to pump my wings. I got about half the necessary height needed to escape before I fell again to the earth. With another bruise to add to my collection I remembered I wasn't flying as well as I should have been and that is how I had ended up here.

I took a quick assessment of my body to try and discern what the problem was. I catalogued several bruises and cuts which had been reopened by my fall. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. It was when I started to evaluate my tail that I started to panic.

I couldn't feel my left tailfin. I quickly brought my tail around to see the problem. It was gone! My tailfin was gone! I remembered the human that had chosen this fate for me. I let loose a loud screech in my pain and loss.

It was that moment when almost every muscle in my body began to cramp at the same time. I was quickly reduced to a miserable heap on the ground. I couldn't do anything to reduce the pain and agony. All I could do was ride through the waves of pain and hope it would end soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What seemed like an eternity later, the cramps started to reside. I lay there breathing heavily, drool seeping from the corners of my mouth, willing the pain to go away.

I started to drag myself to the water. Thankfully I made it without further pain from my over taxed body. I drank thirstily, trying to fill my stomach with water so as to quench my thirst and hunger as there would be little chance of food here in the cove.

The massive sudden influx of water was a mistake though. My body couldn't handle it a so it threw half of the water back up onto the ground. Realizing I should stop, I dragged myself away from the stench of my own bile, even though some of it covered my own body.

I managed to fire a patch of ground to use as a place to sleep. I curled up in on myself to try and stay warm as it began to rain. It started as a drizzle but swiftly became a torrential downpour.

It was then I realized I was probably going to die in this cove. _A downed dragon is a dead dragon._ The words of my father came back to haunt me. Stuck in this cove with no way to treat my numerous wounds or any hope for food I would be dead within a few days.

I had failed. My friends and family had been counting on me. Then again I had failed years ago when I had been enslaved by the monster under the mountain. But now stuck here as I was and dying finally free from monsters rule my failure could finally hit me full force.

And so I cried myself to sleep. The tears hidden by the unforgiving rain. Hopefully I would be dead by morning. My useless life ended for the betterment of the world.

**A/N- Like I said this chapter was a bit different than I initially intended. I always thought it weird that Toothless seemed completely fine after crashing. Sure he is tough and can probably heal quickly but what of the initial aftermath?**

**Anyone catch the **_**Eragon**_** reference? Bonus points to those who do. I will go ahead and admit this story is heavily influenced by **_**Eragon**_** in a way. Maybe not in the way mentioned here, then again maybe so, I haven't really decided yet.**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I can know how well my writing is doing. It is one of the best ways for me to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Edited 5/8/2015 I don't own HTTYD. **

**Now for a little change in perspective. This chapter features a bit of Hiccup's POV. Thought I would mix things up a bit.**

Chapter 3- Why didn't you?

Hiccup's POV

I awoke with a start and started to wonder where I was. The sunlight was beginning to fade and I was somewhere in the forest. How did I get here I wondered?

And then I remembered, I remembered _everything_. I was still alive! How was I still alive? Last thing I recalled was freeing the dragon, being pinned to a rock, and the dragon roaring in my face before flying off.

But why did it let me live? Maybe it was grateful for me sparing its life. The forest seemed extra quiet, as if it too could not believe what had just happened. I had it right there, it would have been simple enough to finish the job and I would have finally had the respect I craved. My mother would have finally been avenged. Yet I released the devil, and all his future victims would be on my head now. Why did I release him? When I thought on it, I found I didn't know. When I looked in his eyes I saw intelligence, I saw terror and loneliness. Thought and emotion, things dragons we were taught most definitely did not possess. Were we wrong?

Lost in thought I came back to the village. The ambush of bullies came out of nowhere.

"Well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't are own useless Hiccup."

Snotlout and the twins came out of the shadows. They must have been waiting for me. I sighed as I realized I should have expected this and made a better job of sneaking into the village.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I replied cheerily to Snotlout.

"Oh, nothing really. We decided that if we are going to have to cut back rations again because of your mistakes, then you should have to suffer with us." Tuffnut said with a sneer on his face.

So, I immediately formulated an infallible plan. I ran. The bullies must have anticipated this and each ran off in a different direction, Snotlout on my tail and the twins running into the alleys to cut me off elsewhere in the village. I darted between buildings hoping to lose my pursuer.

I threw a basket down behind me to slow Snotlout. It worked actually and he fell flat on his face. My victory was short lived however as both the twins showed up directly ahead of me. I skidded to a halt and turned to go the other way. However, Snotlout had already gotten back up and now stood behind me. I had gotten myself caught in the middle of a dark alley.

"Looks like Useless has nowhere to go." Ruffnut spat out, spittle falling on my face.

"Time to pay for what you have done to us." Snoutlout said with a cruel smile on his face.

Ruffnut shoved me towards Snotlout and he in turn shoved me back to the twins. This continued for a while, and the whole time they shouted insults at me. Weak, useless, worthless, pathetic… Eventually I fell on my knees. Then the kicking started. I curled into a ball trying to protect myself best I could.

Sometime later, I lost track of how long we were there, they mercifully stopped. They walked off congratulating themselves and giving each other high fives. I just lay there for a while crying to myself. Why was I so small and un Viking like?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually I got myself up and found a nearby rain barrel to clean myself up with. As I washed away the blood and tears, I wondered what I was going to do with myself. I obviously didn't belong with the other Vikings and they didn't want me either. Heck I catch a dragon and what do I do? I release it back onto the world.

As I got back to the house I noticed that dad was sitting next to the fire stocking it. I decided that I would try sneaking by him to avoid any conversation with him. He called out my name. Great I thought, time for another lecture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dragon Training! Something I had always wanted, the chance for me to prove to everyone I could kill a dragon. Except now I knew I couldn't. I was too much of a coward. Now all people would see is how much of a wimp I could be.

Why did my life have to be so messed up? The gods must really hate me. I went to sleep hoping the nightmares would be merciful and bearable tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Dragon Training I wandered into the forest, my mind too occupied to think of how much of a failure I had been in the first lesson.

Dragons all ways, all ways go for the kill. Those had been Gobber's words. But the Night Fury hadn't. So what was different?

In some twist of fate I found myself at the site where the Night Fury had been previously bound. I leaned down and picked up one of the weights of the bola.

"So why didn't you," I mumbled to myself. That was the question.

I wandered in the direction where I had seen the Night Fury fly off. I really didn't know why I did. There was no hope of him being there. But for some reason I felt drawn in that direction.

I soon came across a small cove. It was quiet and beautiful. No Night Fury though.

"Well this was stupid."

Then I noticed some small black stones lying and my feet. I leaned down to examine them. They were very light and somehow appeared to be shiny and pitch black at the same time.

Then a mighty screech assaulted my ears. At the same time a black blur burst in front of me. It was the Night Fury.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless POV (a few hours earlier)

I was still alive. I wasn't necessarily grateful. It was about mid-day. Had I really slept that long? I was feeling better though. So the sleep had done some good. Numerous wounds had scabbed over and my bruised bones and muscles were no longer screaming in agony.

I dragged myself back to the water and sipped a few mouthfuls. I wasn't making the same mistake as last time. I then pulled myself into the shallow water and started to lick my wounds trying to clean them. Some of them reopened and my blood seeped into the water. It hurt, a lot. But it was nothing compared to what I had felt yesterday, and if I had any hope of surviving my wounds needed to be cleaned.

After all my wounds had been cleaned, some of the reopened ones already scabbing again, I climbed onto shore to dry myself in the sunlight. I had decided that since I had survived the night, I should at least try to escape.

I gathered myself and leapt into the air. Pumping my wings I gained several feet. It looked like I might make it. But then gravity kicked in again and I came crashing back into the ground. I had been so close.

I pulled myself together and leapt into the air again. This time letting loose a loud screech in my frustration. I clawed at the walls of my prison, hoping to get enough traction to pull myself out. Once again, I failed and came crashing back to earth.

Maybe if I got a running start? I ran to a fallen log and launched myself off it. For about half a second I glided upwards, but quickly I was forced to earth again. Why must the edge be so tantalizingly close?

Twice more I jumped up, this time at the side of the cove with the shortest wall hoping that I would be able to pull myself up over the edge. Both times I failed miserably. I grumbled to myself and let loose a plasma blast in my frustration.

Once more a jumped up in the air, pumping my wings for all they were worth, but it wasn't enough. I was too weak. I didn't have the balance necessary for flight. I slammed down back into the earth with a solid thud too tired to catch myself properly.

It was then I noticed fish in the pond. Food! I lunged into the water snapping my teeth. The fish were too fast though and escaped my jaws.

As I pulled my head from the water I noticed a glint of movement of a small object falling into the cove. I looked up from where it had fallen. It was the evil hatchling that had resigned me to my fate.

As I stared into his eyes though, it wasn't satisfaction or malice I saw but a sadness, curiosity, and was that guilt? He hadn't known, I realized with a start. He didn't know that he had grounded me.

What was this strange creature that kept showing up? He wasn't like a Viking at all. After another moment of staring at each other he jumped up and left through a small opening in the cove wall.

After he left I fired a part of the ground so as to warm it and lay down on it. As I fell asleep another horrible storm started. I tried not to whimper as I became cold and I became more than a little confused with the human. Had he purposefully trapped me here or was he innocent? I just didn't know what to think anymore. I needed to get out of this cove. I needed to fly. Or I was going to go insane, trapped with nothing but my dark thoughts to keep me company.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. If there are any concerns or comments please leave a review. I really do need those to improve my writing. I try to reply to reviews ASAP. I would also like to thank those that have already followed, favorited, and reviewed. You are the encouragement that drives the story on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Edited 5/8/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter 4- Surrender

I smelled him long before I saw him. It was that human hatchling. Why in Helhiem was he here again? There was another scent on him this time. Was it fish? Why was he bringing his lunch with him?

I then saw one of the humans shields try and advance between two rocks. I didn't really know why he expected that to save him if I choose to kill him. Then again in the state I was in I probably couldn't harm a snakewing.

I had to stop myself from chuckling when the shield got stuck between the two rocks. As quickly as I could manage I scrambled behind a large rock. Peering over the top I saw him walking around the cove, nearing the rock I was behind. It appeared he was looking for me.

It was then that I really caught a whiff of the fish and my stomach roared in agony. Thankfully the human didn't seem to hear. Deciding that the chance of food was worth revealing myself, I climbed over the rock letting out a small growl. As I got in front of him the smell of the fish became overwhelming.

Then he offered the fish to me! It had to be a trick. I gave him a quick look over and in doing so noticed the small metal blade on his hip. Ah, so he intended to get me in close before he betrayed me and finished what he started. I leapt in to crouch and prepared to defend myself.

The human hatchling was startled back by my offensive posture. That's right little man, be afraid of the mighty Dark Wing! Foolishly he started reaching for his blade. I prepared to leap upon him and maul him.

But instead of drawing his weapon he slowly lifted it with two of his fingers and dropped it. Thinking he meant to drop down and grab it when I got near, I motioned for him to kick the weapon away. Much to my surprise he did so. But that's not right. Humans weren't intelligent. So how did he understand?

He offered the fish again so I slowly advanced, being very cautious. I opened my mouth with my teeth retracted so as not to scare him off.

"Toothless… I could have sworn you had. Teeth." The hatchling mumbled as I snagged the fish out of his hands. I quickly swallowed the fish whole as his hands leapt back towards his chest in fright. I began sniffing the air around him wondering if he had more fish.

"I don't have anymore," he said in a panicked voice.

It was then I realized that he might be offering a truce, as it was custom for dragons that wanted to stop fighting each other to offer food to one another. But I didn't have any more food. I was starving as it was. However I also knew it was a great insult to take someone's offering and give nothing in return. With much remorse I hacked up half the fish and placed it in his lap.

He looked at with what could only be described as disgust. I looked at him sorrowfully. He had every right to be disgusted. My return offering was pathetic. He took a bite and held it in his mouth. I looked at him pleadingly and mimed swallowing, hoping he would accept the offer. He looked at me disbelievingly for a moment before choking down the bite of fish.

Then he bared his teeth at me. I took a step back in surprise, but his eyes held no malice, in fact, I couldn't really identify the emotion. Was it happiness? I retracted my teeth and tried to mimic his expression. Then he began to stand up reaching with his hand towards me.

I leapt back baring my teeth at him once again. What did he want? Why was he here? I ran away to the other side of the cove. I fired a patch of ground to warm it before curling up on top of it to go to sleep. It was then that I noticed that the human had followed me and was sitting beside me. He gave me a small wave with his hand as I grumbled at him, bringing my tail around to hide him from my sight.

It then occurred to me that he could be doing something devious while I wasn't looking so I brought my tail up. He was trying to touch me again! What was with this hatchling and wanting to touch me with his filthy hands?

He had leapt up and looked away as if trying to pretend that he wasn't trying to touch me. Giving another grumble I walked away and hung myself from a tree by my tail so as to get some uninterrupted sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke realizing I had been asleep for a few hours. Glancing around the cove I noticed with a start that the human was still here! Why would he still be here? Why wouldn't he be back with his own people? Was he not accepted by them?

As I slunk over to him I saw him using a stick to make marks in the dirt. Curious I looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. As the lines came together I realized he was drawing a crude depiction of my head! It was good to my surprise. I never knew that humans knew how to do anything besides fight.

In that moment I decided to give him a chance. I went and grabbed a sapling in my mouth and began drawing around the rock that he sat on. Slowly, a circle filled with intricate curves took shape. I finished the _matenot*_ circle after a few moments of drawing. Dropping the tree I looked at my work with satisfaction, glad that I had remembered its shape.

The whole time the boy watched with a fascinated expression. He took a step to try and get a better look. Unfortunately for him he stepped on the matenot circle. I growled at him expressing my displeasure. He quickly lifted his foot, looking at me like a startled hare. I gave him a neutral expression as he looked at me. Then he went and stepped on the circle again! Growling at him, he again lifted the offending limb. Then he stepped on the circle again. I crouched down, growling at him. Was he really that stupid?

The foot came down again, but this time the limb came down on the opposite side of the line. He gave me that weird teeth barring expression again before he continued to step around the circle. As he went about the circle, orbited him, admiring how nimbly he stepped between the crowded lines.

Then before either of us realized, he ended up right in front of me, facing away. As I let out a small snort of surprise, he slowly turned around. For a moment we just sat there starring at each other, before once again he reached up to touch me with his hand.

I turned away from the hand while giving a look that said "I still don't trust you." Seeing this he lowered his hand with a look of resignation. Then he looked at the ground, closing his eyes, and lifted his hand again.

I simply stared at him for a moment, confused and bewildered. In that moment my reality came crashing down around me.

He trusted me. Me! Someone who for all intents and purposes should be his sworn enemy. All he wanted was for someone to accept him for who he was. My earlier thought had been closer to the truth than I realized, he wasn't accepted by his own people. I saw it now in the way he held himself. He was alone, abandoned, with no one left to be there for him. Just like me.

Slowly, with only a moment of hesitation, I leaned forward resting my snout into his hand. I thought to myself, "If no one else will be there for you, I will."

In that moment peace and acceptance rushed through my being. Like a cleansing fire, it burned away my old sorrows and frustrations. And then in a blinding flash of light I was thrown back and fell unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In that moment that I fell unconscious, memories and feelings began to rush through my head like a whirlwind. At first I thought I was having the cliché "life flash before your eyes" moment. The feelings and emotions felt so personal and familiar, but I soon realized that these weren't my memories that I was reliving but the human hatchlings!

I was surprised at what I felt. I didn't relive everything moment by moment, but rather felt the emotions that comprised the events as they flashed by. I was saddened to see how much this hatchling was lonely among his own people.

I saw other humans his age. The hatchling was scarred of them. He was mocked by them and the adults. He was scorned by his own people. There were some anomalies in the memories. A feeling of great loss accompanied the memories of his mother. His father elicited both sadness and disappointment. Then there were very confused feelings for a female human of his own age, love? Regret? I couldn't really tell.

As the assault of feelings and emotions continued I realized that he didn't belong among his own people and they didn't accept him for his differences. I concluded he must be alone, even when among those he should be at least able to call his own.

And then the feelings reached more familiar ground. I saw how at first he wanted to kill me for the honor and hopefully be accepted, but then his emotions switched to guilt and regret. It was the final emotions that confused me the most. They were hope and surrender.

As I slowly started to wake up I thought about all that had been shown to me. He was different from his people and they couldn't, or wouldn't, accept that. He was lonely and had nowhere to turn. He was just about to give up, on everything. But for some strange reason he looked to me and had hope, hope for a friend, hope for someone who would accept him, quirks and all.

I awoke from unconsciousness and looked around. The hatchling had been thrown in the blast of light a few feet from me. As I stared at him, I wondered. Who was this strange human? I had just lived the emotions of his life yet he still bewildered me. As I continued to gaze upon his still form, I came to realize that he was alone, just like me. I also realized that I trusted him. More than I did a lot of the dragons from back at the nest.

It was then that I decided that I would give him a chance. We would try to become something that other dragons and humans would never consider. We could become friends.

I then walked over to him and curled around him to try to warm him as he was shivering in the cold. As I lay down to sleep another thought occurred to me. What was that burst of light?

**A/N- matenot* apparently is an Old Norse word for companion. Toothless's drawing is not the same from the movie if you hadn't gathered that. It is instead something from his culture, but more on that later.**

**Please review. I need reviews so I can know how my writing stands against your guys' standards.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Reedited 5/8/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 5- Purpose in Confusion

Hiccup

I awoke with a strange feeling coursing through my body. It wasn't bad, rather pleasant actually. It just felt off, different. I remembered the strange dream I had while I was asleep. All those strange images and emotions. Then I remembered where I was. As I looked about I couldn't see anything, only unending darkness.

Was I dead? But no I felt very warm, not uncomfortably so. It too was rather pleasant. Then I noticed the strange rhythmic noise and motion. Breathing.

I started feeling around. What I felt confused me. It felt like scales. I started poking the barrier. I was quickly startled into motionlessness when I heard a deep growl.

Two mighty black wings unwrapped themselves from around me. I turned and saw the Night Fury, sitting there, folding his wings behind him as he continued to stare at me. We sat there like that for several moments, each of us contemplating our new relationship. Then I noticed how late it was.

"Crap," I said to myself, "Gobber is going to kill me for being late to the fish dinner on the western tower."

I turned to the Night Fury who had raised his ears to my words. He tilted his head as if he understood my speech.

"Uhh, I got somewhere… I uhh have to go." I stammered out. The Night Fury stared at me a moment longer before he nodded his head as if giving me permission to go.

"I guess I will see you around?"

He snorted and brought his tail around for me to see. He gave me a look saying, "I'm not going anywhere.

"Right," I replied with a grimace. Did he know I was the one who had shot him down? I decided if he didn't there was no reason for me to tell him. Not after this start at a friendship. I couldn't ruin that too.

As I left I absently scratched at my palm, not noticing the mark that had seminally branded itself there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Obsidian

I awoke the next day thinking back on the strange events of yesterday. The human that I had apparently bonded myself with. I wondered if he knew of the bond we had forged. I suppose not seeing as I barely understood it. All I knew was that my magic and emotions had found a common soul with the human and had sought it out.

I wondered when I would see him again. I somehow knew he would return. It just felt so right in my heart. I didn't really know what kind of dragon I could be for him though. I couldn't fly and was thus kinda stuck where I was. I would try to be there for him though I didn't know why I would. It just felt right. I thought it strange that so much about the human felt right. I wasn't one to judge others based on my emotional response. But he is human, part of me argued. He couldn't be trusted, could he?

I figure I will just have to wait and see what happens.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The human had come back! Wasn't quite sure why that excited me so much. I heard him calling out, but why would he be calling "Toothless" is beyond me. Unless…

I realized with a start that he had just named me! How dare he give me such a harmless name! However there wasn't a lot I could do about it seeing as he doesn't seem to understand me. So I grumbled about it for a second as my mind came to terms with the new name. Besides he brought food! I guess I can forgive him. The fish that he had brought yesterday had done almost nothing to sate my hunger.

He dropped a basket full of fish in front of me and started to name off the types of fish he had brought for me. I wasn't really listening. At this point food was food. As I approached though, a smell assaulted my nostrils. At the same time the human finished naming the fish except the last fish was no food, it was poison.

I started growling at the food not really believing that the human would try to poison me. My suspicions proved correct as the human yanked the eel out of the food and held it. I yanked back not wanting to risk myself with contamination. He quickly threw the eel into the pond saying he didn't care for eel much either.

As I started eating I barely noticed as my human inched his way behind me. I trusted him enough not to try anything. Not that I really had much of a choice seeing as he was my sole hope of surviving a little longer.

As I continued eating a thought seemed to seize my mind. My one purpose in life now was this human. At first this thought terrified me. Had I willingly enslaved myself to this human? Was I a slave again? Except this time instead of an evil monster, it was this strange human. I continued thinking as I nearly finished the basket of fish. That may not be a bad existence I thought. Not as if I had much choice if I wanted to survive, part of me thought morbidly. But this human seemed different. From both his own species and my own. He was unique. It would be interesting to see what kind of man he would become.

As I finished the last of the fish I noticed something. My tail felt different. It felt whole!

My wings fell to the ground in shock. Had this human restored my flight? I gathered myself together and launched myself into the air. I quickly realized I must have been going crazy as I began to crash towards the earth again.

But suddenly my balance was restored! I launched into the air. I warbled in happiness. I was free. I suddenly found myself turning. That was weird I didn't think about turning. It was then I heard the shouts of success coming from my tail. I looked back and saw the human hanging on!

What was he thinking!? I panicked and quickly threw him into the pond. As soon as he left I began to crash down to earth again. What in the world? I thought right before I myself crashed into the pond.

As I dragged myself to shore. I brought my tail around to see what in the world was going on. There was some contraption attached where my tail fin should have been. As I lifted my tail to further examine the device, it opened and a replica of my tail opened! I glanced at the human that was now jogging over to me. Had he done this for me? Was he trying to make amends for what his people had done to me?

He went to my tail and took off the fake tail saying something about how he would have to find a better way to control it. As he left with the tail he turned and waved to me saying he would be back tomorrow with more fish and some improvements to the tail.

After he left I just sat there starring at where he had exited, my mouth wide open. I was shocked. Why would this human do this for me? I was so confused with my emotions towards this human.

After several more hours of pacing my prison, I came to a conclusion. I would stick with this human no matter the cost.

**A/N- Confusing chapter I know. Toothless is very confused with Hiccup's actions and doesn't really know how to respond.**

**If there was any mistakes, things you liked, or things you would like to see let me know and I shall put it too consideration for future chapters. The overall story is mapped out but there is still room for little things I could include. Please leave a review. I find them to be the best way for me to know how you think my writing is faring.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Edited 5/16/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter 6- What are we?

3rd person

Over the past two weeks, Hiccup and Toothless had grown closer to each other than either of them had been to another in years. Hiccup quickly came to understand that Toothless could understand what he said, and Hiccup in turn could get Toothless's general mood and thought based off his body language and posture. It wasn't perfect but for two outcast that no one else had taken the time to understand it was more than enough.

Hiccup had quickly found new ways to try and control the prosthetic, each working a little better than the last. Together the two could take off, fly in a straight line, turn, and most of their landings went somewhat well, as Hiccup started saying, "Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," much to Toothless's disagreement and displeasure.

Today though Hiccup was convinced he had it figured out. Today they would fly the way only a Night Fury could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

This was it today they were going to fly, fly like a proper dragon. I had every confidence in the latest evolution of the tail I had designed. That didn't mean I didn't want to be cautious though; my bruise from our last "landing" still hadn't fully faded. My cheat sheet though should do the trick.

"Ok there bud, were going to take this nice and slow." I checked my sheet for the proper position and clicked my foot into position. Flying like this with Toothless made me feel alive and free.

"Alright, its go time, its go time," I breathlessly said to myself. We swooped beneath an arch, Toothless's wingtips brushing the ocean surface.

As I sat congratulating myself on our success I failed to notice the impending sea stack, which we then promptly collided with. Toothless angled himself so as to protect me from most of the force of the collision and so he could use his legs to push us off the rock. However, we rebounded into another sea stack. Again Toothless protected me and maintained our flight.

I winced as I apologized to the dragon. His ear smacked me on the side of the head. I winced again reminding myself to pay more attention.

We started to rapidly climb. I laughed in joy as Toothless roared in excitement. This was freedom.

Suddenly, my cheat sheet came loose from the clip I had secured it to. I grabbed wildly for it while yelling, "No! Cheat sheet! Stop!" In hindsight, I don't know if I was yelling at the sheet, Toothless, or the Universe its self for its cruelty. All I knew is that without that sheet we were both dead.

As I grabbed for the sheet the guide wires that I used to stay on Toothless disconnected. I finally had the sheet back in my hand but now found myself absent a dragon.

As we both began to fall I panicked, thinking that this is how I was going to die. Not the way I ever imagined it, that is for sure. Toothless, in his panic began to spin uncontrollably. His tail swung around and hit me across the face.

The pain brought clarity to the situation. If I could get back on the saddle there was a chance I could right our flight. I shouted to Toothless to angle himself so that I could try and get back on the saddle. It took a moment but finally my words got through to him and he realigned himself to me. I quickly grabbed hold of the saddle and threw myself into the seat.

I clicked Toothless's tail open and he threw his wings out to slow our fall. The air whistled in my ears. The trees underneath us shuddered under the wind we left in our wake. I pulled back on the saddle as if it would help somehow. As I looked down though I realized we were headed straight for a thick collection of sea stacks, shrouded in fog.

I tried to look at the cheat sheet but it was flapping around too much in the wind. Toothless wined into the wind I knew that in that moment that we were going to die unless I could somehow control the tail. But without the sheet, I knew it was hopeless.

Then, a fire started to burn in my soul. A roar resonated in my mind. A powerful presence filled my heart. Today will not be our last!

I settled myself into the saddle and glared into the mist. I barely registered the glow that came from the palm of my hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

As we fell I wined my annoyance at the universe. Did it hate me so much that it would now kill me and the human I had come to treasure simply because we wished for me to fly again? I knew that without his sheet Hiccup wouldn't be able to control the artificial fin he had created. He was smart, I knew, but flight was not his natural element. He needed that sheet still to know how to control the fin.

As I began to angle my body to hopefully lessen the impact enough that Hiccup might survive I felt something. At first it was like a soothing presence, like water rushing over my soul cleansing me of my distress. Then it grew with a roar, filling my veins with fire and my muscles with electricity.

I was shocked for a moment at this sudden influx of power and confidence before I felt Hiccup shift on my back. I noticed that he too felt different. Normally as he rode, he was always off balance and I had learned to shift my weight to compensate. But now he rode high in the stirrups shifting his balance as if he were one with me, feeling the air like I did, noticing how each twist of a muscle can change ones flight.

Our minds linked as they now were we raced through the canyon of sea stacks. As we rolled and weaved our way through the maze. The power that raced through my veins astounded me. I was more in tune to my magic than I had ever felt possible.

As we exited the sea stacks, Hiccup cheered throwing his hands in the air in triumph. I released a powerful plasma blast into the distance. Unfortunately the blast had been so powerful that it had left a trail of fire through the air. I heard Hiccup as he was startled by the sudden trail of fire in our path. I quickly dove under the trail of fire.

I was a little slow though and I feared that I may have singed off some of Hiccup's hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thinking back to our escape from death at the paws of the sea stacks, I couldn't help but wonder at too the connection I had shared with Hiccup. I relished the power and confidence that this bond gave us. I idly wondered if Hiccup understood the magnitude of what was taking place, what had taken place.

I then thought to myself that he most likely did not as he didn't have the magical background that I did. In fact this very well may scare him away from me.

I panicked for a moment. I didn't want to lose him. And as I sat there thinking about it, Hiccup leaning on my side cooking a fish, I was surprised to realize that it wasn't my refound ability to fly that I was worrying about losing. My flight be damned to the depths of Helhiem if that is what it took, I was afraid of losing a friend. I had already lost so much, too much. Too many friends, too much of my family. That thought surprised me though. I really did think of Hiccup as family. He had been there for me when no one else had. If that didn't make him family I don't know what did.

It was then and there that I decided that I would always be there for him, as he had for me. When his people had grounded me, slain me for all intents and purposes, this human had offered me care and eventually my freedom.

I swore, in that moment, to do everything in my power to be there for my human, to make right the wrongs of his life, to protect him from harm, and, if need be, sacrifice myself for him if it would even give him the slightest chance at a better life.

My human sat there, oblivious to the vows I had just put upon myself. I could tell he was happy with the day's success. His happiness, I had come to find, was a rare occurrence. It was an emotion that he hadn't had enough of in his short life. To be able to bring him such happiness cheered my heart. I gave a satisfied rumble as I settled down to eat my share of the fish. I only feared that he would not understand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I sat there eating my fish thinking back to the moments flying through the sea stacks. I still didn't understand exactly what had happened, but an idea was starting to form in my head. For about the tenth time since the flight a glanced at the scar or tattoo or whatever it was that was on the palm of my hand.

Scratching absent mindedly at it, I thought back at too when I must have acquired the mark. I had realized it must be from where Toothless's snout had pressed my hand back in the cove. I still wasn't sure what it meant though.

But now, after the flight, I thought I might understand. After surviving the maze I had noticed a glow slowly fading from the palm of my hand. When I had brought my hand to look at it all I could do was stare at it in wonder.

My only explanation was magic. Dragon magic to be precise. It had long been rumored among Vikings that dragons possessed some form of magic for which to augment their destructive abilities. The more destructive and powerful the dragon the more magic it must possess. There were even cults of Vikings that believed that the magic of dragons could be collected from there dead corpses and would strengthen the Viking which slayed the beast.

It now appeared that I had proof of something along those lines. I wondered what exactly the purpose of the magic must be. Had the dragon enchanted me to serve it and do its bidding? Maybe in revenge for grounding him?

I glanced at Toothless trying to decipher what his motives must be and I caught him staring at me. Once he noticed that I was observing him he quickly looked away. Before he looked away I noticed something in his eyes. At first it looked like worry and I wondered if he was concerned that I may be catching on to his game. Then I realized that it was in fact fear.

I turned away and pondered as to why this mighty dragon would fear me? Then my mind made the connection. He didn't fear me as in being able to harm him, he feared that I would leave him and that he would be alone once again.

I recognized this fear because it was my own. For so long I had been forgotten and shoved aside. Now I had a friend, someone who understood me. For the longest I hadn't been able to understand why this dragon even tolerated my presence, but now I knew. He too was looking for a friend.

My mind reforged the tendrils of connection between us, but as they did so I realized that they weren't being reforged, only recognized. Through this bond we shared I felt his sadness and his happiness both in correlation to me. Happy that he had a friend. Sad because he thought he might now lose that friend.

Why did he think that I would leave him though? The connection soon provided the answer. The magic. He thought that once I realized the magic that was involved that I would be scared away.

But there was another feeling there though that took me a while to comprehend and when I finally did it astounded me and left me breathless. It was loyalty.

This dragon had a loyalty to me that was all encompassing. Yet again I wondered why? What had I done to deserve such loyalty? All I had done was restore what I had taken away and with extra strings attached.

He didn't know. That realization tore at my soul. He didn't know that I was the one that had ripped his flight from him. I decided that I would do everything I could to restore his full freedom. And then I could tell him and he might, just might forgive me. Until then I would have to hide my secret. I couldn't lose my only friend.

But for now I could be happy. Happy with the day's success in flying, and grateful for the friend I had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3rd person

And so dragon and human sat together, both pondering how the other had changed their lives, and how they couldn't afford to lose the other. Neither yet realizing how much they had yet to learn from the other, nor how much their relationship would be put to the test.

**A/N- When I said my chapter were going to be getting longer I never imagined this. And yet I now see that my later chapters will only be getting bigger.**

**Please leave a review and tell me how you think I am doing. A vocal readership is the kind that gets to influence a story and really help it grow to its full potential. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Edited 5/16/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Thankfully I believe we are finally where people have wanted this story. This chapter, everything changes.**

Chapter 7- Unforeseen hardship

Hiccup's POV

Life had been different for me ever since that successful flight with Toothless. I felt a stronger, faster, my senses as my hearing and vision had improved. I figured it must have something to do with my "bond" or whatever it was I now had with Toothless. I didn't feel superior to the other Vikings, rather, more… on par with them. It was a pretty good feeling.

I first noticed my new found strengths during dragon training. I was finally able to keep up with the rest of the class in calisthenics, and I could almost wield a weapon without hurting myself! I rarely did better than any of them but between that and my knowledge of dragons I had from observing Toothless that I used in the mock fights, I started doing fairly well in dragon training.

Gobber was proud of me, saying that his teaching was finally paying off. To this I could only reply with a laugh and a shrug. He was happy for me.

The other Vikings were friendlier now. The twins were still there strange selves but seemed to show me a bit more respect now. Snoutlout for the moment seemed confused at my progress in training and had left me alone for the most part. Fishlegs was now a little more open with me now that I wasn't such an outcast. He was actually a pretty interesting guy. That is if you could endure his endless knowledge of dragon facts that he felt duty bound to tell anyone that would listen.

Astrid though, was a different story. She seemed… angry. Angry that I had started doing well in the ring, and I couldn't figure out why. Not like she still couldn't beat me in a fight. She was still sure to win. Hel the only reason I was still in one piece were from my tricks that I had learned from Toothless.

I was walking home after another afternoon flying with Toothless when a hand darted from a dark alley and yanked me in. As if on instinct my arm swung up and threw off the offending appendage. At the same time my other hand darted forward, striking towards at my opponents face. At the last moment I realized it was Astrid and I was able to shift my aim to beside her head.

As I started rubbing my knuckles (punching a wall hurt!) and I thought for a moment about what had just occurred. How had I reacted so quickly? How had I thrown Astrid's arm off me? I noticed a presence in my mind start to subside. It reminded me of Toothless for some reason. It was then that my mind came back to Astrid who was standing there, mouth agape.

"So…" I muttered out, "What was that about?"

Astrid stared at me for another moment before her features hardened.

"Listen here Hiccup! I am going to win dragon training. I will win the honor of killing the Nightmare. Don't you dare try and take that from me. I am the better natural warrior. You're cheating somehow, and I will find out." With that she gave one last huff before marching off into the cold night.

"By all means, go ahead." I stuttered out as she left.

I stared after her for another moment before shaking my head in confusion and heading to the shop to think.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning

Today was the pre- final exam. The day where the elder would choose this year's dragon training champion.

But all I could think about was Astrid's confrontation and my dad coming in my shop and telling me how proud he was.

First why would Astrid be worried about me? Sure I was doing better in the ring, but only with tricks I had learned from my time with Toothless. She even knew I was using tricks, I don't think it quite counted as cheating. I was only trying to survive. Surely everyone could tell Astrid was the better warrior.

But then I thought to my dad and our conversation last night. At first I was overjoyed that he finally saw me and felt pride. However, as I had thought on about it last night, I realized his pride was from a trick, a lie. If he really knew how I had started doing better in the ring he would be outraged.

As I continued on my way to the ring a body slammed into my side. I fell into an alley, (really what is up with me and confrontations in alleys). As I started standing up a hand yanked me up and pinned me to the wall. It was then I realized it was Snoutlout.

He punched me twice in the face stunning me. And then he started monologing.

"Thought you were going to beat my princess in Dragon Training, did ya?" Snoutlout whispered in my ear before hitting me in the gut. I thought for a moment what Astrid would think about Snoutlout calling her his "princess".

"I saw you two last night. Nice move, I have to admit. But there is no way you can beat a real Viking." Snoutlout said in a hushed voice.

"If you're such a Viking, why aren't you doing better in training?" I replied.

Another punch to the gut. "Because I am a gentleman, Hiccup. My princess wants to win dragon training, and so she shall will win. And no useless hiccup is going to get in her way. Your extra training Gobber has been giving you won't help you today after I'm done with you."

Was Snoutlout really this stupid to think I had been getting extra training? But then again there wasn't many other ways to explain my improvement.

"You must have caught Astrid by surprise last night. I was almost expecting a fight from you today. But then again, 'once a useless Hiccup always a useless Hiccup'."

His last statement was followed up with a quick salvo of punches to my face, but I hardly noticed the pain now. A fire had erupted with a roar in my chest.

I was not useless! I was not weak! I am not a mistake!

I leapt to my feet throwing off Snoutlout's grasp on my collar. I unleashed a torrent of jabs into his chest, aiming between ribs. Snoutlout fell back, a look of astonishment plastered on his face.

I leapt forward pressing the attack. The speed and ferocity of my strikes increased. I hardly noticed the snap of his ribs as my attack persisted. As my anger continued to boil over I switched my attacks from jabs to his chest to punches to his face.

My first strike broke his nose. The following one dislocated his jaw and two of his teeth fell out. My attacks had been so fierce and unexpected that Snoutlout hadn't even had the chance to defend himself. Now he was in no shape to present a defense. Yet I continued my attack.

The pain of years of bullying and name calling now resurfaced. Coupled with the fire burning in my chest I couldn't stop hurting Snoutlout. My last jab had hit him in the throat which he now held choking.

He looked back at me, bleeding, choking, fear and terror covering his face. "Not so useless now, am I?" I yelled in his face.

I barely noticed as the mark on my palm started to glow. I looked at Snoutlout remembering all the pain he had caused me. Then, with a yell, I lashed out, the palm of my handing striking him solidly in the chest. As I struck him there was a flash of dark blue energy and Snoutlout went flying through the air. As he hit the ground his head hit a rock that was protruding from the ground.

In an instant my anger died. The flame in my chest subsided. I rushed over to Snoutlout to check on him. As I neared though I noticed a pool of blood forming around his head and a massive gash on the back of his head and a scorch mark on his chest. I stared at him a moment longer hoping, praying for my former tormentor to be ok.

But after a minute of no movement, not even a breath, the weight of what I had just done hit me. I had just killed a man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

Life was good. The human hatchling, Hiccup, and I now took daily flights out and around the island. I had almost forgotten the freedom of the sky after being grounded for a few days! After our flights, we would find a small island or sea stack to rest and eat. Hiccup would talk and I would listen.

The more I listened, the angrier I became with his people. How could they treat him as if he were inconsequential? His peers belittled him, his clan ignored him, and his father never listened to him.

It also strengthened our relationship. The longer he talked, the more he told me, and the more I came to realize just how alone he was. I wished I could communicate with him with words, but he seemed to understand my thoughts on the matter based off of my body language, my feelings I sent him through the bond, and the tone of my responses, even if he didn't understand them. It wasn't the same as if we could hold a conversation, but for now it was enough.

As I lay there basking in the sun thinking of my life and waiting for Hiccup to come I began to hear a loud crashing noise as if someone were running haphazardly through the undergrowth. After another moment, Hiccup burst into the cove, looking scarred and shaken. He was also carrying a large pack I noticed.

I rushed over to him to comfort him and to discover what had done this to my friend. When I got to him he collapsed on the ground his whole body shaking. At first I thought he was merely out of breath from the run, but I soon realized he was crying! What could have driven him to this, what happened?

As he lay there sobbing, I sat there for a second, not knowing what to do. Then I got up and curled myself around him, creating a barrier between him and the world. I put my head next to him and gave off a low croon expressing my concern. When he didn't respond I became even more troubled.

I settled myself down, resolving that he would tell me what troubled him when he was ready. Until then, I would remain here.

Eventually, Hiccup calmed down, got control of his breathing, and sat up. He started rubbing circles behind my ears. It felt divine but did little to lessen my concern. However it did help Hiccup collect his wits about him. Finally, he spoke.

"Toothless…" he started, barely audible, but slowly gaining strength, "Toothless, we need to leave. I… We can't stay on Berk any longer."

At that I sat up a little just enough so I could look him in the eye. What had happened that he felt he had to leave all of a sudden?

"I have done something unforgivable," he continued, his voice little more than a whisper.

At that I gave a low snort to myself. What his people had done to him was unforgivable. Then my thoughts returned to Hiccup. Whatever had happened had shaken him to his core. I reached out to him through our bond, sending comfort, letting him know I was still here for him.

He started to calm down some more. Then he looked up at me, wiped away the last of his tears, and got up to put the artificial tail on me.

He got in the saddle and we took off, flying into the unknown, to start anew. All I knew, for sure, was that whatever awaited us, we would always have each other.

**A/N- Very important chapter. It went through several rewrites and revisions.**

**Don't be a stranger! Leave a review! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Edited 5/16/15. I don't own HTTYD.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.**

Chapter 8- To New Beginnings

Toothless's POV

We had been flying for several hours now, with little breaking up the endless ocean scenery except for the occasional glimpse of land on the horizon. I hadn't flown this long, nonstop, in years. The queen didn't want her subjects straying far from home. Flying like this now brought back memories to my journey I was undertaking before I was enslaved by the queen. I don't remember it being this tiring though, but for Hiccup I would continue on.

Hiccup had remained unnaturally silent during our flight. I had heard the occasional sniffle every now and then but little else. I was still very concerned.

I still didn't know what was wrong, what had caused my friends anxiety. He had remained lost in thought and hadn't paid me much mind.

After another hour of flight, I knew we had to land soon or we would crash into the ocean. I just couldn't keep going. I let out a low croon to try and get Hiccup's attention.

"Huh?" he said with a start, coming out of his silence. "Oh sorry, bud. You must be exhausted."

I let out another croon and nodded my head to confirm his suspicion.

"We better find somewhere to land then," he continued.

Thankfully, an island was coming into view on the horizon. As we neared, we got a better view of our destination.

I thought to myself we should probably circle the island guarantee it was uninhabited. At that moment Hiccup spoke up again.

"Hey bud, we should circle the island, ya know? To make sure there aren't any inhabitants?"

I glanced at him with a start. Strange how his thoughts had been so similar to my own. Could we read each other's minds now?

After a quick sweep about, we determined it was indeed empty of any humans or dragons. It wasn't a very large island. Maybe half the size of Berk. It was covered in heavy vegetation with the occasional clearing breaking up the expansive forest. The north end of the island hosted a rather large bay. It would make a good place to fish.

The best part of the island however was a cove, very similar to the one we had left on Berk. The only way in, other than by flight, was a small cave that led from the cove towards the bay. We almost missed the cove due to a number of trees that shaded the area. Like the one on Berk, this one also had a small pond that we could drink from.

"I think I could live here." Hiccup commentated. I nodded my head in agreement. This could become home for us. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four months later

Hiccup told me a few days after arriving to our new home the reason he had for our sudden departure from Berk. He had killed one of his kin. I knew Hiccup wasn't a killer, it just wasn't in his nature. So when he first told me that he had killed someone I was very surprised. He told me of the whole encounter, how Snoutlout had been beating and insulting him until finally Hiccup snapped. The dragon spirit within Hiccup that came from our bond had awoken. That combined with years of built up resentment fueling it, Snoutlout hadn't stood a chance.

I knew Hiccup was struggling with his actions. He still woke some nights screaming only to start mumbling, "I didn't mean too, it was a mistake." over and over. He never said what he dreamt of but I could imagine it. On the nights he did wake like that all I could do was wrap him up in a winged embrace and let him know he wasn't alone. Thankfully, settling into our new home left him with little time to think on it during the day.

Speaking of which, our new home was quite the little paradise. Together, Hiccup and I had built a small "cabin" as he called it. It hosted only a single room but for the two of us it was plenty. Hiccup had a bed of sorts and I had a stone slab we had found that I could fire and rest on. There was also a small fire place with a stone chimney to keep the room warm.

Hiccup had also constructed himself something he called a forge. He didn't have any metal to use with it but he hoped to acquire some through trade with another Viking tribe. He had also planted a small garden of some plant he called a "potato". I thought it was disgusting but apparently humans can't live on meat alone.

As for meat, we had found the island hosted a large population of boar and rabbit. Hiccup had become proficient at setting small traps for the rabbits and he was starting to learn to use a bow to hunt. The bow he had wasn't very powerful, but he was using it to improve his skill (or lack thereof I found). I would occasionally kill a boar for us to eat. Hiccup had been stockpiling the rabbit skins and boar leather. Said he had a special project in mind. I grumbled a little at that as he had spoken of some of his other "projects."

Life was good. We flew a lot. Hiccup had started mapping the area we were in to get an idea of what was around us. All the flying (and my bond with Hiccup I suspected) had strengthened my muscles. I could now easily fly for an entire day without tiring in the slightest. Hiccup had also strengthened from living on our own. He had grown a few inches and put on a little muscle mass. He also had become very good at riding. I barely noticed his weight anymore.

Together we could pull acrobatic maneuvers that astounded even me. Hiccup could think up some pretty crazy ideas. A lot of them made even me pause and I used to consider myself quite the daredevil.

One of Hiccup's favorites almost gave me a heart attack when he first he attempted it. We were simply flying along when suddenly Hiccup got up and leapt from the saddle. I sped down after him trying to discern why he would do something crazy like that. When I caught up to him he was just falling there, laughing off his head. He jumped in the saddle and we continued on like nothing had happened.

Since then we had started doing that multiple times a day. It meant a lot to both of us. To him it gave him a chance to feel the freedom of flight for himself. For me it exemplified the trust he had in me. He never had a doubt that I wouldn't be there to catch him. It also made him happy, and ever since we had left Berk his happiness had been lacking, so I always was looking for new ways to bring a spark of joy to his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were wandering around our island as we would do sometimes. Hiccup would check on his snares, I was making sure he didn't do anything stupid, and both of us would simply enjoy the others company. This time however was destined to be different.

Hiccup was bent down over one of his traps, resetting it, and I was preoccupied cleaning my scales. Suddenly a boar burst into the clearing. Apparently its young were hiding in a nearby bramble patch and the parent felt that we were a threat. Hiccup jumped back in surprise at the sudden intrusion. I leapt forward to defend him, placing myself between Hiccup and the boar.

This boar was very large I noticed, much larger than the normal ones I hunted. I wasn't overly concerned though. I was after all a Dark Wing. My only concern was to protect Hiccup. I lashed out at the boar with my claws. It was fast though and managed to leap back just in the nick of time. It then charged forward hoping to impale me with its tusks.

Normally I would have leapt out of its way but now I had to make sure it stayed away from Hiccup. I let off a quick plasma blast. In my hurry I wasn't able to properly energize the blast so when it hit the boar it merely stunned it. I decided to finish the fight now before something went wrong. I leapt on top of the boar and raised my claws for the killing blow. However right before I could deliver the killing strike a second boar crashed into my side, driving its tusks into my side. I crashed over screeching in pain.

By now the first boar had recovered and they both started to angle around to flank me. I stumbled to my feet trying to get my bearings. The boar had left a pair of puncture wounds in my side that were bleeding profusely. I felt my life leaving my body.

Hiccup was behind me looking on horrified. The second boar was massive, a true monster. They must be the parents of the young hiding in the brambles.

Both of the boars charged me, tusks lowered. I couldn't focus so my plasma blast hit between the two of them. The first, smaller one was launched a few feet, its side charred by the blast. However the second continued charging me, its flank caught alight by the plasma blast.

In a daze, I looked at it for a moment horrified. What kind of demon was this? I quickly hit it in the side of the head dazing it and knocking it senseless. I used the last of my strength to leap on the beast, pinning it to the ground. In its fury it thrust about with its tusks, one of them slashing across my chest. I then finished it with a swipe of my claws, slitting its throat.

I then collapsed on the ground exhausted and bleeding. I looked up and with bleary eyes noticed the first boar had gotten up and was looking at me with hatred burning in its eyes. What is with these boars? What does it take to kill them?

I tried to stand up but I had lost too much blood and I collapsed back on the ground. So this is it. Killed by a pair of boars. Pathetic. And worse I had failed Hiccup. He would surely die on his own.

Then I heard a roar. I then saw Hiccup charging the boar with nothing but his small dagger. Both the boar and I looked at him, me in horror and the boar in confusion. As the boar started to turn to face him, Hiccup leapt upon its back plunging the knife into its neck.

The boar bucked in pain and anger, throwing Hiccup in the air. He collapsed with a thud in front of me. I gave off a low coo and licked him hoping he was ok and would just runway and save himself. Hiccup pulled himself up and faced off with the boar. I crooned, pleading with him to save himself. He turned and with sorrow in his eyes he said.

"I promised I would stay with you till the end."

I looked at him, it brought joy to me to know he was as loyal to me as I was to him, yet I was saddened knowing that we would both probably die here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I knew that Toothless wanted me to run and save myself but for me that wasn't an option. He would die if I didn't help him. I turned to face the boar again. It was rearing trying to shake the knife. Good, that would help tire it out and keep it bleeding. Suddenly the knife came free and the boar settled down.

It gave me a glance before charging me again. Despair, I had no way to fight this beast. Then the roar built in my chest filling my veins with fire! Remembering my fight with Snoulout, I raised my marked palm to the beast. Already it glowed with power. Right before the boar hit me a blast of dark blue energy shot forth from my hand and consumed the beast. Its entire body instantly engulfed in the black fire. It was dead. Unfortunately, its momentum had not been stopped and it crashed into me. One of its tusk piercing my side. I cried out in pain. I lay there for a moment trying to slow my breathing and putting pressure on my wound. I stumbled over beside Toothless and collapsed onto my knees. Toothless let out a croon and lifted his head. I placed my hand on his head just as we had done that time in the cove.

I felt his presence surge through my body, calming me. I thought of all the good times we had shared together. Then I clambered over to his side and lay down. I knew there was nothing either of us could do. We both had lost too much blood.

"Goodbye Toothless, and… Thank you."

Then as I fell into the darkness I heard a voice, low and comforting, "No Hiccup. Thank you. You gave me back my life. Goodbye… brother."

**A/N- So… What do you think? Please leave a comment and I will see ya next time.**

**P.S. To any Sherlock fans out there. Go check out the story "Sherlock Holmes and the Black Scale" by ionitamircea32. It is a HTTYD/Sherlock crossover that was pointed out to me by a reader. When I first heard about it I couldn't think of how someone could write an interesting crossover of those two, yet he has done it. I would strongly suggest any fan of the two to go check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Edited 5/16/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**In response to shadow1111- No this probably won't be a HiccupxAstrid story. Sorry if you were hoping for that. I am not much of a romantic. If I tried, it would be a disrespect to those who can actually write that kind of story. It also just wouldn't work out… for other reasons. On a side note, no slash… ever. It just isn't my style.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 9- A New Friend

Toothless's POV

I awoke with a start. I wasn't dead? But how? Not that I was complaining but I had fully expected to be dead. Wait! Was Hiccup ok?

I quickly stood up and started looking around. I quickly noticed he had been right beside me. I got closer to check on him. I gave him a nudge.

"Five more minuets…" He mumbled. He was okay!

I curled around him deciding that whatever had happened he probably needed his rest. For that matter, I probably did too I thought with a yawn. I checked on Hiccup again before lying my head down and falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke a few hours later. Hiccup still hadn't stirred. I was hungry though, almost dying will do that to you, but I didn't want to leave Hiccup here. Time to wake the sleepy head up.

"Time to get up lazy bones," I said with a nudge. Hiccup shot up and started looking around.

"Who said that? Wait I am alive? What is going on?" he rambled off in a quick and tired mumble.

"I am hungry, lets head home." I said while giving him a nudge towards home.

Hiccup turned towards me, mouth hanging open.

"You want to eat flies? Because with your mouth hanging open like that you're sure to catch some." I remarked with a smirk.

His mouth just started opening and closing, kind of like a fish I thought with a smile. As he continued though I started to worry. Hiccup was acting very strange. He hadn't suffered any brain damage, had he?

"Toothless…" he started off, "Toothless, I… I can understand you."

I took a step back in shock. A myriad of emotions shooting through my mind in an instant. Well this is different. I sat back on my haunches and stared at him.

"You can understand me? Like you understand what I am saying, like right now?"

Hiccup slowly nodded. A smile broke out on his face, mirrored by my own. We both started laughing like fools and began leaping and shouting in joy.

After a moment we calmed down. Breathless we both started shaking our heads in mirth and started to walk back home. We both kept smiling, yet neither of us said anything. Funny how we could finally talk to each other properly yet we neither of us had anything to say for the moment.

When we got back to the cove Hiccup laid a fire that I lit. Then we had a hearty meal of boar meat. We got the final laugh there!

Hiccup came over to my rock slab and laid down by my side.

"So we aren't dead, are we?" said Hiccup.

I bopped him on the back of the head with one of my paws.

"OW!" he looked at me confused.

"Unless there is pain in the afterlife, I would say we are very much alive." I replied.

He snorted and settled down beside me again.

"So… Um, Do you have a family?" he asked. At his question I froze, my mind racing back to my family and friends. Hiccup noticed my sudden anxiety. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He rushed to say.

I slowly exhaled, laying my head on the ground beside him, before responding, "No, you are my brother for all intents and purposes. You deserve to know."

I thought back to my family once more before continuing. "My family lived to the far north of here. We were content, happy even. We prospered as a people. Unfortunately our numbers became too large and we hunted off most of the surrounding wildlife. I was the eldest son of the Alpha, he is sorta like your chief, so I was sent to find a new nesting ground for us. However when I reached this part of the archipelago the queen ensnared my mind and forced me to become one of her servants." I thought back to the queen with a shudder.

Here Hiccup stopped me. "The queen? What is that?"

I looked in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" Hiccup shook his head in the negative before replying. "Is that like another Alpha? Is that what is in the nest?"

I sighed again. "No, the queen is nothing like an Alpha. An Alpha's job is to protect its own. The queen is an evil dragon that uses her rudimentary psychic abilities to enslave other dragons. She forces them to then feed her and serve her every whim. Those who resist are killed, either by the other dragons at her orders or she consumes the dragon that has displeased her.

At this Hiccup gaped for a moment before continuing, "So the dragons have no choice but to raid us? We always thought the dragons were mindless beasts that seeked only our destruction."

At this I gave a snort. "Dragons under the control of that monster, may very well seem mindless. Here psychic enslavement slowly drains the will of those under her control. I myself was beginning to notice the drain on my soul. In a way I must admit that whoever it was that shot me down I owe some thanks to for freeing me. Then again the price for my freedom was steep." I said as I brought my tail around.

I turned to Hiccup, "I do know this Hiccup. You saved me. There is a saying among dragons, 'a downed dragon, is a dead dragon'. If you had not come along I would be dead. I owe you my life."

Hiccup looked a little uncomfortable at this before his face perked up. "So if we killed her, the queen, the dragons would be free and would stop raiding us!"

I was a little confused by Hiccup's change of the subject. I guess he still cared about his people and the dragons that were enslaved. Too fight that monster however… no, it was impossible. I started shaking my head, "She is the size of a mountain Hiccup; we wouldn't stand a chance."

Hiccup frowned at this. "So if my dad ever did find the nest they would be destroyed?" I nodded.

"I swear we will find a way to kill this demon." Hiccup said with resolve. I shook my head in sadness and amusement. Leave it to Hiccup to promise to bring down a monster.

"So what about your family, where are they now?"

"I don't know. Since I didn't come back, they would have had to leave and search for a new nest on their own. I have no idea of where they are. That is if they didn't die off from starvation or exposure." I thought sadly. "I failed them."

"Don't ever think that." Hiccup replied vehemently. "You couldn't have known these seas were infested with a demon."

I was startled by the anger in Hiccup's words yet it cheered me that Hiccup had such confidence in me. But it still saddened me to think of my family. Hiccup must have noticed my sadness, because he quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you know anything about our, uh, bond?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Dragons have a special connection to the magical world. The more powerful the dragon the closer connection to magic and the more magical potential. Dark Wings, or Night Furys as your people call us, are among the most powerful and thus have a great magical potential. My guess is you have a small magical potential yourself and when you touched my snout our trust in each other triggered our magics to seek each other out and the bond was formed. The mark on your palm seems to channel that magical energy to affect the mortal world."

"I have noticed that I have gotten stronger from this bond," Hiccup continued, "I'm not stealing energy or anything from you am I?"

I immediately shook my head. "I too have gotten stronger, both physically and magically. I imagine our bond has opened us up to magic in a way that neither of us would have alone. That magic is what has strengthened us." **

In our discussion the day had passed away and the sun was falling below the horizon casting the last of its light on the clouds that lazily drifted across the sky.

"Huh," Hiccup said with a yawn. "I'm pretty tired. I think I will try to get some sleep."

"I will be here when you wake up." I replied with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A month had passed since our near death experience. We had talked more about our lives, but quickly found this subject too hard for either of us. Neither of us had great reason to try and remember our pasts.

I had noticed that Hiccup was especially quiet about a few subject in particular. He never spoke of his mother. I assumed she had probably died in a dragon raid or some other such business.

He also became detached whenever the loss of my tailfin came up. I supposed he felt a measure of guilt for it since his people had shot me down. I told him that I didn't hold him responsible for it too which he would remain still for a moment before changing the subject.

Finally, he never wanted to discuss the death of his kin. I knew it still tormented his soul so I didn't bring it up.

So we worked to the future, and whatever it might hold in store for us.

We discussed a few times on various methods on how to defeat the queen but none of them were enough. I had seen the queen. Hiccup hadn't. He suggested once that I take him there so he could get a better idea of what we faced. As soon as he mentioned it, I froze, terrified of the prospect of seeing that beast again. Hiccup noticed my distress and dismissed the notion immediately. And thus, nothing ever came of our plans.

Hiccup had expressed an interest in learning how to fight, much to my surprise. His reason was he didn't want to be a burden on me again. I tried to argue that he wasn't a burden but he pointed out the fight with the boars, saying that he couldn't bear to let something like that happen again. His arguments continued until I finally relented.

I was surprised he wanted to fight, especially after the ordeal with "Snotlout". To him though, in his mind learning to defend oneself was of a completely different nature to learning with the purpose to kill.

So I started to teach him how to fight. We started with hand-to-paw combat. The first couple days mostly included with me hitting him onto his backside. However he was a quick study and quickly learned to use his smaller size to dart around me landing blows and then darting away. This left me with no choice but to step up my own game. He never actually beat me seeing as my hide and scales protected me from his blows and I was much stronger, but he did improve.

One day he came to practice with a long quarter staff and a pair of shorter sticks each about two and a half feet long. His explanation was he was eventually going to make himself some proper weapons and he wanted to be able to use them when he got them.

I couldn't begrudge him that. So we now continued with him armed. It certainly wasn't pleasant for me as his weapons had been hardened in flame and he used the extra reach and leverage masterfully. Neither of us escaped training without a few bruises now.

We avoided him using any magic as neither of us knew enough to safely proceed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were practicing in the mud one day, there had been a storm the previous night, when we heard a quite whining from the nearby undergrowth. When we went to investigate we found a small Terrible Terror as Hiccup called them. Hiccup started talking softly to the small dragon trying to calm it down. It was tangled in a briar patch and it appeared its wing was broken. It hissed at Hiccup in fear. Hiccup continued to try and calm the small guy. I looked on in amusement and concern.

"He must have been caught in the storm last night and crashed," Hiccup said with a glance to me.

Eventually he calmed the Terror enough to allow Hiccup to remove the brambles and pull him out. We went back to our home and Hiccup created a splint for the Terror's wing. He then fed it a fish. The Terror was confused at first before accepting the food. He then curled up next to Hiccup and started purring.

"What should we call him?" Hiccup asked.

"He is your pet, he is your responsibility." I responded with a snort.

The Terror glared at me for a second after that before firing a small blast of flame in my face. It didn't hurt me, but it was still a surprise. Hiccup started laughing at the surprised look on my face.

"Sharpshot," said Hiccup with a smile, "His name will be Sharpshot."

The Terror looked at him for a second before slowly nodding his head and settling down to sleep by Hiccup's side.

Apparently we had a new family member, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

**A/N- And here I introduce Sharpshot. He will be with this story for a long time.**

**Please review!**

**** The magical concepts discussed in this chapter are inspired by the **_**War of the Blades**_** books by J.D. Hallowell. Two great books that I would suggest to any fantasy reader. A great mix of dragons, magic, and conflict. These books, along with the **_**Inheritance Cycle, **_**will be my basis for magic in this story. At least until Act III.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Edited 5/16/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter 10- The War Comes Home

Hiccup's POV

Life on the island had been good. Toothless and I continued our practice sessions and I could now stand against him for a solid hour before tiring out. Sharpshot normally basked in the sunlight during our practice sessions. Occasionally he joined in, sometimes on my side sometimes on Toothless's.

I couldn't understand Sharpshot like I could Toothless. At first I thought that maybe it was just me, but Toothless said that the little guy hadn't said an intelligible word since he had been with us, just grunts, hisses, and the occasional chirp. Toothless said Terrors could talk normally, this one just wouldn't.

Life remained fairly mundane admittedly. I couldn't learn more from Toothless without some actual weapons, we had a steady food supply, and I couldn't forge anything without any metal. So, we went exploring, looking for something to occupy ourselves with. We found a pair of Viking settlements, one on either side of us, but I didn't think I was just ready yet to deal with the stubbornness.

A few scattered islands surrounded us. None of them were all that interesting however. The most interesting thing we found was a rock formation that looked almost like a dragon taking flight. I drew a picture of it in my journal and we moved on.

Today had been another such scouting flight. We had enjoyed the time together and the flying but nothing of note had been discovered. As we neared our island I sensed alarm from Toothless right before he shot up into the clouds.

"What is it bud?"

"There is another dragon tailing us."

Suddenly, several Nadder spines shot by us. Toothless did a quick barrel role before diving back down towards the ocean. It was then I saw the Nadder, now behind and a little above us. His coloration was dark green with traces of sea blue interlaced within. Really quite beautiful if he wasn't trying to kill us. We couldn't just run away because home was right in front of us and the Nadder would be sure to find it.

"Why is the Nadder attacking us?"

"It must be under the queen's control."

"Let's try and knock it out, maybe we can free the Nadder from the queen's influence."

Toothless nodded his consent before swinging back around to face the Nadder. We were now over our island and flying just over the tops of the trees. The Nadder squawked before firing another salvo of spines. Toothless flipped sideways dodging the spines before firing a low power plasma blast towards the offending dragon.

The plasma exploded just above the dragon. The shock knocked the dragon from the sky, sending it careening through the tree tops.

We quickly landed beside the dragon that was trying to stand back up. I jumped off Toothless drawing my quarterstaff. The Nadder it looked dazed and a little confused before noticing us. Toothless began wrapping his tail around me and snarled at the other dragon.

The Nadder began backing up and lowering itself to the ground in surrender. It let out several whimpers before it spoke.

"I am sorry mighty Dark Wing. I only attacked you because the queen ordered it. She has been in a frenzy ever since you left. All dragons in service to her are to kill you on sight if given the opportunity. Failure to do so has resulted in her killing several dragons. I am now free of her influence thanks to you. Please, I beg, there is no need to kill me."

At this I turned to Toothless.

"Why would we kill him? He was under the control of the queen. It wasn't his fault."

Toothless let out another small growl before responding.

"In dragon society, if you attack another dragon the ensuing fight is generally to the death. The custom helps cut down on violence as no sane dragon desires the ensuing blood feud that generally comes after the kill. I always thought it as a stupid custom, yet it tends to work."

At this I turned back to the Nadder and said, "We won't kill you. You have no reason to fear us." I dropped my quarterstaff and started walking towards the Nadder, hands hanging to my sides, palms open. Toothless gaped for a minute. I could feel the confusion and surprise that came through the bond. He didn't do anything to stop me, trusting that I had at least an inkling of an idea of what I was doing.

In truth, I didn't really know what I was doing. It just felt right. I reached my hand towards the Nadder, the palm with the Night Fury mark on it facing the dragon.

"Will you trust us?"

The Nadder stared at me, confused for a moment. He glanced at Toothless who gave him a small nod of the head before pressing his snout into my palm.

"That's right. We're all friends here." I calmly said to the Nadder. "I can't keep calling you just the Nadder. How about…

**A/N- I stop here one because I am running out of time on my May 8 deadline and two I need a name for this Nadder. He will be with the story for several of the ensuing chapters. Drop a suggestion in a review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Posted 5/22/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**First off, all previous chapters have gone through a rigorous editing. A few plot points have had greater detail given, some have been added and a select few have been squeezed out for the moment. None of this changes the story as it stands but has been done to better set up future events. While not necessary (I don't think) I would suggest going back and rereading the previous chapters if you have been following the story before 5/22/2015. Most of the changes may not even be noticeable. I did feel it was necessary however. **

**Secondly, thank you all for your feedback on the name of the new Nadder. I decided to go with the suggestion by ****silverwolvesarecool****. I liked all the ideas though and have stored some of my other favorites for use on future dragons.**

**In response to LexiLou12.**

**Thank you very much for the review! Your point of Hiccup's lack of reaction were duly noted and inspired a few changes in the previous chapters. I tried to reference a few more points for Hiccup's emotional repercussions. Don't worry though, Snoutlout's death will come back to haunt Hiccup in more than a few ways. Thank you for bring the lack of reaction to my attention. This story is juggling many major and minor plots and sometimes a may forget to address all the issues going on. It is thanks to readers like you that can continue to improve.**

**Now! On to the story!**

Chapter 11- Defensive Measures

Toothless POV

Hiccup's quick trust of the Nadder that had just tried to kill us not only bewildered me but also inspired me. He was so quick to extend a paw, or hand in his case, to someone he saw in need. After the Nadder placed his snout in Hiccup's hand, I heard Hiccup say with soothing calm, "That's right. We're all friends here." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I can't keep calling you just 'The Nadder.' How about Tempest?"

The Nadder took a small step back and paused, a look of confusion on his face. "I already have a name, though. It's Groenn. Why should I change it?" he said with a hint of anger.

Hiccup looked flustered and looked at me confused. "Wait, dragons have individual names?"

I let out a low chuckle before responding, "Of course we have names. Why should we not, we aren't beasts."

"But… why did you never tell me? I mean, does that mean that you have another name besides Toothless?" Hiccup replied. He looked very embarrassed.

I settled down on the ground, letting out a quiet sigh before responding, "Before I met you, I was named Obsidian, but that name is now in the past. I no longer wish to be associated with a name marked with such failure."

Hiccup looked like he was about to contradict me but the Nadder, Groenn interrupted, "Seeing as you are ignorant of our ways I will forgive you for your trespass. My name was given to me by my parents. It is the last thing I have from them before the queen slaughtered them." Groenn settled down before glancing at us in confusion as if suddenly realizing the company he was in, "Uh, how did you two end up together? And how do you understand our speech?" His second question aimed at Hiccup.

Hiccup and I glanced at each other before I responded, choosing my words carefully and slowly turning to face Groenn, "We found each other… drowning, lost among our people. Together, we clawed our way to the surface and found a home. Hiccup, here, is my brother and shares part or my soul and thus understands our speech." I choose to be cryptic as I did not yet know this stranger and did not wish to share more than was necessary to prove a point.

Groenn seemed to accept this before continuing, "I can't feel the queen in my head anymore. How are you doing this?"

"Best we can tell our combined magic and willpower is enough to shove off the queen's psych control. Hiccup here shields my mind with his own and the queen's mind can't control Hiccup's mind, so he isn't at risk."

Groenn looked up at Hiccup with new found respect. "So that explains her increasing anger. She has been in a fit because she knows your still alive and in the area but can't seem to seize control of your mind. In all honesty I think that she is scarred. She has the dragons in a frenzy looking for you. I was the initial scout for this area because she noticed a hole in her control. Now she probably can't feel me either so she will send more dragons here."

Hiccup looked at me with a look of hope and anticipation. "We could free more of the dragons! Just as we did for Groenn."

"No Hiccup. She will send hundreds of dragons after me and I would do everything to protect you. Many dragons would be killed and in the end we would both be dead. No, you need to go with Groenn and escape. I will stay here and turn myself in. This way fewer dragons will be hurt. This is my duty as a Dark Wing to both you and the dragons."

"What?! No, no, no. Why don't we just leave? Find the edge of her control and leave. It shouldn't be too far from here. If we just head east we should be out of her range in an hour or so, right? We can leave gather some allies and come back."

I thought about it for a minute before realizing I was being foolish. There wasn't a reason to stay and fight. It would be better for everyone if we left the area. "That might actually work." I answered.

Then, Groenn spoke up. "Would it be too much trouble for me to come along? The queen will surely be hunting me as well now and I have nothing left for me here now. The queen has taken everything from me."

Hiccup quickly piped up, "Sure, I don't see why not. Give me a quarter of an hour to pack some supplies."

And so we left our home, flying east, hoping to escape our enemies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup POV

We had been in the air for almost an hour and had begun searching for an island to land on. The journey had been fairly mundane except for an occasional jolt coming from Toothless's artificial tailfin. I would have to check on it when we landed.

Farther ahead on the horizon an island came into view. From my map, I knew it to be the island of Droutt, home of the Meathead tribe. The Meatheads were a strange group. They enjoyed a fight like any other Viking but I didn't know what they thought of dragons so I figured we would stay clear.

I told Toothless my plan to avoid the island up ahead and signaled Sharpshot and Groenn to follow. I clicked Toothless's tail into position to start a gradual turn away from the island. As I did however I heard a sharp crack and our flight suddenly became more erratic.

Fearing the worse, I turned my head to look at Toothless's tail. One of the pulleys had snapped and was slowly unravelling. I realized it had probably become frayed during our near continuous use on our old home. I also knew we only had a few more minutes in the air before it completely failed.

With no other options I angled us towards Droutt. Hopefully we could make it.

As we drew near, our flight continued to worsen. About a quarter mile out the tailfin snapped off. Groenn caught it, but at this point I wasn't really concerned with it. Toothless flared out his wings hoping to glide the rest of the way. We almost made it but an evening wind coming in to the island threw Toothless's balance off sending us into a tumble.

Toothless suddenly jolted throwing me from the saddle. Fearing I was going to fall I was startled when I was suddenly embraced by Toothless legs and wings. He had purposely thrown me off so he could better protect me!

I few seconds later we were jolted by a heavy thud. Thankfully we had hit a large sand dune and it had reduced our fall speed. After another moment we slowed to a halt. It was then I noticed our matched heavy breathing.

His wings slowly unraveled from around me letting me loose. I carefully unraveled myself from his embrace and stood up. We had made it, but it now seemed we were stranded here until I could find a way to repair the tailfin.

Suddenly, I remembered where we had crashed. Droutt, island of the Meatheads, home of Vikings.

**A/N- Summer will be great they said, you will have so much time to write they said. Apparently my summer has not been as freeing. Granted I have been rather busy editing the past chapters, making sure all the plot points are in sync.**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review.**

**P.S. I am not as familiar with the books as I am with the movie and T.V. show. I read the first two when I was younger (pre-movies) so I don't really know the Meathead tribe. I have tried using the web site but it doesn't give much detail. I try to remain canon when I can but in this case I am kinda in the water. Do most other authors make it up or are there some interactions or characters I should be aware of? I choose to use the Meatheads because I wanted to include Thuggory as he seemed like the kind of character that would suit some of my needs in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Posted 6/25/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Writer's block. That annoying little thing that every writer believes could never happen to them. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been posting. My tablet that held most of my in depth notes for this story has ceased to function, summer classes have proven to be more engaging than previously believed, and the accursed plague of writers block.**

**I should be back on track now however. Fingers crossed.**

**Now on to the story!**

Toothless's POV

The sun fell behind the horizon as we settled in for the night. No reason to go wandering around an unknown island in the dark. Hiccup rested on my side and Sharpshot lay curled on his lap. I glanced at Groenn who gave a small nod in my direction. He planned on keeping watch during the night so we could get some rest. I wasn't going to trust him with Hiccup's safety just yet, but that didn't mean I wouldn't accept another pair of eyes keeping watch in the night.

The following morning came with a grumble from Hiccup's stomach. When that had happened the first time a couple weeks back I had panicked thinking something was wrong with Hiccup. Now I knew it meant his body required nourishment. With a low growl, I woke Sharpshot and told him to try and find some food for us and to scout out the area. He gave a quick head bob and a chirp before flying off.

Hiccup began to stir and I unfurled my wings to let him out. He clambered out and stretched out his arms with a yawn. He gave a quick glance around, his mind catching up with the situation.

"Where did Sharpshot go?" he inquired.

"I sent him to find food for us. Your stomach was trying to digest you again." I replied with a smile.

"My stomach isn't really… you're being sarcastic," noticing my smile "If I didn't know any better, I would say I am a bad influence on you." He finished with a sly grin.

It was then that Sharpshot returned with a pair of rabbits in clutched in his claws. Groenn flew off then saying he would find more substantial food for him and me. I gave a quick nod before turning and lighting the small fire Hiccup had set up with the surrounding drift wood.

A quarter hour later we had all eaten our fill and Hiccup was getting ready to go scout out the island, and try to find the Meatheads.

"So what is your plan once you have found the Meatheads?"

"I figured I would make it up as a go." He said with a sarcastic smile.

He got up to go and I flopped down with a dissatisfied grunt. "Just be careful alright?"

"When I am not careful?"

I wasn't reassured by that at all but knew there wasn't anything I could do or say to discourage him from going. Besides he needed supplies if he was ever going to fix my tailfin. I watched as he disappeared into the forest.

"Sharpshot. Follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble. Make sure you aren't seen by anyone."

Sharpshot gave a quick chirp before flying after Hiccup. I really hopped that boy would stay out of trouble. On the other claw, I knew that that was almost too much to ask for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I was surprised Toothless had let me go without putting up an argument. Maybe he figured this was something that just needed doing. Which it was, I just figured he would grumble about not being able to go with me more.

I spent several hours wandering the forest before noticing the village. I heard the voices and the smells of cooked food wafting through the trees. As I was about to wander into the village I felt a sharp pressure press into my back.

"Don't move! Who are you and what are you doing on our island, outsider?" a deep voice said from behind me.

I slowly raised my arms to my side to show I wasn't armed. "I shipwrecked off the coast last night, drifted in on a piece of driftwood. I was looking for a village for some food and maybe some help."

"You still haven't told me your name!" he growled out.

"Hic… Zeymah." I stuttered out.

"Zeymah? What kind of name is that?"

In all honesty I didn't really know. Toothless sometimes called me Zeymah and I had never thought to ask what it meant because he always got quiet when he called me that. So I shrugged my shoulders.

The sword point left my back and I heard the man start to walk around in front of me. When I saw who it was I had to stop myself from giving any sign that I recognized him. It was Thuggory, heir to the chiefdom of the Meatheads. I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't recognize me. He gave me a quick glance over before grunting and gesturing for me to follow.

We wandered through the village towards the chief's home. Vikings would look up from their work as we passed. Some called greetings to Thuggory who in turn would greet in kind. I thought it strange that in one moment he could go from dangerous Viking warrior to compassionate leader. He was exactly the kind of son my father would have wanted.

I quickly banished such thoughts from my mind. Anything that reminded me of Berk these days was painful.

He led me to the chief's home on the top of the hill. He opened the door and motioned me to go inside. His father, Ake, sat in a large chair by the mantle devouring a chicken leg that was as thick as my arm. He looked much older than when I had seen him last nearly two years ago.

Another, older man, who I didn't recognize sat with him eating his food with much more pose. It was un- Viking like honestly. For that matter the man in question was very un- Viking like. He was much shorter and lither. His skin was a little darker and his eyes looked a little stretched, sorta like he was always squinting slightly. He looked up at me and locked eyes with me. It felt like his eyes were piercing my soul and judging my being.

Panic surged through my body and I felt the dragon power surge through by blood. At this the strange man sat up a little straighter and gave me a short nod, as if he knew what was really going on here. Why would his gaze panic me? I thought to myself after a moment.

Thuggory closed the door behind us and took up position between me and said door. We sat there for a few minutes with nothing else happening. I considered speaking up, but a part of me thought better of it.

Finally, Ake threw down the last of his chicken and licked the last of the juices from his fingers. Without even turning he spoke up, startling me by the sudden noise,

"So… what brings you to our shores?"

I gave myself a moment to compose my thoughts before replying, "Shipwrecked. I floated in on a piece of driftwood."

As I spoke, he turned to face me. He looked at me expecting me to expand on my previous statement.

"I was running away from home. Just trying to get away from some trouble."

"And where is home?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply before snapping it shut. After a moment I slowly responded. "I don't… I don't know anymore."

As the words came out I realized with a start they were true. I didn't know where home was anymore.

Ake raised his eyebrow at this before snorting. "Well, you'll be stuck here for a while. The ice will be setting in any day now. Surprising you went out with the seas as they've been."

A part of me crumbled. I had been flying so long now that I had forgotten basic seamanship. The seas would be terrible this time of year. And no one with any sense would try to be out in this weather. My lie fell a part in an instant.

I prepared to bolt, thinking I would be locked up for my deception. Ake starred at me for a moment before sighing. "Look kid. I don't know how long you have been hiding out on the island but I can't have you draining the island's limited resources without giving back. Do you have any skills?"

I guess his conclusions were the only logical ones. To him I must be some teen that had runoff to live on my own, had ended up here some weeks ago, and was now living off his tribe's land. I mumbled in response, "I have some skill at blacksmithing."

"We already have a pair of good blacksmiths. If there are no other crafts you know you will have to work with the laborers."

At this the other man spoke up. In all honesty I had almost forgotten him. "Ake, the boy can live and work with me."

Ake glanced at him in surprise before turning back to me. "There you have it. You will be under Yang, our senior blacksmith, until the spring thaw when you can leave with one of the traders. Or if your work meets with his satisfaction, Yang may keep you in his household and he will be your guardian, if that is acceptable to you?"

I merely nodded slowly. Who was this strange man and why was he so kind to me?

With that Yang stood up and shook Ake's hand before heading for the door. Turning, he asked if I was coming. I quickly shut my mouth before hurrying up to follow him. We wandered through the village towards the blacksmith's home.

Yang, however seemed in no particular hurry. He frequently stopped to talk to the various villagers, talking of everything from the weather to particular work orders that the villagers may have. I stood a few paces behind him confused at what I was to be doing. So I occupied myself with scouting out my surroundings.

The village was nearly as large as Berk. The buildings looked a little older but still in good repair. The villagers worked hard at whatever task occupied them and everyone seemed quite happy and content. They must not suffer from dragon attacks like we did back on Berk, I thought to myself.

Finally, Yang turned to me, "Well, at least you're patient and respectful." A small smile and nod gracing his features. With that he turned and walked purposefully towards his home.

It had been a test! This Yang was indeed an interesting man. I would have to watch myself around him.

We walked into the smithy and Yang donned a blacksmithing apron. "I have a quite few orders to finish by days end and my son, Gallagher, the other blacksmith, has the day off. Therefore you will help me complete the orders."

For the rest of the day we worked on a myriad of orders. Everything from nails to sword repairs to pulleys for some of the boats. Yang was tireless. He constantly kept working, never ceasing to stop for a rest. Thankfully, between working for Gobber and living with Toothless I managed to keep up with him, barely.

Sweat poured from my body. The heat from the forge quickly became oppressive and seemed to drain the air of oxygen. The hours toiled on and Yang continued to keep the forge running. The man didn't sweat or slow either. It was inhuman, especially for someone as old as him.

Finally when the sun began its final descent behind the horizon and it started to get dark Yang wiped his brow and put up his apron. "Clean up in the rain barrel then head in side." He turned to head in himself. "Good work, today. There may yet be hope for you."

For some reason, his words stirred pride in my chest. I quickly hung up my own apron and washed my hands and head in the indicated barrel. When I walked into his home the intoxicating smell of cooking meat assaulted my nostrils. It was divine and my mouth began to water.

Yang gestured to the woman who was by the fire tending the stew. "This is my wife, Sable." The tall woman before me exemplified a Viking. She was tall and big boned. The stern expression on her face softened upon seeing me.

"Who is this small lad you brought home with ya, Yang?"

I cleared my throat before responding to her. "My name is Zeymah, mam."

Yang gestured for me to sit at the table with him. "Where has Gallaghar been today?"

Sable gave me a quick glance before responding. "He has been with his um, project, the one out in the woods."

Yang gave a small nod. I could sense there was more to that story than they let on. Gallaghar joined us a few minutes later. We sat together at the table and I learned more about the people I would be staying with. Yang was a traveler from the far east, though he wouldn't mention how far. He arrived on the island nearly twenty years ago. He married Sable a few years after that and had a son, Gallaghar. Sable, was the daughter of one of the wealthier families on the island and helped during the day making cloth from wool. Gallaghar helped his father in the forge most days, but had always enjoyed exploring the island. He hoped to eventually get on with one of the traders though and travel the archipelago.

Gallaghar stood at an impressive 6' 3" towering over his shorter father. He had dark hair and the start of a beard on his chin. He had a muscular frame that could only come from long days of blacksmithing. He was a quiet fellow however and rarely spoke during our meal. He also kept making suspicious glances at me.

Eventually Gallaghar, excused himself and headed to his room to get to sleep. Sable put away the remains of the meal and then headed into the back of their house to get some covers for me to sleep with tonight. It was just me and Yang sitting at the table in silence. Yang sat there hands clasped under his chin staring intently at me.

I almost asked him what intrigued him about me so much when suddenly his hand lashed out and grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled my hand towards him. I tried to pull back but he was far stronger than me. His other hand pried open my fingers revealing the dragon mark on my palm. I gasped in fear. He studied the mark for a moment before releasing my hand.

I looked at him wondering what his reaction would be but he sat there staring at me for another moment before standing and bowing deeply to me. "I greet you, Kaal Dov, and welcome you to my humble abode." With that he left, leaving me more than a little confused.

**A/N- Hopefully, I can get back to regular posting now! Bonus points to those that recognize the language I have started using.**

**Please review. I love to see what you think about my story. Till the next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Posted 6/26/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**So I apparently haven't been paying attention. A friend of mine asked how many people were following my story to which I shrugged and replied maybe 60 or so. As I was replying to reviews I noticed that the number was a bit larger than that, the story has breached a 100 followers! I gapped at it for a moment and sat there thinking "When did that happen?!"**

**So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you, to all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story continues on because of you.**

**And now on to the story!**

Hiccup's POV

Yang's words left me beyond perplexed. Who or what was a "Kaal Dov"? And why did he feel the need to bow to me? He knew something, and whatever it was it pertained to me.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the rafters above me. Looking up I was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sharpshot! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

He turned his head to the side before giving a small chirp.

"Toothless sent you, didn't he? Oh, crap, Toothless! He is probably worried sick. I better go check on him. Let him know I am ok. Come on Sharpshot."

Sharpshot gave a low whistle before leaping down onto my shoulder. The impact reminding me of my sore muscles. It had been a while since I had worked that hard aside from training with Toothless.

I snuck through the village. I was surprised to see there weren't any patrols. The village almost seemed eerie with the lack of any sounds except the occasional loud snore. My path was light by the comforting auroras that spanned the night sky. Sharpshot fell asleep on my shoulder. He must have been following me all day.

It took a while but I eventually found my way back to the beach were I had left Toothless and Groenn this morning. I glanced around looking for the dragons. I quickly spotted Groenn asleep, resting where I had seen him this morning, but where was Toothless?

Sharpshot suddenly awoke and leapt off my shoulder. I wondered what the sudden commotion was until I was forced to the ground by a large mass falling on top of me, my breath forced from my lungs with an audible "oomph". My dazed brain panicked, had I been followed from the village?

My fears were quickly subdued when a familiar, wet tongue began to cover the back of my head and back with dragon saliva. After Toothless had quite literally drenched me in saliva, he finally took a step back and allowed me to stand up. During this Groenn had woken up and wandered over, Sharpshot perched on his head like some kind of weird crown.

I turned to face Toothless. He was furious. Not only could I see it on his face (if his scowl was any sharper he would cut himself) but now that I had by breath back I could feel it radiating between our bond. "Where have you been all day!" he shrieks.

His sudden outburst left my ears ringing. "I found the village," I responded, rubbing my ear hopping the buzzing would subside, "and I got captured." As soon as I said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Toothless became even more worried pushing me to the ground again, looking for any signs that I had been harmed. I decided, that my safest bet at this point would be to let the dragon let his worry take its course, I was going to be able to dissuade him that I was fine until he had completed his inspection.

After another minute of Toothless sniffing me and checking me over, he gave a low humph before crouching down on the ground. "So, how did you escape?"

I sat up but decided that standing at this point would be pointless. "I didn't, an older man in the village, the blacksmith in fact, took me into his home. He has been designated as my guardian. It would seem luck is with us for once. I should be able to find some spare time to sneak into the forge and repair your tailfin."

Toothless contemplated my words before responding. "Just be careful Hiccup. If you let something compromising slip…" He didn't need to finish. I could feel the resolution in our bond. If the villagers turned on me, he would attack the village, killing everyone until either he died or the whole village was destroyed.

"Well I have had a long day, so I better get back so I can get some sleep."

To this Toothless raised an eyebrow before leaping on top of me. "Where do you think you're going? You're going to sleep here where I can keep my eyes on you." Before I could respond he continued. "I will wake you so you have plenty of time to return to the village before anyone awakes."

At this point I was too tired to argue so I grumbled under my breath about a certain overprotective dragon before settling down to sleep.

Toothless's POV

Hiccup quickly fell asleep at my side, safe, where he belonged.

Groenn chose now to speak up. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He didn't need the extra pressure."

"We don't have long though, he may need a little pressure."

Earlier today, while Hiccup had been scouting the village, Groenn had been scouting the direction we had come from and spotted some dragons searching on the horizon. Thankfully they hadn't come near the island at all so we weren't noticed. These dragons were under the control of the queen, however. You could tell by the way the moved as if an appendage of a larger beast. SHE was looking for us.

Thankfully we were still out of range of her control. I could tell that her range had been expanding and now she had a direction to which she could focus her efforts. I estimated we only had a moon cycle before she reached us. One cycle before we would have to leave again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week passed. Hiccup came back to us every night and told us of the days passing. When he spoke about the man that had become his guardian, I was intrigued as well. The words "Kaal Dov" resonated with me but I couldn't remember what they meant.

When I learned that Hiccup had started calling himself Zeymah, I was both humored and a little humbled, especially when I told him what it meant. When I had named him Zeymah, I was naming him as my brother. Hiccup told me he was proud to be my brother.

I still hadn't told Hiccup of our timeline, but it was looking like I was going to have to, as much as it disheartened me to do so. Hiccup was happy here. He enjoyed working with Yang and Gallaghar, when he was there.

Hiccup said that Gallaghar seemed a little strange to him. He only showed up to help at the forge for a few hours every day, the rest of the time he was working on his "project". At first Hiccup thought it was some kind of blacksmithing project but that quickly fell through simply because Gallaghar was never at the forge.

Yang continued to be a mystery to Hiccup. Whenever Hiccup mentioned the first night he had been here and the title "Kaal Dov" Yang simply ignored him. According to Hiccup though, Yang excelled at blacksmithing. Hiccup learned new techniques in his smithing work. Ways to bend the metal back in on itself to strengthen the final product. Advanced cooling and molding methods that astonished Hiccup. I for one didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Hiccup's POV

I enjoyed myself while on Droutt. The work I did for Yang taxed my abilities to the limits and Yang taught me so much. However, something seemed off about Toothless, I figured he was tired of being grounded for which I couldn't blame him. I missed the skies as well. Unfortunate, I never had the time nor opportunity to work on his tailfin.

Eight days after landing on Droutt, I ate dinner with Yang and his family. It seemed like a fairly normal evening. Not much was said during these meals and Gallaghar almost never participated. Which made his sudden interruption of the silence so expected.

"It's not working father, it isn't getting any better. I don't know what to do."

Yang put down the bread and meat he had been eating and acknowledged his son. "I told you that it may not work and yet you still tried. For that you have done well. You learned to try even when it seems hopeless, now it may be time to learn to know when to back off and let someone else try." As he said the last part however he started looking at me.

His son noticed his stare and looked confused for a moment before returning to his meal. The rest of the meal continued as normal. I, however, contemplated the event that had just transpired. I assumed that whatever wasn't working had something to do with Gallaghar's project. The way that Yang had said let someone else try, while looking at me made me pause. Did he mean me?

I laid on the covers that had been laid out for me as bedding and continued thinking as I waited for everyone in the village to go to sleep so that I could return to Toothless. A few minutes later I was startled out of my thinking by a noise from Gallaghar's room.

A minute later, I saw Gallaghar come in to the main room. I sat up a little to try and decipher the situation. My confusion continued when he walked straight towards me and motioned to me to follow him.

I got up, put on my boots and my coat, and followed him out the door. Sharpshot sat on the roof and was about to hop on to my shoulder like he normally did when I returned to but I stopped him with a motion of my hand. Gallaghar continued his way through the village and out in to the forest. I was startled to find as I followed him that he moved his steps made no noise.

We continued on for several minutes, deeper in to the woods. I was worried at first that I wouldn't be able to find my way back but my fears were quickly allayed by the presence of Sharpshot following quietly in the tree tops behind us. He would be able to help me find my way back.

So then my mind went back to wondering what was going on. I was about to speak up and ask when Gallaghar turned and motioned me forward.

"Look," he whispered, pointing in to the clearing ahead of us.

Before me was a large clearing dominated by a large boulder in the middle. I was about to ask what I was looking for when I noticed something. That wasn't a boulder; that was a dragon!

**A/N- Another dragon! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Posted 7/4/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**So this chapter came out completely different than I was expecting. But I am quite happy with it nevertheless. Thanks again to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Now on to the story!**

Hiccup's POV

The dragon wasn't like any I had seen before. It was longer and lither than most of the others I knew of. Its wingspan rivaled that of Toothless. I couldn't tell exactly how large but my estimate put it at nearly 35 feet.

The dragon was a dark grey with streaks of black. Its legs were longer as well. If it were standing it would have towered over me by a good 5 feet. Its head was long and angular with several tendrils hanging from its jaw like whiskers. It was curled in on itself and clearly asleep.

I gazed on in awe. "What species is it?" I asked.

"Celestial, it is from my father's homeland, in the far east." He replied quietly. "My father brought the dragon with him on his travels while he was still in the egg. The reason he stopped here was the egg was ready to hatch. Or so he thought. The egg didn't hatch until two years ago. He, the dragon, left within three weeks. According to my father there was a disagreement between them. He doesn't talk about it much."

"Then about a month ago. He came back. He sustained several injuries somewhere. I have come here nearly every day bring food and medical supplies hoping he would allow me to help him. Every day he stares at me, eats the fish I bring, and then curls up on himself to sleep. If I get to close he suddenly awakes and roars at me. I don't know what to do."

"What about your father?" I ask.

"He claims it is no longer his place to interact with this dragon." I give him a strange look. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about this kind of situation." I stuttered out, hoping he hadn't caught on to my interest in our discussion.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. Father gave some indication at dinner tonight that you might be able to help. And you haven't charged the dragon, trying to kill it like most other Vikings." He said the last part with an annoying smirk.

I realized it was too late to feign ignorance so I decided to have a shot at it. I stepped into the clearing and immediately the dragon awoke and began to stare at me. I heard a chirp in the trees above me. I glanced up and saw Sharpshot shaking his head as if saying no.

"It's ok Sharpshot." I said calmly. Gallaghar glanced up but from his angle couldn't see Sharpshot. "Who are you talking too?"

I waved his question away and looked back at the dragon before me. I heard a rustle in the trees as Sharpshot flew off, probably to fetch Toothless and tell him I had done something stupid.

I took another step towards the dragon before me, he unfurled himself a bit. Bringing his fore legs in front of him. His posture somewhat reminded me of a dog laying down, head up, legs underneath him. He continued to look at me, not making a sound. The way he looked at me unnerved me a little. I could see the intelligence in his eyes and again I wondered how Vikings could see these dragons as mindless beasts.

I continued towards the dragon until I was a little over an arm's length away. My breath was coming a little faster now as I my mind caught up with what I was doing. I was standing in front of a foreign dragon, which I knew very little about. If it decided to kill me there was very little I could do. Nevertheless I pressed onward. I slowly began to bring my right arm up towards the dragon. His eyes widened as if surprised by my actions.

I lowered my head, trusting the dragon before me. Time seemed to stretch into eternity as I waited. The sudden breath on my palm surprised me. He was sniffing my palm. I hadn't really been expecting that. As suddenly as the breath on my hand started it stopped and I heard rustling in front of me.

I opened my eyes and turned my head upwards. The dragon had one leg pushed forward and the other pressed underneath itself, its wings were splayed out and its forehead was almost touching the ground. The dragon was bowing to me!

I stared on extremely confused for several seconds. Why would this dragon be bowing to me? A large crash behind me broke my trance. Toothless leapt into the clearing snarling. The Celestial got up and returned the snarl. They both began circling me each stopping the other from taking possession of me.

Toothless's parted mouth began to glow as plasma and magic gathered within him. The Celestial in turn began to puff himself up. At least that was what it looked like. I for one had no care for my current position. I also knew I needed to stop things before they went any further.

"STOP!" The word rang across the clearing echoing on the air itself. I could feel power resonate within me before being expelled into the clearing.

Both dragons immediately ceased their actions. Toothless looked at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. The Celestial on the other hand was back to bowing.

"Um… yeah that really isn't necessary." When the Celestial made no signs of moving I continued. "Please get up." On cue the dragon rose from the ground and went back to looking at me as it had before. That stare was really starting to creep me out.

Toothless looked on a mixture of amazement and amusement crossing his features before he bounded over to me and began inspecting me for injury. I pushed him off assuring him I was fine. Now I looked at the Celestial with more detail.

He was in fact very injured. Several lacerations covered his body. His wings were torn and several of the scales were chipped and broken. I was amazed he was even standing. Now that I looked I could see the strain in his eyes.

"Um… you can lay down." The effect of my words was immediate. The dragon collapsed to the ground with a huff.

Toothless looked at me, "Who's your new friend?"

"I don't have a clue." Then I remembered we weren't alone. Gallaghar stood of to the side, surprise plastered on his face. Toothless looked over to where I was looking and noticed our guest. He began to curl himself around me and growled at Gallaghar. Gallaghar took a small involuntary step back.

I gave a quick chuckle before putting my hand on Toothless's head. "He is a friend, there isn't any reason to go around threatening every little person that finds itself near me." He looked at me as if to say "Really" before settling down on the ground, still curled around me.

"Gallaghar, Toothless. Toothless, Gallaghar." Gesturing to each in turn. Toothless looked up a small bit and gave a small nod before going back to studying the Celestial. Gallaghar continued to stand very still.

Introductions over, I turned my attention yet again back to the Celestial. In all of the excitement, several of the wounds had opened back up, blood seeping from several of them. I turned back to Gallaghar, "Do you have the medical supplies with you?"

After a second he came out of his stupor and slowly nodded before reaching down to the bag he had with him and throwing me a small satchel of supplies. I snatched the bag out of the air and approached the Celestial. As I approached the Celestial made a small move as if to run away before it stopped. I could tell it had to control itself not to run.

I quickly saw why. These wounds weren't caused by another dragon. These wounds came from Viking weaponry. A culmination of arrow wounds, sword and axe cuts, and bruises from bolas covered nearly every inch of his body.

"Hey there, don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. I am here to help." I spoke with a quiet voice that I hoped sounded reassuring. The Celestial looked at me for a moment before giving a small nod. I spent the next hour cleaning and patching up the wounds to the best of my abilities.

When that was done I turned to Gallaghar who had sat there silently the whole time, looking on, and told him to go on home. I also asked him to ask his father that I have tomorrow off. He nodded tiredly before heading back.

The Celestial had fallen asleep almost as soon as I finished my ministrations. I fell against Toothless's side and was asleep myself almost before I knew that I was done.

Toothless's POV

The next morning started like any other. The sun's rays could barely be seen cresting the far horizon and an early morning chill permeated the air. As I collected my thoughts I remembered the previous night's excitements.

I had been surprised when Hiccup yelled stop. He had infused his voice with magic. Unintentionally, I am sure but still impressive. I imagined that is what had caused this strange dragon's reaction. I hadn't been as affected but I had still had felt its power. Hiccup had power, that was no longer in any doubt.

Thinking of Hiccup I realized he wasn't laying against my side like he normally was in the morning. I got up with a start, glancing about. Groenn and Sharpshot were oblivious in there deep sleep. The other, foreign dragon however was watching me as I frantically looked about.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" I demanded of the dragon.

He looked at me for a moment longer before looking off into the forest. I followed his gaze and noticed the footprints leaving the clearing. I immediately set out to find where Hiccup had gone.

I didn't have long to go. Hiccup was only a little ways into the forest sitting atop a rock. I was about to demand why he had left the camp when I overheard a sound. Crying.

It wasn't even crying so much as uncontrollable sobbing. It was quiet as if he had been trying to hide his pain from the world. I slowly approached him searching my brain for the cause of my friend's agony, for that is what was before me. Someone in agony.

I came along side Hiccup and was about to speak up when Hiccup shifted away from me. It wasn't much but I noticed and it terrified me. Why was my best friend suddenly pushing himself away from me?

In a low voice I asked him, "Hiccup, what's wrong." Tears continued to pour down his face. "Hiccup, please tell me what is wrong. You're scaring me."

He gained a moments control over his emotions. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

I took small step back at that. I didn't know what I was expecting but it hadn't been that!

"She died in a dragon raid seven years ago today," Hiccup turned to face me. "Toothless, have there been _any _other Night Furys in this part of the archipelago?" The sudden apparent change of topic and the pleading look in his eyes confused me as I stuttered out my answer.

"No, not for nearly two decades but what does that have to do with…" and then it hit me… hard.

A Night Fury had killed his mother._** I**_ had killed his mother.

He put his head in his hands and began to weep uncontrollably.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to _**think**_. So I ran away.

And I ran and ran and ran.

**A/N- Ugh. That hurt to write. And I knew it was coming. Points to any that know the book series that the Celestial dragon comes from. Please leave your thoughts and reactions in a review or PM. They help inspire me to write better. Till the next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Posted 8/3/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**So, I'm not dead. My schedule has normalized finally and I have been able to set a block of time each week for writing. Depending on the length of the chapter, you can now expect updates every two weeks at a maximum, guaranteed. Of course some chapters will be shorter and I will post those at an accelerated rate.**

**Now because I have been unreliable with my posting over the last several months I hope to make it up to everyone with several more chapter over the course of the next two weeks as this encompasses the remainder of my summer break. So expect more soon!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

Hiccup's POV

I was lost. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I had just learned that my only friend was the killer of my mother. I lost her when I was only 8 years old. I sat there unashamed of my tears. Not that there was anyone left to see my tears.

I barely registered Toothless running off. Groenn and Sharpshot both had returned to the beach a few minutes ago. No one was expecting me in the village today. I was alone.

At that moment the Celestial came crawling through the undergrowth. It had a slight limp and I could tell that the movement hurt. As I stared, the strange dragon sat down in front of me and began looking me over.

Then the Celestial spoke, with a voice that was assuredly feminine. "You may call me Lupa, if it pleases you."

I was shocked out of my anguish, thoughts of my mother gone. The dragon spoke! I don't know why this surprised me so much, but with everything going on, it was a little overwhelming.

"Lupa," I said to myself, getting a feel for the name. "It is a beautiful name." I wiped away my tears absentmindedly.

Lupa gave a small swish of her tail in pleasure. "Thank you, Kaal Dov," she said with a small nod of her head.

My head shot up with her repeating of the title that my guardian, Yang, had used several days prior.

"Lupa? If you don't mind me asking, the man that brought you to this archipelago called me that several days ago but won't tell me what it means. Does it have to do with the respect you insist on showing me?"

I was almost stopped talking halfway through my request. A small snarl had escaped Lupa at the mention of Yang. However she quickly settled.

"Technically your Vahlok, your guardian, the Dark Wing should be telling you these things, but if what I sensed earlier is correct he was never fully blessed by his ancestors." She stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "In the ancient, primordial language of the dragons Kaal Dov means Champion of Dragons."

My face must have expressed my confusion because she stopped herself.

"It appears I must start from the beginning. At the beginning of time, when the world was fresh in its creation, before the time of man, dragons were formed. No one knows who formed us or why, but we were powerful. We held dominion over land, water, and sky. No other creature dare challenge us for fear of our retribution, come it in claw, fire, or magic."

"Somehow the dragons assumed the mantle of responsibility. The elder dragons decided that it was our mission, our purpose, to safeguard the earth, to nurture it and help it grow. For countless years the dragons pursued this mission with unfaltering course. We kept the balance."

"Then something changed. None of the dragons today know why but a civil war erupted among our kind, and our charge, the earth suffered for it. Our tails leveled forests, our fires ravaged continents, our magic toppled mountains."

"Then we were stopped. Be it by some gods, magic itself, or some other primordial being no one remembers, but for our transgressions against the earth and its occupants we were to be replaced, our mantle charged to another. Humanity."

"Dragonkind it declared had a different task before it now. To pave the way for humanity as the predominate species of Earth."

"We fought this resolution, for we are not fond of backing down, we fought to destroy humanity. Quite noticeably, we failed and thus we backed down, resigning ourselves to our eventual extinction."

"However, the being that first declared our fate took pity on us and gave us a final message, one last shimmer of hope for in the darkness. It declared that one day a human shall arise that shall be our champion. That human shall be our ambassador to humanity, protecting us when we cannot protect ourselves, guiding us when we drift away from our new mission. That human is you, the Champion of Dragons, the Kaal Dov."

My mind was shutting down as the weight of the title came to me. I wasn't ready for this responsibility. Why did it have to be me? Then my jumbled mind drifted back to Toothless. How did he fit in to all of this? I asked as much.

After a short laugh at my name for him Lupa explained, "Toothless as you call him is your guardian, your Vahlok. To the dragons he is known as either the Dov Kaal or the Kaal Mun. Dragon Champion and Champion of Man respectively. He is the other side of you. You are brothers in this endeavor. You build on the other's strengths and protect them from their weaknesses."

"How can _he_ be my other half? Of all the dragons it has to be the one that killed my mother? No one can ever know the pain and suffering that I have been through because of him!" I shout at Lupa my anguish returning full force.

Lupa crawls forward another few feet. "No, you are right. Groenn, Sharpshot, the other dragons that are out there, and I, we can never feel the full force of your emotion. We feel but a trace of it, radiating from you. But, you are also wrong. Toothless is bonded to you. He feels what you feel."

At this I look up into her eyes.

"Your happiness, is his happiness. Your terror, is his terror. Your love, is his love. Your pain, your anguish, he feels it all as it is his own. When you first met and the magic choose the two of you to be what you are he accepted the conditions of the magic. It may have been subconscious at first, but he has accepted it since then. He is one with you."

"You however are not one with him, not really. You hold yourself back from him, and it pains him, immensely. But he has accepted that from you as well. In his eyes, you can do no wrong. Not to him. He will never hate you. Any hate that could be directed at you he instead directs at himself. He wants to be accepted by you, and yet, you still hold back. Why, is none of my business, but it is something the two of you are going to half to settle someday so that you can truly be one."

At this Lupa got up as if to leave. Her words had torn through my heart and left me bewildered.

"Lupa, what do I do? I can't lose him. He is the only one that ever accepted me for what I am, and yet… Lupa, he killed my mother, how do I forget something like that?"

Lupa gave a small draconic smile before replying. "You may not be able to forget, not yet, but the first step to healing a relationship is always forgivness. Can you do that? Can you bring yourself to forgive a friend who accidentally harmed you in the past and now matches your grief with his own?"

With that she padded into the foliage returning to the clearing. Her words continued to rattle me. But when she put it like that the answer was simple. I got up and started to run.

I had a friend to forgive.

**A/N- Finally got around to better describing the magical history that binds our two protagonist. Don't worry as time goes on more and more will be revealed.**

**Thanks again for all the support that you all are showing for this story. If there are any questions, comments, or ideas for things to come don't hesitate to leave them in a review. I love receiving reviews and love discussing story details even more (when they don't spoil things of course). I generally respond to questions and comments with a PM within 36 hrs.**

**Quick question. It was brought up that some information on what is happening back on Berk would be appreciated. If you agree with this sentiment say so in a review. Also, if so how much would you be looking for? **

**Till the next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Posted 8/7/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Short chapter that prepares the snowball that is about to get rolling. Hope you like it!**

Toothless's POV

So much pain. So much anguish. The physical pain I felt the night I lost my tail fin was nothing compared to the agony that I now suffered. The knowledge that I was one of the main reasons for best friends suffering these last several years complied with the pain I felt from Hiccup was unbearable.

What was I to do now? Hiccup would never want to do anything with me again, and that, that was just something I couldn't live with. Hiccup had turned his back on me, as well he had the right to. I had killed his mother! That was something I couldn't live with. I just couldn't.

The wind whipped by the cliff I now stood on. The waves crashed on the rocks below. The combined sound effect was almost… musical. It did little to calm my nerves however.

I couldn't stand the thought of my own existence. The only other who had really had faith in me, who stood beside me in my darkest hour, now despised me. My heart couldn't take the pain. It was too much.

I inched closer to the edge, the setting sun casting long shadows across the ocean below. My paw tipped across the edge causing a few pebbles to lazily fall to the dark below. It was as much as I deserved I thought remorsefully to myself. Saved by my friend when I fell from the sky I would now remove myself with the same method.

And with that last ironic thought I fell forward.

As I fell several thoughts rushed through my head. My life flashed before my eyes. This was getting really cliché I thought to myself. Never the less, I let the images flow unhindered. I saw my friends and family from back in my home, I saw my time spent in servitude to the retched queen, the last raid that I participated in and my forced exclusion from the blessed sky, and then my time with Hiccup repeated itself in my head.

I closed my eyes as the crashing waves reached up to greet me. As if a final echo of my memories I heard my name on the wind. Almost like a cruel joke.

"TOOTHLESS!" 

Hiccup's POV

I raced through the forest, trees flashing buy in the dying light. I reached out with my mind and focused on all my memories of Toothless and our time together. I could feel Toothless mind on the edge of my senses.

Now I could see what Lupa meant about shared pain. It rolled off of Toothless in waves. His thoughts were so dark. It was overwhelming. Even with all our previous interactions I had never felt such loyalty or such connection with Toothless. At any other time it would have been revitalizing, but now drowning in such misery it was suffocating.

I could tell I was getting close, but I could feel that something awful was about to happen.

"TOOTHLESS!" I yelled as a burst from the forest.

At that moment my heart froze over, colder than a Berk winter. Toothless tilted over the edge of the cliff and disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I raced to the edge. Without hesitation I flung myself after him.

Almost immediately, I caught up with Toothless and jumped into the saddle that I had thankfully left on him. Unfortunately it was the next moment when I remembered that I had yet to repair his artificial tail, which only served as a painful reminder to me that I had been ignoring Toothless's needs in favor of my new life on Droutt.

Our situation reminded me of our first real successful flight. Then our bond had saved us and we had flown. Now there was no such hope of flight.

I leaned over Toothless's head and whispered, my voice hardly audible over the dooming wind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Toothless's, I forgive you."

And then there was silence.

**A/N- Ok, **_**really**_** short chapter that I had to fit in before I could continue. This section didn't fit well as part of the previous chapter or the next, thus it gets its own. Such short chapters will be extremely rare; unfortunately they are sometimes necessary. The next chapter will be longer (guaranteed) and up soon (very likely).**

**Again, thank you all for your support. Please feel free to leave any thoughts or opinions in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Posted 8/15/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Last chapter was really short, so this one is quite longer than normal for me. I would like to say that I really appreciate all of your continued support.**

**In response to ****Nightshade****, I believe congratulations are in order. You are the first reader, to my knowledge, to catch the heart of hearts reference. Thanks for the review!**

Toothless's POV

My mind came too sluggishly. I couldn't feel anything however. Slowly, my eyes opened to take in my surroundings. Where on earth was I?

The sun could be seen in the distance cresting the horizon. Several clouds drifted across the sky, catching the sun's rays and glowing in the light. Towering mountains capped in snow could be seen in the distance in every direction.

I rested upon a tall, rocky plateau. A vast plain could be seen below. The grass swayed in the wind. Its rhythmic motion soothing like a cool balm. A river cut across the plain, winding like a snake.

All in all it was very peaceful. The whole atmosphere of the place radiated tranquility and balance. I wanted to lie back down and take a long peaceful nap or take a restful flight over the plain, enjoying the rising sun or maybe just go frolicking through the grass and river.

It was heavenly!

But then, I remembered what had happened. I had destroyed Hiccup's life and in payment had ended my own. Heavenly indeed! This must be the afterlife I absently thought to myself.

At first I thought that I was undeserving of such a blissful afterlife. My punishment must be an eternity alone I thought bitterly to myself as I looked around and noticed that there wasn't a single other creature to be seen.

All of a sudden, my surroundings didn't look so blissful. Instead it looked more akin to a prison.

…

"Toothless?"

I spun around at the voice. It was Hiccup! But what was he doing here? Was he a figment of my imagination? Another curse of my prison, to remind me for all eternity of my pain and failure?

My doubts were immediately crushed as Hiccup raced forward and embraced me in a desperate hug.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Hiccup repeated over and over in a coarse, quiet whisper.

My mind raced. Why would Hiccup feel the need to say sorry? I hurt him! I killed his mother! I ruined his life!

As if sensing my thoughts, Hiccup pulled his head from my chest and looked me in the eye before saying, "Toothless, I forgive you. For my mother. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

At this my thoughts and emotions became a jumbled mess. Hiccup forgave me. The emotion this released both exhilarated and humbled. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to respond. This blessing, for it could be nothing less, left me free.

And yet… Why? I took a step back from Hiccup, "Why, Hiccup? How? How can you forgive me? After everything I have done to you? How can you forgive me?"

As I questioned Hiccup, my actions resonated within me, reminding me ever so harshly of how I had wronged my friend. I couldn't help but to lower myself to the ground in shame. The weight of my actions crushing me.

I looked up at Hiccup, pleading with him, I wanted… no needed to know how I could ever deserve the forgiveness he now should me. But as I looked in his eyes I was astonished to see tears streaking down his face.

"That's just it, bud. I can forgive you because of everything you have done for me. You trusted me when we were enemies, you listened to me when my own family ignored me, and you were there for me when I had nothing left. Toothless, you gave me something no one else ever thought to give me. A friend. That is why I forgive you, because that's just what friends do, they forgive each other."

At his words my spirits soared. He meant it! He actually forgave me. In my excitement I leapt to my feet and jumped on top of Hiccup, pinning him to the ground, and began licking every inch of him in my joy.

"Too… Toothless! Stop that you overgrown lizard!" At his frustrated words I reluctantly pulled back. Still my body shook with excitement.

"Thank you Hiccup, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I feel so… free."

With that, Hiccup broke out into a huge grin before hugging me again. I leaned into him and brought my wings around to encompass us both.

We sat there for what could have been hours, I couldn't really tell in this place. All I knew is that I was happy to be with Hiccup.

Eventually, I tipped us both over sending us tumbling. Hiccup grumbled a little but I could see the smile on his face. I laid down overlooking the plain and Hiccup came up and rested against my side.

Together we sat there admiring our surroundings. As we sat there I realized that something was troubling Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Something bothering you?" I said as I leaned in to look him in the eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you, Toothless." Hiccup said quietly. "The bola that tore you from the sky, it wasn't thrown by a Viking." This only served to add to my confusion. How else could that bola have hit me it not for a Viking throwing it?

"It was launched from a weapon of my own design. I am the reason you can't fly on your own anymore."

This shocked me for a minute. Flight is one of the most defining features of a dragon. To take that is to take part of them. But…

Hiccup hadn't pulled the trigger. He told me how his father had never let him out during the raids. He worked with his mentor, Gobber, in the forge. He had probably designed the weapon in an attempt to gain favor with his tribe. I couldn't fault him for that. Especially knowing how they treated him already.

"Hiccup, it's okay, I forgive you. How can I not? You designed the weapon that tore my flight from me, but you also designed the means to restore that flight with the bonus of a friend. I couldn't ask for more from you."

Hiccup remained silent for a moment before wiping his tears from his eyes. "Thank you Toothless, for… for everything."

And so we sat there, I didn't know for how long, nor did I care. If this was the afterlife it now seemed like a pretty sweet deal. Neither of us felt fatigue or hunger. The sun remained in perpetual state of rising. An eternal cool morning. Bliss.

As I sat there, I pondered on what had happened to bring us to this moment. The culmination of transpired events was nothing short of monumental. Suddenly I thought to question why Hiccup was here.

"Hiccup, why are you here?"

Hiccup gave me a look that clearly conveyed that he thought that to be a stupid question. "I jumped after you of course."

"Why would you do that?" Again I got the stupid question look.

"If our situations had been reversed what would you have done?" That question effectively shut me up. I would have done exactly the same thing.

Eventually, Hiccup spoke up, "So is this the afterlife, huh? Not a bad place to spend eternity, I guess."

…

"No, this isn't Valhalla." A deep voice spoke from behind us with a hearty chuckle.

Both Hiccup and I leapt to our feet and spun around.

A tall, one eyed man stood there. He looked and dressed like a Viking. An eye patch covered his right eye. He wielded a massive spear that hummed with magic. His one good eye gazed upon us, as if judging us. It also held wisdom, he knew things, dreadful things.

"Odin, All-Father…" Hiccup said breathlessly. Hiccup quickly dropped to one knee.

"Rise Hiccup, in this domain, I should bow to you and your guardian, but I believe that would be too much for your temporal mind." Odin exclaimed with another hearty laugh.

My mind was severely confused. I knew that Odin was the head of the gods. So why would he need to bow to us? What was this place? I wish I had paid more attention now to my elder's teachings I thought remorsefully.

Hiccup stood up reluctantly. "But, you're a god! Why would you have need to bow to me?"

Odin gazed upon us with his one good eye, I could see the depth of his emotions, his near infinite knowledge, and the vast wisdom that laid behind that eye, and it petrified me. He knew things, things about us, and that knowledge saddened him.

What knowledge did he possess? Even as I thought it though I realized I probably didn't want to know because then I too would know such despair.

"You are a small one, to hold such a destiny. There are a great many things that you are prophesized to do, to accomplish, and to attempt. The two of you will face many trials. Your greatest allies will be each other. Never forget that. Together the two of you will be able to do almost anything you seek to accomplish." Odin explained.

"As for this place, this is the Dream State*, one of the greatest achievements of the dragons before their fall. The dragons built this place with their collective minds at the height of their power. Here they could gather, no matter where their physical bodies may be. This place was their stronghold on the astral plane."

"They used this place as a refuge away from the world. The old could pass on their knowledge to the young here. Elders unraveled the mysteries of magic and the universe. Dragons discussed the events that had transpired in Midgard**."

I was astonished. Dragons had built this place?! With their minds! It was incredible. It did leave some questions unanswered however.

"Where are the dragons then?" I inquired.

"To explain that I have to explain why you got here," Odin expounded, "When dragons first built this place, they realized that they left their mortal bodies undefended back in Midgard when they came here. To counter this they wove powerful magic into gates of the Dream State. Entering the Dream State normally took a dragon nearly a day of mediation and deep sleep. When they arrive, the Dream State protects the dragon's body with the spells that the ancient dragons wove into it. Therefor the dragon's body comes out of phase with the mortal plane. In simple terms the dragons body became shielded, impervious to harm."

"When humanity was bestowed the mantle of responsibility it was us, the gods, that took the fight to them to bring them to heel. Many years into the war we realized we would have to block the dragon's access to this place. It proved to be a very strategic target. It was eternally frustrating to finally track down a dragon only to find it shielded and impossible to kill. So, we prepared a spell that would keep the dragons locked out. However, we could not access the Dream State to cast it."

"Therefore we, um, 'convinced' a few dragons to bring us here with them. When we arrived we flushed them out and placed powerful magical barriers to bar them from ever making use of this place again."

"But we are here now." Hiccup questioned.

"Indeed, the two of you blasted through the enchantment the gods placed here with your combined mind and power, and then you somehow gained access. The only reason I am here is because you needed guidance. It is taking the willpower of most of my kin to keep me here. I imagine that this realm answers to you to now." He finished almost absentmindedly.

Hiccup looked beyond confused and I shared that sentiment. If everything Odin said was true than we now controlled a very powerful place. It seemed Hiccup shared that view as well.

"So wait, are we, like, gods now?"

"No, you are not gods, you are not immortal…" he stopped suddenly as if he was going to continue but decided against it. "The gods are the guardians and guides of humanity and their domain. Namely we hold the mantle of responsibility. You two are dragons. Well, Hiccup you're not a literal dragon, but you two hold the power and responsibility of the ancient dragons."

"But what is the difference between the ancient dragons and the dragons of today?" I asked.

"The ancient dragons had access to more magic. After the war the dragon's magic dwindled over the generations. This mostly has to do with the shift of the mantle of responsibility, but is also due in part to dragons not using their magic as much as they used to."

Hiccup suddenly looked up as if he had just figured something out. "Wait, we aren't dead are we? Our bodies are still back on Droutt, shielded by the Dream State."

Odin smiled, "Indeed, neither of you died. Your bodies phased out just before impact."

"Not dead, huh, guess that would be too easy." Hiccup said. At that I hit him on the back of his head with my tail.

"Ow!"

He turned to look at me as I shook my head. "Right, no running away from responsibility with an honor bound dragon following me around." He said with a grin.

"Odin, what are we supposed to do though, we number a mere two."

"Neither of you are fully ready to face the challenges that await you. For now, I would suggest traveling to find allies, dragons, mainly, that will help you grow in your abilities and knowledge. However, what you do from this moment forward is your own path. Hiccup, from this moment forward, you are no longer a responsibility of humanity, nor is humanity a responsibility of yours. You are a responsibility of the dragons. Do the dragons acknowledge their duty?"

I could tell this part was directed at me. "The dragons accept him as one of our own."

"Now, Hiccup, do you accept the responsibility you now hold for the dragons?"

Hiccup stood there for a moment, he looked a bit shocked at it all and I couldn't blame him. After a tense moment Hiccup straightened. "I accept the dragons as my own."

At his words I swelled with pride. Odin gave a brief smile which didn't quite reach his eye. There I saw something, it was only there for a moment and then gone. Pity.

Before I could think about it more he continued. "Then, from this day forward Hiccup is no more, in his place is the Kaal Dov, The Champion of Dragons."

A ripple seemed to ripple through the Dream State. "And that, is my sign that my time is up." Odin said, his eye to the sky.

"Odin." Hiccup called for the god's attention. As I looked at him, I noticed a change. He stood tall, with purpose. He held his head high, proud yet humble, almost challenging. The air around Hiccup hummed with magic. Odin turned his attention back to Hiccup.

"Never return to the Dream State. It is not meant for you. You, and your fellow gods, are banned from this place from this day hence!"

I was taken aback, Hiccup just gave a command to a god! I gave a low growl to reinforce Hiccup's statement and throw my support behind him none the less, without hesitation.

I wondered for a moment if Odin would attack us then and there. Much to my surprise, he gave a slight bow with his head before replying, a touch of a smile on his face. "Maybe you aren't as small as you look." With that he disappeared in flash of magic.

As soon as he disappeared Hiccup collapsed on the ground, a mighty sigh escaping him.

"Am I crazy? Why did I do that?" I sat there silent for a moment, the same question running through my head. After a moment of silence Hiccup spoke up again. "I mean, I just felt like it needed to be said but still, I just challenged a god basically."

I nuzzled against him for a second, trying to draw his attention away from the literal flood of information we had just been presented. "I imagine it will all work out. Odin seemed more amused than insulted by your, er, challenge. In fact, it almost seemed he respected your position."

Hiccup gave a soft snort to that.

"I guess we need to find out how to leave this place then. Any ideas?"

Hiccup looked around before responding. "I suppose we just lay down and imagine ourselves exiting the Dream State. Pity we have to leave." He finished looking around one last time.

I lay down in the soft grass and closed my eyes. A moment later I felt Hiccup resting against my side.

Hopefully we would be able to return soon, I though hopefully.

**A/N- And it's officially my longest chapter yet. Yup, the irony isn't lost on me.**

**Thanks again to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Your support is greatly appreciated and continues to encourage me to new heights.**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

***The Dream State was inspired by the book "Dragon Fate" by J.D. Hallowell. It and its sequel are great books that I would whole heartedly recommend to any fans of dragons.**

****For those that don't know, Midgard is the plane of existence that Earth exists on. It comes from Norse mythos.**

**P.S. To those using guest accounts, why not get a full account? It's free, alerts you when stories you want to follow get updated, and possibly most important to me, allows authors to respond to your reviews in a timely fashion.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Posted 8/25/2015 I don't own HTTYD.**

**For those that may not remember, as it has been a while, Zeymah is the name Hiccup is known by members of the Meathead tribe.**

**Once more into the breach!**

Hiccup's POV

I woke up with a jaw breaking yawn. Toothless was curled up around me and was slowly waking himself. The sun could be seen rising in the east, casting its warming rays over the island. We must have been in the Dream State for at least the night I though drearily to myself.

As I looked around I noticed we were back on top of the cliff. The magic of the Dream State must have moved us back up here or some such magical reason.

Toothless choose that moment to stumble to his feet causing me to fall back on to the ground. I hit the ground with a "Uuf." Toothless quickly spun around. "You okay?" he asked concernedly.

"You know I was using you as a pillow, right?" I replied with a snort. Seeing that I was fine he gave a pleased snort of his own before looking around. "I guess we need to get you to the village before you're late for work."

At that I got up with a sigh. I stretched as I stood up, my muscles more than happy to finally be moving. Toothless walked me back to the village. We enjoyed the companionable silence together. When we arrived at the edge of the forest Toothless licked the back of my head before bounding into the forest.

I turned to scold him for the lick but he was already gone. Grumbling to myself happily I walked into town. I quickly noticed that some of the homes had rushed repair jobs done and there was scorch marks on the ground. Had there been a dragon raid? I quickly dismissed the notion however. The queen's control didn't reach this far. It had probably just been an out of control fire or something.

I arrived at the shop and lit it up the forge getting it ready for the day's work. Gallaghar walked in a moment later, his eyes were on his feet as he put a blacksmith apron on. "Morning." I said in greeting.

Gallaghar's head shot up. When he saw me his mouth started opening and closing like a fish. "Where have you been!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, I am always here this early to start the forge up."

"Zeymah, you have been gone for nearly two weeks!"

I stared at him for a whole minute before my thought caught up to what he said. "Two weeks?!" I shouted exasperatedly.

He nodded before continuing, "I told my father some of the details of what happened the night you disappeared. He acted like you disappearing was no big deal, saying you would return when you needed to. Then there was the dragon raid a few nights ago. I thought you would have returned then to help but we didn't see hide nor hair of you! You could have helped us! People died Hiccup!" he finished accusingly.

Now it was my turn to have my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "But that isn't possible!"

"What isn't possible?" he asked, seeing the utter bewilderment on my face.

"Any of it! The raid, me missing for two weeks. None of it makes sense."

"Why not? I mean sure we haven't suffered a dragon attack in over a decade but I would hope you would know when you have been gone for extended periods."

"That's just it. Toothless and I traveled to some other time or dimension or some such. It felt like hours there not days! There shouldn't be dragons raiding either. The Queen, the reason they raid, should be too far away to control the dragons. Dragons have no reason to raid if it wasn't for her apparently." I finished shaking my head in confusion.

"Unless… She could be reaching out this way, looking for Toothless and I." with my sudden realization I leapt out of the forge and started running to the beach where Toothless and the gang were. "I need to talk with Toothless!" I yelled back to a very confused Gallaghar.

Toothless's POV

I looked like a hatchling as I bounded back to the beach, but I didn't care. I epitomized happiness. Sure, Hiccup and I had been handed one of the greatest responsibilities of all time! Sure, Hiccup challenged a god! Sure, we both almost died! For some reason though, I felt, I knew that everything was going to work out. I just had a feeling.

As I reached my destination I gave a quick roar to let my presence be known to the others. Luna, the Celestial, and Groenn both looked up at me in surprise.

Luna leapt to her feet. She looked much better since the last time I saw her. In fact she looked mostly healed to my surprise. She rushed over to me and started sniffing the air around me as if looking for answers.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked, "You guys are acting strange."

Luna took a step back before responding, "Toothless, you have been missing for nearly two weeks!"

At that I took a step back. Two weeks! How had the time past so quickly? We must have spent much longer than I thought in the Dream State. I quickly looked over to Groenn, "How close are the Queen's dragons from reaching here."

Groenn quickly responded, "The main force will take almost five days, give or take a few hours, but where have you been we needed to be preparing."

I quickly turned to sprint back to the village. "No time to explain now! I need to get to Hiccup."

As I rushed back to the village and Hiccup. As I rushed through the forest my mind started to comprehend the implications of our lost time. The Queen's main force of dragons would be in range much sooner than anticipated. Not paying attention, I was astonished when I rounded a tree and ran right into a Viking. We both went tumbling.

I leapt to my feet barely dazed by the collision and prepared to defend myself if necessary. But as I came to my senses I realized just who I had collided with at full speed. Not some burly Viking who would shrug off a collision like that, but Hiccup. Little old Hiccup.

Sure he had grown a considerable amount in the past few months but not enough to take a hit like that so expectantly and not be flattened. He was out cold on the ground. Oh gods above, what had I done!

I quickly checked him over to see that there was no permanent harm. Thankfully it looked that the only lasting effect would be a nasty headache when he woke up. I managed to work him into the middle of my back and carried him to the other dragons.

When I arrived, Luna looked at Hiccup and I and raised an eyebrow. "Was it really necessary to knock him out?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to." I snapped back.

I gently lowered Hiccup to the ground and started nudging him hoping he would wake up. We didn't have a lot of time left to prepare to do something about the queen.

Finally, Hiccup started moving a little. I decided that time was of the essence and thus drastic action was needed. So, I began licking his face incessantly.

The reaction was almost immediate. Hiccup shot up, wide awake, spluttering. He quickly noticed the slobber and gave me a look that clearly conveyed his desire to kill me. He wiped away the saliva with one arm and flung it on my face.

I quickly cleaned it away before returning my attention to Hiccup. "We may have a bit of a problem…" I started.

Hiccup interrupted me, "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now. The Queen is looking for us. The village was raided a few nights ago. We have to do something!"

As he finished I cringed a little. The village had been raided? Those people didn't deserve that misfortune. And apparently Hiccup already knew the Queen was still looking for us.

Hiccup noticed my sudden unease. "You knew…" It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I thought we would have more time to prepare. You were so happy here. I thought we could afford for you to spend some extra time here."

"Toothless! People are dead because of us. Innocent people. People that did nothing more than to give me shelter and show me kindness. Some of them are dead now because of us!" as he finished I noticed the tears that were starting to come down his face. I could feel his anguish and guilt corroding off of him like a flood.

"I am so, so sorry Hiccup. Can you forgive me, please?"

Hiccup stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on the side of my head and looked me in the straight in the eye. "Toothless. Know this. I will always forgive you. In this case however, it is not my forgiveness that you need to ask but the people of the Meathead tribe. They are the ones that truly suffered."

I closed my eyes and put my forehead against his. "Thank you Hiccup. Once we have dealt with the Queen, I will do just that."

We sat there for a moment before Hiccup took a step back. "And Toothless. No more secrets. Not between us. Promise me."

"I promise." To seal the promise I gave him another lick across the face.

**A/N- Would have had this up sooner but my campus internet has been on the fritz. Thankfully, things seem to have stabilized.**

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

**Please leave any and all questions, comments, concerns, or anything really in a review.**

**Till the next time!**


	19. Ch 19- Trials of the Mind and of Fire

**A/N- Posted 9/21/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**This chapter is long in coming. The universe itself seemed opposed to me posting. Twice the chapter was lost in the depths of cyberspace while trying to transfer it. Three times I rewrote it because it didn't flow correctly. That tacked on with several college tests, having to put one of my dogs down (rest in peace Buddy), and my mother about to go into surgery, I haven't been able to give the time to properly write this chapter. Finally, I scrounged up the time to write this chapter.**

**Admittedly, this chapter is very important and I wanted to get things right. I must also admit that up until this chapter my work on this story has been sloppy at best. I didn't put forth the effort nor the time that the story or the readers deserved. Most chapters were written in the time of a few hours with a quick look over to check for errors. Having recently found the original notes for this story that I put together almost two years ago, I remembered the grand plans I had for this story. Now with almost a year of writing under my belt, I now better understand just how audacious my plans were for a first FanFic. I was overzealous.**

**Nevertheless I shall continue this story until the very end. Several of you have posted in reviews and PMs your thoughts and encouragement, followed and favorited the story, and supported this endeavor. Thank you. It is because of you that this story continues to grow and develop.**

**Special thanks to ****BloodshotJW**** who encouraged me in getting this chapter up. Sorry that it took so long.**

Chapter 19- Trials of the Mind and of Fire

Toothless's POV

The reach of the queen's mental range rapidly approaching, and with it, her enthralled dragons, we set about planning our strategy. We considered everything from heading them off and attacking them out over the ocean, to fleeing farther away in hopes of outrunning the oncoming army.

However, each of the plans we devised contained major flaws. We numbered far too few to engage her army in open combat. If we fled the chance she would destroy the Meathead tribe to feed her forces proved too high.

"What if we recruited the Meatheads?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think we have time to convince them and get them ready." Luna countered.

I gave a small nod in agreement. "We just don't have enough time to really prepare anything."

"Could we attack her? You know, bring the fight to her?" Groenn suggested. Sharpshot chirped giving his support to the idea.

Hiccup looked up at that suggestion. "It would probably force her to bring her troops closer to home. She would have to focus on the fight so she couldn't extend her will this far."

I started shaking my head. "What could come of it though? Hiccup she is a monster the size of a mountain. We wouldn't stand a chance. Besides I fear if I get to close she would seize my mind and force me to turn on you." The last part I said in a whisper. Seeing how Hiccup froze up I guess he heard me none the less.

Hiccup slumped against me in despair. "We have to do something! Inaction will be our greatest enemy against a foe such as her." We all sat there in silence, time ticking away.

Hiccup stood up and started heading to the village. "Well if nothing else I should go work on rebuilding your tail Toothless." With that he disappeared into the forest.

I paced around the beach in frustration. What could we do? We were outnumbered and out of time.

"You need to calm down Toothless." Luna said as she jumped in front of me forcing me to stop my pacing. "You won't be able to think straight if you fret yourself to death."

"I don't know what to do Luna. Every option seems to be a bad one as far as I can see."

"Sometimes the best decision isn't the obvious one or the one that makes you feel good and fuzzy inside. Sometimes, in the most terrible of times, the best decision is the one you are willing to live with for the rest of your life."

I sat there thinking about what she said for several moments. "Maybe your right." I replied with a humph, and I curled up on the ground. "But hopefully you're wrong."

Hiccup's POV

As I walked back to the village my head was running full speed, trying desperately to think of a solution that wouldn't end up with everyone dead. Lost in my thoughts, I lost track of where I was going. I looked around and I noticed I had already arrived back at the village.

I quickly got to work in the forge making the components needed to repair Toothless's tailfin. At least I should be able to finish this before they arrive, just in time to die, I thought morbidly. As I sat there hammering one of the connection rods into shape, my anger took hold of me. I started hitting the molten metal as hard as I could.

It was that moment that Yang walked into the forge. I barely registered his presence as I pounded the metal into shape.

"If your project is one of importance, it would be wise not toil on it while consumed by anger."

I gave a noncommittal grunt before hitting the metal a final time, causing it to snap in half. I grabbed the ruined rod with the tongs and threw it back into the furnace to be returned to slag.

"What has caused your frustration Zeymah?"

I sat there, leaning over the forge, the sweat dripping from my body. I licked the sweat from my lips before responding, "The raid, that one last week, that was my fault. The deaths of all those people are on my hands."

Yang tilted his head a little to the side. "And how have you come to this conclusion?"

"The reason the dragons raid us because of an evil monster that resides in a nearby island. My, uh… companions and I angered this monster with our departure. Now she is sending the dragons in her thrall to hunt us down. The village was most likely attacked to feed this force of dragons. They followed us here."

"Did you order the dragons to attack us?" The way he said it sent a shiver down my spine. Both questioning and condemning.

"No, even if I wanted to, which I don't, the dragons wouldn't listen to me. I am just a kid that ran at the first signs of trouble." I mumbled to myself.

Yang looked me over for a second before a short laugh escaped him. "Destined for such great things, yet so young and naïve. Zeymah, you are the champion of the dragons. You are their guard against the darkness. However, as much as you are a servant to them, so they are a servant to you." With that he turned and left.

I watched as the old man left pondering the meaning of his words. My status among dragons was still so fresh, I just didn't know enough about it. Apparently, Yang knew something about it but he seemed like he wouldn't be telling me more than he thought necessary. Luna also seemed to know more than she let on. Unfortunately she seemed of like mind of Yang and would only tell me about my destiny when it was necessary.

Yet Yang had hinted about my position just now. I gathered I was to be some kind of champion of the dragons, but what did that mean? I stared into the heart of the furnace, praying the flames would produce an answer. The flames licked at the metal I had tossed in. The metal quickly was reduced to slag.

I considered plan after plan. Each one had its perks but all of them could fail far too easily or ended up with everyone dead anyways. I focused on my work of rebuilding Toothless's tailfin. I knew that whatever plan we decided on would require Toothless to have his ability to fly back.

I'll admit I found the nuances of flight to be fascinating. So many little things were needed to make everything work. Then it hit me.

We had been going about this all wrong. We had been trying to find one big way to defeat the queen. Instead we should be focusing on smaller things to give us a better chance and weaken her. You have to walk before you can fly.

The first step in my new plan was to make Toothless's new tailfin as perfect as I could. I triple checked measurements. Cut as much weight off as I could while maintaining the strength needed for flight. I worked until the sun was well behind the horizon I only stopped once I tired myself out and knew I could hurt myself if I continued.

I was too tired to return to the beach to Toothless so I decided to sleep on the mat provided for me in Yang's home. I had thought of a plan there were many things that could go wrong but it was our best chance for success.

I am the champion of the dragons. I said to myself as I fell asleep. There was one little part of the plan I was a little unsure of. I for one wasn't confident I could pull it off and I wasn't sure how much Toothless would like it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

I slept on and off throughout the night. Nightmares plagued my sleep. In each one Hiccup and I would be fighting the queen or her dragons. In the end, no matter what I did, Hiccup would fall. This one in particular proved to be particularly infuriating. Hiccup and I were flying loops around the queen's head. I fired blast after blast into her hide, but with little effect.

Suddenly I heard the queen's deep rumbling voice in my head. "You can't win foolish one. Everyone you care about will be destroyed."

It's just a dream I said to myself over and over. The queen started laughing. "Oh no little one, I am indeed here in your mind once again. You can never escape me." With that she lifted her massive head and spewed forth a blistering column of fire in my path. Unable to dodge it, I flew right into the inferno.

I heard Hiccup's scream from on my back. I too began to scream. The flames felt very real.

I woke with a start, panting. I glanced around, Luna and Sharpshot watched me concern in their eyes. "What happened Toothless?" Luna asked.

"Just another nightmare." I answered quietly. I didn't want them to know just how bad they had been during the night. Then I remembered the queen's voice in my head. "The queen! I heard her in my sleep."

Luna took a step back in surprise. "She must almost have the required strength to send her dragons here. We are running out of time."

"Don't I know it," Hiccup suddenly came out of the undergrowth, "but I have a plan."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly gaining a little hope.

Hiccup stood a little straighter. "I am the Kaal Dov, champion of the dragons. I will guard them against the darkness. It is my duty, it is my destiny." His tone left no room for argument.

Luna looked at Hiccup. I could see the pride and approval in her eyes. "Well, let us hear this plan."

Hiccup smirked. "Oh, it's simple really. We're going to kill the queen."

I stared at Hiccup. "Are you crazy?! Hiccup we can't kill that monster. It would take a hundred Dark Wings just to pierce her hide. Besides if we get to close she will seize my mind, she will make me kill you. I can't risk that."

Hiccup looked at me, what looked like a kind of sadness in his eyes. "Toothless, I have to do this, _we_ have to do this. As for the queen and her mind games, let me deal with that."

"How? How are you going to stop her Hiccup? Tell me. How?" I shouted at Hiccup. I was angry. I needed to protect Hiccup. I couldn't let the queen take him from me.

Hiccup flinched back as I shouted at him. That flinch hit me like a knife in the gut. I could feel Hiccup's sadness and betrayal through our bond. I wasn't trusting him. Just like his tribe, his friends, and his own family. I saw the small human before me not for what he was but for what he looked like.

"Hiccup, I…" I started to apologize, but Hiccup came over and put his hand over my head, stopping me.

"I forgive you Toothless, but I need you to defeat the queen. Can you please, just trust me on this one?"

I pushed my head into Hiccup's hand. "I will always trust you Hiccup."

"Then let's go kill a queen!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We took a pit stop back on our old home island. Surprisingly, everything was as we left it. Hiccup, Luna, Groenn, and I (Hiccup had sent Sharpshot with a message to tell Yang where we were going) each took turns keeping watch so the others could rest.

Hiccup laid out a little of his plan. He admitted there was a few things he wasn't sure of. Things he wouldn't know until he faced her in person.

"Luna, Groenn, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiccup asked in the morning. "I understand if this is too much for either of you."

Luna laughed, "Hiccup, know that as long as my lungs draw breath I will fly for you, Kaal Dov." She finished with a half bow. I could see the smile on her face. She knew Hiccup didn't like it when she bowed.

Groenn grunted. "The queen took everything from me. I would enjoy taking a little back. I am with you."

Hiccup gave a satisfied nod before continuing. "Alright, Toothless and I will be the ones to face the queen. We will need you too to distract the dragons. I don't want you to engage her thralls. Just keep them occupied. Survival is key. I have an inkling of a way that should help you."

Luna laughed again. "Don't worry about us. Celestials are very good at keeping other dragons in check."

I raised an eyebrow at that. I then realized just how little we knew about this strange companion of ours. I decided to think more on it later. If there was a later for us.

We left early in the morning to make sure we got there right as the other dragons would be waking. We hoped to catch them off guard and drowsy.

A dark mist quickly arose on the horizon. Groenn noticeably started to look more uncomfortable by the minute. Luna didn't seem to mind at all. Hiccup, well, all I felt from him was cold calculated anger.

The nest could clearly be seen on the horizon now. As we drew closer my own unease began to grow. Suddenly, an enormous cloud of dragons burst from the fog. I prepared to unleash a plasma blast to try and clear a way through. Hiccup placed his hand on my head.

"Stay calm Toothless."

Then it hit me. The sudden mental attack from the queen was expected, but that didn't make it any less effective or painful. For a moment, her attack continued unabated against my mind. The pain was astronomical. Both Luna and Groenn also thrashed in agony as the queen forced her will upon our minds and souls.

I couldn't think straight and began to plummet towards the ground. No! Not like this I pleaded, desperately trying to regain enough sense to level out my flight, but she was too strong for my mind, crushing it like I might crush an insect under foot.

Why had I agreed to do this? Hiccup was going to die now because I couldn't properly warn him of the queen's mental prowess. I was a fool.

In the back of my mind I could hear Hiccup yelling trying to get my attention.

"You have to shut her out bud. Don't let her control you!"

"I know Hiccup, I am trying." I whimpered in the corners or my own mind. "But she is too powerful for me." I was barely able to speak with Hiccup through our bond. The connection with Hiccup suddenly snapped and I was plunged into darkness.

"I am sorry I have to do this Toothless. I only hope you can forgive me." Hiccup whispered in my ear. The last slivers of my sub conscious barely recognizing what he was saying.

Hiccup took a deep breath before shouting into the sky. "Stin sil ahrk hah!" The ancient language rippled out like a shockwave from Hiccup carrying with it the Kaal Dov's command and his mind. I felt my mind suddenly freed from the queen's grasp. Just as suddenly my mind was filled by another. I panicked and lashed out against this new intruder. I could tell that my mental defense was woefully inadequate as it seemed to almost bounce of this new mind. The presence retreated though as if wounded by my strike.

My panic and confusion only built as I could feel that this mind had connected with nearly three fifths of the dragons present. It held them in check and stilled their minds. Its power was unquestionable. It was to my surprise then when the mind receded, freeing me from its influence. A part of it remained but it was obvious now that this mind meant no ill will. The part that remained I could now see was shielding me from the queen's influence.

Again I reached out to this new mind, much more cautiously and with less aggressiveness. The presence welcomed me, greeting me like an old friend. Now I fully realized who my protector from the queen's mind was. It was Hiccup!

I regained control of our flight. Hiccup stayed in my mind, blocking the queen's attack. With the queen gone I took a moment to appreciate better Hiccup's mind.

What I saw astonished me. While the queens mind felt like and operated like a bludgeon, working along a single line of thought with unerring course or slowing of speed, Hiccup's was a web of interconnected thoughts and ideas. Individually the threads of his mind weren't all that impressive, but they were so numerous and interwoven that the power behind the mind was unstoppable. As I watched in my mind's eye, I noticed that the queen's frustrated attacks against the barrier Hiccup had created. However Hiccup blocked her way in, his mind stopping her own in its tracks and then surrounding it and attacking from a myriad of angles. His attacks were ferocious, however, when the queen moved to withdraw, he allowed it.

It was then I realized that Hiccup could seize the mind of any dragon he so choose. He could be a tyrant, a god, and no one could stop him. At first this terrified me, but as I thought on it I came to realize that of all the people, dragon or human, Hiccup probably was the best choice for someone with that kind of power. Simply because he had no desire to rule or enslave.

Nevertheless the power scared me. Too long I had languished under that power to the queen. It made me a little nervous despite my trust in Hiccup.

Hiccup sent a message to all the dragons he had freed from the queen's mind. "Flee from this place. On this day the queen's rule is over!"

The freed dragons did so flying as fast as they could in all directions. However a small number of dragons were still firmly under the influence of the queen and now prepared to attack us. I prepared a plasma shot to attack these dragons with but Hiccup placed his hand on my head. Through the bond I could tell that he had planned for this.

Luna flew, almost lazily, in front of us. She stopped and hovered in the air. Her sides began to swell, filling with air I imagined, but for what purpose, I had no idea. My question was answered when she opened her jaws and a thunderous and concussive shockwave tore through the air in front of us. The attack was similar to a Thunderdrum except were a Thunderdrum would send several waves in succession, Luna launched a singular but massive wave. As I watched the wave slammed into the middle of the opposing dragons' formation.

Dragons hit by the blast were sent flying to the side, clearly disoriented and hurting.

"Go! Take down the queen. Groenn and I will hold off these dragons and buy you as much time as we can!" Luna shouted.

I was about argue, there was no chance they could survive long against these dragons even with their number reduced, but again Hiccup put his hand on my head. "We have to take down the queen Toothless. It's the only way we can stop this. This is the only way we can get close enough. Luna and Groenn knew the risk of what I asked of them when I told them their part in the plan."

I grumbled my displeasure, however, I knew we didn't really have any other options. With a roar I shot through the mist towards the mountain that housed the queen.

As we flew through the mist the nest rose before us like a silent marker for the evil that lay here.

"What my father wouldn't have given to find this." Hiccup whispered. A simple grunt sufficed for my response.

A loud roar came from the mountain filling the air. The queen was angry and was making sure the world knew it. Once again I questioned our sanity. Then, thinking on it, I realized that there was no question of it. We were clearly insane.

Another bellow erupted from the mountain, returning my thoughts to the situation at hand. The queen wasn't happy that one of her most potent weapons had been rendered useless. I imagine that being forcibly removed from a dragon's mind was a new experience for her, nor was she used to facing a mind as imposing as Hiccup's.

In the next moment she attempted an assault on Hiccup's mind. Hiccup's mental walls shrugged of her assault as if it were a calm morning breeze against a mountain. If the situation wasn't so tense I might have laughed.

What happened next would haunt me for years. A thunderous rumble came from the mountain, shaking both ground and sky. The side of the volcano ahead of us exploded out, massive boulders crashing into the sea. Then, out of the mountain, came the beast itself.

The spawn of evil tore out of the mountain like an avenging spirit, roaring her rage to the world. That roar and her presence terrified me.

"Thor almighty! You weren't kidding when you said she was a monster were you?" Hiccup stated a little awe struck. I gave him a small flick on the head with an ear fin to bring him back to the situation. "Do a quick fly around. I need to asses her strengths and find a weakness."

I did a quick orbit of the beast to give a full view of our nemesis. I didn't think on it much these days, but it astounded me how fluidly I could fly with Hiccup controlling part of my fins. I guess it just showed how well we worked together.

"Alright bud, I have a plan of attack. First we need to make her mad."

Make her mad? What kind of plan was that? Nevertheless I swung around and made a beeline for her head. I powered up a magical plasma blast and released it with unerring accuracy. Right on the queen's nose. She shook her head. The blast having little effect except to tickly her nose.

The queen's voice rumbled through the air. "Finally, you returned, my Dark Wing. Finally, you came to die."

"Shut up and fight you flightless eel." Hiccup shouted, voice magically amplified.

I determined then and there that Hiccup's plan was lunacy, unfortunately for us both it was too late to turn back. "I always knew you were a coward, _your_ _majesty_." I spat with contempt.

With that I shot another plasma shot at the beast's eyes. She closed her eyelids at the last moment which shielded her eyes but I can't imagine that my attack hadn't hurt. My suspicions were confirmed when she unleashed a guttural roar.

The queen stretched out her wings and prepared to take flight. This was Hiccup's plan? Get the beast to follow us? I didn't see how it would help, but continued nevertheless.

With a powerful pump of her wings the queen was in flight. "Catch us if you can." Hiccup yelled tauntingly.

"Quick, up into the clouds Toothless."

I shot upwards and disappeared into the mist. The queen followed but was unable to find us in the dark shroud that surrounded us. "Aim for her wings Toothless. Hopefully we can weaken them enough that she won't be able to fly."

The next half hour was a blur. One moment felt like an hour, a minuet felt like a second. Hiccup and I flashed through the clouds, landing shot after devastating shot into the queen's wings. Both of us were tiring though, and quickly. Neither of us had ever fought like this before. We couldn't have expected the fight to be so primitive, so raw. It both exhilarated and terrified the both of us, yet we pressed onward.

I flew faster and harder than I ever had before. I attacked her repeatedly with little apparent effect. Hiccup waged a continuous mental war against the queen. However, Hiccup, unwilling to dip to her level and return the mental attacks gained no advantage, while the queen, knowing that if she could seize my mind, if only for a moment, it would all be over. All the while Hiccup controlled my artificial fin without error.

The queen on the other hand showed no sign of stopping. She released massive gouts of flame into the darkness hoping to hit us, keeping us on the run. I realized she was toying with us, her plan to simply outlast us, and it was working.

My magic was nearly depleted. I only had enough for one more shot. Hiccup's concentration was faltering. We wouldn't last much longer. The air around us had become super-heated. I barely noticed it, Hiccup on the other claw suffered. Even with the strength and endurance our bond gave him, he still wasn't as fire proof as a dragon. I could hear him panting, the sweat pouring from his body.

In that moment another column of flame from the queen brushed by us. Neither of us was directly harmed by the flame but it proved too much for the artificial fin. Already it had begun to smolder a little, though neither of us had realized it. Now though it openly burst into flame.

Hiccup looked back at the fin and assessed the damage. "Time's up bud."

The burning fin distracted us both for two seconds too many. When Hiccup looked back around he saw the gaping mouth of the queen directly ahead of us, ready to incinerate us. I could see the flames building in the back of her throat. Our escape chance was zilch.

My recalled the dream from two nights ago. It was happening just like I saw there! Just like the queen said it would! I tried to angle away but both Hiccup and I knew it was too late. We were to close and her flame too great.

Hiccup shared my despair through our bond. We had failed. The queen gave a guttural laugh that sent embers and small torrents of flame dancing from her mouth.

Suddenly, out of the clouds, several spines shot out of the dark impaling two of the queen's eyes on the right side. Groenn burst from the cloud cover preparing a second attack. He saved us! In his eagerness to save us though he flew to close to the queen. She roared in anger, swung her head around, and unleashed an inferno of flames directly into Groenn's path.

"NOOO!" both Hiccup and I howled, but there was nothing we could do. There was an indigent squawk and then, silence.

Groenn was gone. His final act saving us.

Neither Hiccup nor I knew what to say or what to do. The burning tail fin didn't give us a choice. We began to plummet towards the ground. The queen sensing victory gave chase.

Hiccup shot up in the saddle after a moments panic. I could feel his cold resolve. He leaned in low over the saddle. "Hold Toothless." He instructed in barely a whisper. Through our bond I sensed what he was planning. Crazy, I thought, maybe just crazy enough to work.

The queen began to laugh again and again the flame built in the back of her throat. Magic and chemicals and fire all combining and building to destroy us. The perfect target.

"NOW, Toothless!"

I executed a short turnabout and summoned up the last or my magic and flame. I looked into the remaining eyes of the queen. Where once there had only been a smug disdain there was now an emotion I relished, fear.

With a bark I shot the plasma into the monster's gullet. I sensed Hiccup add his own magic and will to the attack subconsciously. The world slowed to a crawl. Hiccup and I hovered in the air, desperately trying to stay aloft. The plasma attack disappeared into the back of her throat. For a moment nothing happened. Then the muffled explosion could be heard from inside the beast. She may have recovered if not for her wing injuries. My earlier attacks had been more successful than I previously thought. The wing membranes and joints snapped and ripped apart as the magical attack broke through her body.

We desperately tried to fly past the falling corpse of the monster as she fell. Dodging gouts of flame that erupted from her body and the numerous spines that covered her back. It looked like we were going to make it, I thought joyfully. Then disaster struck. The artificial fin tore off, failing completely.

The queen's massive tail loomed ahead of us falling on top of us. We couldn't maneuver out of the way.

I managed to angle myself so I took most of the hit. The shock of it was tremendous however and sent Hiccup flying.

Immediately, I dropped after him. The queen's body hit the ground and erupted in fire. It looked and felt like I was flying into the sun, and not but a few lengths ahead of me Hiccup fell head first into that hellhole.

I gave one last effort and shot towards Hiccup, desperately trying to do anything to get a hold of him so that I might keep him safe in my embrace. One thought enveloping my being.

Save Hiccup.

Here ends Act I

**That was a bruiser of a chapter. Longest one yet by a long shot. **

**So what are your thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Nearly a year into this endeavor I just now I am finishing the first of five equally massive acts. Like I said earlier, overzealous.**

**Till the next time.**

**P.S. - Act II will be tacked on to this story. It will not be showing up as a newly posted story.**


	20. Ch 20- Recovery

**A/N- Posted 2 November 2015 I don't own HTTYD**

**I HAVE RETURNED! Please don't hate me.**

**Sorry it has been so long, but I do have good news. Act II is plotted out and ready to go. Still have to finish writing most of it, but I am confident that I will be able to maintain a satisfactory level of updates for the near future. But enough of me rambling, on to the story!**

Chapter 20- Recovery

Toothless's POV

I awoke with a groan. Ash fell from the sky. The light of the sun barely shining through the debris. I took a moment to check on the human in my grasp. He was breathing, just barely, but he was breathing.

He was hurt and so was I. The stench of our blood pervaded the air. We were alive but only just. The pain I felt now reminded me of the night that a warrior of Hiccup's people had shot me down. That time I felt like giving up. I had nothing left, nothing to lose.

This time, this time however I had something, someone. I had everything to lose. So I fought. I lifted my head and breathed my flame onto the boy. I reached deep into my soul and my heart. I clutched my magic and set it to work. There wasn't much magic left in me though. The fight had left me drained.

There wasn't going to be enough to save us both. Probably not enough to save even one of us. Hiccup deserved to live though. He deserved do so much more and I had promised him that I would do everything to keep him safe. My magic poured into Hiccup's battered frame. The strain against my mind was crushing. I forced the magic out of me too heal my brother.

My mind screamed in agony as my life force was wretched away and given to Hiccup. Hiccup. Must. Live.

After several moments the pain stopped. I was spent. I had nothing left. Again I checked on Hiccup.

It hadn't been enough. He was still dying. The magic had slowed the process but it was inevitable. My head collapsed against the ground.

As my last breaths escaped my lips, I heard a noise. The sound of beating wings. Luna landed beside us.

"Today is not your day to die Toothless, nor is it time for Hiccup to pass on to the next realm." With that she breathed her magic onto our dying bodies. I could feel her magic permeate the air closing wounds and restoring us. After a few tense moments she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

I managed to lift my head of the ground a few inches. "Thank you Luna, for saving my rider and I."

Luna gave a weak smile before laying down and drifting off to sleep. Not a moment later, I too joined her in that respite.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke a few hours later. The pain had resided to a low throbbing. Luna sat a few paces away staring at me, head cocked to the side.

"So the sleeping dragon finally awakes." Luna said with a chuckle.

I grumbled a little before opening my wings to check on Hiccup. He lay there, deep in sleep, breathing heavily. Large sections of his clothing had been scorched in the fight. Most of his wounds had scabbed over and looked like they would heal. Yet there was still some injury that ailed him. I could feel the pain through the bond.

Had he broken a bone, a rib perhaps? I checked him over searching for an injury. All seemed well, until I checked his legs. The pant leg had covered the injury from my initial search. Now that my search was more thorough I noticed that the leg seemed… off. Carefully, I pulled what was left of the material away.

The leg was maimed beyond recognition! I sat there gasping for air. Luna rushed over radiating concern at my sudden panic. "Toothless! What's wro…?" She stopped mid-sentence as she too saw Hiccup's injured leg.

Luna starred on in shock, but I hardly noticed my own concern blinding me. Luna spoke suddenly in a pained whisper, "How did this happen?"

"I… I don't know." My mind refused to function properly. How had this happened? I thought back to the fight. I played each moment over and over again in my mind. The leg looked like it had been crushed. Had it been maimed in the fall? Maybe as we hit the ground? The memory of the events escaped me though as I thought back.

Again, Luna spoke up. "Toothless? Toothless, I fear we must remove it." I looked at her in shock. How could she suggest that! Seeing my look she continued. "Toothless, neither of us have the power nor the skill to heal that with magic. If it stays it will kill him. Already infection is creeping in."

I didn't want to believe her but I knew she was right. I could smell the decay seeping in.

"I can do it for you…" Luna said quietly, "I understand if you don't want to do this or even be here to see it."

"No! I will do this. He is my responsibility. Besides, my fire and magic can help seal the wound to keep the rot from spreading."

Carefully, I tore the pant leg away with my claws. I choked down the bile that rose in my throat as the disfigured leg fully came into view.

Hiccup whimpered a little in his sleep as what was left of the leg was jostled. I decided to get this over quickly before I lost my nerve. I began building up the magic and fire in my chest. In my mind I begged that Hiccup would be able to forgive me for this. The screech of my fire and magic building cut through the air like a vengeful ghost.

As I prepared to obliterate the leg I realized that it was his left leg, the one that he used to control my tailfin. The thought left me hesitant but for a moment. My flight was worth Hiccup's life.

With that I drew back and released a stream of magic infused plasma. The mangled leg was destroyed and the stump wound cauterized instantly. Hiccup's eyes shot open, unseeing, and a scream tore from his mouth. I couldn't help but cringe at the sound. I tried to curl around Hiccup to let him know I was there for him. Through the bond I reached out to try and comfort my friend.

Together we sat there for several hours. Thankfully, Hiccup had fallen back into unconsciousness within a few minutes. His breathing remained strained and ragged. I imagined he was now in just as much pain as I had been when my tailfin had been ripped off. Luna stayed with us, silent.

After a while the dragons we had freed from the queen's influence started to come back, curious to see who had dared challenge the queen. The surprise on each dragon's face would have been comical if not for the knowledge of the price that had been paid.

Several of the dragons had come over to see who it was that was with me. Who possessed such a mind so as to block out the queen's voice for so many dragons? Surprise showed on many of the dragons' faces as they noticed that it was a human in my embrace. I wasn't comfortable with so many unknown dragons crowding around us.

I growled at the surrounding dragons and curled up tighter around Hiccup. Then the dragons began to part letting one of the few elders left of the nest to come through. She was an ancient Flame skin that had guided the younger ones of her kind for nearly fifty cycles. I had always had a respect for her as she had proven to be more level headed than most of her kin.

She looked over the two of us, her eyes not betraying her thoughts. "Who is this that flies with you Dark Wing?" She spoke with a slight rasp but the wisdom of her years could be felt in her voice.

I opened my mouth to tell the elder that who we were was of no concern to them but Luna beat me to it and answered for us, though not quite how I would have done it. "This man is the Kaal Dov and the Dark Wing his chosen guardian. They have freed you from the influence of the queen. You will show them the respect they deserve." I was a little surprised at the vehemence with which she shouted her words.

The elder actually took a step back at her words. "Well that certainly changes a few things…" The elder stood there for a moment contemplating what she had just been told. "So this is the fabled Kaal Dov?" She looked over Hiccup with a new found respect. "And you, his guardian." She looked me in the eyes as she said this.

She was judging Hiccup and I, but for what purpose I did not know. I stood a little straighter while still hovering over Hiccup protectively. Looking her straight in the eye, I challenged her silently, daring her to find us wanting. She took another step back and with a smile gave a small bow, lowering her neck to the ground.

"Thank you for freeing us from the evil of the queen. I, for one, recognize the Kaal Dov as dragon kin and acknowledge the one he has chosen as his guardian." With her words all the other dragons lowered themselves to the ground in honor of us. Hiccup won't believe me when I tell him of this, I thought to myself.

"Oh get up would you." I said after several moments of the crowd of dragons bowing. "Hiccup, the Kaal Dov, is injured. I need to get him some help." At this the dragons rose and started murmuring among themselves.

"QUIET!" I roared, getting their attention. "I have stabilized him with Luna's and my magic, and we need to get him somewhere else, somewhere safe, so that he can recover."

One of the few Flame Dancers that had been enthralled by the queen spoke up. "Where are we to take him though? Where can we go that is safe for us? The nest has been destroyed and the humans control almost all the other islands of any notable size."

I thought for a moment, contemplating where we could go. I honestly didn't know many of the islands around the archipelago. Berk was out of the question. I considered the island of Droutt but decided against it as there were too many dragons to try and hide them there, even with the island as big as it was.

Then I remembered the island Hiccup and I had been staying on. It certainly wasn't big enough for all these dragons, but it would be a place to start, and there were a few other islands near to it that the extra dragons could stay on. It was also far enough away from other Viking tribes so as not to attract their attention. It might just work.

"There is an island west of here. It isn't perfect but it will due for the time being. We will take Hiccup there to heal." I commanded the other dragons.

I turned to Luna, "Luna, can I ask you to do something."

"Anything Toothless. As the chosen guardian you may command me just as he would." She admitted as she glanced down at Hiccup.

I was bothered by this. I didn't want to be anyone's master. After years of serving the queen, I knew what the life of the slave was like. I would never wish that kind of life on another, but know it looked like I, and Hiccup, had just been made the master of a nest of dragons.

Luna noticed my discomfort and spoke up, "Toothless, you aren't forcing me, or any of these other dragons, to do anything. The queen was a tyrant, she was evil and looked out only for herself. Hiccup and you aren't like that. You are leaders. You care about the other dragons and will look out for them. That is why we are and why we will follow you."

I took a deep breath, "I guess I will just have to come to terms with it, but if you don't want to do what I am about to ask of you, I will understand. Luna, I need you to go to Droutt and get the human that Hiccup has been staying with, Yang."

At his name she flinched noticeably. "You need him to look at Hiccup and make sure he will be okay, don't you?"

I nodded. "I know the two of you have a… history, that wasn't entirely pleasant, but I trust him somewhat and he may have knowledge of these types of wounds. Maybe even a way to spend along Hiccup's recovery."

Luna sighed, "It's okay Toothless, I understand." With that she reared back and took flight towards Droutt.

Now I needed to find a way to get myself and Hiccup to our island with the other dragons. The elder seemed to recognize my dilemma. She turned to the crowd of dragons that still surrounded us. "Tando, come here." A large Typhoomerang, as Hiccup called them, came through the crowd. He towered over the other dragons around him. "Tando, can you carry the Kaal Dov and this Dark Wing on your back to the island?"

He perked up at this. "I would be honored, but how far is this island?"

I was surprised that he was willing to acknowledge his own abilities. Many a dragon would have claimed they could have made the journey no matter the distance so as to impress.

"It is a little over a half days flight, maybe faster if we get a good tail wind."

He considered the knowledge for a moment. "I can get you there. I take it we will leave immediately?"

"Yes, while it is still morning. We need to try and get Hiccup to the island so that I can keep him warm through the night."

Tando bowed his body to the ground allowing me to clamber onto his back. Once Hiccup was safely in my embrace I roared thunderously. At once the dragons rose to the air in a swirling tornado of wings and tails. Tando lifted up and we began a steady pace towards the island.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrived at the island by late afternoon. Luckily, it was actually a little bigger than I remembered. I asked Tando to take us down to the cove in the center of the island.

Most of the dragons remained in the air while I got Hiccup situated. The little home that we had built was still standing and in good condition. It had only been a few weeks yet it seemed so much longer than that. I placed Hiccup on my firing stone so I could better keep him warm. I wanted to stay with him but I could hear several of the dragons arguing outside.

At first I tried to ignore them, but it quickly became apparent that whatever was the cause of the disagreement wasn't going to be settled with words as the sound of fighting broke out. It was then that I decided that I would probably have to intervene. With a grumble I stood up and went outside only to find utter chaos.

Flames burned through the sky, claws swept through the air, and teeth gnashed at fellow dragon. I was bewildered. I took a deep breath an unleashed an ear shattering roar that filled the air with the power of my will. Almost immediately the fighting subsided.

"We did not fight the queen so that you could waste your lives by the claws of your kin." The previous combatants looked at each other and me with shame. "Hiccup, the _Kaal Dov_, is fighting for his life because of you! And this is how you repay his sacrifice." I looked around in disgust.

"Now could someone tell me, why on Midgard, this fight started?"

The elder flame skin from earlier came forward. "There is no longer an order to the food supply. A few groups returned a few minutes ago with a catch of fish. Other dragons believed themselves to be entitled to a part of their catch and tried to take some. This of course caused the original owners to be upset and a fight ensued. It quickly spread as bystanders were caught in the cross fire." She paused for a moment before continuing. "They need leadership." She finished looking expectantly at me.

I had no intention of becoming the Alpha of this flock, however, as a Dark Wing it was my duty to protect and maintain order among my fellow dragon. With a sigh I began calling out orders to the assembled dragons. Some were directed to collect fish for the collective. Others to go and set up designated sleeping areas by dragon species. A few were sent out to keep an eye out for other dragons from the nest that my come looking for shelter.

With that done I asked the elder to keep an eye on things while I returned to Hiccup's side. She agreed with a nod of her head.

Luna arrived a few short hours later. A small human male was clutched in her talons, presumably the one named Yang. I went out to greet them and direct Yang to Hiccup. Luna deposited Yang on the ground before landing a few paces away. I could see the look of anger under the surface of her face but choose to ignore it for now. Yang faced me for a moment before his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, bowing.

"Drem yol lok lot gein." He said into the ground giving the ancient traditional greeting to one in authority.

I really wasn't use to this kind of attention or respect. I looked at Luna in confusion, baffled at what I was supposed to do. All the while Yang remained prostrate on the ground.

Luna rolled her eyes before answering my unasked question. "He speaks dragonese, as well as the old tongue. He will do as you say. Your title and closeness to the Kaal Dov assures this."

Now even more confused I turned my attention back to Yang. "Um… Yang? Right? Come with me. Hiccup was injured, he needs your help." Yang stood at my words and quickly followed me to where Hiccup was resting.

Yang looked over Hiccup's wounds and did what he could to bind the injuries that still blead. After that he made a tea that he assured me would help in Hiccup's recovery, which he managed to get Hiccup to drink even in Hiccup's unconscious state. After looking over Hiccup one more time he stated that he had done all he could for the boy, but that, if Luna was willing, he would return in a few days to again check on Hiccup's health. Luna gave him another look of disgust before agreeing. With that I gave him my thanks before he returned with Luna back to Droutt.

As she left with the old man I wondered what had happened between those two that would have led to such hostility from Luna. I decided to ask her upon her return.

I returned to Hiccup's side, curling up around him to keep him warm. Sharpshot showed up moments later and positioned himself above us in the rafters. I wondered for a moment where he had been before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Drem yol lok lot gein - Greetings great one**

**If my updates ever take this long again I give open permission for anyone to come and badger me about it. In fact I encourage it.**

**Reviews are life! You think I'm kidding, but I'm not. Writers NEED reviews. Keeps us honest.**

**Next chapter, some of Luna's backstory is finally explored.**


	21. Ch 21- Celestially Alone

**A/N- Posted 11/9/2015 I don't own HTTYD**

**Anyone else remember when I posted weekly? Yeah, it has been a while.**

**I will note that my page breaks didn't work properly in my last chapter. That has now been rectified. We are now back to the /\/\/\\. I will be going back to check for this in some of the other chapters.**

Chapter 21- Celestially Alone

Toothless POV

Hiccup still rested, more peacefully now than he had a few hours ago. Yang treatments had obviously helped. Admittedly I still worried, but not nearly as much as I had initially.

Most of the dragons had settled down and now clumped together in several small groups around the island. A few of the younger ones had started an interesting game that combined hiding, chasing, and a few elementary aerial maneuvers. Several of the dragons watched the youngsters go about their game.

This must have been the first time these youngsters had been able to play like this. I wanted to believe that seeing them, free like this made it all worth it, but all I could think about now was Hiccup. I _needed_ him to wake up.

I tried to distract myself, contemplating everything that had happened so far to the two of us. It was hard to believe that we had known each other less than a year and already I couldn't imagine a life without him. We had come so far and done so much. We bridged the difference in species and even become friends, we had learned to fly together, and we had run away together and learned to survive on our own. We had made new friends. We had overcome the wrongs we had wrought on each other in the past. We had travelled to places lost in time and talked with gods. Together we had defeated a monstrosity.

I looked over again at Hiccup. His breathing was even and he slept soundly. I knew I should probably go out and check on things. With a final glance at my brother's sleeping form, I went outside. A few of the dragons looked up as I came out and gave small nods out of respect. I had made it clear earlier that I wanted to be no one's master. Nevertheless, I, and Hiccup too probably as I thought on it, had been unofficially made the leaders of the dragons here.

I saw the setting sun and realized that Luna would be returning shortly. Her strange interactions with us over the time we had known each other left me pondering her history. Giving a final glance to the dragons that lounged about I headed back into the home Hiccup and I had built.

I curled around Hiccup protectively and succumbed to the sleep that had been calling me for the last few hours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The roars of several dragons woke me the next morning. I rushed out thinking that another fight had started. Instead I found all the dragons flying in a massive tornado above the island. I was left breathless. The colors and joyful roars of all the dragons blended in the cool morning air to create something that could be described as nothing short of art.

The elder fire skin from earlier landed beside me. "It is beautiful, is it not?" I could only nod in agreement.

"It is a flight done by dragons for millennia to welcome the new day. The queen didn't approve and quickly put a stop to it. She never could purge it from our minds however, and so we remember."

We both sat there watching in appreciation. Just as the sun breached the horizon the dragons took a collective breath and then a fire erupted in the center of the tornado. Every dragon adding their own flame to the column that shot into the sky. I couldn't help but to add my own fire and magic to the column and so I breathed in and fired up into the pillar of fire. With my fire added a wisp of blue could be seen twisting throughout the column.

A few seconds later the dragons flew out in all directions and the column exploded out in a disk composed entirely of flame.

With that the dragons flew off to complete their tasks for the day. To my surprise Sharpshot flew down and landed at my feet. He gave a small nod, licked his eye, and passed me to go check on Hiccup I presumed. I followed him in and sure enough found him curled up on top of Hiccup, fast asleep.

With a smile I headed back outside. Sharpshot would find me if Hiccup woke up. I went out searching for Luna. It was about time I got some answers. I found her nearly an hour later. Seems she had gone in to check on Hiccup and that's where I found her. I felt a bit silly really.

She glanced up at me as I came in. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Luna, I need to know your history with Yang." I could see her lock up, muscled tensing, breathing coming rapidly, and eyes darting about looking for an escape. "Both you and Yang will play integral parts in the time to come, it's just something I can sense." As I continued I could see Luna start to relax a little, a bit of resignation coming into her posture.

She settled down after a moment, her breathing slowing. She stopped for a moment looking off in the distance.

She then started speaking without preamble. "As you may or not have gathered, Yang and I come from a land far to the east, Tian Xia or All below Heaven1. It was amazing, dragons and man lived side by side. Dragons were revered by the people for our wisdom and power; in turn the dragons respected the people, protecting them and giving counsel to their leaders."

"However, things changed, a small number of the people thought that the dragons were trying to enslave humanity. The dragons ignored them thinking that the movement would die out. It didn't."

"War broke out and engulfed the land. To the dragons shock the revolution was far larger than imagined. At first the dragons elected to stay out of the conflict so as to avoid adding fuel to the flame. Eventually, they had to act as most of the Royal Dragon Guard, the personal army of the emperor, had been slain. The dragons had to fight so as to protect the emperor and to save themselves. By then it was too late."

"The dragons and the remainder of those loyal to the emperor made a final stand at Jiangzia. It was a doomed effort and everyone knew it. The revolutionaries wasted no time assaulting the city and slaying everyone, human and dragon alike."

"My egg was lain three days prior to that battle. Yang was a Captain of the Emperors personal guard. Yang, sensing the inevitable, stole my egg from the Dragon Den, the place of residence for the dragons in the city. He stole me and fled the country. Eventually, he made his way to this archipelago and made a new life for himself. When I hatched, I learned what he had done, how he had cursed me. I am the last of the Celestials. There were no other survivors of the battle of Jiangzia."

"I had to make a life for myself with no others of my kind to seek company or friendship. I was truly alone." She stopped for a moment. I could see she was remembering everything that had happened. "I travelled the archipelago, most dragons turned me out as I was different and the humans have never been friendly to our kind here. So I learned to fend for myself."

"That is until you and Hiccup showed up." She started again suddenly, with a small smile. "You and Hiccup gave me friendship and a purpose in life. For that you will always have my gratitude and my loyalty."

I knew then that she was desperate for our friendship. She clung to it as a lifeline to normalcy that she had never had before.

"Thank you for telling me Luna. And I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that Hiccup and I are forever grateful for your friendship."

Luna looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted by a sudden, panicked chirp from Sharpshot who leapt up and started sniffing Hiccup.

Then, Hiccup took a deep breath and started to stir.

Hiccup was finally waking up.

**A/N- This chapter works (hopefully) to better include Luna into the story.**

**Tian Xia is actual name for China originating in the first century B.C.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

**Next time, Hiccup wakes up and has to deal with a missing limb.**


	22. Ch 22- Phantom Pain

**A/N- Posted 11/16/15 (sort of) I don't own HTTYD.**

**I haven't gone to sleep so it's still technically Monday for me. WEEKLY UPDATES WILL CONTINUE. This chapter was going to be shorter and out on time but it quickly grew into… this.**

**There is a very beloved scene in this chapter that all of you will find **_**very**_** familiar. Some of you might call it lazy. All I can say to that is "You can't better perfection." But seriously I don't own HTTYD.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed!**

**And now onto the story!**

Chapter 22- Phantom Pain*

Hiccup's POV

Consciousness came slowly. Muted voices drifted through my mind. I then noticed a pressure on my chest. It was warm though and it had a rhythmic pulse to it that matched my own breathing. Honestly I was quite comfortable. Something told me though that it was time to wake up, and that I had been asleep for far too long.

I started stretching out my arms and legs trying to get the stiffness out of my limbs and back. A pain shot through my lower left leg. My breath hitched at the pain and I lurched to get up. The weight on my chest leapt off at my sudden movement. Almost immediately it was replaced by another mass that was pushing me back down.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep. Toothless was hovering over me. His eyes conveying a mixture of worry and happiness.

"Hey bud, what's going on?" I asked in a sleepy mumble.

"You don't remember?" he asked, his voice overlaid with concern.

The memories came rushing back. The dragons, the queen, _Groenn_… the explosion, falling, and then… nothing...

"But, how… I mean. _What_?"

"We won Hiccup. The tyrant is dead, and the dragons are free. We did it Hiccup!" Toothless said, a small, sad smile hiding on his face.

I started to get up again only for Toothless to push me back into my bed with one of his paws. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Toothless?" a little unease starting to creep into my voice.

I saw him hesitate for a moment. He turned, glancing at Luna who gave him a near imperceptible nod of her head. He turned back to me.

"Toothless, what happened." He was starting to scare me with his hesitancy.

He refused to look me in the eye, his head hung. Sadness? Shame? Anger?

"Toothless, _please_!"

He glanced down at the end of the bed before his head returned to hanging on his chest. His eyes where closed tight and his body started to shake.

"Hiccup… during the fight with the queen." He stopped, organizing his thoughts. "There was an explosion and in the chaos you were thrown from the saddle. I failed to protect you. I caught you but your leg…"

I shot up, Toothless didn't even try to stop me, and I look down at the end of the bed. I tried moving my legs. The wools on the right side copied my movements. The left side was a void.

I ripped the wools off and stared down at my legs… well leg. My breathing began speeding up as panic grabbed a hold. I closed my eyes willing myself to calm down. How had this happened?

I thought back to the fight. I remember being flung from the saddle and plummeting through the air, pain shooting through my body like a perverse adrenaline, keeping me awake for a few more moments. I remembered seeing Toothless falling down after me as a plunged head first into Helhiem before I succumbed to the shock.

I must have been injured when falling into the flames, I thought to myself. My heart beat slowly returned to something resembling normal. Toothless head continued to hang.

It was then that all the pieces fell into place in my head. Falling head first, Toothless chasing after me, his current attitude. _Ohh_…

I guess we were even now, I thought to myself morbidly, as I glanced at Toothless's missing tailfin.

"Uhh, is there something to drink?" I said trying to draw the attention away from my leg.

Toothless looked at me in surprise before gesturing over at the fire place. Luna went over and grabbed a hanging kettle with her mouth and proceeded to pour tea into the mug by my bed.

"Yang left it for you after looking at your, uh… injury." Toothless explained.

I greedily drank the full mug. It tasted something awful but at this point I was too thirsty to care.

The shock of knowing I had lost my leg left my head reeling.

I sat there starring at the wall glancing at Toothless every few minutes. My thoughts a kaleidoscope of emotion. Toothless lay there, by my bed, looking up at me as if searching for something. I imagine we sat there for almost an hour before weariness took over.

"I guess I am still recovering. I'm pretty tired." I said as I curled back up under the wools. Toothless shot up and tried to help me get situated. "Of course! You must be exhausted."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

I stood over Hiccup's sleeping form. I was overjoyed that he had woken up, nevertheless, a part of me was worried. Hiccup had seemed to take the loss pretty well, but I wasn't sure.

Luna seemed to mirror my thoughts. "Well, he took the loss better than I expected." I could only nod in agreement.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"Does he know what?"

"That I took his leg."

"Oh." Luna studied Hiccup for a moment before responding.

"I don't know. On the one claw, I don't see how he could. The whole experience has to be a shock to him. He can't be thinking or remembering things clearly. On the other claw, it would be very foolish to underestimate him." Again, I could only nod my agreement.

"Well, it seems that he is going to be fine. We should probably get some rest." Luna said as she moved to the other side of the room and laid down.

I continued standing over Hiccup, my thoughts racing. Would he be okay? Did he know? Would he forgive me? As my mind raged in inner turmoil, Sharpshot climbed back on top of Hiccup. He had been quite startled by Hiccup's sudden awakening and had stayed in the rafters for the last hour. Now he sniffed about Hiccup before settling back down once again to rest.

With a huff I settled down by Hiccup's bed and drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke a few hours later. It must have been in the early hours of the morning. The sun had yet to crest the horizon. I looked up at Hiccup to check on him. To my surprise he was sitting up, his straw pillow behind him propping him up. Sharpshot sat contentedly in his lap, asleep, as Hiccup stroked his dorsal fins.

Hiccup himself was staring at the wall lost in thought. As I started to get up he turned to me. "My people never accepted me for who I was. They expected me to conform, to become one of them." Where once his voice would have been laced with anger at the mention of his old home there was now only sadness.

But he never talked about his old home. So why did he bring it up now of all times? Before I could interrupt he continued.

"My father ignored me unless I had 'messed something up', my cousin did everything he could to make my life miserable, and the other villagers shunned me. I was an outcast in my own home."

He stopped for a brief moment as if reliving his old life.

"I was named 'Useless' and a 'Nobody' by my peers… I pretended their words meant nothing to me, I shrugged off their insults, and moved on. I never gave them the pleasure of my tears. But I cried, I cried when no one was around."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you reliving your old life?" I interrupted him, not understanding why now he was telling me all this.

"Because I need you to understand why, why I did what I did." He said in a whisper.

Before I could question what he meant he continued. "I tried everything to become a Viking like them. I worked as Gobber's apprentice so that I could build my muscles and create weapons that we could use to slay dragons as effectively as possible. But I was still ignored and mocked."

"So I designed new weapons and formed new plans to use in our war against the dragons. Only they all fell to ruin, feeding the belief I was worthless."

"In desperation I came up with a new plan and a new weapon. I hid it from everyone so that they wouldn't mock and ridicule my attempts. I worked day and night for over a month checking and re calibrating my weapon, and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Finally, the perfect moment arose. A dragon raid, early in the morning. There was chaos so neither my father nor Gobber realized I was missing. My plan was simple really. To gain recognition in Viking society required that you defeat a dragon. The bigger and badder the dragon, the more fame and recognition. So during the chaos of the raid, I took out my weapon and used it to unbelievable success, and yet I still failed to garner the fame I so craved."

I struggled to understand what Hiccup was trying to say. If he succeeded in taking down a dragon why was he still shunned? My thoughts were quickly turning to dread as a feeling of despair overtook the room.

Hiccup took a deep breath before dropping the metaphorical anvil. "I shot you down Toothless. It wasn't some other Viking using one of my weapons. None of them trusted anything I built to work. I was the one that shot you down, tearing off your tailfin in the process."

With that declaration I quickly stepped back from him. Away from the _human_ that had torn my flight from me. He noticed my reaction and quickly continued.

"I am so sorry Toothless, I am so sorry that I never told you. I was so, so very afraid, afraid I might lose the one friend I had. But sitting here thinking… I realized it wasn't fair to you. You deserve the truth." Desperation filled his voice, but I found I didn't care. He hung his head, glancing up from moment to moment searching my face.

I… I didn't know what to do, what to think! I couldn't fly, my freedom taken from me, all by this _Viking_ in front of me. He had pretended to be my friend all the while forcing me to serve him.

Same slave, new master.

I fled the home and started pacing outside, one thought consuming me.

Was it all a lie?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

After Toothless fled I collapsed back into my pillow. My strength utterly depleted. He deserved the truth, I kept telling myself, but I couldn't help but think that I had just lost the best friend I would ever hope to have. Is friendship not worth a few lies?

But as I thought this I knew it to be false. Friendship built on a lies wasn't friendship at all, it was just that, a lie. So why did I feel so hollow inside? Tears fell freely down my cheeks.

In my distress I had stopped rubbing Sharpshot's side. His distraction gone, he got up and looked me in the eyes as if studying me. "What am I going to do Sharpshot?" Of course he said nothing, only continuing to look me in the eye as if… searching. Normally this behavior would have been disconcerting. Now though, I almost felt I deserved it.

"I was willing to do anything, _anything,_ to gain the favor of people that had never cared for me. Then when I finally had the chance, I let him go, dooming him as well in the process. Whatever I touch just falls apart doesn't it." I finished in almost a whisper.

Luna suddenly spoke up from her position in the corner.

"Why did you let him go? Most, who am I fooling, any other Viking would have finished the job and killed Toothless. So why didn't you?" I noncommittally mumbled in reply. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know… I couldn't."

Luna smiled a little half smile. "That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" I growled out. My anger was starting to mount.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now, and I believe you may want to know too."

"Oh for the love of… I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." I shouted angrily at Luna.

Luna tilted her head a little to the side. "You said 'wouldn't that time."

Her badgering finally pushed me over the edge. "Whatever! I wouldn't. Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"First to befriend one, though. So…"

I had never really thought of it though. I had been so caught up in running away and forging a new life for myself and Toothless and then the queen started hunting us. I never thought just how different we were. How incredible what we had accomplished really was. I never thought why I didn't do it, and why I had put my trust in a dragon.

"… I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was," I paused for a moment collecting my thoughts, "I looked at him and I saw myself."

We sat in silence for beat or two before I continued. "Not that it matters now. We're even now, limb for limb, and he has no reason to trust me. He won't be coming back. I only hope he finds happiness out there."

Luna looked at me in surprise, "You know?"

"Know that Toothless took my leg? Yeah, wasn't too hard to piece together," I paused for a second, "How can I blame him though? He took my leg in hopes of saving me. I can recover, build a prosthesis or something. Humans can survive a missing leg. My old mentor was missing a leg, an arm, and a tooth." I stopped in fond memory of Gobber. "I, however, took his tailfin purposefully trying to harm him. Dragon's need flight. It's just part of who they are. In sparing him I killed him." I thought sullenly.

"You know when I learned that I had taken his flight I was wracked with guilt. I worked day in and day out trying to restore what I had taken. I finally did it. We both were so thrilled with our success that it never crossed our minds that he still needed me to fly. He was overjoyed to be back in the air, and I was thrilled at the prospect of flight."

"It's not till now, looking back, that I see that in effect I am no better than the queen. I stripped his flight, his freedom, and replaced it with a half crutch that only I could provide. I enslaved him."

Luna scrutinized me for several minutes before speaking up. "So your friendship meant nothing to you?"

I looked up at her in horror, "Of course not. I loved him like a brother. No one has ever treated me like he did. Not only did he treat me like an actual person, he looked out for me. I trust him with my life."

"Now though, I wonder, was our friendship ever real? Really? I know that before, he trusted me with his life, but that trust was misplaced. All the while I put on a charade for the both of us, pretending to be his friend when in reality I was no better than his keeper or master." I remembered my thoughts from earlier. "Friendship can't be built on a lie, for then it is nothing more than a story."

"It sounds like you have already given up on him." Luna commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Given up on him? What is there to give up? It was never mine to have. No, I am freeing him. I gave him the truth and now he is free to be whoever he wants. He will never trust me again. Not after I used him like that."

To that Luna had no response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

I sat there in silence contemplating everything I had just heard. I had remained outside the house just wanting to clear my head and wrap my head around what Hiccup had said. I got more than I bargained for when Hiccup and Luna started talking.

I was amazed to learn how similar our thoughts had been that day. "_I looked at him and I saw myself_." It was then I knew that I didn't care that he had taken my flight. We were species at war, it happened, he at least showed remorse and mercy. He was something more than your average Viking.

Then, on top of that, I learned he knew! He knew that I had taken his leg and he didn't care! I was surprised with myself that I was so happy that he didn't blame me.

Then as the conversation turned, how Hiccup admitted to enslaving me, my thoughts soured. He is no better than the queen, a part of me thought, he only thought to use me! But he never meant it, the other part argued, he was desperate for a friend. After another few moments of thought I realized that I too had been desperate for a friend. We had both needed a friend and had freely given friendship in return. In fact, were we not really enslaved to each other, and is that not, at its core what friendship really was? We both surrendered parts of who we were and gave them to the other for no other purpose so as to give them happiness.

It was something more than that though. Masters took without thought from the slave and slaves obeyed as they have no other choice. Friends gave to each other and took from each other freely. They both gave and took, they want to help each other when the other needs it.

As I focused back to what was being said I heard how Hiccup thought he was freeing me, and yes in a matter of speaking he had. He gave me the freedom to choose where we went next. What he didn't know was that in doing so he also gave me the power to free him as well.

There was one last thing I needed to know though, I had to know for sure. I remembered from the battle how Hiccup could seize my mind like the queen had. His power dwarfed hers in a way that could only be described as laughable. After so many years in servitude to the queen I had to know.

With that I calmed my nerves before heading back in. They all looked up at me in surprise. My face remained impassive. Luna and Sharpshot looked at me with caution in their eyes. I ignored them and I focused my gaze on Hiccup. He looked back at me. At first a moment of fear flashed across his face. It was immediately replaced with a calm serenity.

I stopped a few steps into the house. No one said anything. Everyone waited with baited breath.

One moment, then two. At that I leapt through the air, jaws wide and claws stretched out. I landed on top of Hiccup, careful though not to actually hit him though. I hissed in Hiccup's face. Not once did Hiccup even flinch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luna about to attack me. Before she could move though Hiccup shouted.

"Luna! No! I command you stay where you are." The effect was immediate. She stumbled to the ground as if hobbled. Hiccup glared at Sharpshot who quickly got the message and laid down on the ground as well. Then Hiccup looked up, sorrow and stillness etched on his face.

"So that's how it's going to be…" With that he gave me one of his small half smiles before lowering his head exposing the bare of his neck to me. I remained there for another moment waiting to see if anything would change. I placed my claws on his neck to see if it would elicit any response. His muscles tightened for a moment before relaxing.

This didn't answer my question though. So, I gathered my mind and plunged it like a knife into the Hiccup's own. A small gasp escaped Hiccup's lips before he became silent once again. It was immediately apparent that Hiccup's mind could swat me down in an instant, subjecting it to its own will. As I continued my assault I awaited the moment where Hiccup overcame his shock and bound my will to his own.

And yet he didn't. The mental barriers fell before my attack, not even resisting. Layer after layer of Hiccup's mental defenses opened themselves to me letting me dive into the depths of Hiccup's mind and quickly his soul. Mere moments after my attack began it was over. My mind had reached Hiccup's core, his soul. It would take but a thought to destroy Hiccup at this point.

I could tell that Hiccup's defenses were extremely reluctant to let this foreign presence reach the soul, and yet Hiccup held them back. To my surprise a few moments later the defenses of Hiccup's mind ignored me entirely. In curiosity I approached them. I was shocked to find that they greeted me as part of themselves. Hiccup had given me his mind. At this point he couldn't stop me if he wanted to. Hiccup was leaving me to cast judgment on him. And so judgment would be cast.

With that I withdrew from his mind giving back full control to Hiccup. As I left layer after layer sealed up behind me. I could tell though that if I desired it these mental walls would just as easily open up again before me.

I left Hiccup's mind and reacquainted myself with my surroundings. Hiccup's head remained bowed, but his breathing was quick and short. Luna continued to glare at me in apprehension, but also curiosity now.

And thus I cast the only judgment fitting for Hiccup.

I leaned over his head and whispered in his ear.

"I forgive you… my friend, my brother."

**A/N- Personally I loved this chapter and am very proud of it. That however matters little. What did you think? Please leave a review. I try to respond to all of them ASAP.**

**Next time, Hiccup and Toothless learn to deal with being cripples together and have to find a solution to the hundreds of dragons now free of the queen's influence.**

***Metal Gear Reference? Anyone?**


	23. Ch 23- A New Day

**A/N- Posted 11/23/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Thank you, one and all for your continued support! It means more than you can imagine.**

**Not much to say this time… So on to the story!**

Chapter 23- A New Day

Toothless's POV

"_I forgive you… my friend, my brother."_

With those words, the room instantly relaxed. Hiccup leaned onto my shoulder, breathing heavily. For a few moments nothing happened. We just sat there, taking in the moment as it happened.

Deciding that things needed to change a little bit though, I took action. I yanked Hiccup out of his bed and onto my chest as my back flopped on the floor. Hiccup gave a cry of indignation but was quickly silenced as I wrapped us up in my wings, blocking out the outside world.

Hiccup quickly calmed down. It was then that I realized just how tired I was and judging from Hiccup's breathing, I wasn't the only one. We both started drifting off to sleep. As Hiccup succumbed to sleep he murmured, "Thank you…"

I laid there for a few more moments, thinking about tonight. If I listened, I could hear Hiccup's heartbeat as it matched my own, beat for beat.

We were both free now, and yet… bound together stronger than ever before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke the next morning just before dawn. Hiccup was still fast asleep in my embrace, safe. Something felt different today though. There was a newness to it all. It was if the whole world had taken a lung full of fresh air. Part of me that I hadn't even known to be tarnished had been given a fresh gleam and polish.

I hadn't felt like this since the first time Hiccup and I had flown together. Whole, complete, yet more so than ever before. I was finding things in me that I hadn't even known I was missing.

I was at peace.

However, Hiccup needed to get up.

I unfurled my wings and let the coolness of the air do my work for me. Hiccup's response was almost immediate.

"Ugh… Five more minutes." Hiccup muttered as he curled up trying to stay warm.

"Wake up lazy. There is something you need to see." I responded.

Hiccup grumbled a little but started getting up. He rolled off of my chest allowing me to hop to my feet. As Hiccup tried to stand up he stumbled forgetting about his missing leg. My head darted underneath him, catching him as he fell.

Hiccup stopped for a moment allowing himself to rest. I stayed still allowing him a breather.

"Thanks bud."

I only growled a little in response.

"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to." Hiccup said as he stared down at his stump. "Uh, would you mind if I used you as a crutch for the moment?"

I stood up with him a little as he got his balance underneath him. "You even have to ask?" I replied with a laugh.

Hiccup smiled in thanks as we hobbled towards the door. As we stepped outside a symphony of roars met us. Just like yesterday, the dragons that had joined us swarmed in a tornado of colorful wings and tails. I glanced a Hiccup to see him staring mouth gaping in astonishment, which I couldn't blame him. The sight was just as astounding and beautiful as before.

Again, just like yesterday, the dragons began to roar, just before breathing their flame into the center of the whirlwind. The fires blended and grew into a column before exploding out in a disk of heat and light.

"Wow…" Hiccup whispered.

I could only nod in agreement.

I expected the collected dragons to fly out on their separate business as they had yesterday. Instead, they all came sweeping down around us. All of them landed, in circle on circle around us. Hiccup and I looked at them and they just looked right back.

We all stayed there like that for nearly a minute before one of the dragons in the back roared in joy. Then as one the dragons bowed to the two of us.

"Uh, Toothless? What's going on?"

Luna spook up from behind us. "You freed these dragons from the tyranny of the queen. They have recognized you as the Kaal Dov. Hiccup, you are now these dragons protector, their guardian. You are now their leader."

Hiccup could only stare for several moments before he spoke up. "Oh, that's what Odin meant."

I remembered our brief visit from Odin in the dream state where Odin had practically proclaimed Hiccup a leader of sorts to dragon kind. For some reason I never thought he meant it so literally. As I glanced at Hiccup to gauge his response I realized he had thought the same.

Hiccup then glanced at the assembled dragons who were still pressed to the ground bowing in respect.

"You guys can get up you know." Hiccup said after it became apparent they weren't going to get up on their own.

As one the dragons rose from the ground. Hiccup seemed stumped. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Provide for them, protect them, lead, Hiccup." Luna answered after a brief moment of thought.

"How am I supposed…" he trailed off. "Toothless, I am getting a little tired standing here. Can I hop on?"

I lowered myself to the ground allowing Hiccup to clamber on. Once he was settled on I raised myself to my full height placing Hiccup in the air where he could get a better eye on how many dragons there were.

Hiccup regarded the gathered dragons. I heard him as he took a breath of air. A moment passed, then two. A few of the dragons started looking among themselves. Then Hiccup spoke, his voice reverberating with authority.

"First off we need food and shelter. Gronkles and Zipplebacks, I want you to start excavating some caves in the sides of this cove for shelter. Nadders and Nightmares, you will go out and collect food for all of us. Bring back all you can for now and gather it in the center of the cove. The rest of you, you will maintain patrol groups about a quarter days flight out from the island. If you spot a dragon try and convience them to come back here. If you spot humans, send someone back immediately and inform me."

"Also, I want each species to elect a spokesmen. They will be the one to bring your complaints and concerns to me. This hopefully will keep me from being overwhelmed by all of you." He finished with a grin.

As soon as he finished speaking the dragons flew out at their assigned tasks. With all the dragons gone Hiccup let out a sigh. "Well, that could have gone worse."

I hit him on the head with my ear flap. "It went fine, Hiccup. Stop your worrying."

With that Hiccup clambered off and crawled over to the house we had built. I almost offered to help but before I could he shot me a glare. He wanted to do this on his own. With a shrug of my shoulders, I jumped over to the house and lay down next to it. Hiccup managed to reach me after a minute of crawling. He leaned against my side. I could tell that he was exhausted.

As he rested against my side, I caught him up to date with everything that had happened while he had been asleep. He was surprised to learn the history between Yang and Luna, but we both decided that now was not the time to chase that trail down.

The sun was now high in the sky. The air held the cool freshness of autumn. Everything was calm. Around the cove Zipplebacks were blowing holes into the rock excavating new living space for the various dragons that now lived with us. The rubble was then cleaned up by Gronkles.

The continuous work created a rather rhythmic noise. It wasn't long before the two of us drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I awoke a while latter. The sun was high in the sky. The occasional explosion could be heard from the Zipplebacks as they blew holes into the coves sides, digging new caves. I was surprised I had slept through the resounding explosions. I must be more tired than I thought. As I looked around I was surprised to see how far the various groups had progressed. Several groups had already disappeared into the caves they had excavated.

Gronkles were eating up the rubble, clearing it away and getting a meal in the process. It was a quite an effective system.

A large pile of various types of aquatic life had formed in the center of the cove. The groups sent to gather food had certainly accomplished their goal. We certainly wouldn't be lacking food if their success continued.

As I examined the groups I noticed a commotion start over by one of the excavations. Two of the Gronkles were coughing and gagging, choking on something.

Quickly, I woke Toothless and had him take me over to the disturbance. As we got nearer, one of the Gronkles threw up a shiny liquid. The liquid quickly solidified into heavy mass. Then the other Gronkle spat up an identical mass.

"You two okay?" I asked the Gronkles.

At first they looked startled, I guess they were surprised to be directly addressed by me.

They both began to bow before I stopped them.

"We are fine Lok Rel, the rock in this part just taste a little strange. We were surprised." Toothless tensed up in surprise at the mention of Lok Rel. Before I could wonder the meaning of the Gronkles words the other spoke up.

"It actually tasted good, however it would seem that it would trigger a small case of the hiccups."

So they hadn't been choking. Knowing they would be fine, I examined the strange mass in more detail. It had cooled quite quickly. To my surprise it was quite light. I thought for a moment that it might suffice as a metal for forging. I quickly dismissed the notion. The material looked almost flimsy now that I held it. For the fun of it I threw it at the cove wall.

Toothless and I could only stare in shock as it slammed into the wall and stuck in a solid two inches! Apparently it was much stronger than it appeared.

Toothless walked over so I could examine the metal. With a tug I pulled it out. After my inspection revealed no sighs of damage I hit the wall with it a few times trying to break it but to no avail.

I watched as the two Gronkles ate more of the rubble. After a few minutes they spit up more of the metal. I suspected that some of the minerals of the rubble were indigestible by the Gronkles causing them to spit up the impurities.

I glanced down at my missing leg. I had an idea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later my project came to completion. With the help of a Nadder who had helped melt the metal and the forging tools that I had thoughtfully brought with me I had forged a new leg for myself. Admittedly it was a bit more complex than a normal peg leg, but it managed to mimic a leg a bit more as well.

Toothless had enjoyed watching me at my craft. He had asked countless questions. I was more than happy to answer. He made for an enjoyable forging companion.

Toothless and I had started taking afternoon walks around the island to help me grow accustom to the prosthetic. There were countless times were Toothless had to catch me when I tripped up.

We were on one of our walks when I remembered the title the Gronkle had referred to me by.

"Toothless? What did the Gronkle mean a few days ago, calling me Lok Rel?"

Toothless looked at me in surprise at my sudden question. "It was a title that the queen insisted to go by. It roughly translates to 'High Ruler'. It is an acknowledgement of that dragon's, or human's in your case, supremacy over yourself."

I looked in horror at Toothless. "The dragons don't think of me as another queen, do they?"

It was Toothless's turn to look horrified. "By Midgard, no! They choose to recognize you as their Alpha. By all rights you govern these dragons now."

Honestly I didn't want to rule anyone. In this case though it didn't look like I had a choice.

We soon arrived back at our home. Sharpshot was sitting atop my bed looking expectantly at us. He had been more silent as of late. I had noticed he had been hanging around a few other Terrors a few days ago, but he still choose to stick with Toothless and I. He still hadn't spoken, but as of late he had been truly silent. Normally he would chirp or whistle or something, but as of late, nothing.

"Hey, Sharpshot. How you been doing?" I asked in greeting.

Sharpshot sat up a little at my greeting. "Hiccup, Toothless." Sharpshot replied, his voice was quiet but had a surprisingly deep pitch for such a small creature, with a slight rasp to it.

Toothless and I both looked at him in utter shock and spoke in unison.

"You can speak!"

**A/N**

**Hiccup can walk! Huzzah!**

**And Sharpshot can speak!?**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

**I have been considering updating the summary. As it stands, I feel it is really generic. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. I don't want it to spoil anything but I want for it to hint at what this story offers. Suggestions?**

**Next time, more on Sharpshot, and Toothless finally gets his tailfin rebuilt.**


	24. Ch 24- Oaths

**A/N- Posted 12/16/15 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Unfortunately it couldn't be avoid as it was time for finals. However finals are now done and Christmas break is upon me so, fingers crossed, I should be able to post a bit more frequently for the next month or so.**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 24- Oaths

Hiccup's POV

"Hey, Sharpshot. How you been doing?" I asked in greeting.

Sharpshot sat up a little at my greeting. "Hiccup, Toothless." Sharpshot replied, his voice was quiet but had a surprisingly deep pitch for such a small creature, with a slight rasp to it.

Toothless and I both looked at him in utter shock and spoke in unison.

"You can speak!"

Sharpshot smiled slightly. "Yes, I can."

"But… How? I mean I know how, but why now. Why are you speaking now?" I questioned.

"I served the queen my entire life. She normally didn't acknowledge any of my species as we are small and generally considered weak. Nevertheless our lives were just as miserable as any other dragon held in thrall to her. She used my species for entertainment, forcing us to fight one another or compete against each other to complete impossible feats. The only source of happiness I had, and many other dragons would agree, was my family."

"One day as I flew around searching for food for my family, I was swallowed up by a massive storm. I was thrown about like a rag doll for what seemed many hours. Finally the storm released me and sent me hurtling into the ground. Immediately, I succumbed to unconsciousness. I must have awoken a few hours later, early in the morning. To my surprise, when I woke up I found that I no longer heard the queens call."

"At first I rejoiced at my new freedom, but my joy was quickly replaced with sadness as I realized that my family was still trapped in servitude to the queen. On that day I swore a vow of silence until I could free them."

"Unfortunately I was trapped in a bramble patch, unable to escape. That is where you found me all that time ago."

"Admittedly, I was afraid at first. You were a human, my enemy. You allayed my fears however when you showed no hostility and a willingness to help me. Then you introduced me to your companion. The pair of you intrigued me and thus I decided to stick around."

"Fast forward to the here and now. You Hiccup, and Toothless, defeated the queen, and with that action freed my family from her tyranny. With their freedom and the knowledge that they are alive and well because of you, my vow of silence ends."

Sharpshot stood up and walked across my bed until he stood on the post closest to us.

"However, I now feel the need to make a new vow." Sharpshot bowed, his head pressed against the post and his wings outstretched. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Zu'u vaat midrot wah hi erei oblaan do tiid."*

As soon as he spoke both Toothless and Luna stared at him, mouths agape, shocked by whatever he had just said. All the while Sharpshot remained bowed as if awaiting my response.

Suddenly, the words I need came to me and I gave voice to them.

"Zu'u eim hin vahrot."**

Now it was my turn to receive the stares of the other two dragons in the room. Sharpshot stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you Hiccup, for freeing my family." With that Sharpshot leapt up on my shoulder and curled up around my neck like some kind of scarf. Toothless and Luna continued to stare.

After a few brief moments Luna spoke up. "Um… Hiccup? Sharpshot? Do either of you even realize what you just did? Do you know what just happened?"

Sharpshot lifted his head and gave a small nod before returning to his curled up position.

I, however, was absolutely clueless to what I had just done.

"To be honest, not really." I responded.

Luna kept glancing between Sharpshot and me as she compiled her words.

"Hiccup, Sharpshot just bound himself to you for life. He swore in the ancient dragon tongue to serve you."

"Oh…" was all I could think to say.

Luna spoke up again. "Hiccup, this isn't like the oath the other dragons have given. They recognized you as the Kaal Dov and will almost certainly do as you wish. They can choose to leave if they wish or may choose not to do as you ask of them if they don't want to. However, with his oath, Sharpshot can no longer refuse your word. He is obligated do as you say."

"Normally the oath is forced upon another dragon that has been defeated in a duel or other form of honorary combat. I have never heard it being voluntarily given." Luna finished.

I glanced down at Sharpshot as he rested on my shoulder. He looked up at me, waiting.

"Um… Sharpshot, why?"

"Because it needed to be done." Before I could interrupt he continued. "I am considered an elder among my kind despite my young age. Both my sons and my daughters have taken mates of their own. My own wife died in servitude to the queen. I need to move on. You freed my sons and daughters. For that I owe you everything. So everything I have shall be yours."

I could tell he would not be dissuaded. I needed Toothless's opinion on this however, we were bonded ourselves, but on an entirely higher level. "Toothless?"

Sharpshot froze for a moment. Apparently he had not taken in to consideration that Toothless may disapprove.

Toothless, however, simply nodded. "How can I argue with another wishing to protect you? Many disregard his kind as small and weak. Though I know that they can be very strong and protective when pressed. I have no objection."

At his words Sharpshot smiled. "I will not fail you Toothless." Toothless nodded in acceptance of Sharpshot's vow.

The Nightmare elder that had been assisting Toothless and I stuck her head through the door. I had learned that she went by the name Rajah.

She gave a quick bow of her head before speaking. "Kaal Dov, the various species have chosen their representatives and now await your approval."

I sighed a little. No matter how much I insisted she refused to address me as anything besides Kaal Dov. I was starting to think that she did it solely because she knew it annoyed me as a kind of joke, but I couldn't prove anything.

"I will be right out." I replied.

With another nod of her head she stepped back outside.

"Well then, I guess we better get out there."

Together we stepped back outside. The sun had begun its descent beyond the horizon. Nearly a hundred of the dragons had gathered in the cove. Each species had gathered behind the one they had chosen to represent themselves.

Little to my surprise, Rajah had been nominated as the leader of the Nightmares. A simple nod was all that was needed to show my approval of the choice. She was very level headed for her kind and I knew she would do a good job. She smiled in response to my nod before giving one of her infuriating formal bows. That sealed it, she did it to annoy me.

The Gronkles' choice however was a small surprise. He was a younger member of their species that went by the name Du'Hak. I had met him briefly a few days ago during one of Toothless and mine walks around the island. He had struck me as wise however for someone so young.

"Du'Hak," I called in greeting, "I take it you are the Gronkles' choice for representative?"

Giving a slight nod of his head, Du'Hak responded. "As much to my surprise, yes. If you approve I will try my utmost to do right by my kind."

"You have my approval then. Good luck Du'Hak." Du'Hak bowed his head again and I continued on to the Nadders.

As I approached I could already tell there was going to be a problem. The Nadders were clearly split between two groups each standing behind a different candidate for representative.

"Terrific." I mumbled to Toothless who only snorted in reply. "So who is to be the representative of the Nadders?"

Both of the Nadders stepped forward, glowering at each other. They both opened their mouths to speak. I could tell that they intended to talk over each other.

"Stop!" Both mouths snapped shut and they looked at me in surprise. "You first." I said pointing at the one on the right.

The indicated dragon gave a haughty glance at its opponent before turning back to me. "Kaal Dov, I am Snare Claw, the most accomplished warrior of my people. I have slain every foe that has stood before me and have come out unscathed in each encounter." He proclaimed.

"You killed all of you opponents?" I asked, feigning awe. The other dragons in the cove shifted about, realizing I wasn't pleased. Snare Claw however seemed ignorant of my sarcasm, even as his followers started to distance themselves from him.

"Yes." He replied, almost smugly. "I have proven my strength."

I looked at the ground for the moment as if in deep thought. Meanwhile I reached out to Toothless through our bond and conveyed my plan. "Toothless?" I asked aloud as if asking for his opinion.

Toothless, knowing what I wanted and in agreement, sprang into action. Snare Claw had about two seconds of warning as a certain distinctive screech began to reverberate in the cove. The look of shock and surprise was almost comical. That was right before a weakened plasma blast exploded at his feet throwing him backwards. As he tried to regain his footing Toothless leaped through the air with a swift spin and landed on Snare's back, pinning him. Snare Claw struggled for a few seconds before Toothless put his claws on his neck forcing his head into the dirt.

I then walked up to him and kneeled down next to his head so he could see me. "Killing your foes is never a test of strength." I motioned to Toothless to let him up. "Showing mercy however…" I let my words trail off, my point made.

Snare Claw slowly stood, shocked by the rapid events. I could see in his eyes a deep anger was burning, however I also knew that some of my words had made an impact on him as he know seemed a little unsure. He gave a quick bow before slinking off.

I glanced to the other Nadder that had been elected to lead. The pride I saw in her eyes concerned me. She thought she had won. Already she preened before her peers. She would make no better a choice than Snare Claw I thought to myself.

I gave a quick glance to see if there were any other Nadders that might wish to take responsibility. Unfortunately, none did. However, as I looked a certain Nadder near the back caught my eye. She was smaller than most her kin and her scales were a deep, rich green. Somehow though, I felt like I knew her, like I had met her before.

"You in the back." I shouted as I pointed to her. "What is your name?"

She looked rather startled to be picked out from the large crowd.

"Freja, Kaal Dov." She responded timidly.

Realization struck Toothless, Luna, and I at the same time. Freja was Groenn's sister, but he thought she had been killed during one of the raids on Berk.

"Um, Freja? You are Groenn's sister right?" I asked cautiously.

She perked up immediately. "Yes I am. You met my brother? You know where he is?"

"Yeah, um, we, er…" I trailed off not knowing how to tell her the bad news. Thankfully Toothless came to my rescue.

"He died during the fight with the queen. He save the Hiccup and I, but in the process the queen got him." Toothless, admittedly, was a little blunt but he was sincere.

"Oh… I suspected he was dead when I couldn't find him among the dragons here, but I had hoped… Anyways thank you for giving me closure. It is good to know he died with honor."

"If you don't mind me asking, Groenn said you had been captured on Berk."

"I had… Sort of. I had been captured in one of their nets, but was freed when one of the large torches came crashing down, scattering the Vikings that had been holding the net down. In the confusion, I managed to escape. However I had suffered injury during the fight and so the queen released control of me thinking me soon to die. I managed to hide in the forest and slowly recovered."

As I thought back I realized that she had been there the night I had shot down Toothless. It was quite the impressive tale. As I looked around I could tell the other Nadders were in agreement.

"Hey Freja, how would you like to be the Nadders representative?" I asked.

"Me? But I am no one. I haven't done anything to deserve such honor."

"Knowing your brother and that you managed to survive on Berk while injured is testament enough to your ability." I replied with a smile.

Freja looked flustered for several moments before bowing low to the ground and responding.

"It would be my honor, Kaal Dov."

I continued on to the Zipplebacks who had chosen Silent Fire to represent them. Silent Fire was different from most Zipplebacks in that only one of the heads spoke, the one known as Fire. While a bit of an oddity he was well respected among the various dragons and so he too had my approval.

The other dragon species, realizing that they were few in number decided to join together and chose Tando, the Typhooomerang that had carried Toothless and I here, as there representative. Toothless immediately approved of the choice so I gave him my blessing.

With that done I returned to our home with Toothless, Luna, and Sharpshot in tow to turn in for the night. It had been one exhausting day. Tomorrow though, it would be time to start working on a new tailfin for Toothless.

**A/N- So… Thoughts? Suggestions? Really reviews are my lifeblood.**

**I would also like to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! **

**Next time, Toothless and Hiccup take to the skies once again.**

***I swear loyalty to you until the end of time.**

****I accept your vow.**


	25. Ch 25- Visions of the Past

A/N- Finally finished the chapter! Seriously, this was the chapter that kept on going. TWICE I had to rewrite it, either because it the flow sucked or because it created plot issues.

I would first off like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. It means more than you can imagine.

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 25- Visions of the Past

Toothless's POV

The morning sun had long since begun its daily trek across the sky. The temperature was still freezing however as winter was in its prime. Hiccup was already up however, despite the cold. He had started working in his forge yesterday early in the morning. I don't think he even slept.

He had been building me a new tailfin. Both he and I were ready to feel the freedom of the sky once again. It had been too long since we had flown together.

He wanted me to stay outside as he needed space for one of the Nadder's to help melt the Gronkle iron and he didn't want me crowding him while he worked. The forge only had enough space for him and one dragon.

Finally he came out holding the new tailfin and saddle.

"Hey bud! You ready to go?" he called as he hobbled over on his peg leg. He seemed to be able to walk well enough with it, but he still couldn't run.

"You know that I have been itching to fly. Dragons weren't meant to be grounded you know." I said lightheartedly. I meant it as a joke but the quick pained look that I saw in his eyes told me that he still blamed himself for ripping off my tailfin and grounding me.

I jumped over so that he wouldn't have to walk over to me.

"Knock that off!" I demanded as I hit him on the back of the head with my tail.

"Ow! What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Stop blaming yourself."

Hiccup started putting the straps on that would keep the artificial fin in place.

"How can I not blame myself? It was my fault."

I lifted my tail, with him on it, in front of me so that I could look him in the eye.

"And I forgave you, so stop."

He smiled tiredly before moving to put on my saddle. He fumbled with the straps for a few moments before clabbering into the saddle. He sat there silent for a moment, catching his breath. He started leaning in on the saddle. At first I thought he was going to whisper something in my ear, but as he continued to droop forward I realized he must be exhausted.  
"Maybe we should wait until this afternoon? You look like you could use some rest."

He sat up in the saddle. "What!? No, I'm fine, you need to fly."

I chuckled to myself. "Well, I may be crazy, but I don't think you can fly while you are asleep."

He looked like he was going to protest some more so I interrupted. "Just lie down here and rest for a little. I have waited this long to fly, I can wait another few hours."

He climbed down from the saddle while I lied down so he would have somewhere to rest his head and so I could keep him warm.

"Fine you overprotective reptile. If it will make you happy." Within moments he was asleep.

I decided to stay awake and keep an eye on things so Hiccup could rest in peace. Several dragons flew about on their assigned jobs. Gathering food, digging new living spaces, and coming back from patrol. It was amazing to see this many dragons flying about, living together peacefully. And it was all thanks to Hiccup.

If only he could see that.

Even with everything he had accomplished he still doubted himself. Probably because his village had for so long, I thought bitterly to myself.

Luna landed next to me and nodded in greeting. "I see he finished your tailfin. Have you two tried it out yet?"

"No," I replied, "he worked himself into the ground trying to finish it last night. Seeing how tired he was I forced him to catch up on his sleep."

"His insistent hammering woke me up last night. I was surprised that he was still awake. I would have tried to convince him to go to sleep if I knew he would be staying up all night."

"I doubt he would have listened. He is kind of stubborn like that."

Luna laughed a little at my words. "If there was any doubt that he was a Viking, his pure stubbornness sure disproves it." We sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes before Luna continued.

"Sometimes… sometimes, I think he misses it. Being on Berk. I don't even think it's conscious. I found him earlier while he waited outside the forge for some of the metal to cool, staring towards the coves edge as the sun's beams washed over the top. All he said was, 'It would be Snoggletog soon.'"

"When I asked him what Snoggletog was, he waved it off mumbling it was a weeklong Viking holiday of gift giving and feasting. That it was nothing important. But I could hear the longing in his voice." Luna finished.

"I think sometimes we forget that he wasn't always one of us. Parts of him are still very human. It just is what makes him so unique." I replied.

"If it hadn't been for you he would have long since gone mad. You two are quite the pair."

A soft snore from Hiccup interrupted us.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two to your rest." With that, Luna flew off.

With Luna gone, I was left with my thoughts once again. I couldn't blame Hiccup for missing being with other Vikings. They may have mistreated him, but he was among his own. I knew as well as anyone here that being with your own kind held a certain allure.

I decided then that I would try to do something to make this Snoggletog special.

Hiccup began to wake up a few hours later. With a yawn and a stretch he started to sit up.

"Ok, I'll admit. I needed that sleep." Hiccup announced with another yawn.

"Told you so."

"Alright, no one likes a smart aleck."

"You ready?"

Hiccup stood up and shook the sleep out of his system. "Let's do this!"

Hiccup jumped into the saddle and strapped himself in. With a pump of my wings we shot into the air.

"Oh yeah!" we yelled in unison. We continued to climb straight up. It felt amazing to be back in the air with Hiccup. We flew high into the sky and swept through the clouds. Hiccup and I coordinated perfectly through our bond executing daring maneuver after maneuver. The peace wasn't meant to last.

Suddenly, Hiccup retreated back into his own mind with a gasp.

"No… you're dead! We beat you!" Hiccup shouted at the empty air.

"Hiccup? What are you talking about? There is no one out there, it's just me!"

"NO, NO, NO…" Hiccup mumbled to himself. Then without warning he flipped the foot pedal and sent us into a dive. Hiccup leaned low in the saddle and continued to mumble to himself. "We can get her Toothless, we have to defeat her!"

"Hiccup! The queen is dead! We beat her." I shouted hoping to get through to him. All the while we continued to plummet. The ground was quickly approaching. Other dragons swarmed about us as they sensed Hiccup's panic.

If something didn't change now, we were both going to die. Hesitantly, I probed Hiccup's mind. The chaos that greeted me threatened to overwhelm me. At first it looked like his mind was going to attack me and destroy me, but as the tendrils of his mind examined me his mental defenses once again retreated before me, leaving me unharmed.

I plunged onwards deeper into his thoughts trying to find the origin of his sudden panic. After a few rushed moments of panic I finally found it. A small part of the queen's mind had infiltrated Hiccup's thoughts and had imbedded itself in Hiccup's memories of us flying. I considered attacking it but decided I didn't want to risk the damage to Hiccup's mind. So I dragged away the tendrils of Hiccup's mind that had been attacking the intruder.

It appeared that Hiccup's mind was struggling with it as it didn't wish to harm itself and thus was wary of striking the invasive fragment of the queen's mind that had latched itself on and had been corrupting his thoughts. I continued to draw Hiccup away from the queen while at the same time trying to get control of his foot so that I could control the foot pedal and stop us from crashing. I quickly found however that controlling someone else's appendages, especially an appendage controlling my own tailfin, was very difficult. My own actions seemed to only worsen the situation as we continued to plummet towards our death. Then, Hiccup seemed to notice our predicament and helped guide us into a more steady descent. His actions didn't feel even conscious. He was doing this on instinct.

While our descent did slow dramatically it was still going to be a crash landing. Hiccup had done everything he could so I flipped him out of the saddle and latched on to him wrapping my legs and wings around him. Then I braced myself for the inevitable.

We hit the ground traveling far too quickly. Darkness enveloped me immediately. Never thought this would be the way I go…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was warm. Much warmer than it should have been in the middle of winter. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a very familiar place. The Dream State.

It was more beautiful than I remembered. The perpetual sunrise, the ice capped mountains in the distance, the grass covered plains swaying in the wind, it was just as peaceful as I recalled.

Hiccup! Where was he? After a moments panic I saw him sitting on the cliffs edge overlooking the plains. He was holding his head in his hands. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry Toothless. I am so sorry. I didn't, I didn't…"

"It's not your fault Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up at me and started shouting, "I panicked! And we almost died because of it!"

"The queen had infiltrated your mind and corrupted part of it. We couldn't have predicted that the queen could be so shrewd. Just be thankful that we got thrown back into the Dream State by some miracle. I wonder if we have a certain number of freebies?"

Hiccup returned to looking back over the plain. "It wasn't a freebie. After you subdued my panicking mind I sensed we were crashing. I remembered this place and threw us into it."

I looked at Hiccup shocked, according to Odin it was supposed to be difficult to enter the Dream State. Hiccup however had not only entered immediately himself but had dragged me along as well.

"Don't worry Hiccup. We will find a way to overcome this. We always do."

Hiccup looked up at me tiredly. "Sure bud." His smile was forced and betrayed his lack of confidence.

Hiccup stood up before continuing. "We should be getting back. Don't want everyone worrying about us, do we?"

With that we woke up and returned to the mortal world. Several dragons were crouched around us worriedly. Luna and Sharpshot were the closest, both looking surprised and anxious.

Seeing we were awake and fine Sharpshot leaped onto Hiccups shoulder and started sniffing him out, checking him over to make sure he was okay. Luna gave me a glance over before speaking up.

"Are you two okay? What happened?"

I glanced at Hiccup before responding. "We were flying testing out the new tailfin. Unfortunately the queen has left a fragment of herself in Hiccup's mind and it has attached itself to Hiccup's memories of us flying. So after a few minutes flying, the fragment attacked Hiccup. Normally Hiccup can easily overwhelm the queen, but with the battle raging in his own head things were a bit different. Hiccup's mental defenses were hesitant to do anything lest he damage himself."

I looked around for Hiccup, but he had already returned in side with Sharpshot.

Luna spoke up again. "But how did you two survive the crash without a scratch?"

"Hiccup yanked us into the Dream State again so we were protected."

Luna recognized the significance of Hiccup's feat and looked over at the house with a new found respect in her eyes. "Every day you two do something new that impresses me."

I humphed at her response before returning to the house to check on Hiccup.

Hiccup had already climbed into his bed and had fallen asleep. Sharpshot sat atop his chest, rising and falling with Hiccup's breathing. As I entered Sharpshot looked up and gave me a look over before lying back down.

Satisfied that Hiccup was resting I curled up around the base of Hiccup's bed and went to sleep myself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up the next day to the sound of pounding from outside. With a grumble I got up. Hiccup was already up apparently as his bed was empty. I walked outside and was greeted by the usual sight of dragons flying about doing their jobs.

We had started stockpiling a surplus of food and the new caves were coming along nicely. Several more dragons had joined us and had been integrated into our little society.

As I was appreciating the beauty of the new day when I heard Hiccup leave the forge. Turned to greet him when I noticed he was carrying another tailfin. Curious, I ambled over.

Hiccup saw me coming and tried to smile. I could see the pain in his eyes however.

"Hey Toothless. Happy Snoggletog."

"That's today!?"

"Yeah, it starts today anyways, so here."

He presented the tailfin. To me it looked like the old ones with a few modifications.

"Here, let me put it on."

I brought my tail around and let him remove and replace the old one. I immediately noticed that this new one was much lighter than of the previous versions. I worked the muscles in my real fin to see if the new fin would hinder my movement in any way. I watched my as my fin opened and closed.

Then my jaw dropped. The artificial fin was mimicking the real one! I tested it out further, right turn, left turn, up, down. Each time the fake fin worked in conjunction with the real one. It was amazing!

I turned to Hiccup.

"But… I mean. How?"

Hiccup smiled a little. "Toothless, I need to say something. I don't want to you to interrupt, I don't want you to argue. I just… I need to say this."

I simply nodded in response, still stunned by the magnitude of Hiccup's gift, not really comprehending.

"The night I shot you down I stole your flight and with it your freedom. I tried to return some of that freedom with an artificial fin, but it came with price of carrying me, of allowing me to control your actions. I have never enjoyed that aspect of our friendship. Last night only proved my fears. If I wanted I can control your flight against your will. I wanted to free you from that burden."

I wanted to tell him that he wasn't a burden; that I didn't mind him controlling my flight, but he asked for my silence. I could only respect his wishes.

"Toothless… I… I need you to go away for a few days. I need time to think some things through. I just… I…"

I was left speechless. I didn't know how to respond. Why did Hiccup want me to leave? Was something wrong?

"Hiccup… What? Why?"

"Just… Just go Toothless." Hiccup turned and started to walk away.

I started to chase after him. "Why Hiccup? Why…"

Hiccup spun around and shouted, interrupting me. "_GO_! Just go." His voice was filled with power, his words were not to be ignored.

I felt my wings starting to flap and before I knew it I was flying away as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave. I could tell something was wrong, but the Kaal Dov had spoken.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

No, stop. Stop it. Shut up!

The queen's voice had become increasingly insistent over the past few hours. Ever since my flight with Toothless her voice had pestered, tempted, and taunted me. Whispers of my failures and shortcomings haunted me.

I knew it wasn't a conscious mind. It was only a fragment that feed on my own, using my uncertainties against me. The fragment wasn't powerful or cunning, but the fact that it used my own mind against me made it difficult if not impossible to track and nail down. It was infuriating.

When I had sent Toothless away, I had reasoned it was to protect him from the fragment, but now I knew it was the queen influencing me, trying to weaken me. Now I was alone without my best friend. I didn't seek help from the other dragons as I feared that knowing a fragment of the queen still existed would send them into a panic.

Luna and Sharpshot would probably be willing to help, but I had no idea how they could. Toothless was the only one I knew that helped with my mental powers. He had helped me while we were crashing regain control.

And now he wasn't here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

The sun had reached its crest and was now beginning to fall towards the other horizon. Still I flew. At this point I was going on autopilot. I had forgotten that one of my tailfins was artificial. All I knew was that Hiccup wasn't on my back, with me.

Why had Hiccup sent me away? Was he mad at me? Was it something I said? For the life of me I couldn't deduce Hiccup's reasoning. Could the fragment of the queen be affecting him more than I thought? That idea in particular frightened me.

Lost in my thoughts I barely noticed the growing storm around me. Once I had it was too late to avoid it. I quickly glanced around, desperately searching for somewhere to land. A large island crested the horizon. I raced towards it as fast as I could hoping to reach it before the storm got too bad.

The wind was starting to buffet me around a little when I finally reached the island. At this point it was too dark to see so I landed and hoped I wouldn't hit anything. Thankfully I landed without incident.

I quickly curled up around myself and prepared myself for a long night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The storm quite halfway through the night. The surrounding ground had been thoroughly soaked by the squall. My internal flame however had kept me and the ground beneath me comfortably dry. I slept for a few more hours and was woken by the sun breaching the horizon and streaming through the trees.

It was then I found myself in a very familiar area. The cove.

The cove on Berk where Hiccup and I had first gotten to know each other. It couldn't have been coincidence that I ended up here. I took a long look around remembering this place and all the memories it held. For a moment I was able to get lost in the memories of this place.

After a few minutes reminiscent of the past I gave thought to my next action. Apparently Hiccup needed some time to himself. So it sounded like I needed to burn some time. The town of Berk was near, so I decided to give it a look over and see how it faired since Hiccup had left.

I leapt straight out of the cove, a feat I probably wouldn't have been able to complete a few months ago. Another testament to my growing strength. I decided to walk to Berk as it would be dangerous for me to be spotted and it was easier to hide in the dense vegetation than it was in the clear sky.

The forest was peaceful. The intense cold had caused the ground to freeze, so each footstep would cause a quite crunch to be heard. Many of the trees were bent over as there upper limbs had become drenched in the rain and then icy. It was hard to believe an island so peaceful held a people so angry.

It wasn't long before I reached the outskirts of the town. I clung to the shadows, observing. Already the people were beginning to stir. Most of the Vikings were walking up to what I assumed was the Great Hall based on Hiccup's descriptions. From what Hiccup had told me it was most likely the Vikings going there were doing so for breakfast. I decided that I would try to gain entrance.

Hiccup had mentioned that there was a small cave that led into the Great Hall through the roof. It was there to let the smoke from the great fires escape the cavern. It was situated high up on the face of the mountain overshadowing Berk.

I searched the face of the mountain from my shadow. It wasn't long before I spotted the smoke rising from where the cave must be. As stealthily as I could I flew up the side of the mountain not facing Berk and then quickly darted around and into the cave.

It was a bit of a squeeze but I managed to crawl down the cave into the rafters of the Great Hall and there I was finally able to really see the Vikings that Hiccup had grown up with. Based off of their descriptions I was able to identify a few of the Vikings.

I guessed at the identities of a few of the teenagers who looked to be about Hiccup's age. It appeared to be Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I stealthily moved through the rafters until I was above their table so I could listen to their conversation.

"There hasn't been a dragon raid in weeks. I've been itching for a fight for a long time." Astrid remarked as she slammed her mug onto the table.

"For once our food stores have been somewhat stable, no one has died during a raid, and none of our homes have been destroyed. Why don't you be thankful for that? " Fishlegs commented.

Astrid leaned onto the table and gave a noncommittal grunt. The twins (I couldn't tell which was which) looked as if their favorite toy had been taken away.

"But the raids were so cool!" One of them exclaimed.

"Yeah! So much fire and destruction and stuff!"

"The raids have stopped, Hiccup has disappeared to who knows where, and Old Man Havard finally kicked the bucket. Things have gotten boring."

"Nothing has been blown up or destroyed in two whole weeks!"

Fishlegs decided to interject here. "I does seem strange that there hasn't been a raid in so long. It's almost been a month now. Maybe Stoick found the nest this time?"

Astrid mumbled something under her breath about winning dragon training yet not being allowed to go with the other Vikings to hunt the nest. The other teens ignored her. It must have been a common complaint from her.

Fishlegs spoke up again. "Speaking of Hiccup, what do you guys think happened to him?"

"Dragons got him!" One twin exclaimed.

"No, raiders, no, slavers!" interjected the other.

"Don't be stupid, we would have noticed it there were raiders or slavers on Berk, and why would slavers or raiders want with a runt like Hiccup, anyways?" one of the twins said.

I couldn't help but bristle at the statement. How dare they mock Hiccup!

Astrid spoke up again, "Yeah, but with Hiccup gone, Stoick expects me to be the next chief." She sounded a little bitter to my surprise. According to Hiccup it was common place for humans to work hard for recognition and status.

"You don't want to be chief?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid sat up a little, she looked tired and frustrated. "I wouldn't mind being chief, it's just I never have been one for leading. I would be just as happy letting someone else lead. Stoick however thinks that I have what it takes to lead Berk. It is an honor and a duty I can't turn down. It's a lot to learn though, and I never imagined the weight of responsibility being so immense."

Fishlegs sat silently, before nodding in empathy. The twins looked on however not really understanding.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open. A burly Viking crashed in shouting.

"Their back! The fleet has been spotted!"

Immediately everyone in the hall leapt up and rushed the door. It was a miracle no one was trampled. Since everyone's attention was in leaving and reaching the dock I decided I could forgo the smoke and leave through the front door. Silently I leaped to the ground and squeezed through the door before it closed. I snuck through the village and made my why to the docks remaining hidden the whole time.

It was surprisingly easy. I would have thought that the Vikings would have noticed me but apparently they were all too excited seeing their fleet return. I quickly arrived at the docks. I settled into my vantage point high above, tucked into the shadows. Despite the distance I could still hear everything going on below.

I quickly identified Stoick, Hiccup's father, by his immense size and the way the other Vikings deferred to him. He was speaking to a rotund man with a peg leg and a hook for an arm. From what Hiccup had told me he must be Gobber, the only Viking I knew Hiccup missed.

"Had you come back a day later you would have had to walk across the ice." Gobber exclaimed.

"Fate fortuned us this time." Stoick replied, before he addressed the crowd, "We have returned and without any losses, be it man or ship. We can also confirm that the dragons have left the nest!"

The crowd went into an uproar. Some in joy, others in disbelief or confusion.

"How can that be? They just up and left?" one Viking from the crowd cried out. A few of the other Vikings called out in agreement.

Stoick raised his arms placating the crowd, "I don't know how or why, but we reached the nest and it was empty. Let us celebrate the end to the war! Let it be the best Snoggletog we have ever had!"

With a cheer most of the Vikings started up towards the Great Hall to celebrate. Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and one other Viking I didn't recognize stayed behind. I decided to stay and see what they had to say.

"Something is bothering you Stoick. I have known you long enough to recognize it." Gobber said.

Stoick gave a brief glance to Astrid before replying. "We did find something at the nest. I don't know how to describe it."

Gesturing to the other Viking next to him he continued, "Spitelout and I were searching the far side of the island while the other Vikings tried to find a way into the massive mountain that centered the island. We found a carcass of a dragon, but it wasn't like any either of us had ever seen. The carcass was the size of the Great Hall!"

Gobber and Astrid looked at the two of them in disbelief. The one who Stoick had identified as Spitelout confirmed what his chief had said. "Ay, the beast must have been the leader or something of the dragons. Something, and I dare not imagine what, must have killed it. With the death of their leader the other dragons must have scattered."

Stoick nodded and continued, "If we ever had found the nest, I doubt we would have survived. WE were lucky something else beat us to it."

Gobber and Astrid were struggling to come to terms with it.

"Never the less we are safe now, so let us celebrate!" Spitelout cheered as he clapped Astrid on the shoulder and started towards the Great Hall. Astrid looked miffed about Spitelout's excessive attitude. She glanced at Stoick who responded to her silent question. "Go on Astrid, celebrate a little, we have earned it."

"Yes Sir." With that she turned and followed Spitelout.

"Did you find any trace of him?" Gobber asked Stoick quietly.

"There wasn't a sign Hiccup had been taken there, and we searched the whole island, caves and all."

Gobber looked at the ground dejectedly. "Not one scrap of evidence? How did he just disappear?"

"I wish I knew. On the bright side we didn't find any evidence that he died there either and I doubt a dragon can digest things like leather boots or metal belt buckles. Come, let us celebrate! We are safe from the dragon menace."

Gobber smiled and followed Stoick. I was about to move on when I sensed that someone was standing behind me. I quickly spun to see who it was that I sensed. To my surprise an old woman stood there, hunched over and leaning on her staff. From what Hiccup had told me this must be Gothi, the village elder.

I stood there not knowing what to do. On the one claw, she could raise the alarm and force me defend myself or to flee. On the other claw she was an elder and was mute to my understanding, thus presenting little threat. What she did next took me by complete surprise.

She put a finger to her lips in a motion I knew from Hiccup meant to be silent. She smiled before beckoning for me to follow her. At first I feared a trap but something told me I could trust this human and so I decided to see where this strange human would take me.

She moved at a very sedate pace, but I didn't mind. I took the time to better appreciate the village that Hiccup had grown up in. Slowly but surely we moved on. Much to my surprise she led me out of the village. We wandered deep into the forest. At this point I was starting to wonder if she was senile.

It wasn't much longer before I recognized where she had taken me. We stood on the edge of the cove. How did she know about this place? I turned to face her. Again she was leaning on her staff. After a moment she held out her hand and looked me in the eye. It took me a moment to figure out what she wanted.

With a slow nod, I lowered my head and allowed her to touch the side of my head. She stood there for a moment running her hand against my scales, rubbing soft circles. Then she stepped back and started gesturing. She would point at my head before pointing at her own. I starred at her in confusion, not understanding what she wanted.

This time she pointed at her lips before repeating the original motion. This time I thought I knew what she wanted, but I was a little surprised by it. I tilted my head to the side questioning if she was sure. She replied with a slow nod.

So I reached out with my mind and tried to find her own. It didn't take long as her mental presence was quite impressive. It wasn't the brute power of the queen nor the clever and intricate mind of Hiccup. Instead it was almost, simple. No that was the wrong word. Her mind was calm but held great knowledge and wisdom.

We both took a moment to acclimate to the others presence and then she spoke to me through our minds.

"I am Gothi, elder of the human Tribe of Berk, speaker for the gods. Who do I have the honor of addressing?"

I was little shocked by the very formal greeting. Nevertheless, I responded in kind.

"I am Toothless, formerly Obsidian, heir to the Tribe of Night, and now I am the friend and guardian of the Kaal Dov, who you know as Hiccup."

I could sense her shock at my words. I admit that it was relieving as it meant so she didn't know everything.

"So Hiccup is alive!?"

"Very much so, and in better care than he ever was here." I let a little of my anger slip into the mental link.

Gothi sighed before continuing. "Hiccup did deserve better treatment than he received, I will admit, however I feared that if I intervened he would have only received more of the ire of his peers. In hindsight, yes it was the wrong choice, but I never meant to hurt him."

We remained in silence for a few moments before continuing, "So Hiccup is the Kaal Dov? I must admit the visions the gods gave me never revealed that."

"How do you know of the Kaal Dov?"

"I am an old woman and have spent many days in communion with the gods, speaking as their voice for this tribe. You learn things."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you."

"Yes, Hiccup is the Kaal Dov." I answered tersely.

"Well these are indeed interesting times."

"It's your turn."

"So it is," she paused. My anger at this little woman was starting to mount. Finally, she answered. "When I was much younger I had vision that lasted several hours. During it I saw a prophecy speaking of a human that would guide and protect the dragons into their greatest hour."

"You are still holding something back old woman."

"Am I?" she responded merrily. "I am an old woman. I am prone to forget things."

I let my anger and mental power continue to leak into the mental link. "I will protect the Kaal Dov, and right now you have information that he deserves to know!"

"My apologies Toothless, I needed to know if you really meant it when you said you were Hiccup's friend. Unfortunately I still can't tell you the rest of what I know. Neither of you are ready, but I will tell you, some day."

She meant what she said. It was hard to lie through a mental link as you could feel the emotion behind a person's thoughts. I let my anger subside a little.

"I will hold you to that Gothi. Now, I imagine you didn't bring me out here to find out about Hiccup, well, not the only reason." I relented.

"You are correct, Toothless. The gods gave me a vision long ago. It wasn't until today that I knew who I was to share it with. Toothless, darkness is gathering all around us. The death of the queen at Helhiem's gate has delayed it but only for a time. Together you and Hiccup must unite the dragons or we all might fall. In all my years I have learned only one thing for sure. The world is far stranger than any of us realize."

"And just how are Hiccup and I supposed to do that? Dragon culture is not very friendly to outsiders. Individual nests have their hierarchy, but nests never work with other nests. It just doesn't happen."

"I don't know Toothless. I wish I did, honestly I do." She sounded tired all of a sudden. I had forgotten how old the woman before must be. Her body couldn't handle the stress of our mental conversation for much longer.

I sighed before responding. "Thank you Gothi. I will think more on your words." With that I broke the connection. When I opened my eyes I saw Gothi leaning heavily on her staff. She wouldn't be able to reach the village on her own in her current condition. With a grumble I settled down and signaled for her to climb onto my back.

She smiled and slowly climbed on. I carried her back to her home at a slow pace so as to not jostle her. By now the sun was beginning its descent to the west. She guided me to her home where I let her off. With a final nod of good bye we went our separate ways.

I could hear the celebrations continuing in the Great Hall. Vikings singing drunkenly, eating merrily, and telling outlandish tales of past deeds. I could understand this might be why Hiccup would miss the Snoggletog celebrations. It was clear the Vikings were having a swell time.

I decided I would spend a short while longer wandering the empty village to better understand where Hiccup grew up. I saw the alleys where he would run from his tormentors, I stood witness to the cold home where he was raised, and finally I came to the village blacksmith. Hiccups one bastion. His place of solitude and protection. The only place where he could almost be himself.

As I admired the place where Hiccup's fondest memories of this village came from, I heard a quiet sound from within. Curious, I crept forward to investigate. As I approached the sound became clearer. It sounded like crying!

'Why would someone be crying during such a festive time?' I thought to myself.

It was a slow, racking sob that was interrupted every few minutes by the swish of liquid. Even from here I could smell the alcohol. By now, all thoughts of danger had fled. I had to know what was going on. I sneaked to the entrance of the smith and glanced around. At first it appeared empty until I noticed a light coming from the room in the back.

From Hiccup's descriptions, I knew it to be his workspace, but why would anyone be back there?

I decided it was time to leave. The longer I stayed only increased my chances of running into a very hostile Viking. As I turned to leave my tail hit some tools hanging from the rafters. The loud clanging broke the quiet night.

Immediately, the sobbing in the back ceased and all was silent. Before I could react, a large Viking burst from the back, lantern in hand. We both froze, sizing up the other. After a moment I realized it to be Gobber.

He continued to stare at me. Several expressions flying across his face. Shock, confusion, anger, followed by utter bewilderment. I decided to take advantage of his hesitance to flee. As I turned to make my escape however, Gobber spoke up.

"Wait!"

Hesitantly I turned to face him once again. Gobber seemed surprised that I had actually heeded his words.

"Your tail, one of the fins is a prosthetic." He said pointing.

I responded with a slow nod trying to gauge where he was going with this line of thought. Again he seemed a little surprised that I actually responded.

"May… May I see it?"

Tentatively, I brought my fin around and raised it up for his inspection. He held the lantern high and appraised the craftsmanship.

"Hiccup made this!"

My brows raised in surprise that he recognized Hiccup's work. Again, I slowly nodded.

"So he is alive?"

Another nod of confirmation.

"Why did you kidnap him?!" Gobber suddenly yelled in a drunken rage. He started swinging his hook as if to hit me. I quickly pinned him to the ground to make sure neither of us would be harmed in his drunken state. I growled in his face hoping to calm him.

Unfortunately it didn't work. Gobber continued to yell and tried to free himself. I stood up and gestured with my head to the saddle on my back.

Thankfully Gobber seemed to get the message.

"He wanted to leave?"

Again I nodded.

Gobber seemed to contemplate my response for a moment before he continued under his breath.

"Can't say I blame him…"

We sat there in silence for several more moments. After a while I moved to leave as it seemed Gobber was done.

"Is he happy?" he whispered under his breath.

Once more I turned. After a moment's thought I nodded. There was a moments silence before Gobber responded.

"Thank you."

With that I shot up into the air and disappeared into the evening sky. I flew above Berk for a while longer taking it all it. I watched as Gobber joined his fellow Vikings in the Great Hall.

I still worried about Hiccup. I had no idea why he had sent me away. I couldn't return yet though. The magical compulsion he had used when he had ordered me to leave hadn't yet worn off. Until it did or Hiccup called for me I couldn't return, no matter how much I wanted.

Then a wave of magic crashed through the air. With it a single mental thought, yelled in anguish and misery.

"_TOOTHLESS!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

After Toothless's departure, I returned to the forge. I didn't really know why. I sat on the edge of one of my work benches taking it all. Several of my designs hung on the walls and were scattered on the work benches. Tools that I had brought with me from Berk and had bought on Droutt cluttered the room. The forge gave a low glow to the room and kept it comfortably warm.

The fragment of the queen's mind continued to harass me. Refusing to give me a moments rest. As the battle had raged I quickly learned that keeping another's mind out was far simpler than fighting the same mind once it had entrenched itself. Especially since I couldn't focus on the fragment.

Hours past as I sat there, fighting a battle raging in my own head. A headache quickly set in. It became harder and harder to concentrate on the task at hand. At some point Sharpshot had joined me in the forge. He didn't say anything, he instead sat next to me and stayed awake with me. He gave me his support in the only way he could. I could tell however that he hated that he couldn't do more. I could feel the other dragons about our island.

They could feel my pain and I could feel their fear. Fear that I would fall in this confrontation. Fear that the queen might once again wreak havoc on their lives, and yet they stayed, lending me their moral support.

And so I fought. I fought for the dragons that had put their faith in me.

The pain grew steadily as time wore on. I knew now that mental combat was far more difficult than physical. The stakes were also much higher. Death may well be preferable to the loss of my mind.

The queen's voice echoed through my mind.

'_Failure, unwanted.'_

'_You hurt your only friend.'_

'_Traitor!'_

'_You turned on your own people'_

'_You think you can lead and protect these dragons?'_

I ignored the voice as best I could. It was relentless and unending. The voice knew my fears and played on them.

For two days I fought and I was losing. The strain of our combat was taking a toll on my body. The splinter of the queen's mind had no such limitations. The pain was becoming unbearable as I steadily began to lose ground.

By now I was on my last legs of energy and will and we both could sense it. I knew I had to get Toothless back if I had any hope of fighting this battle any further. Yet I had no way to do this.

I knew I didn't have long. The mental conflict had waged to long. I had expended my energy.

As the pain took over and a started to dip into unconsciousness my latent magic exploded carrying with it one thought.

"_TOOTHLESS!"_

**A/N- That was one long chapter. I hope I was able to satisfy those that wanted some perspective of what had been going on at Berk. Anyways the plot thickens.**

**Again, thank you all for your reviews. I love reading them and always try to respond if I can.**

**Next time, the final battle with the queen and new threats come to our duo's shores.**


	26. Ch 26- Insanity

A/N- Posted 1/28/2016 I don't own HTTYD.

Hello everyone! First off I would like to thank everyone for their continued support for this story. Now, on to the story!

Chapter 26- Insanity

Toothless's POV

The temperature had rapidly dropped as the sun had dipped behind the horizon. The night sky was unblemished by clouds and instead shone via the full moon, the numerous stars, and the colorful borealis. The sea below was still and calm and in places had frozen into immense sheets of ice. Both the calm waters and newly frozen plates of ice reflected the night sky creating a night that was nearly as bright as day.

I noticed none of this beauty however as my wings pumped tirelessly as I fought to return to Hiccup with all do haste. As always I could feel Hiccup through our shared bond. However, what before had been a dull pain and intense sensation of concentration was now waves of immeasurable agony and mental pressure. Something had gone horribly wrong.

The immediate rush in which I had felt Hiccup's vast pain indicated that he had probably been nulling the pain that leaked through to me, trying to lessen its effect upon me. I now realized that he had probably been trying to protect me from his pain as he had ordered me away. On the one paw I was a little irritated that he had hidden his pain from me, on the other paw however I knew I probably would have done the same.

The waves of pain that had incapacitated Hiccup drove me to greater speeds to reach him as quickly as possible, if not faster. My innate magical energies were arcing along my body, cracking the still night air. It wasn't long before I saw our island on the horizon. With a final burst of energy I shot down toward our new home, the air shattering in a concussive boom as I made my final descent.

My dramatic and frantic entrance drew the attention of every dragon in the cove to me as I hurried to find Hiccup. A few of them gave a brief nod of greeting, yet I was too hurried to respond in any manner. As I searched I noticed that several of the dragons were shaking their heads in pain and their pupils were rapidly contracting and expanding, evidence of a mental conflict. This drove my worry to new heights as I concluded it to be a side effect of the parasitical fragment the queen had imbedded in Hiccup's memories.

Almost immediately Luna called me over to the entrance to Hiccup's forge. I leapt over several dragons that were lying about fighting the mental compulsions that were permeating the air. The battle raging within Hiccup's head was spiraling out of control. Luna and Sharpshot were leaning over Hiccup's prone form that lay just within the forge. With my arrival they both stepped back to allow me access to my brother. Hiccup was twitching erratically and occasionally mumbling under his breath which was quick and shallow.

"How did this happen?" I demanded of Luna and Sharpshot. I barely recognized the tiredness in their eyes.

"We don't know for sure. One moment he looked fine and we only felt a dull ache emanating from him. The next he was on the ground and the pain increased tenfold. I imagine his dual with the parasite reached a tipping point and it wasn't in Hiccup's favor." Luna responded.

"He had been sitting here on his workbench entrenched within his own mind. The first few hours seemed almost benign. We thought he was deep in thought. It wasn't until later when we started to sense his stress that we realized the situation may be more ominous than we previously believed." Sharpshot tacked on.

"And none of you did anything to help him!?" I shouted, the pain I felt from Hiccup lending itself to my anguish.

"The dragons that languished under the queen's thrall have no experience with fighting a mental foe, and they have unfortunately become attuned to the burden of the queen's mental presence. They are trying to fend her off, but to no real effect. I too have no real experience with mental combat nor am I well enough accustomed with Hiccup's mind to even attempt to aid him." Luna said trying to placate my raging emotions.

"Unfortunately the queen's parasitical presence has fed upon Hiccup's mind and now seeks other minds to corrupt with its madness. Hiccup remains but only just. He now focuses his efforts to not only defend himself but also those around him." Luna continued.

As I stood over the pale form of my best friend, I was frozen in fear and indecisiveness. From what Luna and Sharpshot described, it sounded like Hiccup had been suffering in silence for several hours, and now the queen had devoured and corrupted large portions of Hiccup's memories. Knowing how many of Hiccup's memories were already… unwanted, I feared the queen had plenty to use against Hiccup. I also feared that if I were to delve into Hiccup's mind I could fall victim to the queen's subversion. I had no clear idea of what I could do to help.

As I remained in my inaction, Hiccup continued to suffer. Another lance of pain shot through the bond as another portion of Hiccup fell to the corruption. Part of me wanted to leap right into Hiccup's mind and do everything I could to burn the impurities from my friend. However, my fear of the queen and her previous enslavement of my kind stood before me like a wall, imposing and resolute. I recalled the battle that waged between Hiccup and the queen the first time they dueled it out. I had felt like an ant stuck between a war of giants. I had cowered behind Hiccup's mental presence and admired him from afar. What could I do against a presence that had brought him to his knees?

It was that thought that finally stopped me. Here I was cowering once again behind others. Avoiding what needed to be done just because it wasn't going to be pretty or easy. Hiccup had always believed in me driving me to greater heights, be it in flight, in combat, or in facing what I wished to avoid. He had always been strong, even when the world beat him into the ground he would shrug it off and continue on like nothing had happened. He had always been strong enough for the both of us. Now it was my turn.

I curled around Hiccup's body and prepared myself for what I was about to do. Without wasting another moment in fear that I would talk myself out of it I dived into the mental battleground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna's POV

I worried for Toothless and Hiccup. Hiccup had been fighting of the queen's mental corruption for nearly a day and a half. Through the undeveloped bond Hiccup shared with all the dragons here I could feel the turmoil that raged in Hiccup's mind. Thankfully, I had never felt the queen's mental presence before and therefore the fragment that resided in Hiccup seemed to have no interest in me.

The other dragons weren't as lucky. I stood witness as the parasite wormed its way into the other dragon's thoughts and began its evil work in subverting their souls. Not all the dragons were as affected as the rest. A lucky few even seemed to remain free of any corruption, but very few were in that number.

With Toothless's arrival I began to hope. Surely the Kaal Dov's chosen could bring balance to his spiritual brother. Yet as I explained the situation to Toothless I could see the panic in his eyes. The fear for Hiccup was evident, but there was also an underling current of emotions that I wasn't privy to. My hope began to crumble as I witnessed his indecisiveness. Thankfully, it wasn't long before a hardened steel entered his eyes. He stood a little taller and a bit straighter. With that he curled around Hiccup and cove into the conflict.

The effect was immediate. I could feel it in the air as the struggle subsided, if only a little. Hiccup's erratic twitching came to a stop and he lay still. What had before been an unrelenting tidal wave of pain, lessened to a deep low throbbing. More of the dragons were freed from the conflict.

The newly freed looked about in panic, fearing the queen had returned to take their minds once again. I set about calming them and helping them understand the situation. Hiccup and Toothless remained frozen, their minds melded together. I could still feel the barest tendrils of Hiccup's mind reaching to the free dragons that remained in the cove. It amazed me that even through all the pain he must be going through he continued to protect those under his care.

I had no idea what trials and struggles the two were going through in their ordeal with the queen. By now the stillness of the two was starting to worry me. If it weren't for the extremely quiet sound of their heart beats and their faint breath I would have thought they were dead. Several hours had passed since Toothless had joined minds with Hiccup. I organized the fearful dragons as best I could and tried to get some semblance of order established.

Turmoil, pain, and madness rolled off of Toothless and Hiccup in mental waves. Whatever they were fighting was taking a serious toil on them, and I wasn't sure just how much longer they could last.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

When I entered Hiccup's mind I was surprised to find myself in a seemingly physical place. A heavy gray fog hung over the world, hiding who knew what behind its mysterious veil. A moment's observation revealed me to be standing upon a sea stack. I could barely hear the lap of the ocean upon its base far below. I also noticed that I was a bit different than normal. When I looked down at my paw it appeared hazy and out of focus.

Curious, I continued to examine my body. It was to my great surprise when I found that I wasn't wearing my saddle and the tail rigging was missing. In addition, my tail was whole! I took a moment to admire this strange phenomenon.

Suddenly a great shadow passed by me. I could feel the wind grow colder and the silence became more foreboding. Staying here may not be the best idea, I thought to myself. With that I launched myself into the air. In hindsight, it may not have been a very good idea. Without the sea stack to orientate myself to it immediately became impossible to determine which direction was which. The ominous shadow seemed to circle ever closer to me.

Find Hiccup.

With that thought I changed course ever slightly and started off in that direction. It just seemed… right. A few moments later I noticed the fog appeared to be clearing, if only faintly. It wasn't much longer before I came upon a familiar beach. The rocky beach of Helhiem's Gate, home of queen.

I landed on the ground and continued to trek inland towards the mountain's face. Before long I spotted Hiccup, sitting against the mountain, chin pressed into his chest, legs curled up to him, and with his arms wrapped around himself. I quickly bounded over to him and lay down in front of him. He didn't even move at the sound of my approach. While I was a hazy image, Hiccup was sharp and clear. The muffled sound of crying whispered through the silence, adding to the eeriness of the situation.

"Hiccup?" my voice came out low and much quieter than I had intended.

At first I thought he hadn't heard me as he gave no indication. I was about to speak up again when a muffled voice responded.

"Go away. I know you're not real. Just go away." He sounded so tired, so… defeated. It tore at my soul seeing him so broken.

"Hiccup, it's me. I'm here. I'm real. I swear I'm real." I said hopping to break through to him, begging he would acknowledge me.

"Toothless?" Hiccup looked up from

"I'm here Hiccup. I'm here." I smiled, happy beyond measure that he wasn't yet gone.

A sudden roar rumbled through the air, shaking the ground. Hiccup looked deep into the fog his eyes full of terror. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadow that had been stalking me disappear once again.

"Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to be left alone. Please, go away, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Hiccup's sudden babbling surprised me, not only by its intensity but also but the desperation that I heard in it.

"Make them stop Toothless. Tell them it wasn't my fault." Hiccup curled around himself once again. The terror evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about Hiccup? Who do you hear? It's just us…" Then I heard them. A cacophony of voices each demanding Hiccup's attention.

"Why did you leave Hiccup? Why did you kill me Hiccup? You can't do anything right, can you? You took my flight? It's your fault, isn't it? Why did I have to die? Useless. Unwanted. Weakling. Failure. Unloved. Runt. Hiccup." I was horrified to hear my voice among those that were haunting Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Don't listen to them. None of its true."

"Maybe it is…"

"NO!" My solemn declaration ripped through the air silencing the other voices. Hiccup perked up slightly with the sudden silence. The only sound being my heavy breathing as my raging emotions tore through me.

A low laugh started echoing through the fog. The shadow could now be seen slowly coming towards us. I curled around Hiccup ready to defend him from whatever manifestation of his mind came too torment him. Heavy black smoke started billowing forth from the shadow.

"Toothless? I am afraid." Hiccup whispered.

I then realized what had felt so wrong about all this. This Hiccup wasn't the one that fought through thick and thin to bring down the queen. This wasn't the Hiccup that had faced Odin. This wasn't the Hiccup that had brought peace to the dragons of the nest. This was the little boy that had been tormented by his whole tribe, the lost soul that desperately needed to escape, and he was afraid because he never had been giving the chance to shine.

With a quiet sigh I responded.

"So am I Hiccup, but you know what? That's okay. It's okay to be afraid. Everyone is afraid at some point or another. The only way you can beat your fears, to overcome them, is to face them head on. Stare your fear in the eye and say 'I am not afraid.' Don't let your fear cripple you."

Hiccup sat up a little and stared at the oncoming shadow. His eyes glazed over as if mulling over my words. The fog and smoke broke and the head of the queen broke through. Jaws open we were left staring down the rows of teeth, the heat of her flame boiled in the back of her throat. Her eyes only held malice for us tearing into us.

I wasn't lying to Hiccup when I told him I was afraid, but I would stick with him. I remembered that all of this was happening inside Hiccup's head, but somehow that didn't comfort me. I believed that if we died here we would be just as dead if we died in the physical world.

Unfortunately this was a manifestation of Hiccup's fears fueled by the hatred and magic of the late queen. I couldn't do anything to stop this. I could only offer my support. This was up to Hiccup. If only he would hurry up about it I thought to myself with a grim smile. I trusted him.

As if sensing my urgency and my backing Hiccup stood up and approached the queen.

"I am…" Hiccup stuttered out before stopping and taking a deep breath. Then with head held high and his posture screaming confidence he spoke once more. "I am not afraid."

The words reverberated through the world shaking everything. The queen started to crumble to ash before disappearing in the wind. The smoke and fog cleared leaving us on the rocky beach of the nest. However it was far less terrifying now. The sound of waves breaking on the beach broke the silence.

"I am not afraid." Hiccup said again barely a whisper. He turned and looked at me the old fire and liveliness I was used to burning once more. "Thank you Toothless."

"Don't you ever order me away again!" I demanded as I hit him on the back of the head with my tail.

"I promise." Hiccup replied with a smile. "There is one more thing I need to do though."

Immediately I was thrown from Hiccup's mind back to the normal world. The sun was dipping behind the horizon. Hiccup had darted into his forge and retrieved the non-autonomous tail fin. He was about to remove the automatic one before he froze.

"Um… Do you want to control your own flight?" he asked tentatively.

In response I just stared at him in disbelief and slid my tail closer to him.

"Right." He said with a smile as he unfastened the autonomous fin and replaced it.

As he finished and came up to hop in the saddle I turned my head and gave him a big sloppy lick across the front to let him know I was happy he was okay.

He climbed in the saddle grumbling about it not washing out but I could tell it had cheered him up, if only a little.

With a leap we shot into the sky once more. Ready to take on the world.

**A/N- Again thank you to everyone that has read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. You wouldn't believe how much it means to me. There probably won't be a chapter next week as I am writing a chapter for HTTYD: Community Style 3. If you haven't read it I would definitely suggest giving it a go. It is turning into quite the adventure.**

**Note: HTTYD: CS 3 is in desperate need for more writers. If any of you have any interest at trying your hand at a bit of HTTYD fanfiction or if writing a chapter off of the work of others sounds like a fun challenge to you this is a great opportunity. Just contact Dawnbreaker Dragon if you are interested.**


	27. Ch 27- Leadership

**A/N- Posted 3/3/16 I don't own HTTYD.**

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long to finally be posted. I struggled trying to get it to work in a half satisfactory manner. Even now I am not all that sure about it but I am tired of not posting so here it is.**

**In better news the next chapter is already underway and coming along nicely.**

Chapter 27- Leadership

Toothless's POV

Life had been quite calm for the last several weeks. There was plenty of food to go around, the first of the living caves had been finished and dragons were starting to move in, and no pressing concerns had popped up. Hiccup and I flew daily through the clear, brisk air. Spring was starting to role in lending to the melting snow and ice. Life was good.

Every morning after the collective dragon's morning flight the council of elected dragons would meet to discuss events. Life had been tranquil however so most of these reports consisted of simple things like new dragons joining us or assigning living spaces in the caves. Every now and then some dispute or other between the various dragons had to be settled, but these were fairly rare.

I was resting in the sunlight that shined down into the central cove when Luna came in for a landing next to me.

"Greetings, Vahlok." She called as she folded her wings behind her.

"Why do Rajah and you insist with the use of titles?" I mumbled back.

Luna smiled at my discomfort, her amusement lacing her voice, "Because we know that it annoys you," then with a more serious tone, "and because the titles hold power, even if you don't fully understand it."

There was a hint of a warning behind her words but I was enjoying the warmth of the sun too much to put much thought into it. I lazily rolled onto my back and allowed the warmth of the stone I was on transfer through my back. It was blissful.

Luna snorted before settling down next to me. "You missed the council meeting again today."

"Hiccup doesn't need me there, I would just be a distraction." I muttered back. Why couldn't she just leave me in peace?

"Hiccup could use your support. You forget, he is but one _man_."

Her slight emphasis with the word man made me turn and look at her. I searcher her face to see if she meant insult with her words. Finding none I resumed basking in the sun's rays.

"I'm not… an ambassador. I don't have the patience for it. Hiccup doesn't need me."

"You are of the Alpha's line are you not? And a Dark Wing on top of that. Leadership is in your blood."

I leapt up growling, "I am no leader," I snarled, "Dragons have died under my protection. My home is most likely dead and gone because of _me_! Because of my failures… my friends, my family, everyone I cared about… _gone._ I have one purpose now. Protect the one person that still actually cares about me, Hiccup. If Hiccup decides to lead the dragons here, that is his concern and I will support him and defend him. He is a leader! I have _proven_ that I cannot."

Luna had retreated a few steps at my aggressive stance and biting words. Shock was evident on her face. It was then I noticed the magic that was sparking off of me.

"Leave me in peace!" I snapped. Luna quickly took to the air and soared away. Without realization I had leaked power into my words, just like Hiccup did when he gave commands as the Kaal Dov, like the queen had.

No! Hiccup was nothing like the queen had been! But did I have this power too?

I decided to take a walk around the island and try and clear my head, let my anger cool down. Walking in the shadows of the forest allowed the cold winter air to seep into my scales. With the cooling of my scales came the cooling of my head.

I regretted my outburst almost immediately. Luna was only trying to help us. She didn't need me biting her head off. I decided that later this afternoon I would have to find her and apologize.

The rustling of leaves and bushes alerted me to the presence of others. It sounded like to dragons, and judging by the increase in volume they were coming towards me. I turned to face the direction they were coming from and waited.

A brief moment later a Nadder and a Nightmare came out of the undergrowth. Both looked to be a bit young. Neither being over ten winters old. Granted for a dragon that marked them as no longer a child but they were still young. Then again there were very few elders these days. They both approached me and gave short bows before speaking.

"Greetings, honored Dark Wing."

I only nodded in response, something felt off about these two. I decided to wait and see what they had to say.

"We are… concerned." Started the Nadder.

"Yes, this, Kaal Dov, Hiccup is his name? He is not like us." The Nightmare added.

"He is not a dragon. He is, _human_."

"He cannot lead us for he does not know us. How can we be shackled under the leadership of one of those who has killed so many of us?"

"Why should he be Kaal Dov? Because some young dragon from a foreign land knows of an ancient prophecy?" The Nadder added. The two of them were starting to heat up to their own idea.

"A few of us have decided that a new leader needs to step up and overthrow this imposter."

"We want you to lead us, we want you to become the Kaal Dov."

By the end of their spiel I was fuming, for the second time to day. How dare they question Hiccup! A red haze descended over my eyes.

"After everything he has done for you! Everything he has given up! You dare question Hiccup's sincerity?"

The two dragons immediately realized that they had made a grave error and started backing away.

"We only were looking out for the nest." The Nadder pleaded.

"You were only looking out for yourselves!" My anger had been pushed too far today. Without another word I launcher myself at the two.

The Nadder squawked in surprise and the Nightmare lit itself alight. Neither had ever faced another dragon in combat, nor had either ever dreamed of facing off against a Dark Wing. My claws slashed through the air and cut through hide and scale. My jaws crushed bones. I knew not what drove me to such lengths but my anger at these two for questioning Hiccup was not yet quenched.

Not a minute later both of the dragons lay on the ground before me, bleeding in several places and leg and wing bones severally damaged.

My anger finally quenched for the moment I now realized what I had done. Both looked to be in pretty bad shape but I had not the knowledge to know if their wounds were life threatening. Besides, my mind was on other things at the moment. The Nadder had already fallen unconscious due to the wounds, but the Nightmare was still holding on to his awareness.

His face contorted in pain he addressed me.

"Can't you see? He has taken you mind just as the queen had. He is no better than her." He spat in disgust before joining his compatriot in unconsciousness.

His words bothered me, not because I feared that Hiccup would use his mental powers on me, I knew that much for certain, but because the sentiment shared by these two was shared by others. They had implied as much.

Maybe they had already acted out against him! These two may have also been a distraction.

With that I rushed back to the cove to check on him. I sped through the forest, trees whipping past. I feared for the worst. I arrived at the cove within moments.

"HICCUP!" I called out frantically. "HICCUP!"

"Toothless, hey bud, calm down. What's wrong?" Hiccup said as he walked out of the forge.

"You're safe, thank the heavens."

"Um, yeah. Why would I not be?"

"I'll tell you why?" a venomous voice proclaimed from the shadows. A Changewing melted out of the darkness.

"This dragon attacked two of our own, without provocation!" several of the now gathered dragons looked startled and apprehensive by this claim. "But that's not all. He did so by the orders of this human!"

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed, his confusion easily apparent. He turned to me. "What are they talking about Toothless?"

Before I could respond the Changewing continued. "Don't pretend you don't know what happened!"

As he finished the two dragons I had attacked were brought into the clearing by some of their compatriots. Immediately several dragons raced over to help and start licking clean their wounds.

"You ordered Toothless to attack these two. You keep him enthralled, just like the queen!"

I could see the pain on Hiccup's face as he was compared to the queen.

"If any of you want to leave, it is your choice. I won't try and keep you here." Hiccup pleaded.

"We don't want to leave, fool." The Changewing spat. "We refuse, however to remain under authority of a flameless snake!"

Several of the dragons looked a bit shocked, yet a few looked thoughtful as if they might agree. For the third time that day my blood began to boil. This time however, Hiccup was there and noticed my anger immediately through our bond. He placed a hand on my shoulder and calmed my anger. Nevertheless I began to position myself to defend him if need be.

"Release your hold over the Dark Wing so that he may become the Alpha of our nest!"

Hiccup only looked at his feet. I could already tell that he was taking this _eel's_ words to heart. Thankfully at that moment Luna and several of the other dragons from the council arrived. Rajah, the elder Nightmare spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We demand that this filthy human leave our nest and free the Dark Wing."

This time several of the gathered dragons nodded in agreement. Rajah took a moment to further survey the scene before continuing.

"And why did you not bring your concern to the council? That, is after all, what is it is for."

"Is it not obvious? That filth is on that council. Who exactly is he supposed to represent? Why did he choose the council in the first place?"

Thankfully, Luna decided to end this chaos before it grew further.

"Everyone! Disperse, the hour grows late. We will discuss this further in the morning!"

I was about to start leading Hiccup into our home when a sound drew my attention.

_SWIFF_

Several Nadder spines impacted around Hiccup. One grazing his side and drawing blood. I snarled at the dragon that now left the shadows. It was Snare Claw, the Nadder who had vied for the position on the council and had been turned down for his love of violence.

"This scale less worm has feigned to lead us for too long. Dragons should be with dragons! Have we lost who we are? How can we trust one of those who has slaughtered so many of us?"

Before my anger had been running hot in anger. However, now that anger had been cooled, a frozen fury overcame me. Time slowed as for the second time this day I struck. Unlike last time where I only sought to enact vengeance on those who would betray Hiccup, I now acted to annihilate the one who would dare hurt him.

Without warning my claws raked across Snare Claw's chest. He hopped backwards in an attempt to get away but I was relentless. This time my jaws clamped to his leg and crushed the bone, hobbling the Nadder. He then attempted to burn me with his flame. The air simmered as the blistering flame licked my body.

Snare Claw gave a wicked grin thinking he had won. It was to his great surprise then when the smoke cleared I stood there, unharmed.

"Bu… but… How?"

I snarled in response, a part of me relishing combat.

"Your arrogance is remarkable. I am a Dark Wing, or have you forgotten? Your flame can't harm me!"

Before he could regain his wits I lashed out once again. My claws tore long gashes through his hide, my jaws snapped bones, and my flame charred his flesh. He managed to get another volley of spines off but most of them were reflected by my scales. One or two pierced my hide but neither hindered me in my mission. I wanted him to suffer!

Only moments later I had pinned him to the ground. I stood atop him establishing my dominance for all to see. I began to gather flame and magic for a final blow. Hiccup would never fear for his safety from this _worm_ again. But as I prepared to deliver the final blow, a single word stopped me in my tracks.

"Toothless…"

The desperation with which Hiccup spoke startled me out of my cold fury. I swallowed my flame and looked over to Hiccup. He was crouched by the Nightmare that I had fought earlier, and had been examining the dragon's wounds, all the while he pressed a hand against his own wound to staunch the bleeding. But now he stared at me, a mixture of horror, despair, and exhaustion etched into his features.

"Please stop this madness Toothless. This isn't you."

"They threatened you Hiccup. I only wanted to protect you." Now that my anger had been washed away by Hiccup's despair I could fully sense Hiccup's pain, but the pain wasn't physical. The wound on his side was barely more than a scratch. His pain was emotional.

"They're dead Toothless." He looked down on the Nightmare he crouched over. He whispered a few words before rising and coming over to me. I could feel his disappointment and sadness. He blamed himself for their deaths.

In reality it was my fault, my own anger had cost two dragons their lives. I argued with myself that it was to defend Hiccup, yet I knew that I could have proved my point without injuring these dragons as heavily as I had. I jumped over to Hiccup. He smiled, if only a little, and put his hand on my head. He was tired. Tired of the death, the perceived failures, and the stress of leadership. And the worst thing, he blamed himself for it all.

He continued to Snare Claw and crouched down next to him. He started speaking in Snare Claw's ear. I could hear the words that passed between them and it hurt me for I had failed Hiccup.

"I'm sorry it came to this, I never wanted anyone to be unhappy or for anyone to feel enslaved by my bumbled attempt at leadership. I just wanted everyone to get along and for us to be happy and prosperous. I only wanted safety for the dragons that had put their trust in me. I always thought that was what a chief was supposed to do." His innocence that he spoke his words sparked something in Snare Claw. A change came over his eyes.

"For… Forgive me, Kaal Dov. I was… mistaken about you." His breath was coming in short gasps now. Blood had probably leaked into his lungs. He, too, didn't have long to live. "I thought… I thought you were like the others… the other humans, but I was wrong. Please, forgive me."

Tears now streaked down Hiccup's face.

"There is nothing to forgive, Snare Claw." He paused, trying to get ahold of himself. "I release you, and I pray you find solace in the next life." A single pulse of energy rippled from Hiccup through Snare Claw, a quick and forgiving end.

Hiccup stayed there for nearly an hour. The other dragons left sensing that Hiccup wished to be alone. None of them questioned him now. His sincerity couldn't and wouldn't be questioned by any of them. All the while guilt racked my soul. I had killed three dragons this day. None of them deserved to die, and yet I let my anger rule me. It was then that I realized that this whole scenario wouldn't have happened if I hadn't forsaken my duty.

The dragons looked to Hiccup and I for leadership. Hiccup stepped forward and tried his hardest to bring peace between the dragons, and I had lounged about and left Hiccup to fend for himself. Some friend I was. My anger had got us into this mess and once again Hiccup had been left to pick up the pieces. I knew I needed Hiccup, but right now Hiccup needed me.

I slowly walked forward till I stood next to Hiccup. He was on his knees staring through Snare Claw's corpse, his eyes unseeing.

"I failed them." He started. "I was supposed to lead them and protect them… Maybe they're right. Maybe I am not cut out for being a leader. By Helheim, I am not even a dragon, and yet I was arrogant enough to think I could lead them. I…"

"Stop!" I couldn't let him continue. He was beating himself up for things he couldn't control. "Oh Hiccup… This isn't your fault, none of it is. If anything it is my guilt to bear."

I paused to gather my thoughts. Hiccup remained silent, I could feel that he didn't quite believe me though.

"Hiccup, dragons by nature can be very… protective. When a dragon feels that something or someone they care about is threatened we can go ballistic. The fire that burns within us ignites to a greater level and our emotions take over. As it is we literally have 'a fire in our chest'. Normally nothing but an Alpha's command can stop a dragon that is in such a rage. We simply have to wait for the fire to burn down."

Hiccup looked confused at why now of all times I was bringing this up. Thankfully, he remained silent nevertheless.

"Today it was because of my inner flame that those dragons are dead. They implied threats against you and in my anger I struck them down. I was about to burn Snare Claw, but then you stopped me, without the command of the Alpha. You must know Hiccup, you are remarkable."

"I must also admit that I have failed you." Hiccup looked like he was about to protest but I continued before he could speak. "I swore to protect you and be there for you whenever you needed me, and yet when the dragons came to us for leadership and protection, I left you to fend for yourself. I should have been there standing beside you lending you all I have in support. You are my brother and any that deny your status as one of us, as a dragon, they will answer to me!"

Hiccup stared at me for a minute, his expression showing a mixture of astonishment and disbelief. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I never faulted you Toothless, though I will admit I have struggled, not once did I ever blame you… Thank you, for standing with me."

We stood there for another minute before our brief respite and understanding was broken by the arrival of one of the senior Nightmare patrol leaders. He landed beside us and bowed to the both us.

"Honored Kaal Dov and his Vahlok, I have news from the patrols. I small Viking long ship was spotted heading this way. By its current speed we suspect it will arrive sometime in the next day."

Hiccup looked at me and _together_ we decided what to do. From now on we stood as one!

**A/N- Once more, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story! It means the world to me.**

**Special thanks to ****IonitaMircea32**** for helping fine tune some of the plot points for this chapter.**

**I am sorry that my posting schedule has been so erratic. I will tell you the best way to get more chapter out of me is to review and pester me via PM. Seriously, if you think the next chapter is taking too long shoot me a PM and tell me so!**


	28. Ch 28- Visitors

**A/N- Posted 3/9/2016 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Another chapter in the adventures of Hiccup and Toothless. Not much else to say. I hope you enjoy!**

**(Please don't read the bottom authors note. I fear it is a really bad idea on my part. Like I handed each of you a gun and asked you to shoot me.)**

Chapter 28- Visitors

Hiccup's POV

My heart still ached with the death of the three dragons, but I had to put that behind me for now. A Viking vessel had been spotted approaching our home. Toothless and I had alerted the dragons around the island to hide and stay out of sight. Several of the dragons were disturbed by this apparent cowardice until we explained that it was safer if the Vikings had no idea that there was a dragon nest here. This satisfied most of the dragons and the rest were willing to bow to our decision.

I hadn't realized before but now with Toothless by my side helping me lead I felt complete and my confidence soared. Toothless and I worked together to decide the best course of action and for the first time since I had been named the Kaal Dov of these dragons I felt at peace with my choices.

Toothless and I ordered the patrols to further search the area where the long ship had been spotted, both to confirm its heading and to insure there were no other vessels. Admittedly we were concerned. Never before had a Viking vessel come near our island, never mind actually land here. All the major trade routes and fishing spots were many leagues away.

We soon received more information on the boat that approached our shores. Strangely enough there appeared to be only a single person onboard. According to the scouts, the boat looked to be sinking. Despite the extra water the boat was taking on the scouts believed the boat would arrive within the hour as a strong current was driving it onward.

Several of the dragons volunteered to finish the job and sink the boat. Toothless and I decided that to do so would be unnecessary and it would be wiser to see how events would play out. I went out to the beach to await the boats arrival. Meanwhile several dragons including Toothless gathered in the darkness of the forest to protect me if the situation proved hostile.

And then I waited. Thankfully it wasn't long before I spotted the boat. I thought about helping it ashore but decided it would be safer if they came to me. So I sat down on the rocky sand and watched as the boat came in.

The boat was riding low in the water and I wasn't sure if they would make it. To prove my point a burly Viking hoped out of the boat and dragged the vessel over the sandbar and up onto the beach. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. He gave no indication that he had noticed me. I remained sitting leaning against a rock.

With the boat safely on the beach and the water draining back into the ocean, the Viking hopped back into the boat and started throwing several satchels onto the sand. To my surprise the Viking gave no sign that he had noticed me. Thus I decided to go up and meet him tired as I was of waiting. Toothless grumbled a little through our bond saying he would prefer if I stayed closer to the forest where he could protect me but made no move to stop me.

It wasn't until I was about 10 paces from the boat that an arrow flew through the air and struck the ground between my feet. The suddenness of it made me take a half step back in surprise. A gruff Viking voice soon added to the ambiance.

"Take one more step and the next one goes through yer eye! Now what do you want?"

"You landed on our island, I was coming forward to find out your intentions. We haven't had visitors before, so you must understand why we would be curious as to what you're doing way out here."

"Yer lying to me boy! Everyone knows that you can't live here. It's too close to the nest in Helhiem's Gate."

I laughed a little under my breath as I now realized why there never had been any Vikings here before.

"The dragons don't bother us, if that's what you are implying. I think I am proof enough that your accusations are unfounded."

Silence came from the boat as the Viking inside thought about what I had said. After another moment I spoke up again.

"Why don't you come on out? I am unarmed and there is no reason we can't be more civilized about this."

After another moments pause the Viking leapt out of the boat bearing his axe and hit the sand with a quite thud. He gave me a look over before the tautness in his face relaxed and he lowered his axe.

"Sorry about the arrow. I have been having issues of late with who I can trust."

I was surprised to see he was sincere about the arrow. It was rare for a Viking to admit fault, even rarer to apologize for it. He continued to look me up and down. While I still couldn't remember where I had met him before, I could tell he recognized me as well even if he couldn't place me. With a shrug he held out his arm and introduced himself.

"Nevertheless, greetings, I am Oswald, head of my line."

It was then I recognized him. He was the leader of the Berserker tribe, but what was he doing here? Despite my realization I reached out and clasped his wrist in the fashion of his people.

"Zeymah. Why don't you finish unloading your boat and I will go and bring us some food."

"_Toothless_?" I called out through the bond.

"_What are you planning Hiccup? He is a danger to us. Send him away." _Thankfully, Toothless didn't sound angry over my choice, instead I only felt confusion and trust in me radiating from him.

"_He is a chief of a very powerful tribe. I can't just send him away. We need to know why he is here. Send a dragon to bring some boar meat and potatoes from my garden. I will be with you shortly."_ With that I continued my trek through the stones that separated the beach from the forest. Toothless was waiting for me just within the tree line. We didn't say anything just enjoyed a few minutes peace together while the dragon returned with the food I had sent for.

It wasn't long before the young dragon returned. I gathered the food together and returned to the beach. Oswald had gathered his belongings in the shadow of his boat to avoid the evening wind and had lit a fire with some driftwood. He waved in greeting as I approached. I set the food down and helped him prepare a meal. He pulled out a jug of honeyed mead and shared it with me. Normally I wasn't one to drink, however I wasn't inexperienced with alcohol and I didn't want to insult Oswald by refusing his offer. Besides it wasn't bad tasting mead.

Together, Oswald and I enjoyed a hearty meal and several swigs of his mead. After almost an hour, Toothless had sent most of the other dragons home to rest. He remained however just to make sure nothing happened.

With the sun dipping behind the horizon and a good meal sitting in our stomachs I finally decided to ask him why he was here.

"Oswald?"

"Yes, lad?"

"Why are you here? I mean aren't you the chief of the Berserk tribe?"

Oswald stiffened and at first I didn't think he would answer. After several moments he spoke up.

"I am no longer their chief. Dagur, my son, decided he wanted the chiefdom and he couldn't wait for me to pass it off to him. So he tried to have me killed. It was only because a few of my men were still loyal that I managed to escape."

I was shocked and slightly worried to hear this. Dagur had always been impulsive and I feared for the archipelago. With him in charge of the Berserkers fleet I feared war would spark.

"But how did Dagur manage to wrest control from you?"

Oswald let out a sigh before he continued.

"The men wanted blood and many of them saw me as old and weak. It didn't help that Dagur managed to capture a few dragons and somehow has gotten them to do as he says."

My blood boiled at his words. I could only imagine how Dagur had "convinced" the dragons to do as he said. Oswald must have noticed the tension in my body.

"Aye, I don't know how he managed to tame the devils either. It certainly proved popular with the men though."

"Dragons aren't evil!" I shouted before I could really consider what I was saying. As soon as I had spoken though it was too late. I sat back and I imagine my eyes opened wide like saucers.

Oswald was taken aback before he recovered his senses.

"And what makes you say that? Dragons have always been our enemy!"

I paused for several moments considering my options. I could feel that Toothless was on guard, ready to leap into action if he thought I was in danger. Something made me want to trust Oswald though. I had a gut feeling. Quietly, I answered him.

"What if I had proof?"

"Proof? What proof could you possibly have that has convinced you that dragons aren't evil?"

Another pause. I knew that what happened next could prove momentous.

"Toothless. Could you come here please?"

I could feel the confusion and disbelief from Toothless. He was shocked that I actually was going to try this, but he came out of the shadows nonetheless. However, Toothless felt it necessary to make an entrance. So he leapt from the shadows and landed next to me with a muffled thud. He was still warry but thankfully he wasn't snarling.

Oswald fell back a little in surprise. His Viking reflexes though were not slow to catch up and almost immediately he was reaching for his axe. Once he had ahold of his weapon he spun across the sand before jumping up into a defensive posture. Toothless and I however remained calm and seated.

"Oswald, please, if Toothless here wanted you dead you already would be, and your axe wouldn't do much to stop him either. He is a Night Fury."

Oswald was hesitant and a little disbelieving. A good sign in my mind. Slowly he lowered his axe and returned to sitting across the fire from Toothless and I. He kept his axe close to hand but I couldn't fault him that.

"If it helps, Oswald, I promise that you have nothing to fear while on this island. As long as you aren't aggressive no one on this island will harm you."

Oswald paused for several moments, taking it all in. I could see the myriad emotions and questions that he was having.

"What magic have you used to tame this beast?" At the word beast Toothless snarled. I put my hand on his head and asked that he ignore Oswald's ignorance through the bond.

"First off, Toothless is no beast. He is just as, if not more intelligent, than most humans. Second, I have not used magic to tame him. If you knew dragons like I do, you would know you can't tame a dragon. No more than you can tame a human."

Again, Oswald paused. He stared at Toothless as he tried to judge my words.

"Assuming I believe you, and I am not sure that I believe you yet, why have you told me this?"

"I hoped you might understand. I am tired of humans assuming dragons are evil. Just as I am tired of dragons assuming humans are evil. I seek peace, no matter how inconceivable that might be."

I paused letting my words sink in.

"And I intend to free the dragons that Dagur has enslaved. Dragons are not to be used like that and deserve their freedom. I believe we can help each other. I don't trust Dagur with the power of the Berserker Horde. Thus, I believe it would benefit us both if you were to be reinstated as chief. You can also help me in my mission to free the dragons with the least amount of bloodshed and the utmost speed. Knowing Dagur as I do, I don't like the feeling of those dragons being left with him longer than necessary." I finished with a scowl.

Apparently something I said must have sparked recognition in Oswald as his eyes lit up and he spoke up.

"You're the missing heir! You're Hiccup, the son of Stoick the Vast, heir to the chiefdom of the Berk!"

I leaned back against Toothless. It seemed the cat was out of the basket!

**A/N- Thank you, to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story.**

**You won't hurt my feelings if you don't read the next part.**

**I will be the first to admit I have a bad habit of letting my love of Netflix, YouTube, and gaming get in the way of taking the time to write. Thus I am going to make a deal with all of you readers. (Very aware I could very well be shooting myself in the foot). For every review that I get on this chapter and for each subsequent chapter, I will pull myself away from those less productive activities and write for ten minutes to be spent on the day of receiving the review. For a review to qualify for this deal it must give actual useable feedback for the chapter. Note it doesn't have to be long, it just needs to convey your feelings on the chapter. Ex. What did you like? What did you dislike? Was something funny? Emotional?**

**My hope with this promise is to have better motivation to pull myself away from YouTube and Netflix specifically and to have a better understanding of what the readers think of my work. Note that I will post a maximum of two chapters a week. If more chapters start to pile up I will save them for the subsequent week.**

**If on the off chance this deal backfires on me I withhold the right to reevaluate the deal and lessen the time that each review is worth. I have classes to pass and I need sleep just like the next person.**


	29. Ch 29- Emergence

A/N- Posted 3/3/16 I don't own HTTYD.

Hello everyone. Sorry that this was a little slow on the update. I spent most of this week working on a coding project for one of my college classes. Fingers crossed, the next update should be on a more predictable time table.

Chapter 29- Emergence

Toothless's POV

The sudden tension in the air was palpable. Neither Hiccup nor I had any idea what Oswald had heard nor how he might react. I curled myself around Hiccup, ready to defend him if necessary. Oswald actually raised an eyebrow at my action. Hopefully he would know better than to try anything.

Finally, Hiccup answered Oswald.

"Yes, however, I would prefer if you stick with my new name, Zeymah. It was given to me by someone that took care of me after I had to leave Berk."

Oswald only nodded. Somehow, Oswald didn't really react as much as I had thought he would. He seemed satisfied with himself like he had put together the final piece of a puzzle. Hiccup continued.

"I will also ask that you don't share my identity with anyone. I have left that life behind and have no interest in returning to it."

"Who am I going to share it with? Or do the other people on this island not know who you are?"

Hiccup barked a loud laugh before answering. "Oswald, the two of us are the only humans on this island. However, we have no intention of holding you here and as I said earlier I would like to reinstate your position as chief. When that day comes I would ask you don't allow the knowledge of my continued existence to spread."

Oswald looked surprised when Hiccup said that there were no other humans beside the two of them on this island.

"You have my word." He solemnly answered.

Hiccup stood up and reached to shake hands with Oswald.

"The hour grows late and I imagine you are as tired as I am. We will continue this discussion in the morning."

Oswald stood and clasped arms with Hiccup.

"Till the morning."

With that Hiccup turned and started heading back to the cove. I stayed for a moment longer though. I stared Oswald down for a moment. I wanted him to know what would happen if he messed with Hiccup. To my surprise Oswald spoke to me.

"You actually care about him, don't you?" He paused for a moment. "Don't worry, dragon, he has nothing to fear from me."

I gave a slight nod of my head before bounding after Hiccup.

It wasn't until we were home that I asked Hiccup what our plan was.

"Dagur, well, to put it simply, he is insane. He is power hungry and very bloodthirsty. He also takes a sadistic pleasure in harming dragons. When I met him during a meeting of the chiefs on Berk he would not stop talking about how he had tortured a Terrible Terror he had caught. It… wasn't pleasant to hear." Hiccup squirmed a little as he remembered how Dagur had described the deed.

"If he has captured dragons and forced them to do his bidding… Well I know that he didn't ask them nicely. We will have to free them as soon as possible. To do that will take careful planning."

"Hiccup, I think you're forgetting we have an entire nest of dragons that would be more than willing to go burn these Vikings to ash and free those dragons. We could go now and be back before sunrise."

Hiccup frowned a little at my words. "The Berserker Horde possess more warships than any three other Viking tribes combined. There would be many casualties with a head on assault and it could cause a backlash that would haunt us for years."

I didn't really see what Hiccup was getting at. We needed to free those dragons. With the dragons we had with us we could attack and have burned the island to the ground before anyone was the wiser.

"Hiccup, the Vikings would all be asleep. We could attack under the cover of darkness and destroy the entire island before any of the Vikings would have a chance to respond."

"NO!" A bit of Hiccup's power leaked through as his emotions skyrocketed. I was confused as to why Hiccup was so adamant. Both of us paused and regarded the other. Now that I looked I could see.

Desperation. Worry. Aversion.

"Hiccup those dragons are suffering…" I was about to continue but Hiccup slouched down next to his bed, I stopped. Hiccup starred at a spot on the floor as he continued.

"Toothless… Did you ever stick around after a dragon raid?"

His question surprised me. I couldn't see how this affected our situation.

"Er… No, the queen always demanded our swift and immediate return."

"So you never saw. You never saw the carnage that dragon fire leaves, the stench of burnt flesh, the families that will never be whole again, the tears of children as they beg for their parents who they will never see again, the homes, and memories they hold, going up in smoke."

Hiccup looked me in the eye.

"Without a doubt, Dagur is evil and deserves to die. The same can probably be said of most of his lieutenants. That doesn't mean that all the Vikings of the Berserker tribe are evil though. Most of them are innocents and many know not what they do. Sure, we could burn it. We could burn it all. But, could you order their deaths and live with yourself afterwards? Because I can't."

I was stunned I often forgot how destructive the raids must have been. I never realized the horrors that we had unleashed on the Vikings. I had never considered that we looked like monsters to them.

"I am sorry Hiccup. I didn't know." I really didn't know how to respond to that.

"It is okay Toothless. I don't blame you or the other dragons. If anything I blame the queen. But, if we are to lead this colony I refuse to let us be reduced to monsters. We need to find a way of freeing those dragons with the fewest casualties possible."

Hiccup paused and licked his lips.

"If at all possible I hope to eventually secure a truce between the dragons and the Vikings of the archipelago. To do that though we must prove that we aren't the beasts that they perceive us to be."

As Hiccup continued laying out his plans I noticed something. Hiccup was including himself among the dragons. He considered himself one of us! Though he had technically been one of us ever since the meeting with Odin in the dream state, to see Hiccup acknowledging who he was and who had become I found humbling, and my pride in Hiccup soared.

Hiccup let out a tired yawn and lay his head against his bed frame.

"Well it has been a long and eventful day. We should get some rest."

With that Hiccup got up and climbed into the cloths and hides on his bed. I walked over to my slab but did not go to sleep. There was still one more thing I needed to do before I went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I was exhausted and was ready for a full nights rest. As I lay there though I noticed that Toothless wasn't going to sleep. I could feel through the bond that something was bothering him. I was about to ask him what was bothering him but he then stood up and padded out the door.

Curious I got up and followed him stealthily. Toothless could have easily detected me, be it by smell, hearing, or via our mental connection, however he remained oblivious to my presence as whatever troubled him had his complete attention.

I was confused at first as he appeared to be heading towards the beach where Oswald had landed. I had a moments concern that Toothless might do something drastic in a bid to protect before dismissing the idea as ludicrous. I was proven right when he changed course and headed deeper into the woods.

A few minutes later he arrived in a clearing. I remained hidden in the foliage and watched. I was surprised to see the bodies of the three dragons from earlier that Toothless had killed in his rage. Why had he ordered them brought here? I decided I would just wait and see.

Then, Toothless lowered his head and began to speak.

"I… I am sorry, my fellow dragons. I was quick to anger and for my folly you paid the price. I failed you. I was supposed to help the Kaal Dov but instead I was lazy and insecure. I alienated you and in so, have humiliated myself. And now… when I come to beg your forgiveness it is too late. I am sorry that I abandoned you and the Kaal Dov. While I cannot have your forgiveness, I can give you my promise. My promise that I will not fail in my duty again and never again shall I strike down one of our own in anger. I swear this."

I was shocked to hear his speech. Toothless raised his head and continued.

"Go now, my kin, until me meet again in the next life."

With those final words he drew back his head a let forth a stream of magic and plasma that enveloped the three dead dragons. Within seconds their bodies were burning. I knew there was nothing I could say. This was something Toothless felt he had to do. That didn't mean however that he had to do it alone.

Quietly, I stood up and walked forward. Toothless didn't know I was there until I put my hand on his shoulder. Immediately I could feel him stiffen. I didn't say anything, neither of us did. We stood there, together, watching as the dead were claimed by the flames.

That night, I made a promise too. That no dragon would ever have reason to believe that I was acting in my own self-interest and using them for my benefit.

Together we stood there, neither of us saying anything. We stayed there until the last of their remains had been consumed in flame.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning came far too early. Toothless and I got up as usual and watched the dragons of our nest celebrating a new day. As the column of dragons and fire swept up and through the sky I remembered the events of the previous day.

Toothless and I walked down to the beach to meet up with Oswald. When we arrived we found Oswald sitting on the prow of his vessel looking out over the island. He noticed our approach and gave a gruff nod before hopping down.

We exchanged pleasantries before Oswald's eyes returned to looking over the forest. I was about to ask what he was looking for when he spoke up.

"What were they doing?"

A bit put off by the question I responded, "What was who doing?"

Oswald looked like at me like I was crazy or something for not noticing. "The dragons of course, flying about and spewing fire and all that. It woke me up."

Realization dawned on me. "It is a ritual the dragons do every morning to celebrate the rising of the sun and the new day."

Oswald again looked out over the forest, his expression unreadable.

"It was beautiful…" he said with a whisper. I stared at him surprise. I never expected those words to ever come from a Viking in regard to dragons. Oswald shook his head as he realized he had spoken aloud and turned back to me.

"So, yesterday you mentioned you wanted to help me reclaim my tribe?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I believe it's going to take some planning though. At the same time we must make haste. I won't leave those dragons there any longer than I must."

I saw Oswald studying me. It wasn't a moment later that he questioned me.

"Zeymah, before we continue in our endeavor… I must ask, why are you here?"

"That is a long story." I paused wondering if I should tell Oswald our tale. "Toothless?"

Sensing my unspoken question Toothless looked at Oswald for a moment before giving me a brief nod of his head.

"Oswald, take a seat this is going to take a while." With that we all settled down, Oswald resting against his ship and I leaning against Toothless who had half way curled around me and decided he was going to sleep while I told Oswald our story.

I spent the rest of the morning conveying to Oswald the journey that had brought Toothless and I to this island and the unique position we now held. Oswald was surprised to learn that the dragon that now rested but an arm's length away was the infamous Night Fury. I noticed him shifting uneasily after that.

I forewent telling him about Snoutlout or our trips to the Dream State, deciding that he didn't need to know about those events. Nor did I tell him about the magic that surrounded dragons. That particular tidbit of information was too dangerous to share.

Oswald didn't believe me when I told him about the queen that had previously resided in Helhiem's Gate. It wasn't until I nudged Toothless awake and asked him to confirm what I said that Oswald even started to accept my words as true.

It was about noon when I finally finished the story. Oswald took a moment and leant back against his ship. I knew this was going to take him a while to wrap his head around. While, Oswald was contemplating my words Luna flew up and deposited fish for all of us to eat. Toothless woke up at the smell of food and together we ate with gusto. When we finished our meal Luna lay down a few feet from Toothless and I and went to sleep. It wasn't long before Toothless was asleep as well.

With food in his belly and the time taken thinking Oswald looked ready to discuss our plan of action.

"Well we certainly aren't lacking in firepower." Oswald started unsteadily. The idea that at any moment I could order an entire nest of dragons to rain fire on my foes had visibly shaken Oswald.

However, it wouldn't do anyone any good for Oswald to be questioning our motives.

"We did consider an all-out attack on the Berserker fleet. We have the numbers and the tactical advantage that if we had wanted we could have gone last night, burned the Berserker tribe to ash, free the dragons, and be back before the sun had risen. The idea was quickly dismissed. I don't believe that all the people of your tribe are guilty of Dagur's crimes, nor do I believe that the whole tribe should be condemned to death. It is my hope to eventually bring peace between dragon and man. Thus, I hope to minimize the casualties on both sides for this endeavor of ours."

I paused to let my words sink in with Oswald.

"However, if it comes between the lives of Vikings and the lives of the dragons under my protection my choice is clear and final. I take my position as the Champion of Dragons very seriously. Do we have an understanding?"

Oswald nodded, "A chief protects his own. I can respect that."

I settled back against Toothless. "I do pray that it doesn't come to that, but if there is anything I do know about war it is that war is uncertain."

We were about to continue our discussion when a Terrible Terror came down and joined us. I immediately recognized her as the Terror I had sent to Yang during my recovery from the fight with the queen.

Confused and slightly worried I beckoned the small dragon over. I retrieved the small message that was tied to her paw before she scampered up my side and rested around my neck as the Terrors were apt to do. The note was short.

_Honored Kaal Dov_

_Dragons are attacking Droutt. We believe them to be under the control of the Berserkers. You must come to Droutt with all possible speed._

_With respect. Yang._

Oswald noticed my concern.

"What is it?"

"Dagur is on the move. He has attacked Droutt." I replied while I nudged Toothless awake.

"Already? I expected it would have taken him longer to rally his forces."

"I must reach Droutt with all possible speed."

"I am coming with you." Oswald declared as he stood up. I had to pause for a moment deciding if it was worth even trying to discourage him.

"Ask Luna if she would be willing to carry you there." At the sound of her name Luna looked up. Seeing how quickly she had responded I suspected she never had actually gone to sleep.

Oswald appeared apprehensive about asking a dragon for anything, but he walked over to Luna all the same.

"Dragon, er, Luna. Would you be so kind as to take me to Droutt?"

Luna tilted her head as if contemplating his words. I knew she was just messing with him but it was funny nonetheless. After a few moments Luna gave a slight nod before lowering herself for Oswald to climb on.

As Oswald clambered on I gave him some advice. "Hold on and trust Luna to do all the flying. She won't let you fall." I paused as I finished getting in the saddle and strapping myself in. "Oh, and don't look down."

Before we left I sent the Terror to Rajah to summon more dragons to go to Droutt. I had a suspicion we would need the reinforcements.

With that Toothless and Luna shot into the air. I watched Oswald as he gripped Luna's neck. I worried he might strangle her, but Luna assured me she was fine. We raced at best possible speed for Droutt hoping we would get there before it was too late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Toothless's POV

Hiccup and I were worried. Dagur had already made his move and we had been caught unprepared. However, Droutt was in danger and this did give us an opportunity learn more and possibly rescue the dragons.

It was also amusing to see Oswald trying to desperately stay on Luna, even though Luna was flying steadily. Unfortunately, his struggling was throwing Luna off balance. I didn't want his fear to cause problems for Luna so I drifted closer to him and growled quietly. Hiccup noticed and gave a glance at Oswald to see what was the matter.

"You need to stop trying so much. Just relax and trust Luna, your struggling is throwing her off balance and threatening both of you."

Oswald glowered a little but he stopped his fidgeting.

The rest of the flight proved uneventful and we made good time. Within the hour Droutt appeared on the horizon. As we got closer though it became apparent something was desperately wrong. Columns of smoke smeared the horizon.

"Luna!" I shouted over the wind. "Land on the beach were we first arrived and keep Oswald safe."

With a nod Luna began her descent the wind drowning out Oswald's protests.

I increased speed. Droutt looked to be in trouble. Seconds later we were high above the village. The fighting had hit a lull and the Berserker fleet remained just off shore. Both sides were taking a moment to lick their wounds and prepare for the next bout of fighting.

We were about to head down to check on the village when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Deciding it could be important I drifted over.

I noticed a few Berserker ships sneaking away from the rest of the fleet and heading for the back of the island. I directed Hiccup's attention to the devious vessels and began my attack run. Magic and fire combined and my distinctive shriek began to build. Seconds later the masts of the three vessels were destroyed and fires were licking at the hulls of the vessels. The Berserkers on board never knew what hit them. The crippled ships began to limp back to the fleet leaving Droutt safe for a few minutes longer.

Seeing as the lull wouldn't last much longer we decided we should land now and try to get an understanding of the situation so as to best know how to help. I angled down and we landed behind Yang's forge. No reason to be spotted just yet.

Hiccup hopped off of the saddle and began to walk towards the village center.

"Could you stay here? Out of sight. I don't want you freaking out the villagers without cause."

I grumbled but I could see the logic behind his words so I gave him a short nod.

"Thanks bud. I'll call for you if I need you." With that he bounded off.

However I had no intention of just sitting here. I stalked after him, hiding in the shadows. If he needed me I was going to be close.

It wasn't long before he found the village plaza. Several Vikings were milling about either tending to the wounded, gathering weapons and supplies, or organizing the warriors. Hiccup walked up behind Yang and tapped him on the shoulder. Yang spun around and looked down in surprise at Hiccup.

"Zeymah! You're here, good. As you can see the Berserkers are attacking and somehow they have several dragons helping them."

"I know Yang." Hiccup then proceeded to fill Yang into the events that had transpired the last two days. Meanwhile I kept an eye out for any trouble. Trouble always seemed to find Hiccup and it didn't look like this time would be any different. A pair of Vikings took notice of Hiccup and immediately went away. A few minutes later they returned, with a man I presumed to be the chief.

The two men picked Hiccup up by the shoulders and turned him around to face the chief. I prepared to leap in to intervene should the need arise.

"Looks mighty suspicious, Zeymah. You leave somehow without warning and then reappear a few weeks later in the middle of an invasion. Is that what you were here for? To spy on us?"

Yang was about to speak up but Hiccup waved him off. I was proud that Hiccup didn't even hesitate in the face of this Viking. He stood strong and didn't falter in his words.

"If I were a spy, why would I come back now? I mean from what I've seen you can't hold out for much longer against the forces arrayed against you."

"Then why are you here." Suspicion lacing his words.

"I have come to help you, of course. How could I not after the kindness you showed me when I, um, shipwrecked here."

"But you didn't shipwreck did you? We never found any wreckage, and your claim of sailing right before deep winter was simply ludicrous."

Seeing as things were going nowhere and the chief was still suspicious I prodded Hiccup's mind to let him know I was near. I knew Hiccup wanted to avoid conflict if at all possible, but we both knew how stubborn Vikings could be and I wasn't willing to trust them with my brother's life. Hiccup returned the mental contact and asked for a moment more.

"Is it so hard to believe that there are still people that just want to do the right thing?" Hiccup paused. The chief was about to speak up when Hiccup sighed and continued. "Do you really want to know how I got here? I must warn you however, my means aren't conventional." He stared the chief in the eye, daring him.

To his credit the chief barely flinched at Hiccup's challenge. After a moments consideration he gave a short nod.

Hiccup continued to look the chief in the eye. "Toothless, would you mind joining us?"

The four Vikings looked confused at Hiccup's words, however my entrance had been announced. As I leapt I decided that the two Vikings that had been holding Hiccup needed to be put in their place. As I landed silently behind Hiccup I used my wings to knock them to the ground. Hiccup guessing my intentions managed to stay standing despite the two next to him being sent sprawling.

A brief snarl on my part cemented my presence. I then stood beside Hiccup ready to shred any who would dare hurt him. The two Vikings I had hit started crawling away before getting up and drawing their weapons. Yang looked on with mild surprise. Ack, the chief, gave me a look over before looking back at Hiccup, his eyes wide.

Both sides, stared at each other waiting to see how the other would react.

Then Ack began laughing. A deep hearty laugh that surprised all of us. "This is a Night Fury isn't it? Well this explains a lot and what happened to the Berserkers a few minutes ago. Come, let us talk!"

A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. Your continued support is what keeps this story going.

Last chapter netted ten reviews, or almost two hours of writing time. Normally, that would have been most of a chapter written. However, after a poll from my reviewers it was unanimously decided that the chapters should be longer. Thus I will now be striving to write longer and longer chapters until someone tells me to stop. This chapter came out just over 4,000 words.


	30. Ch 30- Dragon Hurricane

A/N- Posted 4/26/16 I don't own HTTYD

Sorry this is so late in coming. My grandfather died on Easter and I am currently in the midst of finals week. Suffice to say I have been distracted. I am sorry that I didn't respond to any of the reviews like I normally do. Know that I read and appreciated all of them. Anyways, on to the story!

Chapter 30- Dragon Hurricane

Hiccup's POV

We followed Chief Ack back to their Great Hall. I thought about sending Toothless to fetch Luna and Oswald but realized that I would never be able to convince him to leave me while surrounded by Vikings. Instead, I asked him to fire a plasma shot into the sky, hoping Luna would get the message and bring Oswald. Several Vikings flinched and reached for weapons when the plasma detonated in the sky. Toothless and I ignored their stares however.

The village looked even worse now that we were up close and on the ground. Several homes had collapsed in the fires and the dead lay strewn about the street, be it Berserker, Meathead, or dragon. It was horrifying but nothing that anyone that lived in the archipelago wasn't used to. That thought in itself was morbid.

We reached the Great Hall just moments later. At the same time, Luna landed beside us and Oswald hopped off her back. Several of the villagers were shocked, not only because of Luna's entrance, but also seeing who they thought to be the chief of the tribe invading them being here. Oswald's expression was grim. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to know that it was his people causing all of this pain and destruction.

The doors to the Meathead's Great Hall were quite a bit smaller than those of Berk's. It appeared that Luna would be just a bit too big to get through.

"Luna, guard the door and make sure we aren't disturbed, and alert us if the Berserkers do anything."

Luna nodded in response before settling down in front of the door after we walked in. The Great Hall of Droutt was similar to that of Berk's, just a bit smaller. The fire pit was roaring, the flames casting long shadows on the far above ceiling.

Ack, Yang, and one other Viking who I wasn't familiar with sat at one of the tables and gestured for us to join them. Oswald glanced at me wondering what was going on. I only gave a noncommittal shrug in response. I imagined it was going to be a long night. He could catch up as we spoke.

And so the first meeting between Vikings and the dragons came to pass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

Honestly, I was bored. I didn't see why we didn't just go out there and destroy Dagur and those that choose to follow him. I knew it shouldn't be much longer before the dragons that Hiccup had sent for would arrive. Once they did we would clearly have an advantage. However Hiccup was proposing scenario after scenario to win this fight without further casualties, peaceful resolutions. Even in the eve of battle he was suing for peace. I only hoped that when the time for war came that he would acknowledge it and fight.

The chief was growing weary. He knew that this wouldn't be resolved without further violence but he let Hiccup continue hoping that maybe the young man before him would propose something that he hadn't thought of. Yang remained quite during the discussion, listening to the points presented to the group but never commenting on them.

I raised myself up. The other dragons from the nest had arrived. Yang too seemed to notice the change and looked towards the door. Meanwhile Hiccup rested his head in his hands. He must also have felt the arrival of the nest and knew that the time for planning was over. I turned to Hiccup waiting to see what he would do. No matter what he choose, I would stand with him.

The arrival of the dragons was soon properly announced with Luna sticking her head in through the doors of the Great hall and loudly bugling. Chief Ack looked more confused than ever.

"Have they resumed their attack?" he said as he stood up and reached for his great axe.

Hiccup looked up from his hands and slowly replied. "No… that would be the rest of the nest. I summoned them to fight with us." Hiccup joined Ack in standing. "You need not fear for your tribe, Chief. Dagur will now find himself severely outnumbered and outmatched." Hiccup started for the door but stopped when Ack spoke up again. "Wait! Why did you have us sitting here going over useless plans for peaceful solutions if you knew you had the forces to win?" His words weren't entirely accusatory, but curious.

Hiccup paused gathering his thoughts. "I know that the Meatheads never had to deal with dragon raids as much as some of the closer tribes but you have been raided on occasion I'm sure. I don't know if you knew this or not but the dragons were never trying to kill you. No, they were here for your food. The damage done and the lives lost were to distract you as they stole supplies. Yet even as a distraction we both know how destructive the dragons were. Now, imagine the same number of dragons but instead of stealing food they were all trying to kill and destroy as much as possible."

Ack stood silent, struck speechless by the thought. Hiccup smiled sadly.

"I have imagined it, and honestly, it scares me. So yes, I always hope to avoid all-out war."

With that Hiccup turned and walked through the door. I stayed for a moment trying to gauge the Vikings reaction. Yang nodded solemnly before following Hiccup. Ack and his advisors however seemed stunned and more than a little scared. They looked at me, questioning what power now stayed among them. I blew a bit of smoke out of my nostrils before turning and bounding after Hiccup.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Vikings must have been shocked. Hundreds of dragons of all different species flew about in massive hurricane. I could only imagine what the hostile fleet offshore was now thinking. Possibly that the dragons were now raiding in broad daylight. Hiccup stood a few feet away staring up into the heavens. I quickly rushed over to join him. I knew that recent events and those to come would be hard on him. He would need my strength. For now though he seemed content, happy even, enjoying seeing the nest in all its splendor.

Ack and his advisors stood a few paces behind us, their mouths gaping like fish. If the situation wasn't what it was I might have laughed. However, this was not a time for humor. Hiccup looked at the ground and mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well… let's get this over with." He turned to look at me before continuing. "Give the order Toothless. Sink the Berserkers ships, if any attempt to flee let them, and force as many of the enthralled dragons out of the sky as possible. We must free them; that is our priority!"

I looked to the sky before roaring the commands of the Kaal Dov. Immediately the tornado of dragons began to break into several streams of angered dragons racing for the Berserker fleet. Hiccup hopped on my back and we took to the skies. For this fight, it would not be necessary for us to join. Instead we would fly high above the conflict and assure nothing would go wrong.

The Berserkers made no move to defend themselves for several moments as the shock of the dragon's sudden attack took time to register. I would say that it was their undoing to hesitate, but in the end it wouldn't matter. Once their minds caught up however the air quickly filled with bolas and arrows. A handful of dragons went down, but few of them were seriously injured. The hostile Vikings weren't even given the chance to reload before the cloud reached them. Within seconds half the fleet was aflame and sinking. Scores of Vikings shed their armor and jumped into the freezing waters hoping to escape the flames and sinking ships. The Meathead tribe waited onshore and dragged the waterlogged invaders out of the water. The air thrummed with the wingbeats of the nest of dragons. It sounded like a continuous thunder that was rolling across the sky. Most of the remaining Berserker fleet turned and fled but a few brave, but stupid, captains elected to stay and fight the dragons that dare attack them. These boats quickly joined the others as they raced each other for the bottom of the ocean.

Nearly, thirty dragons had been released by the invading fleet to defend against the oncoming storm. For each enslaved dragon that raised against us three from our nest met them. The dragons fought briefly before being forced down far behind the Meathead village deep in the forest. All in all it was a very successful engagement. However, I could tell that something was bothering Hiccup.

The Meatheads had finished bringing in the last of the Berserkers. The Berserkers sat in tidy rows their arms firmly bound. None of them had put up much of a fight, but seeing as they had been thrown from their ships and had to take off their armor or risk sinking it wasn't surprising. The Meatheads stood guard. Many of them however were watching the dragons as they resumed their hurricane pattern over the village. Many of the Vikings, Meathead and Berserker alike, looked to the sky in fear. Now I knew what Hiccup had feared. Hiccup feared being feared.

Dragons respected power. It was just our nature. A certain level of fear was expected between dragons of different strength. Knowing Hiccup though, I could see that with at least this human it was a little different. Hiccup wasn't the kind of person that wanted to be feared.

We landed a few feet away from the Great Hall before heading inside. Hiccup got off the saddle and walked to one of the benches and sat down. He looked like a draugr as he shambled along not really seeing. Once he had sat down he hung his head and just sat there. I curled up around his bench and did my best to be a shield between him and the world. He would be hurting for a while, but I would be here for him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We sat there together for nearly two hours before Ack and Yang came in to the Great Hall. Hiccup slowly raised his head as the two walked in. To my surprise Luna followed behind them, somehow squeezing through the door, she must have been more nimble than I thought. She moved around them and sided next to me.

"I sent most of the dragons home." Luna informed me. "The villagers were getting a bit antsy with so many of our kind around. A quarter remained to keep an eye out for the Berserkers and to help the dragons that we freed."

"Wise choice. How are the dragons that we freed?"

Luna hesitated for a moment. "It would probably be best that Hiccup and you go see them after this meeting."

With that we settled in behind Hiccup as Ack and Yang sat at the other side of the table. Ack looked exhausted yet Yang appeared to be in peak condition, as if the days trying events had no effect on him. Ack seemed like he wanted to say something but he was hesitant for some reason. Thus, it was Hiccup who spoke first.

"What is it that is bothering you chief?" he sounded tired and I bet he knew exactly what was bothering Ack, but he wanted the chief to say it out loud and admit it. After another moment of fidgeting in his seat Ack spoke.

"I find myself owing you and the dragons a debt… Without your help I am not sure that we would have been able to repel the Berserker hoard. However, I also would ask that you leave."

I was shocked and angered by Ack's betrayal. Even after we come and save his people he abandons us. I couldn't help but growl in anger. Luna's posture mirrored my aggressiveness, and yet, Hiccup didn't react. Ack became fidgety and kept glancing between Luna and me. Neither of us were going to make a move however until Hiccup gave the go ahead.

Hiccup didn't do anything for a moment. The room was silent but for the low growls of two dragons. Yang remained passive but I sensed some annoyance from him directed at Ack. Ack for his part stood firm but the fear was evident.

Eventually the hush was broken by a quiet sigh from Hiccup. "I understand," he started, Luna and I ceased our aggressive posture sensing that Hiccup wasn't going to order this fools death. "Your people still fear the dragons."

"The Meatheads fear nothing!" Ack stood and slammed his fist on the table.

Hiccup glared at Ack. "If you truly feared nothing, I would pity you." Hiccup paused for a moment as Ack returned to his seat. "The hidden glances and hushed tones of your people betray your words, Ack. You fear the dragons, and rightly so, I will add. Nevertheless, the dragons will be gone by weeks end."

With that Hiccup rose and started for the door. He paused however half way there.

"Yang, I would speak with you if you don't mind?" Hiccup said as he turned around.

Yang stood and began to join us.

"It would be my honor Kaal Dov."

Together the four of us left and headed for the forest, leaving Ack alone in the Great Hall. While Hiccup and Yang talked, Luna and I flanked them keeping an eye out for Vikings that had an itch to cause trouble.

"Yang, I need your help with a project of mine."

Yang raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"It appears that I can't keep myself out of trouble, that or trouble has a bad habit of finding me. I don't have the claws or hide of a dragon to protect me, thus I will have to forge them. I may be an experienced smith but your knowledge far surpasses my own. Would you help me?"

Yang quickly nodded. "Of course. Come by my forge in the morning and we can get started."

"I look forward to it." Yang then turned and left for his home.

Hiccup then turned to Luna. "How are the dragons that we freed doing?"

Luna again hesitated causing Hiccup to frown. "It would probably be best if you came and saw to them."

Together we headed to the beach on the far side of the island. Hiccup seemed lost in thought as we walked and I had to nudge him out of the way of the trees quite a few times. The beach was covered in dragons. What was strange however, was that all the freed dragons were being held to the ground by the dragons of our nest. The Berserker dragons were fighting tooth and nail to get free. It was utter chaos.

Together, I roared to the heavens making my presence known while Hiccup yelled "Be still!" The command of the Kaal Dov rolled across the beach.

Immediately all the dragons on the beach locked up. Silence fell and a profound stillness seized the beach. With a nod, I had the dragons of our nest release the Berserker dragons. Many of these dragons looked like they wanted to flee to the skies immediately. However, the Kaal Dov's command still held them. Many of the older dragons realizing the power that they now held witness to cowered down into the dirt, trying to look as small as possible. The younger, more foolish dragons, instead became confused and agitated.

I was surprised the dragons were acting this way. They were free, why would they be so desperate to leave? Unless Dagur was holding something over them. Hiccup slowly approached one of the older Nightmares. As he approached the dragon pushed itself even further into the ground. He was terrified of the human that had the power to hold him here. I stood behind Hiccup, ready to intercede if something went wrong.

Hiccup crouched beside the Nightmare. "Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you."

Slowly the Nightmare rose a little, still unsure. Hiccup reached out with his arm and turned his head, trusting the dragon before him. Not that I would be as trusting, so I kept a close eye, watching his every movement. Slowly but surely the Nightmare reached out with his neck and met Hiccup's palm with is snout. A calm came over the pair of them.

I relaxed a little as it was unlikely that the Nightmare would prove aggressive now, so instead I kept watch on the other dragons that remained under Hiccup's command. With most of the tension gone I was able to really study these dragons for the first time. It was now that I noticed that most had long scars along their bodies. Many had a matching pair of holes in their wings near the joint. A few had burns on their heads and necks where the Vikings had branded them.

Hiccup was now stroking the Nightmare's chin trying to calm him down further. "What did they do to you?" Hiccup asked no one in particular.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked in a hoarse and gravelly voice. "How do you command such power?" The fear was still there.

"My name is Hiccup. As for my power… I would ask that you don't fear me. I only resorted to such means as your struggles threatened the welfare of the dragons in my care." Hiccup paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Why do you and the other dragons wish to leave? Surely you don't wish to return to captivity?"

"The Vikings that captured us, they have our eggs and younglings. If we don't do as they command they torture and kill the young until we comply. Such disobedience is also punished with whip, sword, and brand."

"And the wounds in the wings? What caused these holes in the membrane?"

"If a dragon that fled is captured, a hook is pulled through the membrane and around the bone; the hook then pulls the wings together above their back with a chain, effectively hobbling the dragon and putting it in immense pain."

Hiccup and I couldn't help but gape in horror. The Nightmare was becoming agitated again and the other dragons were getting worse as they fought the command put upon them.

"Please, you must let us go. I fear what they will do to the young if we don't return soon. I beg of you, let us return."

It was a no win situation for all of us. I could tell that these dragons didn't want to return but they needed to for the sake of the hatchlings. I doubted that Hiccup would force any of these dragons to do anything.

Hiccup slowly stood up. "I won't force you to stay, but know that we will be here. We will be devising a way to save you and the hatchlings so be ready, and should you free yourselves come to us. We will accept you into our nest."

The command wore off and the dragons shot into the air, all of them heading back to the Berserker island. The Nightmare hovered over us for a moment longer.

"Thank you Hiccup. It is refreshing to know someone still fights for us. You are a strong Alpha."

Hiccup snorted. "I'm no alpha."

"Then how…"

Hiccup sighed. "I may as well tell you. I am the Kaal Dov. It is my duty to help you however I can, and it is a duty I do gladly."

The Nightmare gaped in surprise before composing himself. "Well it has been an honor Kaal Dov. Till we meet again, may your skies be fair and your tailwind strong."

We watched in sadness as the dragons left to return to slavery.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Hiccup promised under his breath as the dragons disappeared over the horizon.

A/N- Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews are desperately wanted. Next chapter will be up within a week.


	31. Ch 31- Holmgang

A/N- Posted 5/23/2016 I don't own HTTYD.

Sorry this took so long. I struggled finding a structure for this chapter that appeased both me and the plot. I also tried to focus on the combat scene a bit more. It has been repeatedly pointed out to me that my action scenes are lackluster. I have tried to do a bit better here. Before we go onto the story I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. Much to my surprise and joy we have now hit 200 followers. Your continued support means the world to me. Anyways onto the chapter.

Chapter 31- Holmgang

Hiccup's POV

The next morning came far too early in my opinion. My muscles were all a bit sore. I had sent Luna and the nest back to our island. Toothless and I were going to be staying on Droutt for a few days.

I crawled out from Toothless's winged embrace. It was a very convenient and comfortable way to spend the night. However, Toothless wasn't one for waking when I needed to. Thus, I had become quite proficient at dragging myself out.

The sun had just crested the horizon. The morning was still chilly and frost surrounded us in a perfect circle. Sometimes sleeping within the embrace of a fire breathing lizard had serious perks. The supplies that I had sent for had been left in a pile next to us. I would have to remember to ask Luna which dragon had brought them so I could thank them.

I took a moment to stretch out and took a gulp of water from my canteen. It was going to be a rough walk back to the village lugging all this stuff. Thankfully, the two satchels that held everything were very sturdy. With a sigh I slung them over my shoulder and made for the village.

The walk through the forest was calm and serene. I thought it was mildly ironic that the forest could be so peaceful when such destruction had occurred a few miles away just the night before. A squirrel darted through the trees as I approached. A bird sang its song for any who would hear. I enjoyed the peace.

It took maybe a half hour to reach the village. The sun was now fully in view. The village was just starting to wake up. However, the stark difference between the forest and the village was a bit of a shock honestly. All the fires had been put out and the bodies had been removed. Nevertheless, the scars of yesterday's battle remained. Collapsed and charred remains of homes. Long gouges where dragons had crashed scarred the streets. The whole village was just eerily quiet.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before I reached Yang's smithy. Smoke already rose from the forge and I could hear the clang of a hammer striking metal. As I got closer the scent of soot and oil permeated the air. The familiarity of it all was soothing.

I stepped inside to see Yang and his son, Gallaghar, working together on a broadsword, bending it back into shape. The hammering seized once they noticed my presence. We exchanged pleasantries before moving on to business.

"When I promised my assistance on your project yesterday I completely forgot about all the needed repairs I was going to be doing as the village rebuilds." Yang started.

"That's fine. It isn't my first raid clean up. I know the drill." I said as I waved him off. "Tell you what, I help you with your orders for a week and then once things have calmed down a little we can work on my project."

"That will work just fine."

And so we got to work. Bending swords back into place, sharpening blades, reattaching handles, and a myriad of other repairs. After we finished fixing a few weapons we would start forging nails and other building materials to help with the reconstruction. It was long hard work, but it was rewarding. I knew I was making a difference with my help. That wasn't to say that there weren't still problems.

It was the second morning that Toothless and I had been on Droutt. Repairs were coming along nicely and Yang, Gallaghar, and I had finished fixing nearly half of the weapons. We were hammering a sword back into shape when a loud commotion outside got our attention.

We glanced at each other in confusion before heading outside to see what was going on. A large crowd of Vikings was standing in a circle around something. It was quite obvious that something had riled everyone up. I started pushing my way through the crowd to see what was going on. The mob was yelling and waving their weapons in the air.

Eventually I got through to find Toothless standing there calmly as the Vikings yelled insults and prodded at him with their weapons. It was obvious most of the villages present didn't yet have the courage to face a Night Fury and thus things hadn't escalated further just yet. I was also surprised that Toothless hadn't killed any of them yet. He locked his gaze with me. I knew he didn't want to cause any problems for me and because of that he was enduring the Viking's contempt. I wasn't going to stand for it though.

"BACK OFF!" my words reverberating through the air. Several of the Vikings took involuntary steps backwards in surprise.

A few of the Vikings turned to me, weapons shifting. Toothless eyed them but did nothing. It was a very fragile situation and we both knew it. A moment later, Thuggory, the son of the chief, stepped out of the crowd. I could see the fury on his face.

"Don't think we don't know what you are doing, Zeymah! You bring these devils among us pretending they aren't what we know them to be. The dragons are monsters, demons. By what means this one has twisted your mind remains a mystery to me, but fear not. With its death you will be free."

Thuggory turned back to Toothless and raised his sword above his head. "Death to the devil!"

I leapt in the way and grabbed Thuggory's arm before he could bring the blade down. Thuggory gave me a knowing look. "So you defend the evil of you own volition? Then you share the dragons' guilt."

"The dragons aren't what you think," I argued, "They are kind and loving creatures."

"Tell that to my son!" I voice yelled from the crowd.

"And my sister!"

More angry shouts and accusations rose up proclaiming the dragons' guilt. Lost mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters. The crowd was escalating and I wasn't sure what would happen if things continued to degrade. Weapons were being waved through the air and the mob started to crowd in. I put a hand on my dagger.

"Toothless?"

When he didn't answer I turned to see what had snagged his attention. He was sitting as calm as could be. In fact he looked calmer than I think I had ever seen. He was staring behind one of the Vikings that was in the crowd. I followed his gaze to see a child peeking around her mother's leg. She couldn't have been more than a few years old. Toothless was ignoring the crowd and instead starring into this child's eyes. Slowly the child came out from behind her mother's leg and started to walk forwards. Toothless remained utterly still.

After a moment the mother seemed to notice that her child was no longer behind her and was instead approaching the dangerous dragon. She reached out for her child and called for her but it appeared she was terrified of the dragon before her. The crowd became utterly quite a few seconds later. I could tell that they were afraid that their yelling might freak Toothless out and he might lash out at the defenseless child. The villagers were paralyzed in indecision.

As the young girl came closer Toothless lowered himself to the ground so as to better see the child before him. The girl giggled as she reached out to touch Toothless. As she did however she tripped. Before anyone could react Toothless had lunged forward.

The crowd gasped in fear thinking the child was surely dead. Instead Toothless caught the girl, her arms wrapped around his head. She was silent for a moment before her innocent laughter broke the silence. She stood up and grabbed Toothless's lip and started pulling him towards her mother. Toothless dutifully followed.

"Mommy, can I keep the nice dragon." All the Vikings were struck dumb. It was almost a minute before the mother gathered her nerves to speak.

"I don't think so, sweetie, the dragon doesn't belong here." The girl looked between her mother and Toothless before simply saying, "Oh." She perked up a second later though.

"Can he stay a while and play with us though?"

It was then that I realized that there were several other children around, looking on earnestly peeking from behind their own parents. The other Vikings though looked on in confusion. What they now witnessed was counter to everything they had ever believed. The innocence of a child had finally proven my point.

The mother looked to me as if seeking guidance on what to do.

"I promise on my life your children will be absolutely safe with Toothless."

The mother gave a slight nod before turning to her daughter and giving her permission to play with Toothless. The young girl quickly ran off with a placid Toothless in tow. He gave a quick look in my direction before bounding after the girl and the other children.

I watched as the children ran about and jumped on Toothless's back. I don't think Toothless knew what he was getting into when he agreed to play with the children. The Vikings continued to watch. I could see that they were in disbelief of what they were seeing.

I sudden push from behind sent me sprawling. I turned to see Thuggory standing there, is sword drawn and by his side. His face held nothing but a cold fury.

"I don't know what you and your pet dragon are planning but I won't sit by and let it happen." He leveled his sword against my chest. "I, Thuggory, heir of the Meathead tribe challenge you to Holmgang."

The crowd gasped in surprise. Holmgang was very rarely declared, mainly because it was a duel to the death and generation spanning feuds were generally very bloody. I knew that to back away from challenge was foreign to Vikings and to back down would cost me what little respect I had garnered. I had to do this.

I stood up and stared Thuggory in the eye as I answered. "So be it."

Thuggory nodded, "In three days we will settle this."

With that he placed his sword on his back before turning and leaving for the Great Hall. The other Vikings soon dispersed, a few staying to watch in wonder as the children laughed and played with Toothless. To see the children, and Toothless for that matter, so happy and care free brought joy to my heart. Some things were worth fighting for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three days, that's how long we had to forge me a proper weapon to fight Thuggory with. With Yang's expertise and Toothless's flame I imagined we would progress swiftly. After a long discussion with Yang about my fighting style and a brief spar with Gallaghar, Yang decided that we would craft a hand and a half sword. He explained to me that such a design would allow a versatility that I would find more useful. The double-edged blade could be used with one hand for use with a shield or another smaller blade or could be two handed for greater power.

I showed Yang the Gronkle iron and the scales from Toothless that I planned to use to make the blade. Yang was very impressed by how the Gronkle iron could be so sturdy yet so light. However he showed me a way of combining a mineral called carbon with the metal to further strengthen the blade. The further improved metal was dubbed Gronkle steel.

We started with a Gronkle steel core before adding several layers of Toothless's scales to the sword to form the blade's edge. With a continuous stream of plasma and magic from Toothless providing the heat needed for forging the blade was easily malleable. We finished the blade a few hours before sunset the day before the dual. I was exhausted and knew I needed to sleep before tomorrow. Thankfully, Gallaghar was an expert with fitting handles and hilts and he volunteered to do so. I dragged myself to bed and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning with Toothless curled around me. How he had managed to wind himself about me without waking me was a testament to how tired I had been last night. Groggily I pulled myself out from his embrace and stretched out my muscles.

It was as I stood that I noticed the sword and scabbard that was lying by the door. The scabbard was made from a mixture of leather, wood, and bronze. It was innately carved with dragons in midflight. It was beautiful.

However it was nothing compared to the sword. The blade was very dark, almost black, with hues of blue and purple that made it look as if Toothless's plasma had been trapped in the blade. The hilt was wrapped in strong black leather. I grabbed a small cut of leather from the leftover supplies to test the edge of the blade. I was shocked when the blade sliced through leather as if it weren't there, effortlessly cutting through.

"What do you think?" the voice of Yang inquired from behind me.

"It's flawless." I answered in awe.

"It is indeed a fine blade." Yang said, "However, it is also extremely dangerous. The sword hums with your joint magic. Because of this, you must never let it be wielded by another. In the wrong hands this blade could do unspeakable evil."

"I promise." I swore.

"You have a couple hours before the fight. I will see you then." With that he left for the forge.

Toothless had woken up and now inspected the blade.

"It certainly is like no other weapon I have ever seen." He started, "I can feel our power in the blade. It sings with it. But something is missing…"

Toothless paused. He looked like he was listening to a song only he could hear. I was about to ask what he was doing when he interrupted me.

"Hiccup put your hand on the blade, your marked hand."

I glanced at him in confusion before gingerly placing my hand as he had asked. Once I had grasped the blade Toothless breathed his flame onto the blade. I almost yanked my hand back before realizing that the flame did not burn me. Power coalesced between us and the blade. A word pushed itself to the front of my mind.

An ancient word from a long lost age spilled itself from my lips and reverberated through the air with power. I could think of no translation for such a word. All I knew was that it defined this sword.

"_Zahkrii_!"

The sword glowed a bright purple before returning to its previous, dormant state. Toothless and I took a moment in appreciation of what just happened.

"Well then. I would imagine you are ready to face that fool, Thuggory, now." Toothless said. "Hiccup, be careful. If something happens… well I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

I nodded before heading out. It was time to show these Vikings that the dragons and I were not to be trifled with.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The time before the duel, Toothless and I spent lazily flying about the island. It was a good way to get my mind off things and to relax before the fight. Unfortunately the peace had to come to an end all too soon and we landed outside of the central market where an area had been cleared for the duel.

Most of the village had already gathered forming the ring in which Thuggory and I would fight. Yang and Ack stood on opposite sides of the ring. They would be our seconds and would officially witness that the fight remains fair.

Ack nodded as I arrived. I had spoken briefly to him yesterday. He thought his son was being foolish, but Thuggory was old enough to make the challenge so there was nothing Ack could do. He explained that they had lost his wife when Thuggory had been eight years old to a rogue dragon. Thuggory had harbored a deep hatred for all dragons ever since.

Toothless settled down next to Yang who greeted me as I arrived. To Toothless's joy several of the village children joined him as he lay down and began to play, climbing over him and just being children. I smiled as I watched, few of the other Vikings even giving Toothless and the children a second glance.

Thuggory arrived a few minutes later. I scowl was plastered to his face. When he saw Toothless the scowl only deepened. He shed his cloak before stepping into the ring and drawing his sword.

Thuggory wielded a massive two handed blade that reached six and a half feet. He would have a certain advantage in reach in this fight. Therefore I would have to try and stay in close where my shorter blade would prove to be advantageous.

The Vikings had formed a ring nearly twenty feet across, for which I was thankful. Hopefully it would give me the space to maneuver and to dodge Thuggory's blade.

Anger burned in Thuggory's eyes. He began swing his sword in long arcs above his head and around his body. Occasionally the blade would strike the ground eliciting a shower of sparks. I knew that I would need my energy for this fight. I also didn't want to give my opponent any idea at how I would fight with my weapon and so my sword remained sheathed.

Ack and Yang stepped forward into the middle of the ring.

Yang spoke first to Thuggory. "You have challenged Zeymah of the Dragons to Holmgang. Do you stand by your challenge?"

Thuggory glanced at Yang before nodding. Yang nodded and stepped out of the ring and Ack spoke to me.

"You have been challenged by Thuggory, heir of the Meathead tribe to Holmgang. Do you stand against his challenge?"

I stared straight into Thuggory's eyes as I answered. "I do."

"So be it. May the gods watch in favor and may he who is found right stand true." Ack stepped out of the ring and the crowd fell to silence, eagerly watching to see who would make the first move. Thuggory's sword continued its lazy arcs through the air. All emotion had left his face. It was disconcerting to say the least.

I pulled my sword from its scabbard. A few whistles of appreciation came from the crowd at the sight of the fine craftsmanship of my blade. I held the blade in one hand in front of me in salute. Thuggory ignored my gesture and locked his blade into a guard position.

We began circling each other, eyeing each other, sizing up our opponent and hopping to see a weakness to exploit. I for one had no idea how Thuggory fought. I could only guess based on the weapon he choose to wield. Fortunately for me, he had the same disadvantage.

Nothing could be heard but our steps upon the ground and the occasional cough from someone in the crowd. When Thuggory moved I barely had time for it to register. The massive blade arced through the air, aiming to split me down the middle. I slid to the side at the last moment, not even thinking to try and parry such a powerful strike.

I thought at first he would need a second to recover after putting so much force behind a single blow but to my surprise his blade was already moving again swiping low to cut my off at the ankles. Again, I leapt out of the way, but only just.

Thuggory was relentless, his sword cutting through the air over and over. I was hoping that he wouldn't have the stamina to keep up his attack for long, but instead of slowing down his attacks only increased. Already a sheen of sweat was forming on my brow and threatening to fall in my eyes. I also wasn't use to fighting with my peg leg. I wouldn't be able to keep up this pace much longer. I also worried that my leg could cause me to lose my balance.

As if to prove my thoughts true I stumbled during one of my side steps and cut formed along my. I hadn't even swung my sword, offensively or defensively, and he had already cut me. Reflexively my empty hand jerked up to stem the blood.

To my surprise Thuggory stopped, even if for a moment. He glanced at my chest before looking me in the eye. Then he smiled before his face became impassive once more. It was only now just how outclassed I realized I was. Thuggory had probably been training all his life to fight. Against someone like me with no notable fighting experience he could keep his pace all day.

I could see that Thuggory was about to continue his attack. I wasn't going to be able to keep up thus I decided to swing first. I jabbed forward hoping to catch him unawares in the gut. However, his blade arced in front of him throwing my blade out of the way.

Immediately his blade swung around for another attack and once again I was forced to roll out of the way. The blood was seeping from my wound and sweat was dripping in my eyes.

Another cut, this time to leg. Another, across my arm. The one to my arm was much deeper than the other two. I was fairly certain Thuggory's blade had slid off my bone. I could only hope that he would make a mistake. I was no match for Thuggory.

"_No, you're not._" Toothless's voice echoed across my mind.

"_Not helping._" I gritted back.

"_Your one advantage is your speed. If you can keep pace with me, you can certainly outpace him."_

"_But how? I'm injured, I am not used to fighting with a fake leg, and I can't predict where he is going to swing next."_

"_But I can. He has followed the same attack pattern this entire fight. Close your eyes and trust me."_

And so I closed my eyes and opened my mind. Toothless blended with me and together we danced. Each step I took brought me closer to Thuggory and one step ahead of his attacks. It was an amazing feeling, like I was walking on air. Toothless and I working in sync to fight, just like we did when we flew.

Thuggory was falling behind. We were now several steps ahead of his patterned attack, and we were close. Like a snake we struck, my sword leaping forward. Thuggory side stepped out of the way at the last second.

The fight paused, for but a second, as we both acknowledged that I had finally made a convincing counter attack. Thuggory grunted before swinging his blade. I could sense Toothless's confusion, not a good feeling when you are trusting him with your life. Apparently, Thuggory's pattern was different this time, more aggressive… and faster.

Again, I was on the defensive. This time neither Toothless nor I could manage a step towards Thuggory. He was making sure I couldn't get close enough to use my blade again. The blood from my wounds was really starting to hinder my movements. Toothless was trying to take away some of the pain but he was mostly concerned with keeping me ahead of Thuggory's sword. Thuggory was relentless.

I decided it was time for some trickery. To my knowledge none of the Meatheads even knew about my fake leg. Thus, with Toothless's help, during Thuggory's next swing I kicked his incoming sword. We both fell back a bit, both of us recovering from the jarring strike of our opponent. The shock had been more painful than I was expecting and I lost my opportunity to strike back.

Then, to our surprise, Thuggory lunged forward, not with his sword however but with his shoulder, slamming me to the ground. I managed to get to a knee before his blade was arcing towards me once again. I was left with nowhere to run and I had no hope of blocking his massive blade. His blade had to much mass. Nevertheless I swung my sword to block roaring like a dragon as I did so.

It was to my surprise then when my blade met no resistance. Then my blade slashed Thuggory across the chest. He fell back in shock before collapsing on his knees. It was then I noticed the halves of his blade lying there on the ground. My sword having cleaved his blade in two.

Thuggory spat blood on the ground in front of him. "Nifty trick fiend." He grudgingly admitted.

"Well then demon, finish me. Show the world the power of the dragon." Thuggory mocked before baring his neck to me.

I stood over my opponent, blade in hand. Ready to claim my victory. This didn't feel like a victory though, more akin to a defeat. Honor however must be given, as was the way of the Viking. I raised my blade over my head and brought it arcing down.

The crowd was silent as my blade quivered in the ground next to Thuggory's bowed head having cut a good half foot into the ground. Luckily, I was no Viking.

"I forfeit my right to Holmgang…" With that I sheathed my sword and walked back to Toothless.

However as I approached Toothless my vision began to blur and the world began to tilt. The last thing I remember as the ground rapidly approached was Toothless's roar echoing across the square.

A/N- Thoughts? Opinions? Next chapter will be up sooner, guaranteed.


	32. Ch 32- Peace in Our Time

**A/N- Posted 6/3/2016 I don't own HTTYD.**

**A chapter within ten days of the last? Say it isn't so. Seriously, I am trying to get these chapters out faster and faster. How can you help? Review, tell me what you think, what did you like, what did you dislike. I want to know.**

**Anyways, a thousand thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 32- Peace in Our Time

Toothless's POV

I roared in anger as I watched Hiccup collapse. I leapt forward and stood over him. The Vikings got the message thankfully and stayed back. Thuggory watched, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked curious more than anything to my surprise.

I started examining Hiccup to see what had caused his collapse. I was relieved then when I found that he was still breathing. Apparently he was just suffering blood loss. Yang stepped forward and asked if he may be allowed to examine Hiccup. I was reluctant to let anyone near Hiccup while he was injured but I believed that I could trust the strange foreigner. I nodded and Yang came up and began looking Hiccup over.

After a moments examination he declared that Hiccup would be okay but he was going to need to rest for a few days. Gallaghar came forward bandages in hand. Before Yang applied the bandages however I stopped him so I could clean Hiccup's wounds. I licked the blood off and made sure that my saliva seeped into the wounds. The taste of Hiccup's blood was appalling and made me want to kill the one that had inflicted the injuries. However, seeing as Hiccup had just spared this worm I figured he wouldn't be too happy if I killed Thuggory. Once I finished Yang tied the bandages down firmly and I spat out Hiccup's blood on the ground.

Many of the Vikings looked surprised when I spat out Hiccup's blood, Thuggory even more than the rest. I glowered at Thuggory before returning my attention to Hiccup. Yang said they needed to get Hiccup inside to let him rest. Lowering myself to the ground I gestured with my head at Hiccup and my back. Thankfully, Yang understood and placed Hiccup on my back. We then carefully made our way back to Yang's home where Hiccup was placed on a bed and a pile of blankets piled on top of him. Yang again assured me Hiccup would be fine, and that he only needed to rest. With that he left.

I kept watch over Hiccup as he rested, making sure that his condition stayed stable, and devising terrible afflictions I could inflict on Thuggory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day after the duel, Hiccup was still asleep in bed and resting. He had woken once in the night. I told him what had happened and he went back to sleep. Yang said it was a really good sign, and hopefully Hiccup would be up and about in a few days. Gallaghar had brought me food, a barrel of fish, in the early morning before heading off with Yang to work in the forge.

I continued to watch over Hiccup as he rested and this gave me a lot of time to think. I knew Hiccup had grand plans of bringing peace between the dragons and the Vikings of the archipelago, but I wasn't as confident as him. As yesterday had demonstrated, there were plenty of Vikings that had lost friends, family, and loved ones to dragons. I also knew that there were just as many, if not more, dragons that had lost nest mates to the Vikings. I wasn't sure that we could push past such deeply ingrained hatred.

I was lost in thought when a noise distracted me. It sounded like someone pacing back and forth in front of Yang's door. I was about to get up and check on it when the pacing stopped and whoever it was went to open the door. I immediately rose and got ready to leap into combat if the intruder's intentions proved hostile. Thuggory stepped through the door and froze, mid step, when he saw me ready to tear him limb from limb. We stood in impasse. I wasn't going to strike him down without first learning why he had come, and Thuggory appeared unsure and confused. Thuggory slowly raised his arms to his sides showing me he was unarmed.

He gradually lowered himself to the floor where he rested against the wall.

"Peace dragon, I bear no ill will towards your rider today." Thuggory started. He kept looking at Hiccup's resting form.

I decided that Thuggory appeared genuine and thus pulled myself back around Hiccup. Thuggory watched on, his expression neutral. I kept my eye on him however.

"You can understand me, can't you dragon?" Thuggory asked.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to let Thuggory know any more about dragons then he already did, any knowledge he gained from me could be twisted and used against dragons. However, Hiccup wanted peace. According to Hiccup, conflict derived itself from ignorance. I slowly nodded after a moment's hesitation.

Thuggory looked a little surprised before shaking his head and laughing. "So you are intelligent." It wasn't a question so I didn't give him an answer.

"If you were animals… if you had no rational thought and killed because it was your nature, maybe, maybe I could forgive you for what you are, but seeing as you are coherent and you know what you are doing, how can you expect me to forgive you and your kind for your senseless killing?" His voice rose in anger as he continued. "It makes you worse than animals!" He spat.

My blood began to boil, I rose from my position and glared at him. How dare he call us animals! We wouldn't have even bothered with the humans of the archipelago if not for the queen's endless need for food and entertainment, watching us all, human and dragon, fighting and dying like flies. I lashed out, not physically like Thuggory probably expected and may have even wanted, but mentally.

I plunged my mind into Thuggory's like a spear. My anger fueling my charge. I faintly heard Thuggory scream in pain as his mind desperately fought off my intrusion, but Thuggory was no match for me. I was experienced with mental conflict were Thuggory probably never imagined such intimate contact was possible. In mere moments my mind had breached all of Thuggory's natural defenses and I was poised to destroy him at his core.

It was then that a familiar presence rose before me. I was sent hurtling back into my own mind as if I were a leaf in a storm. I watched in my mind's eye as layer upon layer of impenetrable power wrapped Thuggory's mind in its protective embrace. Now that things had calmed a little I was ashamed.

I had proven myself to be no better than the animals Thuggory had compared me to. The mental walls surrounding Thuggory relaxed slightly. Now that I was aware I could feel Hiccup controlling the mental playfield. Again, I was awed and humbled by his mental acuity. It reminded me of a thunderstorm rolling in on the horizon.

Then Hiccup pointed both Thuggory's conscience and my own to a portion of his mind. I was relieved to see the creation of Hiccup's. If Hiccup could create this with his mind then he really was going to be okay. I found myself in a mental version of Yang's home. Hiccup sat at a table while Thuggory and I stood opposite him. Thuggory looked confused, his mind not really caught up to what was going on. Hiccup gestured at the chair across from him. Meanwhile I moved behind Hiccup. I was still ashamed of how I lashed out at Thuggory and I couldn't imagine that Hiccup was all too happy about it either. Hopefully, he would forget about it…

Thuggory finally got his wits about him and sat across from Hiccup and I.

"What just happened!?" Thuggory demanded.

"You insulted Toothless, and he attacked you." Hiccup replied calmly.

"He never moved though. He just sat there glaring at me and then there was this intense pain in my head… When did you get up anyways?"

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless attacked you mentally. The mind is much more intrinsic to dragons. I could also argue that a dragons mind is much more powerful." Hiccup answered. "As for me… well I am still in my bed resting. What you now bear witness to is a construct of my mind that I have allowed you access to so that we may speak."

Thuggory sat there gaping like a fish out of water.

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you Thuggory. Things that I don't think have ever been properly explained to the Vikings. Before we do that though…" He turned to me, giving me an expectant look.

I audibly sighed, shocking Thuggory once again. "I extend my apologies to you, Thuggory. I should not have allowed my anger to overcome me. It was wrong of me to lash out at you in such a manner."

"Wait! You can talk?" Thuggory asked, his bewilderment clearly evident.

Hiccup was already shaking his head. "Toothless can talk, just not in a language you could ever hope to understand. However, since you are a guest in my mind, everything he says is translated for you. That was part of the reason I brought you in here, so the three of us could converse freely and without interruption."

"And what were you hoping to talk about?" Thuggory inquired, somewhat sarcastically.

Hiccup ignored the sarcasm however and pressed on. "You think of the dragons as animals, soulless beast that hunger for nothing more than human blood, but what if I told you the dragons think much the same of you, of the Vikings? Before we go on there is something that you need to know about the dragons."

Thuggory was disgusted to learn that the dragons thought of the Vikings as animals but was willing to hear Hiccup out. It wasn't like he could leave.

"The dragon raids weren't the dragons fault." Hiccup started. Thuggory just stared at him like he was crazy. "The dragons were ruled by a monster. This titan of a dragon forced her will upon any dragon that wandered within her mental range. Once a dragon was ensnared by the beast she began to break their minds down and bend them to her will. She is the one that forced the dragons to raid and attack the Vikings of the archipelago, for food and her sick entertainment."

"You expect me to believe that?" Thuggory deadpanned.

"Without having seen her for myself, I don't think I would believe myself either. However, seen as you are in my mind I can show you the memory of her."

Our surroundings changed in an instant. We were standing in the clouds looking down at the queen as she broke through the fog. It was Hiccup's memory of the day we fought her.

"That is what you claim controlled the dragons?"

"Yes."

"This is what Helheim's gate hides, isn't it? Any Vikings that try and take that on are dead. How can we ever hope to defeat something that large?"

"You don't have too." Hiccup answered. "We already did."

Thuggory turned and looked at Hiccup in disbelief.

"And how do I know that you are telling me the truth, how do I know this isn't something your imagination conjured up just to fool me."

"Well for one, I lost my leg during that fight… but really, why would I do that? What do I gain from it?"

Too that, Thuggory had no answer. I was thankful that Hiccup didn't mention how he had lost his leg during this fight, but I imagined he didn't want to dwell on his leg much either.

"Is this what you wanted to discuss?" Thuggory asked, puzzled.

"In part," Hiccup replied, the memory faded back to Yang's home, "but I also wanted to help you understand. The dragons no longer have reason to attack the Vikings. Unfortunately, Vikings and dragons have a long and violent history. I hope to remedy that. I don't think there ever will be total peace, but maybe we can try and at least reach a cease fire."

"And? Where do I come in?"

"I want you to help."

Thuggory froze. Silence enveloped the three of us as we sat around the table. I was surprised that Hiccup was making this offer to someone who had just tried to kill him. I am sure he had his reasons, but I couldn't see them. It seemed that Thuggory couldn't either.

"Why me though? Why bring this up to me?" he seemed genuinely confused.

Hiccup didn't respond immediately. He knew how he answered this question could make or break his chances in gaining Thuggory as an ally.

"Hope," he finally answered, "right now that's all we've got. Neither side is ready yet to sit down and listen to each other, much less working out a cease fire. I will be busy solidifying my position among the dragons, gaining their trust and support. I can't do that and travel to every Viking tribe convincing them of my goals." Hiccup snorted. "By Helheim, I was never much of a Viking anyhow. You on the other hand, you epitomize what it means to be a Viking. Thuggory, as one of the Viking heirs you already hold some of the Vikings respect. I believe you can convince at least a few of the larger tribes to sit down and negotiate."

"Peace in our time…" Thuggory mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Peace in our time. Something my father used to say. He always thought that the Vikings would finally gain peace during our generation. He thought my generation of Vikings would be the ones to finally breach Helheim's Gate and end the dragon menace. Looks like he was right in a way."

Thuggory paused, deep in thought.

"I will need to think about what you have shown and told me."

"That is all I can ask."

"So, um, how do we leave?"

Hiccup laughed. "Well, there's the door."

Thuggory stood and headed for the door.

"And Thuggory." He stopped and looked back at Hiccup. "Please don't tell anyone about… all this. Many consider me strange enough and I don't want, or need, anyone fearing me or the dragons any more than they already do."

Thuggory nodded and left the dreamscape. Hiccup slouched in his chair. It was now fairly obvious, now that I was paying attention, that Hiccup was still very tired.

"You need your rest, you shouldn't be exerting yourself like this."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't attacked Thuggory like that." Hiccup sighed, "I'm sorry, guess I'm just tired."

But he was right, I needed to learn to control my anger, or it was going to continue getting us in trouble. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my lack of control got Hiccup hurt.

"I am sorry Hiccup." I said hanging my head.

Hiccup smirked. "Overprotective lizard, just _try_ to not let it happen again, alright?"

With that Hiccup's dreamscape began to fade. The next moment I found myself back in Yang's home, his actual home, and Hiccup was back in his bed sound asleep.

Again, I was left with my thoughts. Surprisingly, Thuggory seemed receptive of Hiccup's proposal. I hadn't thought it possible, but maybe Vikings can change.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup was up and about within a few days. Yang had suggested that Hiccup not do anything strenuous for a few days while his body replenished the blood he had lost. Hiccup reluctantly agreed. However, Hiccup was eager to leave and return to the colony, so he spent his time making sure things were in order.

It had been nearly a week after the duel and Hiccup and I were walking about the village enjoying each other's company. As we walked a commotion started up near the Great Hall. Curious we headed up. Too our surprise we found a pair of Vikings dragging Oswald out of the Great Hall. Honestly, I had forgotten he was here with everything that had been going on. Oswald was clearly drunk, his speech was slurred and incomprehensible. He also was leaning heavily on the two Vikings escorting him out.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"He had a bit too much to drink, started going on and on about how his son betrayed him and is ruining the Berserker tribe. Chief told us to take him back to his guest room."

They continued on their way. Hiccup turned towards the Great Hall and started up the steps. I quickly followed curious to what Hiccup was planning now. We entered the hall and Hiccup immediately made for Ack.

"Ah! Zeymah, it is good to see you up and about. What brings you to the Hall?"

"I was looking for you actually. What were you planning on doing with the Berserker prisoners?"

"Well, we had them cleaning up the damage but most of that is done now, so…"

"You don't know what to do with them?"

Ack nodded.

"I have a proposal for you then. Oswald and his tribe aren't doing any of us any good here, so why don't we send them off. Maybe Oswald can gather some allies to help us in deposing Dagur."

Ack mulled over it for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"They certainly aren't going to be of any use here. May as well send them off to gather some allies."

Thuggory came up and joined us. "I would like to join them on their journey. There is something I need to do." Thuggory said as he looked purposefully at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

So within the week a trio boats had been prepared. Oswald was more than happy to be given the opportunity to do something useful. Oswald assured us that all the men that were with him were loyal to him. They had seen Dagur for what he was, a power hungry maniac. For the sakes of the tribe and their families they were more than willing to accept Oswald as their chief again, eager even. Thuggory was going to be going with them as the Meatheads representative and to start probing the waters for peace between dragons and Vikings. Hiccup suspected that seeing the power of the dragons had convinced Thuggory that one way or another the Vikings would need to be united to solidify the Vikings power.

Things were looking hopeful.

**A/N- Slightly shorter chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter would have felt weird tacked on to the next one. As usual, please follow, favorite, and/or review. It means the world to me. I will try to update ASAP! **


	33. Ch 33- Knowledge is Power

**A/N- I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. The long delay is in part due to a lack of motivation after last chapter's response. The last chapter narrowly missed being my least reviewed chapter. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Was it boring? Did I post at a really weird hour? Anyways, I eventually came around and decided there was nothing to be done about it and finally got around to writing this chapter. Special thanks to ****mc arno****, ****OechsnerC****, and ****WildeHoppsOfBakerStreet**** for your reviews.**

Chapter 33- Knowledge is Power

Hiccup's POV

Before Oswald had left we had decided he would spend six weeks traveling from tribe to tribe trying to gain support to free the Berserker tribe from Dagur. Thus, I was left with six weeks and no real plan with what to do. Thankfully, Yang had an idea.

I had just finished my morning fight with Toothless and was resting against his side outside Yang's forge. Yang stepped out wiping off his hands on his apron.

"Where did you learn to fight, Zeymah?" Yang asked after a moment.

I looked up in surprise. "I learned a little from my father, but since then… well I practice with Toothless on occasion."

He nodded. "So you haven't been formally trained?"

I shook my head. "Never had the opportunity really."

Yang nodded. "It showed during your fight with Thuggory." He paused, considering something.

"I'm that bad?" I asked in surprise. I may not be an expert like Thuggory, but I thought I had held myself quite well during the fight.

"You have the raw talent and the very basics down almost perfect which is enough against most opponents. However, if you were to take the time and effort to master your sword fighting, I believe you would find almost no one could beat you. Especially with a blade such as yours." He finished as he gestured to Zahkrii.

"Who would train a dragon lover such as myself?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I would… Don't look so surprised." Yang stated with a smirk. "You forget I was part of the Emperors Elite guard. Not only do I know how to fight, I have been trained to fight in tandem with dragons. Granted, we never fought side by side with dragons but I believe some of the methods we were taught can be modified for your use."

"I accept then." I knew that mastering the abilities I had would instrumental in defending the dragons in the coming days.

"Good." He reached into the forge and grabbed two blades. One, a hand and a half sword similar to my own and another curved blade of an unknown design. He threw the first blade to me while giving the other blade a few practice swings. I caught the sword while watching Yang. His blade was very finely crafted. It also only had a single edge, something very uncommon in the archipelago.

Yang noticed my stare and answered my unspoken question. "It is called a katana, and it is native to my homeland. Now. Attack!"

I immediately swung my blade aiming to cut him in the arm. Some would think that an old man like Yang would have no chance against a younger opponent like me, but I suspected he was hiding his talent. As if to confirm my suspicion Yang gracefully stepped out of the way of my blade and swung in a counter attack. It took little effort on my part to duck out of the way, he wasn't as fast as Toothless. We continued like this back and forth for a while. Yang slowly but surely increased his pace. Nevertheless it was not difficult for me to either slip out of the way or parry his blows. To be honest, it almost became infuriating. Every time I almost hit him he would be a step ahead of me and already there to counter. I was glad to see that my leg wasn't impeding me as much as it had during my fight with Thuggory though.

Yang remained perfectly calm during our encounter. His blade arcing through the air in a blur. The fight had gone on for nearly an hour. I had hoped my dragon honed body would be able to outlast Yang but he didn't even seem to sweat. He seemed to be holding back, judging me.

I was very careful not to overcommit to an attack, and as my attacks continued to be ineffective I began playing more and more defensively.

It wasn't much longer before I was playing nothing but defense, wondering what Yang's goal was here. Then, Yang smirked. He leaped into a swift combo of attacks that forced me back, but he was relentless and continued to press his advantage. Sweat was now pouring down my body and my thoughts became hazy and clouded. I was tiring.

We locked blades and I was forced to a knee. I had forgotten… blacksmith, he was very, _very_ strong.

Yang spoke as I fought to keep myself up. "Never let your opponent choose the pace of the battle, always be in control."

I glanced over at Toothless who had been resting nearby watching Yang and I duel. "Toothless, little help here?" I mumbled under my breath. Immediately, energy rushed through my body and my head cleared. Yang seemed to notice the change and immediately tried to finish the fight by pressing even harder behind his blade, putting all his weight behind it, but it was too late. My turn.

With a mighty heave I threw Yang off of me and went on the attack. Toothless helped guide my steps and my blade. I was easily able to slide out of the way of Yang's attacks and continue my assault. Victory was in my sight. Eager to win I launched an all-out attack. However, Yang continued to block my blows and his footing remained firm. I was growing a little frustrated with his persistence. Then Yang's palm shot out and hit my wrist causing my sword to go flying. Before I could register what had happened, Yang's blade rested on my collarbone.

"I yield." I forced out.

Yang smiled as he lowered his blade. "You did really well, I now see how you lasted against Thuggory for so long. I am assuming that Toothless helped somehow?"

"Yeah, we can share strength, take away the other's pain, little things like that. We can also meld our minds together to focus on a task." I wiped the sweat from my brow. "Started as just a way to help him fly but it has grown into a very powerful bond."

Yang nodded in understanding and then turned to Toothless. "Well in that case, both of you should have enough energy to continue."

I stared at him. "How can you not be tired?"

Yang smiled, "Training, lots and lots of training, but who said anything about me fighting?" he finished glancing over at Toothless.

Toothless looked at us both in surprise. Before happily hopping up.

"Guess it's time for me to teach you little hatchling." Toothless growled out playfully.

Yang of course didn't understand Toothless, but I think he got the tone. "No weapons, hand to paw combat. I want to see you to fight to get a feeling for how you two work."

It wasn't like I could win this duel. Without a weapon, so much as a hardened stick, I had no way of actually countering Toothless's scaly hide. However, I didn't think that was the point, and so our duel commenced. For the most part, it consisted of me dodging out of the way and sliding out of the way of Toothless's grasp but every now and then I jabbed out, hitting Toothless's scales. My fists didn't actually hurt Toothless, but it was the idea that I could have that was my point. I could tell that at first, Toothless was holding back, probably thinking that I would be tired after fighting Yang and still recovering from my injuries. After the third time of hitting him and him still failing to land a blow he picked up his efforts.

Granted, I was cheating a little. I was still combat melded with Toothless. In his frustration at not landing a retaliatory strike, he had forgotten all about the meld and was going at it alone. I however, knew every move he was going to make before even he did.

I landed two more blows against Toothless's hide as if it were a walk on the beach. However, what I was starting to sense from Toothless was a little unsettling. His anger was starting to well up. We both recognized that Toothless could be a little hot headed in some situations, especially if I were in some form of danger. It appeared however that Toothless could also be a bit of a sore loser.

I decided to egg him on a little and have a bit of fun. Besides, Toothless needed to face his anger problem here in a safe situation instead of out in the real world where it could get us in trouble. I continued to prod at his defenses hitting him several times over the course of a few minutes. Slowly but surely his anger continued to rise. I glanced at Yang a few times hoping he wouldn't interfere. Thankfully, he seemed to get the message and stayed back. I watched as Toothless's eyes narrowed into slits. Hopefully, I wasn't making a terrible mistake.

Through the bond I could feel his frustration grow into anger. He was in disbelief that I continued to evade him. I knew dragons were prideful. Apparently losing to a human, an unarmed human was too much for Toothless. There was something else though, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

It was when his claws swiped a few inches from my side that I realized that even while predicting his moves I wasn't invulnerable, he was still much faster. I started desperately dodging out of the way. I was sure Toothless would snap out of it eventually, I just hoped it was before he actually managed to hit me. Toothless was still a dragon. In our time together a part of me had forgotten that. I always had just thought of him as a brother, as a human brother. But he wasn't human. He was a one ton dragon, with claws and a fire and all. It never really was a safe situation.

I barely heard the near inaudible whine that started building in the background. What really gave away Toothless's next attack was the blue glow that shone from the back of his throat and through his teeth. Unfortunately I was in the worst position possible. Yang stood directly behind me a few yards back. If I rolled out of the way he would be hit.

"Toothless! Stop!" I yelled as, holding my hands out to try and calm him, but it was too late. Time seemed to slow as the magic shot of plasma ignited and rushed toward me. Strangely, a warm glow filled my body and my marked palm began to heat up. Right before the plasma struck, a purple and gold shimmer appeared in the air in front of me. A massive explosion rocked the world around me, but I was surprisingly okay.

As the dust started to clear I watched as Toothless regained control of himself. Scorch marks left gouges in the ground between Toothless and I.

"Yang, I'm sorry but I think we will have to continue tomorrow." For the first time since I had met Yang, he seemed shaken. He slowly nodded before heading for his home. I turned to look at Toothless. His eyes were no longer slits. He was staring at me mouth agape. His whole body was shaking, almost uncontrollably.

"What have I done?" Toothless mumbled, almost incoherently. "No, no, no…" I could tell he was about to turn and run off, probably do something stupid along the way. As much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to force him to stay.

"Toothless, stop!" The command of the Kaal Dov permeated my words.

Toothless no longer tried to leave, but he sat there staring at the ground, murmuring, his whole body trembling. "I almost killed Hic… No! No…"

"Toothless?" I inquired quietly, "it's okay, Toothless, I'm okay. No one got hurt."

The low murmuring and shaking continued. I slowly walked over and placed my hand atop his head. I didn't say anything, but I stayed there letting his fear work itself out of his system. Slowly, but surely, the trembling ceased and the murmuring quieted to but a whisper.

"I guess it's my fault actually…" I started to say just to be interrupted by a suddenly alert Toothless.

"How can you say that?!" he asked in a desperate anger. "I almost _killed you_…"

Toothless stared into my eyes, pleading for answers. "I can't trust myself. I lost control. I… tried to kill my best friend." He finished in a whisper.

"Toothless, bud, it isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

Toothless looked at me like I had gone insane. "How can you possibly figure that?" he asked sarcastically.

"I knew you were becoming angry, I saw it in your eyes and how you were fighting, and I decided to push you, driving you further into your anger." I paused for a second letting that sink in. "You're a bit of a sore loser, aren't you?" I finished with a smile.

"But… Why?"

"Honestly… I only thought of it as a little fun at first, and then I wanted you to face your anger. I was hoping you would see what you were doing and snap out of it. Unfortunately, I didn't expect your anger to run so deep. You never were that aggressive during our mock fights a few months ago."

"You weren't this good a few months ago…" He paused, thinking over what he was about to say. "When I fought you… at first it was just one of our playful duels, but as you continued to strike me with nary a bruise in return… I thought I was losing my edge. No offense but, I always have, and always will, consider you like a little brother, you needed my protection and strength. I enjoyed being needed. It felt right."

He stopped, head hung in shame. I wanted to agree with him or tell him it was okay, but I knew he wanted to finish.

"But then you started to beat me, and to be honest, it was humiliating. If you could beat me, why would you need me? I became desperate trying to prove to myself that I was still capable of protecting you. I thought that I may be failing at my duty to protect you. I know it is wrong, but I was thinking that if even you can beat me in a fight then what is to stop almost any other dragon from getting past me."

I started chuckling. Toothless stared at me in bewilderment. I started laughing so hard my shoulders hurt. I managed to gather my wits after a moment and tried to explain my amusement to Toothless.

"Toothless, there is no way I could have beaten you fairly in that fight."

"What?"

My laughter threatened to overtake me again. "I cheated."

Toothless mouth fell open. "But, what? How?"

"_I knew every move you were going to make before you did._" I told Toothless telepathically.

Toothless was frozen in shock for just a moment as the implications of what I had been doing formed in his head. Before I could react I was pinned to the ground by several hundred pounds of dragon. "Why you crafty little hatchling!" I started to laugh again. That is before I found myself nearly drowning in dragon saliva as Toothless began relentlessly licking me.

"I'll teach you to mock me!"

I didn't even complain about the saliva not washing out. A little mess was worth my best friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the following weeks Yang continued to teach me. I mastered control of my sword. I was able to duel Yang for hour on end without tiring. I was shown ways to disarm my opponent, the best way to conserve my energy during a fight, and how to properly avoid or block my opponent's attacks. Yang also taught me a form of unarmed combat he called 'martial arts'. At first I couldn't see how combat could be an art but as I learned from Yang I began to understand.

Combat held a place in Yang's heart. He had grown up as a soldier for his emperor. It wasn't long before I came to know that Yang was an excellent warrior, capable with multiple weapons and knowing how to overcome his opponent, yet he always insisted that I should avoid fighting if I could. '_Always try to find a peaceful solution if you can_,' he would say.

One day I asked him about this.

"You teach me fighting, but you talk about peace. How do you reconcile the two?" I asked one day.

"It is better to be a warrior in a garden, than to be a gardener in a war." He quietly replied. His answer, while cryptic, was very insightful.

Learning to fight was, from his perspective, not a means to do harm but a method of self-improvement and understanding, but above all it was a means to protect what you cared about. That was a sentiment I could understand.

Knowledge was my greatest weapon according to Yang, and I agreed with him. I never was as strong as the other Vikings, but I was smarter.

And so Yang also decided I needed to learn more academically and took it upon himself to further my education. Especially in history, science, literature, and mathematics. I found myself absorbing mountains of information and thought. Toothless on occasion joined us but he didn't find academic learning to be as enjoyable as I did. So he spent most of his days lounging about and soaking up the spring sun.

It was nearly two weeks into my training with Yang that he brought up my use of magic creating a shield saving him from Toothless's plasma shot.

"Where did you learn to use magic?" Yang asked, with no prelude.

I looked up from the books on mathematics that I was looking over. I was surprised he was bringing that up now.

"I don't know how I use magic. Just at times when I really need a miracle, the magic manifests itself."

Yang stroked his beard, deep in thought. "It seems your magic is quite powerful if it can do that. To my understanding magic requires years of training and even then it takes great focus."

He paused for a moment arranging his thoughts.

"I can't train you in regard to you magical potential. However I can tell you some of the history of magic as it is used by humans as there were a few sorcerers in the Emperors army. Your magic is more akin to the dragons however. You will need to find a dragon willing to teach you in the actual use of your mystical powers. I am sorry I can't do more."

I waved his apology away and settled down to listen. Surprisingly enough, Toothless got up from his nap and joined us. We all settled down and Yang began his lecture.

"My people have studied magic since our civilization began. We were curious about its implications on the mortal world. Was magic a byproduct of creation? Or was it in fact one of creation's building blocks? Neither theory was ever proven or disproven but it is widely agreed that magic was integral in the creation of the universe."

"Magic, as my people understood it, is essential to the balance of the world. In fact, magic abhors misbalance. It strives to be in equilibrium with itself and with its environment. The most basic way to explain this with would be in the power that fuels magic. Whenever a spell is cast it requires power or energy to fulfill its task. Remember that, any spell must have a power source to draw on, you can't create energy out of nothing. To my understanding, most all sorcerers draw their power from their surroundings. Be it a gurgling stream, roaring campfire, or even a fearsome thunderstorm. The most difficult aspect of magic though is channeling that energy. If not managed properly the power that you draw on can rebound and hit _you_ full force."

"However, as I stated earlier, you are not most sorcerers. Magical creatures, such as dragons and as I suspect you, can draw their power from within, using their own life force to power their magic. Such magic reflects the creation of the universe itself and such are infinitely more powerful. You must also be careful with it though. When you cast a spell with your life force as the catalyst you are literally burning a part of yourself. It is a deep and powerful source of magic, but it is slow to replenish and will take time to regenerate."

We spoke for many hours on magic and its implications on the world. Was it good? Was it evil? What are its limitations? Unfortunately, Yang was by no means a sorcerer so he couldn't answer all my questions, but at least now I had a better understanding of an integral part of myself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A little over a month after he had left Oswald returned with a small fleet in tow. I noticed the crests of the Bog Burglers, the Crazy Ivans, and the Wandering Wendigo. I knew Oswald was going to visit Berk as well, so I was a little surprised, yet grateful, that the Hooligans hadn't joined him. Toothless was on the opposite side of Droutt lazing in the warm sand, so I decided that now was as good as any time to go meet the incoming Vikings.

I reached the dock right as Oswald was disembarking his ship.

"Zeymah!" he yelled once he saw me. "How are you my friend?"

Several of the crew of the other vessels started giving me strange looks. Apparently word that I had a large contingent of dragons, and a Night Fury no less, had put these Vikings on edge.

Oswald embraced me in the bear of a hug that only a Viking could manage.

"Well enough, I suppose. I see you managed to gain us some allies. Come, tell me of your voyage. I imagine you are tired of sailing rations."

Oswald and I went up to the Great Hall to eat our mid-day meal and to discuss his voyage. The crews of the other vessels watched eerily as we went on our way. I considered calling for Toothless but figured that would cause more problems than it would solve.

Together, Oswald and I tore into a hearty meal and Oswald told me what had happened. Apparently, two of the smaller tribes he was going to visit and recruit had already been taken by Dagur. Their villages had been burned to the ground but there were few corpses about, thus Oswald figured Dagur had drafted the survivors to fight for him.

Thankfully, the Bog Burglers had quickly agreed to help. Their Chief had understood the danger of one tribe making a power play and what it could mean for the archipelago. The Crazy Ivans had been more reluctant but eventually agreed. The Wandering Wendigo Oswald had found, well wandering, and were eager for a fight.

Berk was… an interesting story. Apparently, they had been thrown into a bit of confusion since there hadn't been a dragon raid in months. I would have thought that this would have allowed them to join us in a war against Dagur, but it seemed they still were having issues with dragons. Some new species of dragon had been attacking them. The way Oswald described it made it sound like the dragon, or dragons, the Berkians didn't know how many there were, was testing Berk probing their defenses. I knew from experience that most dragons required a nest. They had a limited hive mind mentality and need a strong leader to organize themselves. However, the more powerful the dragon the less need for that hive. I found myself hoping for Berk's sake that it was multiple dragons attacking. I didn't want another queen on my hands.

Nevertheless, we now had an army with which to challenge Dagur. The plan was pretty simple. Oswald and the other Vikings would engage and distract Dagur's fleet while my dragons snuck onto their island and freed the hatchlings. This would free the dragons under Dagur's control and even the odds. Oswald and the other chiefs agreed to my plan, though they were wary of me and the dragons that I claimed wouldn't just turn on them after the battle was over. Suffice to say it was a long and bitter argument.

**A/N- So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Either way I really, really want to know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) be up sooner. **


	34. Ch 34- War, War never

**A/N- A thousand thank you's to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. We wouldn't have gotten here without your encouragement and interest.**

**Please note I have done some tweaking to Ch. 33. None of the plot elements have changed but I tried to better qualify the duel between Hiccup and Toothless, and I tried to better explain why Toothless was bloodthirsty.**

**Special thanks to ****kimmadew**** for pointing out several grammatical errors in past chapters.**

**Now onto the chapter we all have been waiting for!**

Chapter 34- War, War never…

Hiccup's POV

The Viking fleet cut through the waves on their way to the Berserker's home island, Felnil. Hiccup had to admit it was an impressive sight of Viking power. A fleet of seventeen Viking long ships, of various tribes, all sailing to accomplish one purpose. End the rule of Dagur the Deranged, and though they didn't know it fully, allow me and the dragons to free those that Dagur had enslaved.

Most of the Vikings were, if not outright hostile, extremely wary of me and the dragons that flew with me. It had taken the oaths of Oswald and Chief Ack to assure the other tribes that we could at least be trusted to help with this task. One Viking had suggested something along the lines of needing dragons to fight dragons. It didn't sit well with me, but I choose to ignore it since it seemed to alleviate some of their concern.

Our nest flew with us high in the clouds above the fleet keeping an eye out for any of the Berserker's forces. I had no intentions of allowing the Vikings to know just how many dragons flew with me. There were rumors of course. Numerous Vikings had witnessed our power as we drove away the Berserkers the first time, and of course there were several less than glamourous stories surrounding who I was. Anything and everything from a demon from Helheim to a slave of the Night Fury that the Vikings suspected truly led the nest.

I would have thought that their slander would have at the very least annoyed me, but I found I really didn't care what they thought about me. I had my nest and I had Toothless, the opinion of the rest of the world just didn't matter anymore. It was a liberating feeling.

Due to the slow pace we had to take because of the Viking fleet most of the dragons had to do little more than glide. Of course I didn't bring the whole nest. At first I had asked for volunteers, when most of the nest had stood up I had to encourage a few to stay to look over the young and elderly, in case something horrible happened. Nevertheless, I found myself flying with over 150 dragons. More than any tribe had suffered during a raid.

Thankfully, we found a few small islands along the way to let the dragons rest while we followed the Vikings. As it was it took as nearly four days to arrive near Felnil. Once we had, the Viking fleet took up defensive positions and blockaded the island. Their job for now was to draw out the Berserker's fleet and possibly the dragons Dagur had enslaved. This would allow Toothless and I, along with most of the nest to sneak onto the island and free the hatchlings. The other dragons that had accompanied us would put on a show of fighting the dragons that Dagur had enslaved, not that any of the Vikings knew that it was only going to be a show.

It didn't take long for the Berserkers to notice the invaders and sail out to meet them. It seemed Dagur had augmented his fleet via some of the smaller tribes in the area, pressing them into service. Twenty vessels sailed from the Berserker port. The Vikings that had come here were outnumbered it seemed, though I would bet some of the auxiliary units Dagur had "recruited" wouldn't be too keen on fighting and may turn on their master. I would need to check the island for Viking prisoners to free to turn the tide of this battle.

Unfortunately, the dragons and I had to wait for Dagur's dragons to engage first. I wasn't too worried about Oswald and Ack though, both were experienced warriors and would certainly give Dagur a run for his money. As the two fleets were about to collide Dagur's dragons rose from the island to engage in the fleet battle. Now we would act.

Luna would lead the dragons that were to act as a distraction. Most all the dragons had come to realize that Toothless and I trusted her, and she had easily fell into place as the de facto leader when we were away. The dragons under her command fell away from the formation and engaged Dagur's dragons. To the Vikings it must have been horrifying to watch as their old enemy crashed above them in mortal combat, completely unaware that it is little more than a ruse to protect the hatchings.

With everyone distracted Toothless and I raced toward the island. The rest of the dragons that came with us followed suit. Had any of the Vikings been paying attention, they would have been horrified to see the cloud of dragons streaking towards Felnil like a bolt of lightning.

I was surprised that there were so few guards left around the island. Those that we found were quickly dealt with. Several of the dragons took up lookout positions around the main areas of the town. The whole village was eerily quiet, not a soul to be found. Toothless and I slowly but carefully surveyed the island from the air.

Toothless put voice to my concerns. "This doesn't feel right." As we flew once more over the central plaza.

The whole island was still. Not a sound broke the air. No birds chirping, nor squirrels chattering, only silence. It was suffocating.

It made sense that the prisoners, dragon and human, would be in the same place. It didn't take long for one of the dragons to find a large pit on the far side of the island. It appeared to double as a supply dump as the pit was surrounded by large crates, presumably filled with loot and provisions. Within the pit itself, rows upon rows of cells ringed the hole. The whole area reeked of excrement and sweat. Apparently, their captors hadn't been big on keeping things clean.

Toothless let me off at the first cell and I prepared my lock picking tools. I hadn't picked a lock in years, but hopefully Gobber's teaching would prove unforgettable. Luckily, the locks on the cell doors were fairly simple and I was in within seconds. In hindsight, I probably should have announced myself as the moment I opened the cell, the yelling of several Vikings assaulted my senses. Quick to follow were the occupants of the cell charging out ready to attack their captors.

Thankfully, Toothless and several other dragons were there and their growling and aggressive posturing quickly subdued the charging prisoners. Many of them were slack jawed to see the dragons out and about and not restrained in any way, yet not actively trying to kill them.

"If everyone would please make their way towards the shore, we are ending Dagur's reign of terror today!" I called over the din.

Thankfully the Vikings took my word for it and charged off towards the beach, that or they were terrified of facing so many dragons without weapons.

"Why don't we just blow the cell doors down? It would be much quicker." Toothless questioned as I started on the next door.

"We can't risk the back blast harming anyone inside. If you want things to go any faster try and find the keys."

Toothless nodded in agreement before barking a quick command to two of the dragons with us, sending them to search for the keys.

The next three doors all contained more Vikings. Thankfully, these cells contained the young and old, and such none of them came charging out trying to separate my head from its shoulders. Though they did take some convincing to leave their cell when presented with a flight of dragons in their way.

Finally, one of the dragons returned with keys in mouth. It wasn't long after that the last of the Vikings were free. The Vikings couldn't help but give me and the dragons a strange look before wandering off.

Deeper in the pit we found the dragon hatchlings. They were terrified. The pit they had been left in was devoid of light. Bits of bone lay about the ground, mixed in with the excrement. It was disgusting, my anger flared, horrified by the conditions they had been left in.

Quickly but methodically, the hatchlings were carried out and sent back to our nest with an escort to show them the way.

Vikings free? Check.

Dragons free? Check.

However, it all seemed a little too easy. There had only been a few guards who had been quickly dispatched. Only a few dragons remained with me. The others had been left on lookout or had taken the hatchlings home.

I got the attention of one of the Nadders.

"Go inform the dragons that the hatchlings are free."

With a nod the Nadder leapt up and made for the battle. I was looking back around the pit in disgust when a loud squawk brought my attention back to the Nadder. A bola had been launched from just above the pit and had ensnared him.

A multitude of Vikings surrounded us. It was then I noticed several of the crates that had ringed the prison had been busted open, revealing ballista like weapons. It didn't take me long to recognize the design. Somehow the Berserkers had the weapon I had used to shoot down Toothless.

I couldn't think about that now though. Dagur stood with several of his men around the edge of the prison. A psychotic laugh broke the tense air.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dagur questioned with a lazy arrogance. "Are you the _fabled_ Dragon Master I have heard so much about?"

I decided not to answer. It was well known that Dagur wasn't right in the head. I hadn't seen him in years, something I was thankful for or he might have recognized me. Best course of action for now was to wait and see what Dagur had planned and be ready to react to it.

Yang had taught me that before I ever engaged an enemy I should scout out the terrain and plan accordingly. I believe what he meant had more to do with armies and positioning. However, I could easily apply it here.

I quickly took stock of the situation. I had my sword, armor, and a pair of long knives. I was backed up by Toothless and nearly ten other dragons. However, I was stuck on the low ground.

Dagur on the other hand wielded a pair of short swords yet he wore negligible armor. He was leaning calmly against one of the bola launchers. He had just over twenty Vikings with him, four of which were manning the bola launchers, the others wielded an assortment of crossbows, swords, and axes. And of course, the all-important high ground.

Normally, dragon's held the ultimate high ground. The dragons with me were clearly unsettled with their position. It must be strange to them to be lower than their human adversary. Of course we could try and take off and get up and out of range, but I couldn't risk it with the bola launchers and crossbows there.

I needed time.

"Really? Nothing to say? And here I was hoping you could help me…" Dagur taunted

My mind raced as I kept a steady eye on him.

"Is that a Night Fury with you? He is exquisite. I am sure you could lend me a hand with my dragon taming. You sure have created a nice niche in the market for yourself. How did you enslave these dragons?"

"The dragons aren't slaves! They aren't some _tool_, to be used!" I yelled.

Dagur's eyes lit up in glee for a moment. I realized I shouldn't have said anything. Now he had drawn me into his game.

"Oh, I see. You're one of those '_moral_' people." He paused. "I guess you are a bit of a weakling. I mean just look at the size of you. Did your mommy not feed you enough? Is that why you ran away and became a beast!"

I knew he was just fishing for answers but the accuracy of some of his statements was unsettling. I was frozen for a moment in shock. Unfortunately, because of this I didn't notice Toothless sudden defensiveness.

Within seconds a pair of plasma shots blasted forth, one destroying the bola launcher Dagur had been leaning against, the other just barely grazing his shoulder as the dodged out of the way. Dagur was stunned for just a moment before his maniacal laughter broke the air. With a wave of his hand, two of the other launchers fired at Toothless. Instantly, he was ensnared within the ropes, unable to move a muscle.

My every fiber urged me to rush to Toothless's side and check to see if he was okay. However, I knew that would only encourage Dagur and give him another leg up over me. So I watched impassive. Dagur studied me, searching for a reaction, but I gave him no such pleasure.

"What is your name stranger?"

"Zeymah." I responded curtly.

Dagur's eyebrows shot up. "That isn't Viking name… I do love a mystery!"

Again, with the laughing. It was quickly apparent that the stories surrounding Dagur were an understatement if anything. He was truly insane.

"Well, Zeymah, I have a proposition for you. One that your 'morals' certainly will appreciate. Fight me, one on one, no dragons, no Vikings, man to man, steel to steel. You win, you may take the dragons and leave freely. You lose, you and all the dragons with you swear your undying loyalty to me."

"And if I refuse."

Dagur's eyes lit up. "Then we fill the bit with burning oil and shoot anything that tries to leave." He answered with glee.

Clearly, I didn't have much choice looking down the shafts of so many arrows, not that I expected Dagur to honor the deal even if I did win.

It was then I noticed Sharpshot chewing through Toothless's bonds very slowly so as not to draw attention. I needed to buy him time if I were to balance the odds. I made a big show of carefully considering Dagur's proposal before finally accepting.

"Excellent, now if any of the dragons try anything funny my men will immediately shoot them."

"Same for your men."

Dagur hopped down and drew his swords, giving them a few experimental swings. I drew Zahkrii and one of my long knives. Dagur paused for a moment upon seeing my sword but quickly resumed his calm pace towards me.

"That is a very fine sword you have there. I must inquire, where did you find it?"

I choose not to answer.

"What poor soul did you have to kill?" Dagur taunted.

Had I taken the effort to respond, I would have missed the tensing of Dagur's muscles. He leapt forward slashing his twin swords for my neck. I took a half step back before swinging my own blade to parry.

And so we fought. Thankfully, I had experience fighting against a duel wielding enemy. Yang had insisted that I learn to fight against a myriad of types of opponents. However, Dagur's approach to fighting was… unorthodox. It was almost entirely offense. Granted he was fast enough that I was almost always kept on the defensive.

Back and forth we danced across the arena. Dagur's men cheered him on. The dragons remained silent, but I could feel their tension. Toothless was at the edge of my conscious, monitoring, but not actually engaging. This was my fight.

Not that I really needed his help against Dagur. He was moderately skilled but lacked any grace or control. My training with Yang would be sufficient for now, and I would prefer Toothless rested in case we needed a quick escape.

At first Dagur continued to smile like a lunatic. He was confident that my defense could not hold for long, but as I continued to parry blow after blow his smile began to falter. His face slowly morphed into unadulterated fury. There wasn't a single scratch on either of us, and for Dagur that was a problem.

He slowed his offense ever so slightly. I knew he was faking, pretending to be tired, hopping to lull me into making a mistake. That was his mistake though. I was just as good on offense as I was on defense. I just needed a gap to make my move.

In an instant the pace reversed as I pressed my advantage. Dagur was startled by my sudden aggression and was hard pressed to defend himself. It wasn't long before I scored the first hit in the fight. It wasn't significant, but the gash on Dagur's shoulder seemed to infuriate Dagur. He wanted to go back on the aggressive but I wouldn't let him.

Slowly but surely, I began to push Dagur towards the wall of the prison. Every few moments by long knife would flick forward and inflict a small cut on Dagur's skin. These weren't enough alone to do anything, but as they built up in number they would slow Dagur down. I knew if I wanted to end this and get away, my victory would have to be unquestionable, yet killing my opponent didn't sit well with me. I hoped that if Oswald could regain control of the Berserkers he could rehabilitate Dagur. Maybe.

Dagur's back was to one of the frames of a prison cell. For the first time during the fight I saw fear in his eyes. He was tired. He now used both blades to block my strikes. It was time to end this.

I swung Zahkrii, Dagur brought both blades up in a futile gesture to protect himself. Zahkrii cut cleanly through both of Dagur's blades as if they weren't even there. Dagur's expression was one of pure disbelief.

Like a snake my long knife darted forward impaling Dagur, but my strike was carefully considered. The blade went through his right shoulder missing all of his vital organs and veins and pinned him to the wooden frame of the cell door.

Dagur gasped in surprise and pain. His hand reached reflexively for the blade. I swatted his arm away and twisted the blade ever so slightly to gain his attention.

"I win." I stated coolly, before turning and walking away.

It started as a chuckle but quickly grew into a maniacal laugh. I ignored him and instead made my way to Toothless to get him free. I thought the glee to be little more than the brokenness of a mad man.

From behind me I heard the sickening sound of a blade being pulled out of a body. I had forgotten that in his childhood Dagur had been quite proficient at throwing knives. It also appeared that he had no qualms, nor trouble with pulling the blade from both the wood and his own shoulder.

As I turned I knew, I was too late. Dagur had plenty of time to line up his throw. I was going to die.

All my thoughts were broken by a quick, high screech, followed by a familiar purple glow as the world exploded around me. My ears ringed and my eyes blinked rapidly as I recovered from Toothless's plasma attack. It was when the dust cleared that I found that Dagur was gone, literally wiped from existence by unholy fire. The only evidence he had ever been there was a faint outline on the wall and my long knife laying on the ground.

I turned towards Dagur's men ready to react to their anger at losing their commander, but instead I found weapons clattering on the ground and the Vikings running as fast as they could.

I retrieved my knife before returning to Toothless. Sharpshot had done a good job of removing Toothless's bonds, and Toothless now stood free. I searched his face, seeing if the events that had transpired had any effect on him. All I found though was a hint of worry in his eyes.

Typical Toothless.

I looked back to the smear on the wall. To be honest I was a little shocked by the power in Toothless's strike. It seemed to be overkill. I wouldn't have thought so much power necessary for one human, but I couldn't say I was entirely upset to know Dagur was gone… and that scared me. Had I become that unattached?

"I think it is time to go home."

"Drout?" Toothless asked.

"No, home with the nest. Where we belong."

To that Toothless could only happily agree. Together the dragons left the battlefield to return with their leaders and new found nest mates, ready to face new challenges!

_Here ends Act II_

**A/N- Admittedly, when it's all said and done, I am not as happy with Act II as I was with Act I. At times I went border line Gary Stu with Hiccup and that isn't always fun to read. Next Act will be better, guaranteed.**

**As for what next Act entails… Well Hiccup has always been curious and he has a duty to the dragons, and well, Berk apparently has a dragon problem for some reason…**

**Hopefully, I can get to work on the next Act immediately. Any and all feedback is both welcomed and encouraged.**


	35. Ch 35- Deja vu

**A/N- Posted 9/12/2016 I don't own HTTYD.**

**Bet you didn't expect another update so soon did you? I admit I am really eager to get on with the story and am making a conscious effort to write everyday now.**

**I would like to apologize for the mess of the last update. Somehow during my file uploading several chapters were incorrectly updated. I would like to thank guest ****Uhh What**** for pointing out that chapter 5 had been replaced by chapter 12. All chapters should now be the properly updated versions.**

**Thank you to everyone who had read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed!**

**But now, onto the story!**

Chapter 35- Deja-vu

_One month since the Dagur Debacle_

Toothless's POV

The island, which we decided to name Hofkiin, had become alive and vibrant in the past few weeks. Nearly five hundred dragons now resided here, all of them living in harmony. New dragons joined us daily as word of our accomplishments spread.

The tunnels and homes under the island grew down and out. Caves that lead to the ocean were designed and built, leading to a small influx of water based dragons hanging around the area. Deep underground food stores were built where meat smoked in dragon flame was stored.

As we dug down we found that the island had been formed by volcanic activity centuries ago. By no means was it a large or active volcano but the magma still bubbled below. It turns out the cove used to be the caldera of the volcano, but had sunk in on itself as the island settled and the magma subsided. Hot springs were found below that the dragons started to frequent to clean themselves. It was even proposed that the springs could be used as a nesting ground instead of flying off to the south in the winter as had been done in the past. Most of the tunnels remained in darkness which was no problem for dragons though it took some getting used to for Hiccup. Thankfully, he had gained some rudimentary night vision through our bond, just enough to let him navigate the endless series of passages.

Every three days the council meet to discuss transpiring events. New dragons had to be sorted, homes built, food stores distributed... but things were quiet. Few fights broke out and those that did were little more than small scuffles that were quickly dealt with. Considering that new dragons arrived all the time, we were surprised that the new tunnels were ahead of schedule and everyone had a place to call home. Even the food stock was bountiful.

Hiccup had devised a stratagem for food collection that kept the seas plentiful and the nearby islands' fauna in abundant amounts. A rotation was kept that minimized the stress our hunting put on one area at a single time. Thus, fish and game were able to reproduce and repopulate before we ate them all.

Today was another council meeting. The council meet in a large cavern, just off the central tunnel. The ceiling was just below the surface and had been put to flame until it had formed a giant crystal through which sunlight filtered through.

More often than not, only a few council members were ever present at the meetings. With the influx of dragons a new slew of sub councilors had been nominated. Most of the time only the head councilor would come, though on occasion they would send a sub to stand in for them.

Today, however, all the council members were present, head councilors and subordinates. The patrols had run into an unknown species of dragon in the direction of Berk. The dragons were reported to be slightly larger than a Flame Dancer*. They possessed four legs and a massive pair of wings. It also appeared that they had thick hides. The dragons were also very fast. They never engaged our dragons but instead seemed content to patrol around Berk. They would shadow however any patrol that started edging towards Berk.

"They must be the dragons that have been plaguing Berk for the last few months." Hiccup mused.

"That is a safe assumption to make, I believe." Rajah, the Fire Skin's councilor, stated.

"But how does it concern us?" Du'Hak, the Stone Eater's councilor, countered.

It was an honest question. These dragons had not pledged allegiance to our nest and as of yet had made any hostile action. Therefore, why should we care what they do?

"I believe that the fact that these dragons are a total unknown to us should at least pique our interest. Yes, we don't know that their intentions are hostile, however, we don't know otherwise. I propose we send some scouts to observe these dragons and try to better understand their intentions." I suggested.

"They could also be a threat to our goal of achieving at least a cease fire from the humans." Luna suggested. While not a councilor herself she often attended in an advisor status, where she had no vote.

"I do agree that we need to know more before we decide our course of action. The question becomes who do we send? We can only assume that these dragons would be agitated by our presence. Every patrol we have sent close to Berk has been aggressively shadowed by these dragons. Any dragons we send would need to be able to hide or at least outrun these dragons." Freyja, the Spine Tail's councilor, said.

"I agree, it would also be helpful for this dragon to be stealthy enough to evade these dragons if need be." Du'Hak inputted.

The council wasn't going to flat out say what they thought was best. They generally knew that Hiccup was from Berk and did not leave on the best of terms, though very few of them knew the details. They were right though. It only made sense for Hiccup and I to go.

As they continued I could sense Hiccup tensing up. He knew what they wanted, they wanted him and me to go investigate. It only made sense for us to go, Hiccup could see this. This would give Hiccup as our leader a chance to observe and if need be negotiate with these foreigners and I was the best option for getting through undetected or if need be fast enough to escape.

But it meant Hiccup would have to see Berk again.

"_Hiccup, we don't have to stop near the village. Just find the dragons and make our assessment_." I sent through the link.

Hiccup relaxed a little before addressing the council. "Toothless and I will go."

The council visibly relaxed at his words.

"However, it is late and we all have other duties to attend to. We will leave in the morning." I declared.

The council filtered out leaving just Hiccup and I.

"Berk… It feels like ages ago." Hiccup whispered.

"We won't have to go near the village, we just need to scout out these unusual dragons."

"I hope your right… I just…. I don't think I am ready to face them again."

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us in the morning."

Together we left for our home in the cove.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, we gathered a few supplies and gave a few final instructions to the council to insure things continued to run smoothly while we were gone. Though I gave one extra order to Luna, without Hiccup's knowledge.

"If we aren't back in five days, gather a detachment of dragons and come find us." I ordered sternly.

"You don't think something is going to go wrong, do you?" she asked cautiously.

I hesitated, "I don't know, but these foreign dragons are a complete unknown. I just think it is better to be safe than sorry." I was going to voice my concerns about the possibility of running into the Hooligans.

Hiccup came over from the group of councilors he had been addressing and saddled up.

"We should be back in a day or two. Try to keep the island from sinking into the ocean, would ya?" Hiccup finished sarcastically.

With that we took to the air.

A patrol followed us out. Once we got closer to Berk the patrol would veer off and hopefully catch the attention of any of the dragon out there.

The flight was extremely uneventful, but nevertheless was enjoyable. It had been a while since we could just fly together like this. It was slightly amusing that when we first made the flight from Berk to Hofkiin the journey had exhausted me. Now though I found the journey almost relaxing.

We were nearing Berk now, the patrol had veered off almost an hour ago, and we had yet to see one of these strange dragons. Granted we were flying pretty high so as to avoid detection, yet we say no evidence of these dragons.

"Swing around to the back of the island Toothless. Then we can fly lower and start our search."

I rumbled an agreement before swinging around to head for the side of Berk that was devoid of humans. We were arcing down toward the island when a massive blast of energy slammed into us. We went careening through the air before me managed to stabilize.

"_You okay back there_?" I asked through the link. It was much easier to communicate through that during combat. I could still feel Hiccup's weight and the fin kept adjusting so I imagined he was fine. The blast seemed like it was intended to stun not kill, but it was better to ask.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. You?_" he replied.

"_Little rattled… I see him, directly behind us!_"

Out from the clouds he rose. He was a monster of a beast easily outsizing us. I predatory gleam glinted in his eye. The scouts were right, these guys were fast! He was quickly gaining on us.

"_I think we should run_." Hiccup calmly interjected.

I could only agree. We shot up and out hoping to disappear in the clouds and gain some distance. I hazarded a glance back. The dragon seemed caught off guard as he was now slowing and in no position to catch up with us. It seemed we would have no problem out running these dragons if we needed to.

However, as we burst through the cloud layer we found another one of the dragons directly in our path. We started to veer away but not before another concussive blast hit us square on. Again we were sent tumbling through the air. This time I could feel that Hiccup had taken more of the impact, but he was still okay and responsive.

"_Okay… running isn't an option apparently._" I could tell that Hiccup was getting a little frustrated now.

"_Shall we take the fight to them?"_

"_I would like to avoid a war if we can. Let's dive again, past the one below us. Fire off a few plasma shots across his flank. Maybe we can scare him off and reach the island."_

We did a quick turn around and made a beeline for the island. The distinctive Night Fury screech pierced the air. We broke out of the clouds to find the first dragon right where we left him. He was hovering and his jaws were opening, getting ready for another concussive blast. This time we weren't going to give him the time to do so.

Three quick bursts of plasma hurtled toward him. His jaw snapped shut as he began to roll out of the way. Well at least we wouldn't be sent tumbling again. However, it seemed my shots had been a little to accurate. He was going to miss two of them but the third was going to nail him in the belly as he rolled.

"Spaan!" the strange dragon shouted.

"_By the stars_!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Right as the plasma was going to impact a golden shimmer appeared in its path. The plasma impacted with a deafening crack. The plasma burned for a moment before dissipating, but not before the golden shield the dragon had erected failed. However, instead of an almost certainly lethal plasma strike, the dragon instead suffered a few burns. He would be hurting, but could probably still fight.

We weren't sticking around to find out though. We shot past and made for Berk.

"_That was the ancient tongue!"_ Hiccup finished.

The dragon roared in pain and anger before turning to engage us once again. We were already far ahead of him and he had no chance of catching us before we reached the cover of the forest. That didn't stop him from ranged attacks however. Another concussive blast rolled through the air barely missing us.

The second dragon could now be seen diving through the clouds after us. It launched a second blast after us that forced us to slow and roll out of the way. We continued to dive but were slowed by our need to juke the incoming attacks.

And some of the attacks hit. Thankfully at this range the blasts had weakened enough they did little more than jostle us.

"_Look out! On our right!_"

Another dragon was fast approaching from the north. This one was close enough that his blasts would affect us. I got ready to roll out of the way but two separate blasts from behind us stunned us for a second. Then a far more powerful shockwave slammed into us from the side.

I could feel Hiccup's weight being thrown from the saddle. The blast sent him falling towards the sea. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything as the tailfin had been jammed closed. I could only pray that he would survive the hit to the ocean and wash up on shore. I had another problem at the moment I was falling towards Berk once again. At least the three foreign dragons seemed content to let me crash and only watched as I hurtled toward the ground. I flared my wings and hoped I could slow my fall enough.

Falling towards Berk… again. Why does this feel familiar?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I woke up, my whole body aching. I could feel the water lapping against my lower torso as the waves broke on the beach. Slowly my memories came back to me. The aerial fight followed by my unceremonious fall from the saddle. Thankfully, I had angled myself so the prosthetic leg took the brunt of the initial impact.

I was too tired to move though. My thoughts were bleary. My eyes fluttered open for a moment. I saw feet moving towards me.

"Hey, there is somebody over here!" I heard a voice call.

'_Great_!' I thought as I drifted back into unconsciousness. '_Welcome home to Berk_.'

**A/N- and there you have it! A somewhat brief taste of things to come. Later chapters will be longer. This one just needed to be shorter to fit in some setup. I will get to work on the next chapter immediately. I will try and post Tuesday so keep an eye out.**

**Please leave a review or shoot me a PM. I want to know what you thought, how can I improve, maybe there was something you really liked or maybe you thought the whole thing was trash and I should just spare everyone the trouble and jump off a really tall building. **

**Till the next time!**

***Flame Dancer- dragon identification for Typhoomerang**


	36. Ch 36- Home, Sweet Home

A/N- Sorry this chapter is coming so much later than planned. I caught a cold that eliminated any will to do much of anything. I did get over it… just in time for midterms. Now, the cold is gone and the tests are finished and thus the chapter can finally be written, so here you go.

A word of… warning? I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this year, thus there will be no updates during the month of November. However, I will try to write a few more chapters before October ends.

Chapter 36- Home, Sweet Home

Hiccup's POV

Something was off. My mind felt bleary, not to mention my body was stiff and sore. The world was a shadow. Something told me though it was time to get up, I had slept long enough. Slowly, but surely, I began to claw my way from the grasp of sleep.

I blinked my eyes trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. I was in a low lit room that smelled of smoke and drying herbs. I felt like I should remember this place. I felt safe here.

My memory began to return to me. The choice to scout out Berk, the fight with the unknown dragons, and the few waking moments on the beach after being shot from the saddle…

The memories left me gasping for air as I realized where that must mean I am now. Suddenly a hand rested upon my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I looked over to see Gothi standing there, a small smile on her lips.

I swallowed and willed my nerves to calm down. "Elder." I respectfully addressed. My voice sounded raspy.

I now recognized the Elder's small hut. It was a place I often found myself when I was younger. It had been a haven from the bullies and the glares. It seemed once again it would be giving me refuge, at least for now.

But where was Toothless? He definitely wasn't here. Last I saw him he had been crash landing somewhere in the forest. I couldn't pinpoint his location through our bond but I could feel that he was still alive and generally okay.

Which meant I needed to get out there and find him before any more problems arose.

"Gothi, may I speak with you? As you did with Toothless?"

The Elder smiled again before nodding.

I reached out. Her mind was indeed unique as Toothless had described it. It possessed a strong will and deep wisdom to it. I formed the mind scape around us.

"Hiccup, or should I say Kaal Dov? It is good to see you again."

"I must admit, I didn't quite believe Toothless when he told me you two met."

Gothi smiled. It was such a calm expression that managed to convey her wisdom and serenity yet also hinted at an inner humor.

"Before you ask, no, I can't tell you anymore about the prophecies surrounding you and Toothless. There are still a few challenges you need to overcome. I can, however, give you warning about how life has been in the village since you left… well, on most aspects. There are a few things you will need to learn for yourself."

For the next few minutes she gave me a brief rundown on the status of the village. Astrid was now in training to be chief. She was doing alright, but seemed to despise the position. The twins were up to their usual antics, yet seemed to be maturing, if ever so slightly. Tuffnut had started apprenticing under some of the trackers and was proving to be quite adept at the trade. Ruffnut had started to help Gothi out and had taken an interest in the herbal trade and some of Gothi's more mystical arts. There were rumors that she had her eyes on Fishlegs, the two had been spending more and more time together. Fishlegs, for his part, had finally garnered some respect among the adults for his quick and analytical mind. He had started keeping records of almost everything on the island. Detailed reports on everything from food stocks to raid times. His reports were proving invaluable in detecting issues before they could grow into serious problems.

General life had improved. With almost an entire month without a raid, food had been abundant and supplies had been stockpiled. People had been able to enjoy their Snoggletog without fear. They had celebrated their victory over the nest. They were happy, they were safe.

But then the dragons had returned. It had been a shock to everyone, especially since the nest had been "destroyed". However, these dragons were different. They were larger than the dragons that normally came and seemed less interested in stealing food and more interested in driving the Vikings off the island. It also seemed very deliberate. The boats were never destroyed but almost everything else was. More villagers had died in the last month then had died in the last five years of raids. The Vikings were adapting however. Gobber had managed to dig up some of Hiccups old plans and created a series of ballista which had been used to kill three of the dragons and capture one. The dragons then stopped there full scale assaults and had switched to hit and run tactics. Fishlegs had observed that these dragons weren't very numerous. They numbered just under forty by his calculations and thus couldn't afford the losses.

"Your father missed you, you know? He didn't show it to the village, but I could see his grief. He searched the island for days after you disappeared. He thought for sure that you had been taken by the dragons, funny that he could be so right yet so wrong."

I did not refute her, but neither could I believe her. Why would he care now? He hadn't cared before.

"We should return to the waking world. I grow weary and I believe Gobber is approaching."

With a thought I released us. Sure enough I could hear Gobber's steps as he climbed up to Gothi's hut. The alternation between boot and peg leg was unmistakable. It wasn't a moment later until Gobber opened the door and stepped in. We locked eyes. I didn't realize how much I had missed Gobber until now.

A second later I was wrapped up in a tight embrace.

"Good for nothing apprentice, you didn't even say goodbye."

We held each other for a moment. It was nice in a weird way, but the moment was quickly broken. It wouldn't be proper for two Vikings to be seen hugging.

"I'm sorry Gobber, there wasn't time."

Together the three of us sat in silence. It was weird, being back on Berk. I could sense things were going to get stranger, and while things had been easy so far, there would be many challenges ahead of me.

"Where… where is my dad?" I asked.

"He was here all night. He couldn't believe that it was really you. Finally I sent him home to get some sleep. I imagine he is going to want to announce your return once he gets up." Gobber responded. "I'll send for him."

Gobber leaned out the window and bellowed at one of the passing Vikings below. "Hey you, yeah you Mulch, go tell the chief the patient has woken up."

"The patient?" I inquired.

"It was the trackers that found you washed up on the beach. Since they rarely hang around the village anyways, they didn't recognize you so your presence hasn't been announced yet. I'll admit, even I barely recognized you. You sure have grown. And well, the leg threw me off a little."

"Oh, yeah..."

"How did you lose it, anyhow?"

"I don't imagine we have time right now, but I promise, I will tell you, as soon as I get the chance." I replied.

Gobber seemed satisfied. It wasn't a moment later that the rapid thud of boots could be heard running up the steps. The door burst open and my father stood there. For the second time today I was hurriedly wrapped in an embrace, though this one was much stranger and foreign.

"I thought I had lost you, my boy." Were those tears I felt on my back? Surely my father wasn't crying. The thought that my father had missed was foreign, yet… good, I locked up trying to process this.

"We need to tell the village! Elder, is he good to leave?" Stoick asked.

A small nod of her head was the only warning I had before my gear was thrown on top of me by Gobber.

"Well you better get dressed lad, I must admit I am unfamiliar with the metal you used for most of that stuff. You will need to show it to me proper when we get the chance."

Surprisingly, I was feeling well. Gothi was as talented as ever at keeping me patched up. I climbed off the cot and began donning my gear. Even with the enthusiastic responses from Gothi, Gobber, and my dad I was still anxious. I rather doubted most of the village would be as welcoming.

I had killed Snoutlout, for Thor's sake. Why was my father and Gobber this calm about it? I came to the conclusion they didn't know it was me. Who would have believed me capable of fighting Snoutlout, let alone killing him?

I cautiously followed my father and Gobber as we walked towards the Great Hall. A small crowd began to follow us. I could hear the whispers as the town's folk guessed at my identity. In my full armor and with the metal leg, there was little to no chance any of them would recognize me. Nevertheless, I was uneasy.

The village was just like I remembered it… with a few differences. The layout was the same, the buildings were similar with a few extra scorch marks or makeshift repairs, but the people were different, they were older, weary looking. These new dragons were having a notable toil on these people. I could feel their stares as we walked.

We climbed the steps to the Great Hall, the crowd gathered below. I stood a few paces behind my father and Gobber. I was nervous, it was all moving too fast, I needed to find Toothless… but there was no time for that now. It was time to face my fears.

"The gods have given us a gift today!" Stoick shouted over the crowd, effectively silencing them. My apprehension grew, I doubted many would see my return as a gift.

"Today, my son has returned to us!" Stoick continued, arms moving wildly.

Almost as one the whole village took a step backwards in disbelief. I joined my father and removed my helmet. An awkward silence stretched before being broken by the mumblings of the crowd.

"Is it really…"

"But, how?"

"He's back!?"

The grumbling continued before my father raised his arms and quieted the crowd.

"Let us celebrate this gift from the gods!"

There was a scattered cheering, Vikings are more than happy to celebrate for almost any occasion, but I could tell there was questions that would need answering. My gaze shifted over the crowd. A few of the villagers seemed indifferent about my return. I managed to catch a glimpse of the other teenagers. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, seemed shocked, before a saw a few coins changing hands. I could see Fishlegs analytical mind running as he considered how I had returned. Astrid seemed almost indifferent. The agitation of the crowd was growing. A growing group centered on the Hoffersons seemed to be the heart of the tension.

"Stoick!" cried Helga, Astrid's mother, "If this really is Hiccup, than who is to be chief. Astrid has already been anointed by the elder."

A few cries of affirmation followed from the Hoffersons' allies.

Stoick seemed taken aback, it was obvious that he thought that I would resume the mantle of heir. During our discussion with Gothi I learned that the Hofferson's had pulled several strings to get Astrid nominated for the position of heir. Stoick had been against the idea, but with no clues as to where I had gone he was eventually forced by the council to pick a new heir.

I noticed Astrid wasn't making an issue of it. In fact, she almost seemed uncomfortable. I had heard that she didn't really want to be chief. However, I also knew she wouldn't do anything to bring dishonor to her family, and there was little she could do to bring greater honor and respect to her family.

Of course it was then that Spitelout decided to intervene.

"Astrid has been anointed by the elder but Hiccup is the blood of the chief. Let the gods decide, let them duel for the responsibility and honor before the gods." He shouted.

There was an aspect of Viking culture that never made sense to me, have a disagreement? Let the gods sort it out… through the combat of the two in difference. Because that makes perfect sense.

Of course to a bunch of ferocious Vikings, that _did_ make perfect sense. The crowd cheered in support of the idea. I noticed my father seemed a little uncertain before his usual stoic self took over and he slowly nodded in acquiescence. The crowd went into another round of cheering.

I looked to Astrid to see how she responded. Where before she had look uncertain, she now wore a mask of fierce determination. This was something she could understand. A trial of arms, a test of strength and will, a victor and a loser.

But where she was resolute I was hesitant. Did I want to be chief? Could I afford it? I already had a responsibility to the dragons and to Toothless. My father stepped up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"I don't know where or what you have been doing over the past year…" he paused, he looked me over. I noticed that I now stood up to his forehead. I was only slightly shorter than he was. It was a strange thing to notice… but it was significant somehow.

"Whatever happened, you grew up. You became a man." He smirked a little, "Funny how the gods work. I know, somehow, I know that you will do me proud!" He smiled and started making for the village square where my duel would take place.

My voice was caught in my throat. I had no response to that! When he had spoken I had seen something in his eyes that I had never before seen… pride. I felt giddy with excitement. All thoughts of dragons gone from my mind. I drew myself to my full height and followed after my father.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The village had quickly emptied the square and formed a ring for the duel to take place in. Astrid stood tall, her parents and siblings standing behind her, but her attention was focused squarely on me. She was sizing me up, but I could tell she didn't think I could be much more threat than I was before I had "disappeared". She tossed her axe from hand to hand and leapt from toe to toe. Already warming up for the fight.

My father took his place just off the side. My throat constricted as he gave me a nod. I drew Zahkrii and quickly inspected the blade for damage. However, as usual the blade appeared completely unaffected by the turmoil it had been through.

"As the gods stand witness, Hiccup Haddock versus Astrid Hofferson, for the honor and responsibility of heir of the tribe. First to give in… loses! Fight for honor, fight for glory!"

I raised my sword in salute before standing in the ready stance. Then Astrid raised her axe over her head before yelling a battle cry and charging. '_Really_?' I thought to myself, '_Is this the only way of fighting she knows_?'

Unfortunately, I still couldn't get a lock on Toothless's position, though I could tell he was alright, for the most part, but I couldn't combat meld with him like I had in the past. I would be on my own this time.

Astrid's axe began its arc down towards my head. She did know this fight was supposed to be non-lethal, right? However, her moves may as well been written on her forehead as she raced toward me, so I easily stepped out of the way. To my surprise though, her axe was already coming back around cutting through the air right for my hip. '_Is she crazy_?!' I leapt back just in the nick of time.

A short dance took place, where she would swing and I would leap out of the way. She did a very good job of keeping me far enough away that I couldn't swing back. It was time to mix things up a bit.

I could see the axe as she got ready for another swing, her attack wasn't as crazed as I first thought. It was aggressive but depended on keeping the opponent on the defensive. Thus I did what no sane swords man would do when facing an opponent with a battle axe. I stepped towards her and raised my sword to block. Now normally in this situation the axe would either shatter the sword or the force would send the sword flying from the swordsman's hands. I had an advantage though. I knew exactly how much force Astrid's axe could take, I had built it after all, just like I had built Zahkrii. I also cut outwards from us, aiming to push the axe away.

Thus when our blades collided instead of my sword shattering (I honestly wasn't sure if she could shatter my sword) or the blade going flying (much more likely in my professional opinion) we instead found our weapons locked together as my sword had bit into her axe and become wedged. Not at all what I had expected. Though it was apparently outside the realm of possibility as far as Astrid was concerned. She stared, along with most of the villagers, in shock at the sight of my sword cutting into her axe head. Of course her face morphed into pure unadulterated rage. Right, I had just broken her favorite axe, as far as she was concerned. A series of Toothless's favorite expletives ran through my head before Astrid yanked back ripping my sword from my hands. I watched as it went swing from the axe head and into the air over the crowd.

Well, this could be going better. A near continuous battle cry now tore from Astrid's throat as she swung with near reckless abandon at me, not that I could do much about it without Zahkrii. I normally carried a pair of duel edged seax*, however those had been left on Hofkiin. Now I was only left with my armor.

I did have a few tricks up my sleeves however, quite literally. After rolling out of the way from another of Astrid's swings. I yanked a small ball from a pouch on my forearm. With a flick of my wrist the sphere shot into Astrid's face and released a fine cloud of concentrated Zippleback gas. Normally the gas had little effect on a human, especially Vikings whom had been fighting the dragon for near on three centuries. In its concentrated form however the gas could cause a burning sensation in the eyes, nose, and throat. The effect didn't last long as the gas would quickly dissipate but it made for an excellent distraction.

As she stepped back coughing I struck her wrist with my hand loosening her grip, before striking the handle sending the axe flying to the edge of the circle. I quickly circled around placing myself between her and her axe. As she recovered she took stock of the situation, finding herself unarmed, she did the only logical thing… for a Viking. She came charging toward me fist swinging.

If there was one thing Vikings enjoyed more than a good duel, it was a drunken brawl. The fact we were not drunk did little to curb the enthusiasm of our spectators, however, who continued to cheer. Surprisingly though a few of the Vikings, beside Gobber and my father, were cheering for me. Apparently I had made an impression.

I had learned some basic martial arts from Yang, but my swordsmanship was far better. Thus in a fist fight, Astrid and I found ourselves pretty evenly matched. We traded blows for a good while, neither of us slowing or showing much sign of fatigue. At first Astrid made to get to her axe but as the fight continued she seemed content to stick with the fists.

The simplicity of a fist fight gave me time to think. Why was I doing this? For my father's approval? A father who would most certainly disown me if he knew how and with whom I spent most of my time. For the tribe? Yeah, sure, the tribe that never cared before. Honor? Glory? Um, no.

The cheers continued to reverberate, my father smiling and looking on with pride. Their adulation felt good. I was being accepted… but not for who I was. I was fighting to show them that I could be one of them, but I didn't want or need to be one of them.

The next time Astrid's fist flew toward my jaw, I dropped my guard just enough to let it connect. Just as I suspected it sent me flying… and knocked me out cold.

A/N- So? Thoughts? Opinions? Please leave a review!

Once again, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed!

Seax* is a type of long knife/short sword that served as both weapon and tool. Actually a weapon of Germanic and Saxon origin. Seax were also generally single edged, thus I will be claiming creative liberties.


	37. Ch 37- Take a Stand

**A/N- Posted 11/3/16 I don't own HTTYD.**

**This chapter took a while to write, never could seem to find a good stopping point or decide exactly how things were going to act out.**

**Sorry I didn't respond to the reviews like I normally do. I have been extremely busy of late having picked up three more additional jobs over the course of the past month, on top of my school work and my other job.**

Chapter 37-Take a Stand

Hiccup's POV

My senses returned what appeared to be a few moments later. I was still in the town square and Astrid was being carried on the shoulders of her family. Gobber and my father were kneeling next to me, my father waving his arm in front of me.

"She clocked you pretty good." Gobber droned.

"Ugh." Was all I could manage in response before slowly trying to sit up. Upon examination, my jaw was tender but not broken. "I take it I lost?"

My father nodded, "It was a good fight though, I'm sure people will be talking about it for quite a while." He licked his lips.

"Sorry I lost the chiefdom…" He holds his hand up stopping me.

"It doesn't matter… Astrid will make a good chief, I'm just glad your home." He stood and pulled me to my feet.

Another Viking came up and handed me my sword. After a brief inspection I sheathed it before thanking the man.

"Ya fought well Hiccup, it's good to see ya again." He said before wandering toward the Great Hall.

As the crowd started making its way to the Hall another dozen or so villagers congratulated me and welcomed me home. It was beyond strange, I was just grateful that no one seemed to want my head. No one seemed to link my disappearance with Snotlout's death. It seemed… surreal, and a little unbelievable.

Also, no one was questioning where I had been or how I had disappeared. I guess everyone was still in shock to learn I was alive, but it wouldn't last. Eventually, people would start asking questions.

For now though, I was going to relax and get a better bearing on the situation. My father had mentioned a feast after all!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sure enough there was a feast, one of the largest that I could remember. The best meads and ales were brought out of storage. Several sheep were put to roast and the bounty of the sea was cooked to perfection. Bread was baked and soups brewed. I had to admit it enjoyable to eat the myriad foods available in the village.

Throughout the night more and more villagers welcomed me home. It was strange that nearly fifteen years of cruelty was forgotten so easily, as if now that I appeared "Viking-like" everything they did was forgiven. I didn't confront anyone about it, it wasn't worth the effort, but I remembered and I wasn't sure that I forgave.

At one point as the feasting slowed and was replaced by the heavy drinking that Vikings were famous for. Most of the Vikings were sharing tales of bravery and heroic deeds, few were paying much heed to me at the moment, for which I was thankful. I wasn't use to the attention. For the moment, I was lost in thought, considering the implications of the day when Astrid came up and sat next to me.

"Astrid." I greeted as I took another sip of the mug of ale I had been nursing all night. Getting drunk seemed like a bad idea. I didn't bother looking at her after she had sat down.

"Hiccup." She returned.

We sat in silence. Why had she come here? Finally, I glanced at her again to see what she was doing. To my surprise I found her staring, her eyes searching. I focused my attention back to the ale in my hand.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked cautiously.

She remained silent for a second before answering.

"You threw the fight."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Succumbing to the ale was suddenly sounding better.

"Why?"

I looked at her in confusion. "So I know how to respond, do I need to respond…"

Astrid was shaking her head. "Not that. Why did you throw the fight? You let me knock you out."

"Oh…" I looked down at my mug. It was suddenly feeling insufficient.

"Honestly… I don't really know." I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answer, for that matter neither was I, but she didn't say anything.

"Astrid… doesn't this, all this seem… I don't know…"

"Fake."

I looked up at her in surprise.

"Hiccup, your return is the first 'good' thing that has happened here in over a month. These new dragons… they're vicious. They strike without warning and don't follow any pattern we're used to. In the past the dragons focused more on stealing food and we could work with that. We could focus our defense and strike while they were distracted with hauling away their catch."

I focused on what she was saying, finally I might get some answers.

"But these dragons… the only thing we have faced that might be stronger or more deadly is the Night Fury." She moved in closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. "We haven't confirmed this but some have reported seeing the dragons preform magic, or even speaking."

"Like, Norse?"

Astrid nodded.

I thought back to the encounter with these dragons as Toothless and I had flown in. The concussive shot and the shield were both proof of Astrid's theory, but I couldn't confirm anything, lest Astrid question where I learned this. The magic might also answer why I couldn't connect to Toothless right now. They could be dampening any type of magic that wasn't their own. Why they would bother against the superstitious Vikings I couldn't yet figure out, but now at least I had a theory.

The speaking however was a complete surprise. To my knowledge none of the dragons I had met had the ability to speak Norse.

"So why did you throw the fight?"

My head hit the table with a hollow thump. "I was hoping you would forget about that."

She smirked. "So?"

"I had no intention of returning to Berk. As you may know I washed up on the beach." I raised my hand interrupting her question. "You could say I shipwrecked. I'm don't feel like going into what I have been doing over the last year."

I paused to organize my thoughts.

"I won't be able to stay, Astrid. I have responsibilities elsewhere. That's why I threw the fight."

Astird looked like she wanted to ask more question but the crowd was starting to disperse as people went to their homes.

"Astrid, I still am a fairly good blacksmith. Seeing it was my fault you axe is damaged, I could fix it for you if you would let me."

Astrid smirked. "You better fix it then."

I grinned, same old Astrid.

"Well, try not to die tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Your father didn't tell you? I guess he wanted it to be a surprise. You never got the chance to graduate. Anyway, we think the dragon we captured is fairly young, it hasn't breathed flame or anything. Stoick thought it would make for a good fight, thus your graduation. See ya tomorrow Hiccup." She finished as she turned and left.

My father expected me to fight a dragon? On the one hand I probably should have seen this coming, but on the other hand, he expected me to fight one of these unknown dragons. If what I had heard was correct these things were vicious and not strangers of killing. It would be nothing like encountering one of the local variants. I decided to seek my father out and test the waters.

He wasn't hard to find. Simply locate the loudest Viking left in the Hall. Him and Gobber sat in the corner, putting away a tremendous amount of ale, telling tales of my youth of all things.

"Remember the time Gobber, when the lad went looking for slorts*? Said they were stealing his designs!"

A hearty round of drunken laughter followed.

"Hee, hee, hee," Gobber wheezed, "Em, what is a slort anyway?"

"Not a clue!"

"Hey, um, dad? Am I fighting that captured dragon tomorrow?"

Stoick looked surprised for a second before responding. "Forgot how clever you could be… Yes, you never got the opportunity you deserved to fight a dragon before the village. Think of it as a welcome home present!"

"Oh, um, thanks. I guess I better go get some sleep then. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hiccup."

I walked back to my old house in a daze.

Maybe this was all a dream…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, it wasn't a dream. I woke up the next morning to the roosters' crow, my legs dangling off the end of my bed. It was strange, I was used to waking up in Toothless's draconic embrace or to his insistent licking, not in my old bed that was now far too small.

There was still nearly an hour until breakfast would be served in the Great Hall and my mind was a mess. Berk was nothing like I remembered it. Unknown dragons were terrifying the village. In a few hours I was expected to kill one of those dragons. On top of all that Toothless was missing doing who knew what.

I needed to clear my head. In the past I would have resorted to a long calming flight with Toothless. Seeing as that wasn't an option, I decided to find a spot just within the forest and practice the katas that Yang had helped me develop. The routine was designed to blend my martial skills with my sword play. In the past I had found the exercise meditative.

I quickly settled into my routine. In no time I was lost in the kata. Thus when my sword clanged against something, I thought nothing of it. Everything was part of the drill. Left cut, right cut, block, lunge, back step, parry, deflect, advance, left cut, overhead, sidestep, _kick_! My concentration broke when a thud and a muffled 'oomph' accompanied my kick.

I looked down to see Astrid lying on her back a sword a few feet from her. She was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face.

"Sorry Astrid, didn't see you there."

"You didn't… you didn't see me? How were you fighting me then?"

"Uh, reflex mostly, I was doing my training routine."

"Training routine? Hiccup, what have you been doing this past year?"

"Heh, you probably wouldn't believe me."

I reached down to help her to her feet and to my surprise she accepted my help and allowed me to haul her up. In the past she would have dismissed my hand and gotten up on her own, but now she was willing to acknowledge me. Before Toothless, the Vikings of the village had mostly ignored me or berated me whenever I got under foot. Of course some took it a step further and actively sought to insult me. Astrid, however, and some of the villagers that thought like her, ignored me, but for different reasons. To them, you either did something meaningful for the tribe or you didn't. I wasn't a boon for the village, therefor I was ignored. It still hurt me, but at least I could understand it. It was a binary solution set.

But now, I appeared to be an able warrior, something Astrid could respect. I was useful. Once again, I was finding my world dumped on its head.

"I guess we should head for the Great Hall, it's almost time for morning meal." I said as Astrid dusted herself off. Astrid still seemed a little dazed and did little more that nod. We walked for the village in companionable silence. As we reached the forest edge Astrid finally spoke.

"You could have beaten me yesterday, couldn't you have?"

I shrugged, it really wasn't a question I wanted to answer, but she was going to want at least something. "Maybe. You are still better with an axe than a sword." I said as I gestured to the sword on her hip. "I'm hoping to get to work on your axe later today."

"After the fight?"

"Yeah, probably." The fight still felt wrong to me, but I couldn't think of a way to avoid it.

We arrived to the Great Hall and went our separate ways. I grabbed a plate and settled down to a quiet meal. A few minutes after I had sat down. My father came in talking with one of the trackers, Rageder, I think his name was.

I remembered my father mentioning that Rageder owed him, something about saving his family once during a dragon raid. Debts such as these were taken very seriously by Vikings. My father once mentioned that most Vikings thought it imperative to pay the debt as soon as possible.

They were talking in low voices but I was hearing things better since I had bonded with Toothless. Rageder seemed to be discussing the debt now.

"I think it will make us even, surely? Besides, I know you wanted your boy to kill the dragon we captured, but we still need it. The dragons seem reluctant to fight us while we hold one of their own. Think instead of the honor I'm offering your son."

"Why didn't you seize the honor yourself?" my father calmly inquired.

"You know I have been trying to repay my debt to you for years."

"True enough. Where is the beast now?"

"I put it in one of the empty cages in the kill ring."

My father seemed to be thinking it over, but I knew that look, he had already decided but he didn't want to seem eager. "So be it, with this done I release you of your debt." The two men shook hands before going their separate ways.

I gathered that Rageder had captured some dragon and apparently I was going to be fighting it instead. It also a rarer breed as it would be a "great honor" for me to kill it. At first I worried it might be Toothless before realizing there is no way Toothless would be caught by a lone tracker, even if he was flightless. So what would I be fighting?

Whatever it was, I was liking my chances better, I had almost memorized the book of dragons, maybe not as well as Fishlegs, but well enough to give me the edge in dealing with this dragon, however I ended up dealing with it.

I thought I was going to have some more time to think about my choices, but apparently time was against me. My father approached me.

"It's time, Hiccup." He solemnly announced. I swallowed, my nerves finally getting to me.

Time to decide.

And when I thought about it I realized it wasn't a choice at all. While my "vacation" here on Berk had been nice, better than I had expected to be sure, Berk wasn't my problem anymore. It was part of my past and nothing more and I had languished in the past too long.

Somehow, I was going to have to free this dragon and make it convincing enough that I could get away and find Toothless. Hopeful, I could do this without the undoubtedly angry dragon sabotaging its own rescue. It would help if I knew what type of dragon I would be facing so I could know how to best distract it. Speaking in dragonese, or Odin forbid the Ancient tongue, in front of the Vikings was a sure way for obtaining an express ticket to a pyre.

Things could go really badly here in a few moments. Toothless was still fuzzy in our connection and I had no idea where he was, nor, could I expect help from the nest. I was on my own, something I hadn't been for over a year now. I'll admit, I was nervous, no, I was terrified.

Before I knew it I was standing in the center of the kill ring. I could vaguely feel the dragons behind the various doors, but everything was hazy, just like my connection to Toothless.

I stood before the crowd, encased in my armor and sword on my hip. Hopefully, neither would be necessary. If I had to block a blow or draw my sword I had already lost.

I took a moment to compose myself, as my father gave some "meaningful speech" about my blessed return and the honor that was being bestowed upon me, but I was lost in my mind preparing for every scenario I could. When my father gave the signal and the doors began to open, I thought I was ready.

So when an extremely familiar black blur slammed into me and started licking my face, all I could do was laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV (_a few hours earlier)_

Déjà vu, unfortunately waking up after crashing was a sensation I was only far too familiar with. At least this time I wasn't missing anymore appendages, but the artificial tailfin was destroyed. There were a few bruises and cuts, nothing serious though, nothing like last time. At least I wasn't stuck in a cove.

I decided the saddle and broken tailfin would only hinder me in their current state, so I spent the next half hour removing it. It wasn't easy, but thankfully Hiccup had made this contraption easier to remove than the last. I stowed it under a fallen tree incase Hiccup needed the parts to rebuild.

The most concerning worry of mine was my trouble establishing a mental link with Hiccup. I knew he was alive and I knew a very general direction but little else. I started making my way toward the village, the general direction I could sense Hiccup in.

I didn't get far however, as two massive dragons landed in front of me.

"_Trespasser_!" one of them snarled. He was dark red, almost maroon, with black stripes reaching from tail to head. He was only slightly smaller than the other one.

"Fairley certain that we are both trespassers, then again, I'm not well versed in Berk property laws." Great now I sounded like Hiccup.

"This island belongs to the Kruziik Gein and you are trespassing." The other one calmly pronounced. This one was an almost gold color, with the occasional copper streak. He was almost as large as one the Vikings homes.

The first one was clearly itching for a fight, but the second one seemed more curious and collected and so I addressed him.

"Kruziik Gein, good to finally put a name to the face. What gives you the right to this island anyways? I imagine the Vikings that live on the other end would say differently."

"It is our birth right, it is our orgin, it is our destiny." The gold one said.

"This is the first island you guys come across so you instantly decide it's yours, mighty arrogant of you."

"You speak out of ignorance youngling, so you will be forgiven, this time. This is the land where dragons first began. It is clear your knowledge is lacking, especially in out tongue, we are the Ancient Ones, the forbearers of all dragon kind."

Ok, not what I expected, not at all. I had always believed that these ancient dragons that were mentioned in passing were gone. It did mean thought that I was potentially outclassed. Without Hiccup, I was hobbled in more ways than one. I didn't have the magic to stand against them.

"I thought the gods took you guys out, Mantle of Responsibility and all that?"

The red one seemed taken aback but the gold dragon was far more alert now, as if I went from being an annoying insect to something more dangerous. "What do you know of the Mantle? Such knowledge is lost, forgotten."

"I have picked up some tidbits here and there." I said with a shrug, my situation was precarious. I needed to get away from these two and warn Hiccup with what we were dealing with.

"Hmm, well we can't have you causing a mess of our plans. I can sense you have some magical attunement, our magic should keep that suppressed. I'm afraid that we are going to have to hand you over to the humans."

"What?!"

"It goes against our custom to kill another dragon, but letting someone else do it, no problem. And it just so happens that a human is approaching. Good night, young dragon."

"_Praan_."

Before I could react I felt myself succumbing to drowsiness. Stupid magic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke what I assumed to be several hours later. I had a splitting headache, but most of my bruises and cuts seemed to have healed up to my surprise. As I got a bearing of my situation, I realized I was in trouble. From Hiccup's descriptions of the village I concluded I must be in one of the cells in the kill ring.

Well, whatever human was foolish enough to come through that door would get a fight they wouldn't forget. I settled down to wait.

It was a few hours later when I sensed several Vikings gathering outside. I could hear their footsteps over my cell. What surprised me though is that my connection to Hiccup seemed closer. I had always been better at monitoring the bond. Well if these stupid Vikings, would so kindly open the door so I can get out and find Hiccup I would be much obliged.

To my surprise, the door began to open. In an instant I recognized Hiccup standing in the center of the ring. In a moment, I had knocked him over and was licking his face overjoyed that I had found him, or better yet the universe had seen fit to reunite us. Hiccup seemed surprised to see me, but was quickly a bubbling mess of laughter.

It took us a moment to remember that we had an audience. After a moment I pulled back to allow Hiccup space to stand up. The crowd was silent. Hiccup seemed uncomfortable with the silence, not that I blamed him. Somehow, the Kruziik's magic was still hindering our connection so I pulled myself up to Hiccup, like the time we had first met. This time though I reach forward with my snout and closed my eyes.

It wasn't but a few seconds that Hiccup got the idea and place his hand on my snout. Our minds sought each other out and embraced one another filling in the gap we had both been missing. We took a moment catching each other up in the events of the last day. Hiccup was surprised to learn that the dragons attacking Berk were the Ancient Ones. I was less surprised that Hiccup had barely been on the island for a day when he had to fight someone.

"_We should probably address our audience_." I thought spoke to Hiccup.

"_Do we have too? Why couldn't we just leave_?"

"_In case you haven't noticed, I am missing the flight gear_."

"Useless reptile." Hiccup said aloud, good naturedly. I snipped at his hair for his insolence.

Hiccup turned to the still speechless tribe. "So, um… Berk this is Toothless, Toothless this is Berk." Hiccup said as he waved his arm to each group in turn.

The crowd remained in shocked silence. How long could it possibly take for their minds to catch up to a situation?

"So, ah, I guess this ends the fight?" Hiccup stated as he made for the gate.

"What are you doing you fool! You still have to kill the beast!"

In less than an instant Hiccup had reached into his armor, turned, and sent the knife hurtling through the air, where it impaled an older, grouchy looking Viking's helmet and sent said helmet tumbling behind the crowd. A quiet squeak was the last we heard of that Viking.

Before another of the other Vikings could stir up trouble, Hiccup addressed them all.

"As is my right, I call on the debt owed by the tribe of Berk!"

There was a few scattered laughing and snorts from the crowd before Hiccup's father spoke.

"What debt?" he was still trying to process the day's events and had wisely chosen to tread carefully as these were unknown waters.

Hiccup smiled. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Surely, you checked the nest when the raids stopped. We were the ones that stopped the raids! We killed the Queen!"

"The massive corpse we found, that was your doing? How could you have possibly taken on such a creature?" Stoick questioned.

"Toothless and I fought the monster. We weakened her wings before sending a plasma shot down her gullet, igniting her flame bladder. Before she could recover she crashed into the ground incinerating the remainder of her body."

Stoick paused deep in thought. I could see the crowd of Vikings were unsure of themselves. If they accepted what Hiccup said as true, then they did indeed owe Hiccup a debt, but it would be easy for them to ignore what he said and brand him a traitor. Not that I would let them do anything to him.

"Assuming we accept that there is a debt owed, what would you ask in recompense?" Stoick said. A few of the Vikings seemed shocked that Stoick was even considering this, yet others seemed thoughtful.

"Simple really, I would like the opportunity to end the war between Berk and the dragons. So, really, everyone wins!" Hiccup proclaimed with a sly smile.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Stoick! You can't possibly be considering the offer of this… this, traitor?!" yelled a villager from the crowd.

"Are you blind or just a fool? Hiccup has been down in the ring with that dragon for a couple minutes now and in case you haven't noticed, the two of them are acting more like old friends than sworn enemies. I intend to find out how."

There was still some grumbling but the crowd seemed appeased for the moment.

"It would probably be better if we discussed this in private, you, the council, and myself."

"Agreed. The council will convene in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, everyone else, go to your homes."

Hiccup raised a hand forestalling the crowd. "And one last thing, Toothless, if anyone attempts harm against you, I will not hold you accountable for what happens next."

I was surprised Hiccup was going to announce something like that, yet, I could also see where he was going with it. Most of these Vikings probably thought I was under Hiccup's control somehow, but by basically giving open permission to retaliate to anyone that messed with me, I could allow my reputation to keep the peace.

Together, Hiccup and I left for the Great Hall. The crowd of Vikings split before us. The Vikings looked on in mistrust and caution, but we paid them no heed.

"_Are you sure that the Kruziik really are the Ancient Dragons_?" Hiccup asked mentally.

I shrugged before responding. "_I'm not sure I believe them, but it is how they referred to themselves._"

Hiccup paused, deep in thought.

"_What's bothering you Zeymah?"_ I used both of his names frequently these days. I preferred Zeymah as it helped him remember that I was there for him, I was his brother.

"_From what we have experienced and what you have told me, the Kruziik are powerful."_

"_Nevertheless, you are the Kaal Dov, they answer to you should you call on their loyalty."_

"_Would they though? They don't know I exist. It is hard to believe they would give up their autonomy just because of an ancient prophecy… I need to know more, but how do we learn?"_

"_We could ask the dragon the Berkians captured. I'm sure that with us together we can convince a single dragon to tell us what we need."_

Hiccup wasn't sure though. He didn't like the idea of forcing anyone to do as he wanted.

"_Zeymah, if there is ever to be peace between man and dragon there will come times that we will be forced to use tooth and claw to establish our dominance. It is just the dragon way."_

"_I refuse to believe that… force is for bullies, we're better than that!"_

Always the stubborn one, but that is why the dragons of our nest had come to love Hiccup, because he always found a way to peacefully rule. When the nest had just been starting anew, many had been mistrustful of Hiccup. They had thought him weak. They had thought like under the thrall of the queen. But Hiccup had proven them wrong. He had proven his loyalty, his strength, but most of all he had proven a fair and just leader.

We had arrived at the Great Hall so we ended our mental discussion. Hiccup took a seat on an end of the table and I stood behind him, hidden partly in shadow. Within the next few minutes the rest of the council arrived. They whispered amongst themselves occasionally glancing in Hiccup's direction, not realizing that I could hear them and thus so could Hiccup. Granted I was hidden fairly well and even if they did know I was there, they had no way of knowing that I could hear or understand them. They weren't discussing anything particularly interesting though. It was just the general grumblings of men who didn't know what to make of the situation nor that to think of it.

Finally, Stoick arrived with Gobber in tow.

"Let's get this over with." He glanced around, searching for something. "Where did that devil go?"

"That 'devil' is right behind me, and I would ask that you give him the same courtesy you would give a visiting chieftain. He is, after all, second only to the Kaal Dov in seniority among the dragons of the nest we come from. His name is Toothless."

"Toothless?" Stoick looked bewildered but quickly regained his composure. "So be it."

"Who is this Kaal Dov though?" Gobber interjected.

"It doesn't matter. I have been granted permission to speak on his behalf in regards to Berk and any other Viking tribes we encounter."

"Alrighty then. You mentioned ending hostilities between Berk and the dragons?"

"Before we continue, I must admit the dragons that are currently invading you, who we have learned are known as Kruziik, are not affiliated with our nest. I cannot speak for them. However, nearly every other species of dragon in this region of the archipelago answer to the Kaal Dov in one form or another."

It was true. Over the past month every dragon that lived within three days flight had at one point or another had traveled to Hofkiin and acknowledged their subservience to Hiccup. Hiccup had thought it strange but Luna and I assured him it was normal when a new Alpha arose to prominence. Thus, Hiccup found himself a leader to nearly a thousand dragons, much to his surprise.

"Originally, Toothless and I came to Berk to learn the intentions of the Kaziik. However, once we arrived we were attacked and separated. When I woke up in Gothi's hut my primary goal became find Toothless. Now that fate has seen fit to reunite us our old objective resumes. We had no intention of contacting Berk, we believed you weren't ready yet for the idea of coexisting with the dragons in the archipelago. To our surprise, you seem more receptive than we anticipated, hence this meeting."

"You didn't mean to come back?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shrugged before continuing. "As I said before, we didn't think you were ready. Berk is infamous for its stance on human/dragon relations. What is it the Book of Dragons says again, kill on sight?"

"And for good reason!" stated one of the councilmen "We have had nothing but trouble and death from the dragons."

"What if I told you, things could change? I know you don't trust me or the dragons I am representing, the dragons think the same of you. There are members of the nest that are all for burning each Viking island to ash, just to be sure that the dragons can live in peace. However, that is nowhere near the consensus. The majority is willing to seek peace."

"Do you expect us to believe that the dragons actually constitute a threat to all the Vikings of the archipelago? If all the tribes banded together we could wipe out any force you sent our way." Another councilmen declared.

To which I could only laugh. The council stared at me, aghast. Hiccup looked on smiling before answering. "Then why haven't you? Why didn't the archipelago band together and invade Helhiem's Gate?" Hiccup paused to let the council think over his question before he continued. "From the dragon's perspective the reason is quite obvious, but we won't go into that."

I remembered a council meeting that had occurred nearly a week ago. The council had brought up the feasibility of the Vikings attacking the nest. There wasn't an army of Smoke Breaths hiding the island anymore, nor the near impenetrable maze of rocks and sea stacks. Hiccup had allayed their fears. He stated that there wasn't anyone that knew the location of Hofkiin that may be considered a threat. If anyone did find the island though they would struggle to traverse the forest that lead to the central cove. Besides, no single tribe, or any three tribes to be honest, had the power to stand against the number of dragons that resided on Hofkiin, and Hiccup could easily call on reinforcements that could arrive far sooner than any Viking forces.

Hiccup had gone on to say that the Vikings would remain ineffective until they could put aside their differences and work together. Which was part of the reason Hiccup wanted to seek peace as quickly as possible. Gothi had mentioned to me of dark forces on the horizon. Hiccup wanted to make sure he wasn't fighting a two front war, nor did he want to risk the casualties that would ensue if war broke out between Vikings and dragons. Not with the threat of dangerous enemies threatening the islands.

"I will be brutally honest with this council. A plan was concocted that would have led to the utter annihilation of all Viking life in the islands. Dragon loss of life would be high but we would prevail. Thankfully for everyone involved that is an absolute final contingent. As long as peace is possible we can all avoid that scenario."

The council now sat back in there chairs a mix of disbelief and horror prevalent.

"The dragons propose a simple non-aggression pact for the time being, we don't attack you and you don't attack us. Eventually, the dragons are open to the idea of mutual defense treaty to defend against any potential threats from outside the archipelago. We doubt a full on alliance would be possible though. Our respective cultures are just too different."

"How can we trust that you will keep your end of the deal?" one of the councilmen asked. Surprisingly his question was honestly curious yet cautious.

"How can the dragons trust you? Both of us will have to take a leap of faith and believe that the other party truly desires peace." Hiccup paused to let that sink in before he continued. "There is one other item that I would like to add to this treaty. I would like the opportunity to speak with the dragon you captured. It is my hope to decipher the reason the Kruziik have invaded and potentially end the hostilities between Berk and the Kruziik. I won't have them threatening our chance for peace!"

There were a few murmurs among the council before Stoick spoke. "The council is going to need time to discuss what you propose. However, we are willing to give you access to the captured Kruziik, as an act of goodwill."

"By your leave then, Toothless and I will go."

Stoick nodded before returning his attention to the council. Meanwhile, Hiccup and I left.

"_That seemed… too easy_." I mentally told Hiccup.

"_My father isn't an idiot, well, at least not when it concerns the wellbeing of his tribe. The villager's introduction to you was certainly best case scenario. We got lucky. My father could see that the situation matched the facts and sees an opportunity to better safeguard the village. Whether or not he will be able convince the village of that is yet to be seen. Of course he could be buying time until he can double cross us. We will have to be cautious."_

By continued in silence until we reached the cave they were keeping the captured Kruziik in. There were several guards around the cave's entrance, but thankfully they took Hiccup's word that we had permission to enter. Never mind that Hiccup had a snarling Night Fury at his back.

So, the guards opened the gate and allowed us to walk down into the darkness of the cave. To our surprise we found the Kruziik heavily bound. I guess the Vikings didn't trust the rock to keep the dragon contained. The Kruziik was a few meters shorter in length to the ones we had encountered, but possessed a much more vibrant collection of colors. Blues, greens, and a hint of orange swirled together to make for a beautiful hide. The color was only hindered by the thick chains that bound the dragon. The Kruziik's feet were chained together and to the floor, hobbling it. While more chains kept its wings from unfurling and its neck straight, pulled taunt against the ground. A final strap kept its mouth firmly shut.

Once the dragon noticed our presence it grunted and shifted, apparently trying to maintain a threatening image. Not very successfully though as the dragon wasn't going anywhere, the Vikings had seen to that.

"Well then…" Hiccup started before we were both mentally assaulted. However, Hiccup and I were still deep in our mental link. We had taken more care with the Kruziik's dampening going on. Therefore, the mental presence was quickly rebuffed. Admittedly, it was powerful. Had I been alone it would have been a close fight. However, once again, Hiccup proved his mental acuity. Together, the Kruziik's assault was hopeless.

To my surprise though, Hiccup decided to counter attack. Without hesitation I charged in with him. In mere moments we had imprisoned the Kruziik's mental presence as tightly as it was bound physically. We sat poised ready to destroy the dragon if we so willed it, but then we receded.

We returned to the physical world, but Hiccup left a tendril binding the Kruziik to us so that we could speak mentally. Hiccup seemed to remember some of my lessons on dragon's strong belief in strength and was putting his own twist on things, strength, with mercy.

"_Who are you?"_ Hiccup inquired.

"_My name is Starrah…"_ the decidedly female voice responded with a note of defeat. She must have been shocked when we not only repelled her mental presence but struck back with unstoppable force. "_I am the last Kulas of my people."_

"_Kulas? I am not as familiar with the ancient tongue as I would like."_

"_That you recognize the tongue is surprising enough. It loosely translates to princess. Though to the Kruziik it carries a bit more weight. Only the Kulas can bear children."_

Well that explained why the other Kruziik were reluctant to attack. She was the last member of her species that could continue their kind.

"_If you are so important to your people, how were you captured by the Vikings?"_ Hiccup questioned.

"_Day in and day out, I was kept under close guard. I wanted to see the land that we were to take as our own. I hadn't expected the humans to possess a weapon capable of incapacitating me. While I was knocked out they dragged me here and bound me. The rock hides me from my kin and keeps them from finding me."_

"_Why have the Kruziik attacked Berk?"_

"_Nearly a year ago, one of the last seers among our people prophesized about this island, saying that it held our destiny and our salvation. The ancient homeland of the dragons. We thought we would find hope here. The Kruziik have been slowly dying off for decades. Our eggs die unhatched and no one knows why. We thought there might be something here that could save us, but we haven't found anything!"_ she sounded tired and bitter. Then again, her whole kind was facing extinction. "_But who are you? You appear human yet you have the soul of a dragon!"_

"_For now, I will be asking the questions. There is more I need to know."_

"_But…"_

Hiccup tightened his control ever so slightly on the connection, reminding Starrah she was in no condition to argue. Normally, Hiccup wouldn't be like this, but I believed he was putting up a tough front until he better understood the Kruziik. It made sense, especially since they constituted the biggest threat to the peace.

Starrah shrunk back, and Hiccup continued.

"_We know that the Kruziik are the ancient dragons of legend. What we want to know is how you escaped the gods' purge? To our understanding, the ancient dragons were locked out of the Dream State and hunted down."_

"_How do you know about the Dream State?"_ Hiccup only glared for a moment before Starrah got the idea. "_Our group was a splinter group. We wanted to ignore the humans. We wanted to observe them and wait until they were fully ready to attain the Mantle. However, as time has passed, Humanity has made little to no progress and we are dying. Action had to be taken."_

Hiccup stopped his interrogation to think things over. It seemed the Kruziik were in trouble and desperate, a dangerous combination.

"_I will make a deal with you. I will set my terms and you will decide if you agree or not. There will be no negotiation. Do you understand?"_

Starrah nodded as much as her bindings would allow.

"_As the situation stands, you have nearly no chance of ever seeing the sky again. I know the effect of being grounded is probably already getting to you… and it will only get worse as you rot away down here. Also, as I understand it, you are essential to your kind's future. Therefore, I will free you from your imprisonment and return you to your people. In return, you will swear your loyalty to me. I have worked for peace for to long for your people just to come along and ruin it. I need a bargaining chip so they will listen to me."_

I could tell Starrah was torn between her desire for freedom and her loyalty to her people.

"_If I may, the best hope for your people is this man." _I inserted. Starrah looked at me, searching my eyes for truth. _"We can help your people. I promise."_

Hiccup posed me a silent question through our bond. _"Should I tell her who I am?"_

"_It can't hurt."_

Hiccup reopened the connection to Starrah. _"I give you my word, as the Kaal Dov, that I will try to help your people, but I need your support so I can end the war between humans and dragons."_

Starrah stared at Hiccup in pure astonishment and disbelief. _"You are the Kaal Dov? Maybe you are what the seer predicted… So be it, I, Starrah, swear fealty to the Kaal Dov, till my soul departs for the next life, to do as he commands."_

As Starrah completed her oath, Hiccup drew his blade and cut through Starrah's bonds effortlessly. At the same time a new smell assaulted my nostrils. Oil?

"_Um, Hiccup? Why does it smell like oil?"_

"_That would be the Vikings preparing to burn us out." _Hiccup replied calmly.

"_What!"_

"_It appears my father has decided to double cross us. I thought his reaction was too good to be true." _Hiccup finished wryly.

**A/N- Ta da! My longest chapter yet! 7300 words, not including the A/N. Due to my full schedule I am forced to forgo NaNoWriMo, so maybe there will be more chapters this month.**

**Please tell me what you thought. I normally try to reply to everyone's reviews.**

_***a slort is a drunken troll, (spell it backwards)**_


	38. Ch 38- Old Enemies, New Friends

A/N- So long time no see. I do apologize that this took so long for me to finish. The old writers block came up with a vengeance. I will try to do better in the future. Anyways, on to the chapter!

Chapter 38- Old Enemies, New Friends

Hiccup's POV

If I was honest with myself, the Berkians betrayal was almost welcome. The Vikings almost calm acceptance had been too strange, too surreal. In all my dreams and nightmares of returning to Berk, not once had I imagined that they would accept dragons. I never could afford such fantasies. I had been floundering in the dark while my father and the rest of Berk had been "accepting" of the dragons, I wasn't prepared for it. Now that they had shown their true colors I could plan and prepare, I could begin the war.

I was startled that the idea of war with Berk was so easy, I normally wasn't so nonchalant about the idea of fighting… but Berk… Berk hurt. They had ridiculed me, berated me, and ignored me for years. I wasn't ready to forgive them, I wasn't sure I ever would. I had hoped to forget them, to put them in my past and to keep my distance.

That wasn't an option anymore now that Toothless and I had returned.

The smell of smoke continued to amass and billow down into the cavern as the oil burned. Starrah started to fidget as the air became thick. Toothless stood ready for whatever plan I would concoct.

"Ok, first things first, we need to find a way to protect us from the smoke. Starrah, you are better versed in the Ancient tongue than I. Do know any words of power that could help us out?"

"Yes, but I don't have the strength to use them."

"Don't worry about that. Toothless and I can lend you our strength. You just say the word and we will get the ball rolling."

Starrah looked at me in a bit off disbelief before facing the wall of smoke and speaking.

"_Wuld_."

I linked Toothless, Starrah, and I and let our combined power flow through the word.

Instantly, a whirlwind bellowed forth and cleared the air ahead of us.

"Let's go before they figure out what is going on."

I leapt on Toothless's back as the two dragons hurtled down the cave, as fast as the close quarters would allow. As we breached the surface we found the Vikings in a disorganized array as a low cloud of smoke permeated the air. Had I given the word Toothless and Starrah could have killed the dozen or so Vikings in mere moments. I could feel the two of them straining, waiting for me to give the word. For the dragons it was simple, we had been attacked, so now we should defend ourselves.

But, as much as I thought I hated the Berkians, I couldn't find it within myself to order their execution. It felt wrong, dirty somehow.

"Let's go. Starrah take us to your people."

With Starrah leading the way we raced through the forest. Unfortunately, Toothless's tailfin was still damaged so we had to remain on foot but we made good time nonetheless. It wasn't but a half hour before Starrah said we would be coming up on the nest and we should expect to be challenged by a guard shortly. She was actually surprised that her people hadn't already located them, until I informed her that Toothless and I had been shielding us so that we could catch her people by surprise.

Once we were a little closer, Toothless and I let our mental wall slip slightly to let the Kruziik know we were here. It didn't take but a few moments for one of the Kruziik to come crashing down through the forest roof and impose himself before us. Toothless noted that it was one of the ones that had assaulted him earlier. It was the gold and copper colored one. Starrah told us through our mental link that his name was Falth and he was one of the leaders among the nest.

Falth appeared confused, I could imagine seeing a dragon he had sent to die, a human, and the Kulas together would be… different.

However, I could feel my anger rising. This dragon had left Toothless to die. I gave Toothless a moment's heads up before mounting a rapid mental assault on Falth. He was mentally powerful but he was a mere candle to the queen. Against the two of us he didn't stand a chance. In seconds we had breached all of his mental defenses.

"Surprised to see me?" Toothless mocked.

Falth staggered to the ground under the weight of our mental attack. I could feel Starrah's uneasiness. It must be difficult for her to see one of her own in this manner, but at the moment all I could think about was how this dragon had tried to kill Toothless, even if it was indirectly.

"Who… are you?" Falth questioned.

"I am the Kaal Dov, Champion of the Dragons, and this Toothless, my defender and my best friend, who you tried to kill."

I noticed the recognition of the ancient words and the implications of what I had said began to sink in. Falth was terrified.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know! Please, I beg of you spare me and forgive my transgressions against you."

Falth was cowering into the ground at this point, and not because of the mental pressure we had arrayed against him. His body quivered in terror. His eyes darted amongst us, searching for any hope of mercy. I looked in his eyes… and saw a dragon bound by bolas fearing for his life as a Viking stood over him, knife ready to gouge out his heart.

I staggered back as the realization crashed over me. Toothless watched me, concern etched on his face. When had it happened? When did I suddenly take pleasure from forcing my will on others? Even if they had pushed me first, I had pushed back just as much, to the point of breaking.

"This isn't me…" I whispered to myself.

Toothless crooned wordlessly, worried. Falth's deep, labored breath filled the silence. I gathered myself and stepped forward till I stood next to Falth's head which he had kept in the mud in his fear, trying to appear as small and non-threatening as possible. I crouched down so that we were eye level, the one eye he could see me with on this side of his head darted, searching.

"Falth, I forgive you." I released my mental hold over him and returned to a standing position. Hesitantly Falth began to stand until he was towering over me. It was now apparent that Starrah was young compared to Falth as he stood twenty feet taller than me. These Kruziik were massive.

"I… thank you for your mercy, Kaal Dov." This time Falth willingly bowed before me.

I nodded before returning to Toothless's side. "Well we better get going, I need to meet with whoever leads the Kruziik…"

The sudden overwhelming stress that I felt from Falth, Starrah, and Toothless threw me off guard. Suddenly Starrah jumped over us and shouted to the sky.

"_Spaan!"_ the familiar sheen of an ancient shield wove around us just as a stream of fire doused the area.

Starrah was shielding us both physically and magically. After a few seconds the incoming fire stopped and a trio of massive Kruziik dragons landed around us. The center dragon spoke first.

"Starrah! What are you doing? How are you here?"

"I am protecting my Vahriin! He freed me." Starrah stood tall over us.

I felt the mental probe of the three Kruziik before us as they tried to search Starrah's memories. Their blatant disrespect for her privacy astounded me, so I quickly raised mental barriers around her. The trio were confused before realizing I was blocking them, which morphed their confusion to anger. They then tried to lash out mentally at me.

I will admit, they were strong and well versed in mental combat. However, I bound together Starrah's, Toothless's, and my own mental defenses and watched as their assault washed over our combined shield, leaving us completely unscathed. I decided I had done enough damage today so allowed them to continue unabated. They continued for a good five minutes before they stopped, whether that was from exhaustion or a coming to terms with the situation, I didn't know.

"Are you quite done yet?" I inquired.

"Who are you?" the left most Kruziik demanded, anger lacing his words.

Time to be diplomatic seeing as I needed the Kruziik to be my allies. I gave a small nod of the head in respect before speaking, but I spoke with power.

"I am the Kaal Dov, slayer of Red Death, emancipator of Dagur's dragon slaves, brother of Toothless. I have come to make peace with the Kruziik in hopes of bringing peace between dragon and man."

As each word dropped from my tongue, the Kruziik became more and more wary. The air had become electrified with power and I worried what would happen should it erupt.

"And how would you support this claim?" the middle dragon inquired cautiously.

I decided it was time to try something inspired. "Can you speak for your people?"

"I can. I am Tulath, Alpha of the last of the Kruziik."

I took a deep breath as I stepped forward. All the dragons watched with bated breath to see what I was going to do.

"I would trust you, Tulath." I said as I closed my eyes, lowered my head, and raised my marked hand before me.

I stood, for what seemed to me like hours, but what couldn't have been more than a minute before I felt Tulath lower his head to my hand. His warm breath sung with magic, so was his power. It was at that moment that I knew that he could destroy me, should he choose to do so. My mental prowess wouldn't save me at this distance. I could feel his magic searching me trying to discern who I might be. I allowed him access to my mind. Old memories of my life on Berk flashed before my eyes as he quickly evaluated my growth. Then he moved to when I first met Toothless and the time I had spent since then. Here the memories slowed as he took his time looking through what I had experienced. Once more I felt his breath wash over me. Then, his voice reverberated through my mind.

"_I would trust you, Kaal Dov_."

Surprised I tentatively reached out and began to look through Tulath's mind. What I witnessed… terrified me, yet it was incredible as well. I saw, in a few moments, the history of the Kruiziik. From their birth at the start of time to the war with the gods. I felt power, responsibility, love and loss, I felt the raw undercurrent of emotion that bound them together. It was awe inspiring.

Tulath pulled away and the connection broke. I found myself panting desperate for breath, my head was pounding. I wiped my hand across my nose and found that it was bleeding. My vision blurred as I tried to focus.

"Hiccup! Are you okay!?" Toothless leapt to my side and started inspecting me, "What did you do to him?!" Toothless yelled at Tulath.

"Toothless… It's… I'm okay…."

Tulath bowed his head. "I am sorry. I had thought he would be able to withstand the weight of the Dov Sil, the Dragon Soul, but he isn't ready… not yet anyways. He should be fine in a few moments…" he cocked his head as if thinking about something. "Nevertheless." He blew his breath over my body and instantly I felt my strength return to me. "Again you have my apologies."

"Don't worry about it." I replied. I could still feel traces of the power that was contained within the Dov Sil. It was at this moment I came to understand that I wasn't nearly as invincible as I had thought I was. The past few months had almost seem surreal. Between Toothless, my magic, my mental abilities, and the other dragons, I had come to think of myself as nearly unstoppable. It was humbling to see that there was still things out there that could surprise me.

"So would you be willing to leave Berk? Even after their betrayal I have to hope that peace is still possible." I curiously asked.

Tulath looked me over and I could sense his mental questioning of his peers.

"No."

I must admit, I was surprised. I tried to find understanding.

"But why? What does war with Berk gain you?"

"Answers. And hope. Starrah told you of our dilemma. Our offspring die as they leave the shell. Our magic weakens as time and age takes its toll on our elders. The youngest in our group is well over five hundred years old. Berk is our last hope."

I could feel the undercurrent of emotion that carried his words. He was afraid. His people were dying and he didn't know what to do. He was holding onto one last hope.

"I… understand. If I may, I would like to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Kaal Dov. Now that Starrah has returned to us and her life is no longer in danger we would attack the village with our full power. It is our hope to scare the Vikings of this island so that we can find what secrets may be hidden here."

I was about to tell Tulah that mass slaughter was out of the question when Toothless suddenly straightened up and looked to the bushes behind us. Before I could ask what he was doing he leapt into the bushes and a brief struggle could be heard followed by a muffled blast of one of Toothless's plasma shots. A few seconds later, Astrid came tumbling out of the bushes, the top of her sword missing and the cross guard melted to slag. She threw down the sword as it became too hot to hold and spun to face us all. Toothless came marching out of the bushes, snarling. I could see the fear in Astrid's eyes, though she would never admit it. She was surrounded by powerful dragons and was without a proper weapon.

Tulah watched with mild interest. "It appears the Vikings were actually trying to spy on us. Interesting. Well I guess we will have to kill her. We can't risk her warning the others of our impending attack."

"No! You can't harm her. She is my prisoner."

"What! I am no one's _prisoner_!" Astrid spat.

I turned to face. "Astrid, if you care about seeing tomorrow and if you ever had an ounce of respect for me, you will shut up and do as I say." The intensity of my words surprised even me. My speech must have surprised Astrid too as she stared at me in disbelief. After a moment's hesitation her shoulders slumped and she quietly spoke.

"I surrender."

"Astrid, your knives please."

Astrid sneered a little but gingerly removed a pair of knives from hidden scabbards on her torso. She tossed them to the ground where Toothless melted them with a well-placed plasma shot.

"All of them, Astrid." I continued with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with an air of aloofness.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind Toothless here searching your boot?" Toothless snarled to reinforce my point.

Astrid appeared startled, if only for a moment, before slowly reaching down and tossing the hidden knife to the ground where yet again, Toothless destroyed it.

"How did you even know about the knives?" Astrid asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I built them. Now, will you swear on your honor as a shield maiden that you won't try and escape or am I going to have to find a way to bind you?"

"I swear I won't try to escape." Astrid replied, a little dejectedly.

"Good, Tulath, I think we should retreat deeper into the forest so that we can talk about the coming days in more detail.

Tulath, who had been watching the encounter with barely concealed interest now turned his attention back to me.

"So it would seem… I will summon the council and we will discuss what is to be done with Berk!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(_A few hours later._)

Diplomacy apparently has a completely different meaning for the Kruziik. If it has one at all. The Kruziik were determined that the Vikings on Berk had to go, one way or another. They had tried to scare them off, but that hadn't worked so now they planned on leveling Berk. I knew that if the Kruziik burned Berk to the ground that the other Viking tribes were certain to retaliate against all the dragons, and right now, I couldn't afford that.

Tulath had just finished giving another speech about how they "had a duty to fulfill" and that "there was no other way".

"It is clear that we aren't getting anywhere and the hour is growing late. I call that we call it a night and resume this discussion in the morning." I declared.

"So be it…"

I stood up and began walking to the edge of where the Kruziik had nested. Astrid was laying against a fallen tree and Toothless was keeping an eye on her. I sat down with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure you will eventually convince them to see reason." Toothless reassured.

"I wish I shared your confidence." I huffed. "They are dead set that this is the only solution."

Over the course of the evening Astrid had gone from a surly quiet to mild interest in on going proceedings. She may not be able to understand dragonese but the Kruziik had chosen to converse with me in Norse as if to taunt her.

"Why don't you just let them destroy Berk?" She suddenly asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"Not that I'm not glad that you seem to be holding them back, but as far as I can tell there is no love lost between you and the rest of Berk." She continued.

I leant back against Toothless as I gathered my thoughts. "Why shouldn't I try and save them?" I countered. "Look, this war between dragon and man has been going on for over three hundred years! Thousands have died on both sides, and for what? Nothing!"

I turned to face her.

"Oh sure, we might argue that it is for supremacy or for survival, but it's nothing but lies. The whole war is just a misunderstanding, or a lack of understanding to be more precise. The dragons fear the humans because humanity can build and create things and so often that talent is used to kill and destroy. The humans fear the dragons because the dragons can fly and breathe fire, abilities far outside the realm of human understanding, and abilities that humans can only see as destructive. Fear builds on fear, anger builds on anger, and hatred builds on hatred, until all that is left… is pain."

I settled back against Toothless again and closed my eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

"The Kruziik could easily destroy Berk, which was never the question. But what happens when the other tribes find out? They will retaliate in kind, and so the cycle will continue."

With that I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

Hiccup was safely snoring away against my side. The Kruziik had all hunkered down for the night, except for a few scouts who took up flight. The Viking though, Astrid, stayed awake, deep in thought. Hiccup believed she would stick to her word and wouldn't try anything. I wasn't going to be so trusting however. I wouldn't put it past her to consider her promise invalid with 'demons' as she was wont to call us. So I stayed awake to keep an eye on her.

Eventually, she seemed to notice that I was watching her. She met my gaze. I could see her determination and her loyalty, what I also so though was a thoughtfulness and certain uncertainty that surprised me.

"He means it, doesn't he? He actually believes peace is possible." She asked quietly.

I hesitated. What could she be after? Hiccup didn't talk about her much, or anything from his past really, but I knew that at one point he had liked this particular female. Hiccup seemed to trust her, at least a little, and he took her at her word alone. Maybe she _was_ a little different from the rest of the Vikings.

I nodded in confirmation.

She leaned back and hummed to herself for a moment as if putting together the pieces of a puzzle. "He always was a little… a lot different." She admitted. "You know, when we were younger, we used to be good friends. We would spend our evenings when our chores were done chasing each other through the village exploring the beach and caves of the island, or pretending we were fighting dragons together." She stopped for a moment. "He was really bad at the dragon fighting, even in pretend. He kept making up goofy scenarios where the dragons would just… fly away and leave us alone eventually. I guess he hasn't changed much."

She suddenly looked back at me and glanced over Hiccup. I guess she was worried he might actually be awake. I brought my head around and sniffed through his hair, ruffling it up a bit. Hiccup mumbled something incoherent before rolling across my side to put himself out of my reach, something he had become quite competent at in his sleep.

Satisfied that he was still asleep Astrid leaned back against the tree trunk again. "How did the two of you meet anyhow?"

I brought my broken tailfin around for her to see. Astrid gasped quietly in surprise. "He actually did it!" She said in murmured awe. "When claimed he had shot down a Night Fury none of us had believed him. We all thought he was trying to deflect attention away from his mistakes. But wait, have you been stuck on this island the whole time? Hiccup hinted that he left and that seems to imply you were with him the way you to hang on to each other."

I blew a small plasma shot past her and knocked away a leaf pile. What was left of the flight gear was piled underneath. One of the Kruziik had brought it here sometime earlier in the evening. Astrid turned and inspected the mangled wreck of equipment.

"Hiccup built this… didn't he? He built you a prosthetic tail fin. He made you fly again!" Astrid exclaimed in disbelief.

I nodded in confirmation.

"So that's why you follow him like a lost puppy. You need him." She finished believing she finally understood. How wrong she was.

I snarled and snapped at her without jostling Hiccup. Astrid flinched back.

"No, that's not it. Is it?"

I snarled again as I slowly and deliberately shook my head in negation.

"So why?"

"Because they care about each other, they helped each other when no one else would, because they are brothers." A quite voice said from behind me. I quickly swiveled my head around to find out who had joined our conversation. Starrah was settling herself to the ground. "My apologies Toothless. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I am sworn to the Kaal Dov. I have to keep an eye on him."

I merely grunted in acceptance. I guess I was finally getting used to dragons latching on to us.

"Why do you keep calling Hiccup that anyways? What is a Kaal Dov?" Astrid inquired. She appeared more and more comfortable with her precarious situation as figuring out Hiccup's activities over the past several months engrossed her.

"Who, not what. Kaal Dov loosely translates to Champion of Dragons. More precisely it means he is meant to guide and protect dragon kind. The Kaal Dov is the leader of all dragons."

"You're trying to say that Hiccup is your god?" Astrid deadpanned. I snorted in amusement and Starrah actually laughed. I deep and hearty laugh that shook the ground, even if only a little.

"God, no, demigod… maybe." Starrah smirked in return, the twinkle in her eye a testament to her playful honesty.

"But… but… HE'S HICCUP!"

"He is the Kaal Dov."

"How? Who decides this? And why?"

"Fate. Destiny." Starrah shrugged. "Who knows? However, when the Kaal Dov reaches out on the mental weave that all dragons share, we feel him and recognize him. His power and authority is immediately felt, dancing over the surface of our minds. It feels like… well I can't really explain it to you… You don't have the reference of the Dov Sil."

"What?!" Astrid seemed to be losing control. It was apparent that most of what Starrah was saying was going over her head.

"It really doesn't matter where you're concerned. All you really need to get is that Hiccup is very important to dragon kind, and extremely powerful, though he seems to still be growing into most of his potential power still." Starrah finished, mostly to herself. "You should get some rest, Astrid. One way or another, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

A/N- So? Thoughts? Opinions? Please leave a review and have an amazing day!


End file.
